El bebé de Helga
by Tsubasaglz
Summary: Arnold y Helga esta en su último año de secundaria, junto con el resto de la pandilla. Helga tiene que aprender a llevar su vida familiar junto con un embarazo adolescente. Arnold aprenderá que hacer lo correcto no siempre es tan sencillo como pensaba.
1. Capítulo 1

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

_Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten._

CAPÍTULO UNO

Helga cerro su casillero, cambiando los libros en su mochila. Comenzó a dirigirse al fondo del pasillo hacia su clase de algebra. Estaba sola en la escuela, apenas comenzaba su último año de Secundaria. Wolfgang y Helga habían sido novios durante el 3er año de Secundaria, pero habían terminado al final del verano. Wolfwang se iba al Ejercito y ninguno de los dos quería una relación a distancia. Helga suspiró, dándose cuenta que no era Wolfgang a quién realmente extrañaba, era a alguien más.

"¡Oye!"

Una voz ronca familiar la saludo. Ella se volteo y vio a Arnold. El era parte del equipo de basketbol de la Escuela junto a Gerald, haciéndolo a él y a su cuerpo atlético uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Helga había aprendido a mantener sus celos a raya cuando otras chicas le coqueteaban en los pasillos. _¿Por qué me está hablando? _Se apoyó en los casilleros. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Arnold arrastro los pies. Ella lo observó_. ¿Por qué está actuando tan extraño?_

"Yo… mmm… vas a ir al baile de bienvenida el fin de semana?"

Su cara se sintió caliente. Ni siquiera recordaba cuando era el baile de bienvenida, nunca había asistido a ningún baile escolar. "No" murmuró.

El rostro de Arnold decayó. "Oh… ¿tienes planes?"

Helga suspiró. "¡No!" dijo de repente. "¿Cuál es el problema de todos modos?" dijo mientras su interior se retorcía. _¡Estúpido baile! _Siendo una chica orgullosa, no le gustaba que le recordaran que nadie nunca la había invitado a un baile. Wolfgang prefería evitar los bailes, sus escusas eran que si quisiera gastar tanto dinero, prefería salir y hacer realmente algo.

"Bueno… yo…mmm" Arnold cerro los ojos y lo dejo escapar "¿Irías al baile conmigo?"

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver la cara sorprendida de Helga. Su boca y sus ojos se encontraban abiertos. Trato de formular palabras, pero nada logro salir de su boca.

"¿Helga?" Arnold no estaba seguro si ella estaba realmente sorprendida o si estaba enojada con él.

"Yo… ¿esto es algún tipo de broma?" Su rostro se ensombreció_. ¡No voy a ir a una cita de broma!_

Arnold se quedó atónito. "¡No! ¿Por qué haría algo así?" Miro a otro lado. "Digo… si no quieres ir…"

Él se miraba triste. El corazón de Helga comenzó a martillar dentro de su pecho. _¡Oh dios mío! ¡Me está invitando de verdad!_ Y lo tomó de la muñeca "Yo…" tragó saliva. "Me encantaría… ir… contigo".

Arnold tomó la mano de Helga entre las suyas. "¿En serio?" replico "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Perfecto! ¡Pasaré por ti a las 9 entonces!" gritó mientras corría hacia su clase al fondo del pasillo.

Helga se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, la gente en el pasillo la miraba, igual de estupefactos que ella. Comenzó a caminar hacia su clase, con el cuerpo aún entumecido. _¿Arnold acaba de invitarme al baile de bienvenida?_


	2. Capítulo 2

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

_CAPITULO DOS_

Gerald estaba ya en su escritorio cuando Arnold entro al salón corriendo y con una sonrisa plasmada en el rosto. Gerald miro hacia arriba, había estado hablando con Nina, la jefa de las porristas. Phoebe y él habían tenido muchas peleas por su coqueteo constante.

"¿Debo de tomarlo como que te fue bien?" dijo Gerald levantando las cejas.

Arnold asintió. "¡Si!" pasó su mano por su cabello. "¡No puedo creer que ella dijera que sí!"

Gerald se recargó de nuevo en su silla. "¿Qué te puedo decir? El mejor momento para encestar es justo después de una ruptura antes de que cualquier otro tipo se adelante".

"Si…" dijo Arnold sacando su libreta y libro de texto para la clase.

Se había distanciado de Helga el año pasado. Verla junto a Wolfgang le hacía hervir la sangre. Al principio había coqueteado con otras chicas, incluida Lila. Helga siempre estuvo ahí, una buena amiga esperando para salir, sentarse y escuchar sus problemas sobre chicas. Entonces, un lunes, Arnold pasó frente al casillero de Helga y la vio con el rostro pegado al de Wolfgang. Verlos besarse hizo que se sintiera enfermo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo idiota que había sido, haciendo que Helga se sentara y escuchara todos sus problemas con otras chicas. Había sido cruel aprovecharse de la amistad desinteresada que ella le brindaba. Ese año todas las chicas le parecieron falsas, egoístas y quejumbrosas. Fue que se había prometido que cuando Wolfgang estuviera fuera de la fotografía, tendría el coraje para invitar a Helga a salir con él.

Cuando la clase termino, Arnold camino por el pasillo ilusionado, Recordando una y otra vez el momento en su cabeza. _"Me encantaría ir contigo…. Me encantaría ir contigo…" _Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando alguien se acercó a su casillero. Salto cuando ella tomo su mano.

"¡Hola Arnold!"

"Oh… Hola, Lila." Respondió inquieto, queriendo que se fuera de su casillero "Yo… um… enserio necesito sacar mis cosas…"

Lila se quitó del casillero y camino hacia él. "Yo… lo siento mucho… solo que, tengo algo que preguntarte"

Poso sus ojos sobre él. Arnold comenzó a sentirse incómodo. La había dejado en el verano de su segundo año, cuando la había llevado a la granja de la familia por fin de semana. Arnold había tomado el autobús de regreso a casa, dejando a Lila atrás cuando la encontró en la cama con su primo, Arnie.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo rodando los ojos.

Lila sonrió y movió su pie, balanceando su pecho hacía él. "Estoy totalmente segura que me encantaría ir al baile contigo, Arnold."

Arnold rodó los ojos "Ya invite a alguien más". Y gentilmente la empujo a un lado para poder abrir su casillero.

Lila miró atrás de ella, a través del pasillo y volvió su vista hacia Arnold. "Bueno, entonces, déjame ayudarte a cambiar de parecer" dijo saltando sobre Arnold, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y besándolo.

Él dejo caer sus libros, sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, sus manos a los lados en shock. Su corazón convirtiéndose en helado cuando vio a Helga a unos cuantos pasos, mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta. Helga entonces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso. Arnold se quitó entonces a Lila de encima.

"¡Quítate de encima!" levanto sus libros y cerro su casillero con fuerza.

Lila lo tomó por el brazo, "Pero Arnold…"

Arnold se sacudió el brazo y corrió escaleras abajo, esperando alcanzar a Helga. Se sentía furioso. _¡Lila es una perra!_ Cuando encontró a Helga, estaba por entrar a su clase de dibujo.

"¡Helga! ¡Espera!" dijo jadeando.

Ella volteo a verle, con su rostro triste, con sus cejas juntas. Helga se cruzó de brazos "¿Qué es lo que quieres?".

"Por favor Helga, ¡No quise que eso pasara!" dijo suplicante.

Helga rodo los ojos. "Oh, estoy realmente segura que los chicos no quieren que las chicas se enteren sobre las mujeres con las que las engañan, tonto".

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "No, Lila se me aventó. Por favor Helga, tienes que creerme. Lila se me ha estado echando encima desde que la deje".

Helga levanto una ceja. "Escucha, cabeza de balón, voy a llegar tarde a clase. Si realmente lo dices en serio, entonces _pruébalo._" Dijo entrando a su salón, dejando a Arnold solo en el pasillo.

Suspiro cuando sonó la campana. Ya iba tarde. Arnold subió las escaleras de dos en dos y corrió hacia su clase de química.

"Quiero verlo después de clases." Dijo el Señor Babitt mientras escribía formulas en el pizarrón.

Arnold tomo asiento junto a Sid. Habían sido siempre compañeros de laboratorio, a Sid no le importaba hacer el trabajo asqueroso y Arnold estaba feliz de tomar las notas por los dos. "Wow, nunca llegas tarde, Arnold" le susurró Sid.

Arnold escribía en su librera, apresurado por transcribir todo lo que el maestro escribía en la pizarra. "Si, bueno, hoy no ha sido para nada el día más normal…"

Paso la mayor parte de la clase medio escuchando. Sid completó el laboratorio, dictando los resultados para que Arnold los escribiera. Estaba preocupado pensando en alguna manera en la que Helga pudiera creerle. Al final decidió preguntarle a Gerald durante el almuerzo. Cuando el timbre sonó, Arnold avanzó hacia los escritorios de la primera fila mientras el Sr. Babitt borraba el pizarrón. Se quedó de pie con las manos en el respaldo de la silla.

"Arnold, no te puedo ayudar más que a estar preocupado. Eres un excelente estudiante ¿algo te preocupa?"

Arnold suspiro mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello. "No es nada, Sr. Babitt. Son solo algunos problemas sobre chicas…"

El Sr. Babitt asintió, se veía más relajado. "Bueno, Arnold. Este no es el momento para dejar de lado tus estudios. Es tu último año de secundaria. Tienes que pensar en la universidad".

Arnold asintió. "Si, Sr. Babitt, siento haber llegado tarde."

"Bueno, considera esto una advertencia" dijo comenzando a recoger los papeles de su escritorio. "No quiero volver a tener esta conversación de nuevo".

"¡Gracias!" Arnold sonrió. "Prometo que no volverá a pasar"

El Sr. Babitt asintió mientras Arnold salía del salón "¡Buena suerte!"

Gerald estaba golpeando la máquina de bebidas cuando Arnold entro a la cafetería. Arnold camino hacia él. "¿Se robó de nuevo tu dinero?" Pregunto mientras sacaba algo de cambio y se lo daba a Gerald. "Sabes, deberías comenzar a traer tus propias Sodas Yahoo".

"Lo sé, solo que lo sigo olvidando" La máquina dejo caer dos Yahoos cuando puso el dinero. Le dio el otro refresco a Arnold. Se sentaron en la mesa con un par de amigo del Equipo de Basketbol. Estaba al lado del equipo de Futbol, donde Harold destruía latas de soda vacías contra su frente mientras otros chicos lo vitoreaban. Helga y Phoebe tenían almuerzo hasta el siguiente periodo, por lo que no tendría tiempo de disculparse con ella hasta después de clases.

"Gerald, metí la pata…" suspiró "Digo… supongo, no lo arruine… pero las cosas si se arruinaron…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Dijo Gerald tratando de evitar la guerra de comida de la mesa de a lado.

Arnold gruño. "¡La estúpida de Lila fue y me beso frente a Helga!"

Los ojos de Gerald no lo creían. "Demonios, Sawyer es una fácil".

"Lo sé" dijo Arnold. "Estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito y ahora Helga esta enojada conmigo."

"Bueno, ahora solo hay una cosa de hacer, viejo" Dijo Gerald mientras le tomaba a su Yahoo. "Llevala a una cita, y después…" dijo sonriendo con superioridad, "arrodíllatele".

Arnold vio a Gerald de manera graciosa. "¿Y rogar por su perdón?"

Gerald comenzó a reir. "Mas o menos…"

"Oh, ¡callate!" Arnold empujo a Gerald, ahora estaba sonrojado. "No porque a ti te funcione con Phoebe quiere decir que funcionará con Helga".

"Creeme" dijo sonriendo "funciona con todas las chicas"

"Esta bien, veré si quiere salir conmigo, pero ¿que tal si dice que no?"

Gerald puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Arnold "Ella dirá que si. Esta enojada contigo, las chicas quieren que hagan cosas lindas por ellas cuando están enojadas. No es como que te este botando, ya lo habría hecho para entonces."

"Supongo que tienes razón…" Arnold recostó su mejilla en su mano y su codo sobre la mesa. "Podría llevarla a Slausen's."

"¡Ya lo tienes!" Gerald comenzó a comerse su sándwich. "Y si Skankasaurio regresa, quítatela de encima enfrente de Helga. Seguro disfrutará ver a Sawyer un tanto humillada".

Arnold asintió. Esperaba no tener que ver a Lila de nuevo pronto. Cuando la ultima campanada sono se apresuro al casillero de Helga, esperando la fuera alcanzar antes de que se fuera.

"Helga, me siento realmente mal por lo que paso en la mañana" Y paso la mano por el cabello, le temblaban las manos. "¿Puedo arreglarlo?"

Ella cerro su casillero y se recargo sobre el. "Te escucho."

_Gerald tenía razón, ¡las chicas son tan extrañas cuando están enojadas! _ "Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Slausen's por un helado, pero no tenemos que ir si tu no quieres. Siempre podemos hacer alguna otra cosa…"

Helga sonrió._ Es tan lindo cuando esta nervioso. _"Caray, Arnoldo, no te alborotes." Dijo enderezándose y tomando su mano. "Vamos por ese helado antes de que cambie de opinión".

Arnold la contempló, sus pies se movían solos mientras lo guiaba fuera de la escuela. _Tal vez ella si me cree… ¿será por eso que me esta perdonando tan fácilmente? _

Rhonda, Nadine y Lila estaban bloqueando la salida del pasillo este nivelando las miradas a la de Helga. "¡Oh, Dios! Miren chicas, el monstro logro raptar a alguien que vale la pena" se burló Rhonda. Las otras chicas rieron al unísono con miradas cortantes.

Helga resopló. "Al menos no me estoy lanzando desesperadamente a donde no me quieren" dijo mirando a Lila.

Lila se separo del grupo, enredando un poco de su brillante cabello pelirrojo, "Oh, Arnold, estoy totalmente segura que te podemos ayudar con tu _predicamento_".

"¿Qué?" Arnold la miro fijamente, Lila estaba manteniendo su distancia por que le tenía miedo a Helga.

Rhonda trono los dedos. "Ven rápido Helga y dejaremos todo este lio atrás. Después de todo, hombres como Arnold están fuera de tu liga."

Helga gruñó, sus dedos apretaban la mano de Arnold mientras sus propias manos se volvían puños. Lila sonrió. "Helga, estoy totalmente segura de que estas avergonzándote a ti misma."

"¡Suficiente!" dijo Arnold mientras pasaba a Helga tras el. Su cara estaba roja del enojo. "¿Por qué no regresas a la granja y te acuestas con Arnie?" le gruño a Lila. "No tengo tiempo para basura como tu."

Y paso a través del trio que se encontraba en shock, llevando a Helga atrás de el. Pago el pasaje de autobús de los dos y se dejo caer en uno de los asientos vacíos.

"Ummm… Arnold…" le murmuró Helga. "Me estas lastimando la mano…"

Arnold relajo su agarre. "¡Oh! Lo siento." Miro a Helga estirar sus de dedos. "No se que me paso allá atrás…" dijo mirando sus zapatos. _Caray, ¡ahora debe de pensar que soy un total idiota! _

Helga sonrió. "¿bromeas?" dijo riendo. "¡Voy a atesorar por siempre la cara que puso Sawyer!" y continuo riendo.

"¿En serio?" dijo levantando la cara. "Así que, ¿no estas enojada conmigo?"

"Ya veremos, cabeza de balón" le dijo sonriendo "Lo decidiremos siempre y cuando sea bueno ese helado."

Arnold sonrió "¡Hecho!"


	3. Capítulo 3

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 3

Arnold abrió la puerta de la heladería Slausen's, Helga sonreía mientras entraba al lugar. Él la siguió de cerca mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador.

Helga miro todos los sabores de helados y eligió el de vainilla con chocolate derretido. Arnold tomo un Sundae de tortugas de chocolate. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y estaban a punto de iniciar a comer cuando la puerta se abrió. Harold y el resto del equipo de futbol se abalanzaron sobre el mostrador.

"De repente no tengo mucha hambre…" dijo Helga rodando los ojos.

Arnold tomo sus helados. "¿Por qué mejor no los pedimos para llevar?" Dijo guiñandole un ojo a Helga mientras caminaba hacia la caja.

Caminaron lado a lado hacia el parque, Arnold cargando la bolsa de papel café con los helados seguros en sus contenedores plásticos. Se sentaron en la banca con vista al lago. Arnold saco los helados y le ofreció una cuchara plástica a Helga. Ella balanceaba sus pies mientras comían.

"¿Sabes?, en realidad esto es lindo" Dijo lamiendo la cuchara.

Arnold asintió. "Me preocupaba que salir por un helado fuera demasiado común. Estoy seguro que has estado en Slausen's un montón de veces."

Helga tomo otra cucharada de helado. "Sola, o con Phoebe por supuesto". Ella negó con su cabeza "Nunca había estado en una cita, si es a lo que te refieres."

"¡Oh!" las cejas de Arnold se levantaron. "¿Hay algún lugar al que te guste normalmente ir?".

"No lo sabría" dijo Helga mientras reía sin ganas, mientras rascaba con la cuchara el chocolate derretido del fondo del vaso de plástico. "Wolfgang nunca me llevaba a ningún lado." Volvió a lamer la cuchara, mirando los patos en el agua. "Casi siempre estábamos con su banda o jugando videojuegos en su sótano."

Arnold puso su vaso vacío y su cuchara en la bolsa de papel. "Eso suena… algo horrible"

Helga asintió. "Era algo que hacer… fuera de mi casa…"

"Bueno, ¿hay algún lugar al que te gustaría mucho ir o algo que te gustaría mucho hacer?" Arnold la miró mientras jugaba con la cuchara de plástico. _¿Por qué salió con esa basura? Ni siquiera se ve como que le gustara mucho…_

"No lo se," dijo Helga, "No había pensado mucho en esas cosas" dijo balanceando su pie, mirando sus zapatos. "En realidad cualquier cosa o lugar que me permita llegar tarde a casa", se mordió el labio. _Mientras sea contigo_.

Arnold se acomodo en la banca para que pudieran estar más cerca jugando un poco con sus manos. "Bueno, no necesitas decidirlo ahora, solo piénsalo." Dijo sonriendo. "Y, ¿aun quieres ir al baile de bienvenida conmigo?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Helga mirándolo, luego sonrió. "Oh claro, eso. Claro, me encantaría."

"¡Genial!" y tomo su mano. "Estoy muy contento, Helga"

Ella se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrada a que el estuviera tan cerca. Sus manos eran cálidas. "Sabes, el helado no puede arreglar todo siempre" dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia él.

"Lo tendré en cuenta", y cerro los ojos.

El cielo se estaba volviendo oscuro mientras comían los helados en el parque. Los rayos comenzaron a surcar el cielo y la lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente. Saltaron sorprendidos por la tormenta inesperada. Ambos estaban sonrojados y reían nerviosos.

"Te acompañare a tu casa". Arnold recogió los restos y los tiro a la basura, ofreciendo luego su mano a Helga. Ella la tomo sintiendo la calidez pasar a su mano. Caminaron lentamente de regreso, con su cabello y sus ropas empapadas. Arnold apreso la mano de Helga.

"Siento haber olvidado la sombrilla esta vez."

Ella se mordió el labio, peleando por no dejarse llevar por su recuerdo de la infancia. "No se puede ser perfecto todo el tiempo, no cabezón?"

Arnold rio. Se detuvieron en el pórtico de la casa Pataki, podían escuchar a Bob gritándole a la televisión adentro. Helga suspiró, bajando los hombros.

"Bueno, entonces… creo que te veo después." Se volteo para irse.

"¡Espera!" Arnold la alcanzó. Helga volteo hacia él y el solo se quedo quieto, inseguro de lo que iba a decir. "Yo… mmm.. ¿te gustaría salir de nuevo? ¿mañana después de la escuela?"

Helga sonrió. "Claro". Sus pestañas estaban abajo, haciéndola ver muy bonita justo antes de entrar.

Arnold espero por un breve momento, solo en el pórtico, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada. Respiro profundamente y metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras se dirigía hacia Bourding House. Su abuelo lo recibió desde la cocina cuando Arnold entro a la casa.

"Oye, Shortman, buena tormenta allá afuera." Dijo Phil dejando el periódico. "Un poco mojado para estar afuera ¿no?"

Arnold asintió. "Si, supongo que me deje llevar por las cosas" menciono. "Voy a estar en mi habitación, ¿ok?"

"Perfecto", Phil volvió a tomar el periódico, "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches, abuelo." Arnold subió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto y se cambio quitándose la ropa mojada. Se puso un pantalón de pijamas y una toalla en el cabello. Arnold se estiro en la cama, pero no se sentía cansado. Miro hacia su mochila, no se sentía de humor para hacer tarea. Podría terminarlo mañana en el pasillo. Saco el celular de su mochila y se puso a bajar entre los contactos, encontrando el número de Helga, habían intercambiado números de celular hace algunos años. Miró directo a la pantalla. _¿La llamaré? ¿Qué le diría? _ Suspiró y dejo el celular sobre el librero. _Estoy actuando ridículo, tal vez este ocupada haciendo sus deberes, o algo._

El celular sonó, sorprendiendo a Arnold. Se sentó en la cama y lo tomó, la pantalla marcaba "Llamada entrante de Helga". Presiono el botón y acerco el teléfono a su oído. "¿Hola?"

"Hey, um…. ¿Estas haciendo algo?"

Arnold sonrió. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Yo…. Mmmm…" Hubo un silencio mientras respiraba profundamente, se escuchaba nerviosa.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Arnold. "¿Está todo bien?"

"En realidad no…" suspiro. "no quiero ser una molestia…"

Arnold comenzó a ponerse una camiseta mientras hablaba por el celular "Puedo ir por ti. ¿Dónde estas?"

"Estoy en el Campo Gerald."

"Bien, espérame allí, voy por ti" Arnold colgó y se puso su chaqueta y zapatos. Tomó una sombrilla y abrió el tragaluz. La lluvia caía realmente fuerte. Bajo la escalera de incendios y corrió hacia el terreno. Cuando llego, vio a Helga, acurrucada en la banca de suplentes. Habían pasado años desde que habían jugado allí, ahora los niños pequeños lo frecuentaban. Camino hacia ella, sus zapatos mojándose y colocando la sombrilla sobre Helga.

Le ofreció su mano "¿estás bien?"

Ella la tomó y se resistió a la urgencia de lanzarse a sus brazos. El paso su brazo sobre sus hombros y la abrazó para que los dos pudieran caminar bajo la sombrilla. Helga llevaba la misma ropa y estaba empapada. Cuando pasaron la lámpara sobre la calle, pudo ver que una marca roja sobre su mejilla y algo de sangre sobre su labio.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" le susurró.

Helga negó con la cabeza "Bob perdió un cliente importante. Recibió la llamada justo después de que yo entre a casa" dijo sin importancia.

Arnold permaneció en silencio guiándola a subir por la escalera de incendios. _¿por qué la golpearía de esa manera? ¡Ella no tenia nada que ver con el asunto! _Cuando estuvieron en el cuarto, fue que Arnold pudo ver el daño completamente. Saco de su closet un pantalón de pijama y una playera, luego tomo una toalla y lo puso sobre la cama, dándose cuenta que Helga aun cargaba con su mochila.

"Voy a traer el Kit de Primeros auxilios, ya regreso. Cámbiate o pescaras un resfriado"

Cerró la puerta tras él al salir. Helga dejo su mochila en el piso y se quitó los zapatos. Tomo la playera doblada y la sostuvo cerca del rostro, no quería dejar algún rastro de sangre sobre ella. Olía como a detergente y tenía la esencia de Arnold. Suspiró. _Oh, Arnold, hueles como el brillo del sol, justo como tu cabello dorado. _Se quitó la ropa mojada y se puso la camiseta . Quedaba grande en ella, tragándose sus brazos delgados y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Comenzó a secarse el cabello.

Arnold abrió la puerta, sosteniendo el kit de primeros auxilios, y su cara se puso completamente roja. Podía ver los pezones de Helga a través de la camiseta y no llevaba pantalones puestos. Iba a cerrar la puerta nuevamente cuando Helga se rio. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Es tu cuarto…"

"Um… si…" Cerro la puerta y se mantuvo ocupado con las vendas mientras Helga tomaba un tiempo agonizantemente largo para ponerse los pantalón de la pijama. Se sentó junto a él en el piso, mientras el le limpiaba la mejilla con peróxido. "Esto va a doler".

"¡Criminal!" Gritó Helga.

Arnold puso la mano sobre la boca de la chica y contó los segundos de silencio que siguieron. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie había notado nada, alejo la mano. "Debes guardar silencio"

Helga se mordió el labio. "Lo siento…"

Limpió la sangre de su labio y puso ungüento sobre la marca roja de su mejilla y una venda sobre ella. Arnold sonrió. "Listo, como nueva."

"Siento ser una molestia…" Helga se frotó el brazo mientras veía a Arnold guardar el Kit de emergencias y colocarlo sobre el escritorio.

"Estás bien." Rió. "Estoy feliz de ayudar". Una punzada lo recorrió al recordar todas las veces que había preguntado a Helga sobre algún consejo. _¿Cuántas veces habrá pasado esto antes? ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda antes? _Había llegado a la escuela muchas veces con lesiones menores, pero siempre los culpó al trabajo del hogar después de la escuela.

"Gracias" Helga se sentó con las manos sobre las piernas.

Arnold giró el sofá hacia afuera y tomo una cobija del closet. Coloco la alarma en su celular y se sentó en el sofá. "Puedes tener la cama."

Helga miró la cama, mordió su labio y volteo hacia él. "¿Estás seguro? Me refiero a que, no quiero quitarte tu cama…"

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Está bien." Dijo sacando el horario de su mochila mientras se acostaba boca abajo en el sofá y reviso que tareas necesitaba hacer. No tenía mucha por lo que decidió que podría dejar para el pasillo y que podría hacer después. Helga lo miró por un momento, para regresar luego su atención a la cama. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"Puedo acompañarte mañana a tu casa antes de la escuela." Arnold la miró. "Para que puedas vestirte y eso."

"Gracias," dijo jugando con el dobladillo de la camiseta. "eso es muy amable de tu parte."

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?" dijo mirándola. Cuando tiraba de la tela de la camiseta presionaba sobre sus senos y él podía ver los contornos.

"¿Qué?" dijo mirándolo. "No lo sé… Supongo que no mucho. Solo necesito asegurarme de alcanzar el autobús."

Arnold jugó con su lápiz. "Está bien, te despertaré a las siete y luego vamos a tu casa."

Helga asintió "Bueno… buenas noches…"

"Buenas noches", dijo presionando el control remoto para apagar todas las luces, y siguió utilizando su celular como linterna revisando su agenda.

Helga se deslizó en la cama y se cubrió con las mantas. Sonrió, olía fuertemente a Arnold. Se dejó caer con los ojos cerrados sobre la almohada y se acurrucó. Suspiró.

Arnold fingía estar absorto en sus planeaciones de tareas, pero estaba espiando a Helga sobre sus apuntes. Sonrió al ver como abrazaba la almohada. Pronto su respiración se volvió lenta y silenciosa. Sonrió entre dientes y guardó su horario. _Mañana será un día interesante._


	4. Capítulo 4

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 4**

La alarma sonó, haciendo que Arnold y Helga saltaran. Helga se sentó, tallándose los ojos y tratando de ubicarse en donde estaba.

"Buenos días." Dijo Arnold bostezando y estirándose en el sofá.

Helga levanto la cara y vio a Arnold abandonar la habitación. _¡Estoy en el cuarto de Arnold! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo en el cuarto de Arnold?!_ Pensó bajando la vista. _Estoy en su cama… _ tomo un largo respiro mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de ayer. Sacudió la cabeza y se quitó las cobijas. Tembló cuando su puso la ropa del día anterior. Estaba fría.

Arnold regreso y Helga se mordió el labio. Estaba sonriendo. "Tu turno, nadie te verá, todos están en la cocina".

Helga se encamino hacia el baño. Arnold suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, comenzando a vestirse con jeans y una camisa. Cuando Helga volvió, él se estaba cepillando el cabello.

"Así que… ¿Cómo llegamos a la puerta principal?" dijo Helga colocándose la mochila.

Arnold agarro su propia mochila. "No vamos a salir por allá". Abrió el tragaluz y subió, ofreciéndole a Helga una mano. Bajaron por la escalera de incendios y caminaron hacia la casa de Helga. Aún era temprano, así que esperaban que nadie de su escuela estuviera esperando el autobús.

"Puedo esperar afuera" dijo Arnold sentándose en el pórtico.

Helga lo miró. "Quieres decir que… ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la escuela?".

Arnold se rasco la parte trasera del cuello. "Digo, si tu no quieres… yo no…"

"¡Criminal! ¡Está bien, cabeza de balón!" dijo riéndose mientras entraba a la casa.

Arnold aprovecho para mensajear a Gerald mientras esperaba que Helga se cambiara.

Arnold –Hey, hoy no voy contigo a la escuela-

Gerald - ¿Por qué?-

Arnold – Es complicado –

Gerald - ¿Lo pasaste con una chica? –

El mensaje terminaba con un smile de una carita guiñando. Arnold rodó los ojos y decidió mejor no contestar, prefería explicarse en persona. La puerta principal se abrió y Helga salió. Arnold miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Normalmente Helga vestía unos jeans, camiseta y algunas veces una sudadera. Pero hoy se había puesto una minifalda roja con una blusa de tirantes negra. Aun vestía una hoodie negra y sus tenis usuales, pero llevaba en el cabello un listón negro.

Helga arrugo la nariz. "¿qué?" soltó.

"Uh… ¡nada!" Dijo Arnold jugando con sus manos mientras sentía que su rostro se calentaba. "Tu… um… te vez linda".

Ella sonrió. "¿Vamos a la escuela o que, cabeza de balón?"

Arnold se puso de pie. "Si… claro…" dijo mientras tragaba saliva y tomaba su mano, y ella no lo alejo, al contrario, sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

El corazón de Helga comenzó a palpitar más rápido cuando Arnold tomó su mano. No podía ocultar su sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia la parada de autobús. La mayoría de la antigua pandilla tenía carro propio para ir a la escuela. El puñado de estudiantes esperando junto a ellos miraban a Helga y a Arnold. La pareja solo espero, sin decir nada. Pagaron su pasaje y se sentaron en unos asientos libres juntos. Helga sentía las miradas sobre ellos, pero a Arnold no parecía molestarle. Helga sacó su celular y comenzó a mensajear a Phoebe, detallando el día anterior.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Helga sintió como su confianza se desvanecía mirando hacia la falda que llevaba puesta. _¿En que estaba pensando? ¿por qué demonios me puse esto? _Pensó tragando saliva, siguiendo a Arnold al bajar del autobús. Arnold se detuvo a platicar con sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol en el pasillo. Helga se sentía incomoda, insegura de si debía ir hacia su casillero o debía de esperar. Pudo ver a Rhonda caminando a uno de los casilleros junto a su grupo. Veía directamente a Helga, sus ojos pegados a la falda que estaba usando. Sonrió con burla.

Helga sintió arder sus mejillas y regresó subiendo las escaleras hacia su casillero. Cuando Arnold volteó vio que Helga ya se había ido. Rhonda estaba platicando con Nadine, pero Lila le lanzó un beso en el aire. Soló rodo los ojos y se apresuró a llegar a su casillero. Encontró que era difícil concentrarse en clase cuando solo tenía en mente a Helga y esa falda que llevaba puesta. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de la cafetería, Gerald agitó su mano frente a la cara de Arnold.

"¡Hey! ¡Tierra a Arnold!"

Arnold saltó sorprendido. "Oh… hey"

Gerald rodó los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Y qué fue lo que paso anoche? ¡Sabes que estoy muriendo, hermano!"

"Primero que nada _No pasó nada_" dijo Arnold mirando a Gerald.

"Oh, claro," rió, "En serio voy a creer eso".

Arnold aclaró "¡Estoy hablando en serio! Helga me llamó anoche, su papá… um…" de detuvo pasando una mano por su cabello, _esto realmente no es asunto de nadie más… _"Bueno, Helga necesitaba ayuda. Así que fui por ella y se quedó en mi casa".

"¿Y luego?" dijo Gerald mirándolo fijamente.

"¡Y luego nada!" dijo Arnold comiendo su desayuno. "¡Rayos!"

Gerald agito la mano en su defensa. "Okay, está bien" dijo rodando los ojos "Eres todo un héroe sin recompensa, hermano".

Arnold rió por lo bajo "Oh, Yo no diría eso…"

"¡Sabía que me estabas tomando el pelo!" Dijo Gerald apoyando el puño sobre la mesa "¡Escúpelo!"

"¿Has visto lo que Helga trae puesto hoy?" dijo Arnold sonriendo ampliamente.

Gerald le negó "¿A qué quieres llegar?"

Arnold saco su celular, se sentía mal por haberle tomado una foto a Helga sin que se diera cuenta, se la mostró a Gerald.

"¡Dios! ¿En serio es Pataki?" dijo Gerald mirando la foto. "¿Cómo conseguiste que se pusiera una falda?".

Arnold guardo su celular. "Yo no lo hice, ella solo me sorprendió".

Gerald le guiño un ojo. "Oh, estoy seguro que tendrás la sorpresa más tarde".

Ambos rieron, mientras Arnold se preguntaba _¿Helga haría algo como eso?._

Cuando Arnold se encontró con Helga terminando las clases, vio que se estaba inclinando tratando de encontrar algo en su casillero. Corrió hacia ella tratando de ocultarla de la vista.

"¡Helga!"

"¡Criminal!" dijo al pegarse en la cabeza con la parte superior del casillero. Se giró y vio a Arnold. "¿Qué?"

La cara de Arnold estaba roja. "Um… no deberías inclinarte de esa manera…"

Las mejillas de Helga se volvieron rosas, palmeándose la frente. "¡Maldición! ¡Se me ha estado olvidando!" Era la tercera vez en el día que olvidaba que llevaba puesta una minifalda. Una de esas veces un grupo de chicos le silbaron mientras pasaban junto a su casillero. Helga se juró a sí misma no volver a hacerlo, enojada de haber cambiado el estilo que normalmente usaba.

"Um… así que…" dijo Arnold jugando con sus pies. "¿Estás ocupada hoy?"

Helga termino de guardar los libros en su mochila y azoto la puerta de su casillero al cerrarla. "No, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres salir un rato?" Arnold se sentía tonto, odiaba como Helga podía ser tan difícil de leer. La miró, era como si Helga hubiera visto algo. Ella volvió su atención hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa, colocando sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Arnold.

"Por supuesto, Arnold" dijo fijando los ojos sobre el "Pero primero… creo que perdí algo debajo de la escalera del corredor". Dijo guiñándole.

Helga casi arrastro a Arnold hasta el final del corredor. Arnold vio a Lila observándolo con los ojos sorprendidos, _Bueno, eso explica las cosas… _Cuando llegaron a las escaleras del primer piso, Helga empujo a Arnold debajo de la escalera contra la pared. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, rio tontamente observándolo. Arnold la abrazó y unió sus labios con los de ella. Al principio Helga se resistió un poco, luego se relajó y se presionó contra el cuerpo de Arnold, correspondiendo el beso.

Una tos los hizo saltar. Voltearon para ver a Rhonda de pie junto a Lila. Rhonda se veía bastante encantada, Lila no. Rhonda dio un paso hacia ellos. "Bueno, bueno… Esto sí que es interesante de encontrar".

El rostro de Helga se ensombreció. "Piérdete, princesa"

Rhonda negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo "Yo estoy aquí solamente por el chisme. Lila es la que _insistió_ en que debíamos de interrumpir su pequeño rendez vous*"

Lila se cruzó de brazos y dijo de mala manera. "Estoy completamente segura, Arnold, que personas como Helga, solo provocarán que te metas en problemas."

Arnold rodo los ojos. "Lila, Yo _estoy completamente seguro_ que me encantaría que entendieras las pistas" sus ojos mostraron una mirada malvada "De hecho, voy a darte una pista en este momento."

Lila se quedó sin aliento al ver como Arnold besaba furiosamente a Helga. Cuando se separó, casi se le doblaron las piernas a Helga. Arnold le dio una sonrisa burlona a Lila. "Ahora, si me disculpas, mi _novia_ y yo tenemos cosas que hacer." Se rió de ella mientras empujaba a Helga contra la pared para dar el efecto.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar el rostro de Lila. "¡Eres horrible! ¡Te amaba Arnold!" dijo Lila mientras corría alejándose del pasillo, llorando.

Rhonda rodó los ojos y fue tras Lila. Arnold se volvió a mirar a Helga y el enojo desapareció, volviéndose su respiración más tranquila. Helga lo observaba, sus ojos sorprendidos y sus labios formando un puchero. Se apartó de ella y se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

"¡Oh por Dios Helga!" dijo dejando caer sus manos a los lados, "Eso fue…"

"Increíble…" dijo Helga perdiendo el equilibrio, recargándose contra la pared. Su voz salió entrecortada y una sonrisa soñadora se formó en sus labios.

Arnold la miró. "¿No estas molesta?"

Helga le sonrió mordiéndose el labio. "Aunque me encantaría continuar con esta pequeña aventura, si nos quedamos aquí más tiempo alguien nos va a sorprender… de nuevo." Dijo dando un paso hacia él, sus labios entreabiertos. "¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar?"

Nota de traducción:

Rendez vous. También se traduce como cita o junta, solo que al tratarse de Rhonda pienso que es probable que lo diga como el original.


	5. Capítulo 5

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

**Original: Helga's baby**

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

_Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten._

Y ante todo gracias a todos por los buenos comentarios, memotiva a seguir el que piensen que estoy haciendo una buena traducción.

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

El celular de Arnold comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Arnold contestó sin darle importancia.

"¡Oye, Arnold! Fiesta en la casa de Dean hoy en la noche, ¿vas a ir?"

Arnold sonrió. "Si, suena genial, Gerald. Cuenta conmigo. Nos vemos". Colgó y se giró a ver a Helga. "Así que, creo que encontré un lugar a donde ir".

Helga se frotó el brazo. "Oh… bueno, pienso… que Gerald te invito a _ti _y…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" dijo Arnold siguiéndola para subir al autobús. "¿pasa algo malo?"

"Es solo que… no soy el tipo de personas que va a fiestas, ¿ok?" dijo Helga, mirando por la ventana.

"Bueno, no tenemos que ir si tu no quieres" dijo Arnold sin darle importancia.

"¡Tal vez yo si _quiera_ ir!" le dijo volteando hacia él. "Es solo que Gerald te invitó a _ti_, no a mi…" dijo cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el asiento.

"Um… bueno" dijo Arnold jugando con las manos. "Sé que Gerald va a llevar a Phoebe, así que estoy seguro que esperan…"

"Entonces, supongo que vamos, ¿verdad?" dijo Helga mordiéndose el labio.

"Si eso está bien para ti" dijo asintiendo.

"Claro" le sonrió "¿por qué no?" luego se miró los zapatos. "¿Qué tipo de fiesta es?"

"Uh, supongo que una fiesta normal" dijo dándose cuenta que Helga se miraba la ropa. "¿Quieres ir a cambiarte?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo con como estoy vestida, cabeza de balón?" le respondió.

"No," dijo sonrojándose, "A mi… um…. Me gusta. Es solo que… quiero que te sientas cómoda"

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Helga. _¡Oh, Arnold!, ¡siempre tan considerado, siempre pensando en los demás! ¡Que dulces son tus sentimientos y como haces que mi naturaleza agresiva se derrita de puro gozo! _Se encogió de hombros. "No voy a ir a exhibirme. Pero preferiría dejar mis cosas. Nada mejor dice 'fiesta' como una mochila llena de libros. ¿Eh, Arnoldo?" Dijo sonriendo.

Arnold comenzó a reír, contento de haber podido hacer a un lado el enojo de Helga. Cuando llegaron a la parada de Helga, Arnold se levando de su lugar para bajarse juntos, pero ella lo hizo regresar a su asiento.

"Te veré en tu casa" dijo despidiéndose mientras corría lejos del autobús.

Él se bajó en la siguiente parada, en Boarding House. Phil lo encontró en el pasillo.

"Así que, Shortman, ¿grandes planes para la noche?"

Arnold lo miró sorprendido "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Phil rió. "¡Es viernes, Arnold! ¡Me sorprendería si no tuvieras planes! En fin, algunos de los inquilinos piensan que estuviste con una chica anoche" dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

"Oh… eso es realmente… gracioso, abuelo…" dijo riendo nerviosamente y caminando lentamente hacia su habitación. "¿Por qué alguien pensaría algo como eso?"

Stella salió de la cocina y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a Phil con la cuchara de madera. "¡Honestamente, Phil, deja de avergonzar al pobre muchacho! Sabes que los inquilinos inventan historias locas todo el tiempo.

Phil resopló. "Pero ese es mi trabajo, soy su abuelo. Se supone que debo hacer que pase ratos vergonzosos"

Arnold cerró la puerta de la recamara con cuidado, esperando no llamar más la atención. Aventó la mochila al piso y se tiró sobre la cama, sosteniendo el celular. _Genial, mucha sutileza. _Asintió mirando directo por el tragaluz. _Espero que la fiesta salga bien… me pregunto quién y quien irá. _Se estremeció. _¡Rayos!, espero que nadie haya invitado a Lila._

Su celular vibró con un mensaje de texto, era de Helga. –Voy en camino-.

"¡Oh, no!" dijo saltando de la cama, guardando el celular en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, se puso una chamarra y subió por el tragaluz hacia la escalera de incendios. Se encontró con Helga justo antes de que llegara a la puerta principal.

"Oh, Hola, Arnold" dijo mirando hacia él y hacia Boarding House. "¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?"

"Yo… uh…" dijo tomándola por el hombro "vamos a la fiesta"

Helga no se movió y lo detuvo "¡Oye! ¿Te avergüenzas de mi o algo parecido?"

Arnold negó bruscamente "¡No! No es eso para nada… es solo que… ellos saben…"

"¿Saben qué?" dio arqueando la ceja.

"Los inquilinos saben que estuviste anoche" dijo afirmando, "Y no quiero que ellos piensen…"

"¿Estaban espiando?" Helga le sonrió. "¡Oh, claro! Porque escabullirte fuera de tu casa para ir a una fiesta con una chica sin decirle a nadie va a ayudar", dijo riendo, "Rayos, cabeza de balón, yo que te había confundido con una persona inteligente".

Arnold rodó los ojos. "¡lo único que quiero es que no actúen como locos!"

"Noticas importantes, Arnoldo, ellos _siempre_ están locos." Dijo Helga mirando hacia la puerta. "Hablando de, aquí vienen los locos."

"Oh no…" susurró Arnold viendo a Phil abrir la puerta y caminando hacia el pórtico.

"¡Hey! ¡Es tu amiga, la niña gruñona de una sola ceja!" dijo Phil enfatizando su saludo a Helga. "¡Hola amiga de Arnold!"

Helga sonrió. "¡Hola Phil! Indestructible como siempre por lo que veo" caminó un paso hacia él apuntando a su frente. "Y arregle ese problema hace años."

Phil rió agitando su mano hacia Helga. "Oh si, y ya tampoco no eres una niña. ¡Qué bonito atuendo! ¿Tú y Arnold van a ir a un lugar especial está noche?"

Arnold miró a Helga, no había notado que en realidad ella había cambiado su vestuario. Aun llevaba la misma falda, pero se había puesto unos mallas negras debajo y unas botas negras de combate. Había cambiado su camisa de tirantes por un top negro y una chamarra de piel también negra. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas con listones negros y cargaba una bolsa negra en su hombro.

"Nah, solo vamos a una fiesta, con muchos chicos de la escuela. Sabes cómo es esto" dijo agitando su mano.

"Bueno, ¡diviértanse ustedes dos!" y se giró regresando a Boarding House.

Helga tomó a Arnold del brazo, llevándolo calle abajo. "Eso no fue tan terrible, ¿o sí?"

Arnold se sonrojo "Aja, creo que no. Lo siento…"

"Bueno, a veces es difícil recordar que eres un adolescente con el cerebro del tamaño de un frijol" dijo sonriendo.

"¡Hey!" dijo de manera juguetona. "Al menos no soy como uno de esos jugadores neandertales de futbol."

"mmm… un poco" dijo sonriéndole tontamente.

Arnold giró retirando su brazo y colocó las manos atrás de la espalda, mirando a Helga de perfil mientras caminaban "Oh, ya veo cómo va esto… bueno, entonces… supongo que no querrás ir a la fiesta con un "cerebro de frijol" como yo."

"¡No dije eso" dijo Helga mordiéndose el labio y tratando de agarrar su brazo de nuevo.

Arnold pasó su brazo por la espalda de Helga y la acercó hacia él. "¿Estas segura que quieres ir a la fiesta con un idiota como yo?"

_¡Su sonrisa es tan irresistible! ¡Siempre capaz de enfrentarse a mis retoricas como un gladiador del corazón! _Las rodillas de Helga se doblaron haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, por lo que detuvieron la caminata. "Iría a cualquier lugar si voy contigo."

Arnold la besó, sus dedos jugando en su espalda. Mientras que en el pasado le parecían exageradas las chicas que lo adulaban, con Helga era diferente. Su adoración era excéntrica, pero genuina. _Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera… no escucho música en mi cabeza, o siento que el tiempo se detiene, pero siento que nunca quiero dejarla ir. Es tan extraño…_

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Helga hizo una risa nerviosa, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello. "Nunca vamos a llegar a esa fiesta, ¿no?"

"¿Aun quieres ir?" dijo relajando su abrazo.

Helga agitó la cabeza "En realidad no me importa", dijo mirando sus zapatos, _Solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo._

Arnold la tomo de la mano. "Vamos y vemos si nos gusta. Si no," le sonrió ampliamente "nos vamos."

Helga le sonrió. "Suena bien para mí."


	6. Capítulo 6

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene mucho LEMON, y lo traduciré tal cual la historia original.**

**CAPITULO 6**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Helga sintió toda su valentía esfumarse, quería derretirse y fundirse con el piso cuando vio a las porristas coquetear con los chicos atletas de la escuela. Sus orejas se sentían calientes y le sudaban las manos mientras Arnold se adentraba a la fiesta.

Un chico de pelo castaño y de ojos oscuros lo saludo. "Arnold, ¡hombre!" los dos chocaron los puños "comenzaba a pensar que no te ibas a aparecer por aquí"

"Lo siento, Dan," Arnold le sonrió, "me entretuve en algo"

Rieron y Helga tuvo que resistir la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Revisó la sala de estar y vio que ni Rhonda ni Lila estaban presentes. Helga podía lidiar con Nadine o Nina, ellas solo eran molestas. Arnold la llevó hasta la cocina donde abrió una cerveza para él. Helga tomo una botella de vodka, se sirvió un shot, y se lo tomó, gustándole la sensación que le quemaba la garganta y que calentaba su estómago. El vodka era el único tipo de licor que Miriam tenía en su casa, así que era el único tipo licor que Helga sabía que le gustaba.

"No sabía que tomaras" Arnold dijo mirando su vaso vacio.

Helga levando los hombros. "Resulta que tengo más autocontrol que Miriam, gracias a Dios" dejo el vaso de lado. "Estoy un poco sorprendida de ver al Señor-correcto bebiendo"

Arnold rió. "Ajá, encontré que las fiestas son más divertidas si te dejas llevar"

"Así que…" Helga se sobó el brazo "¿estas personas son tus amigos?"

Se sentía nerviosa y fuera de lugar, especialmente porque estaba pasando el tiempo en la cocina, solos. La música tan alta empezaba a irritarle.

"Más o menos… digo, _conozco_ a la mayoría de estas personas" señalando a un montón de personas platicando en la sala de estar. "Pero casi a ninguno lo considero _amigo_" tomó la mano de Helga. "Ven, vamos a pasar el rato"

Helga sintió las miradas sobre ella, viendo a muchas de las chicas susurrar entre ellas. Tragó saliva, nerviosa de que alguien fuera a acosarla y arruinar la noche. Encontraron a Gerald sentado en un sofá con otros miembros del equipo de basquetbol, y por supuesto, Phoebe.

"¡Hey, Pheebs!" Helga saludó a su amiga. Miró su top azul y su minifalda azul oscura. "Bonito atuendo"

Phoebe se sonrojó, tratando de estirar su falda un poco más. "Oh… um, Helga… No esperaba verte aquí."

Helga agitó la mano. "Arnold insistió, así que pensamos en aparecernos"

Los chicos se juntaron un poco más en el sofá para que Arnold y Helga pudieran sentarse. Phoebe se alejó de Gerald para que Arnold y Helga se sentaran en medio de los dos. Arnold y Gerald hicieron su apretón de manos tradicional y comenzaron a platicar en voz baja.

Ahora era el turno de Phoebe de analizar el vestuario de Helga. "Buen conjunto" dijo riendo.

Helga rodó los ojos. "Ajá, bueno… creo que me gusta…" se recargó en el sofá. "Así que, ¿qué pasa? ¿Cómo va la fiesta?"

"Bueno, los padres de Dean salieron de la ciudad, así que decidió ofrecer esta fiesta. Gerald generalmente invita a Arnold, y como… bueno... tú y Arnold están juntos… asumió que Arnold naturalmente te invitaría"

"Ajá, bueno… me convenció de venir" dijo Helga sin darle importancia.

"¿Tu no querías?" Phoebe la cuestionó, tratando de mantener la voz baja.

"Solo estoy preocupada, por las perras." Helga le susurró.

Phoebe asintió. Arnold y Gerald hicieron de nuevo el apretón de manos y Gerald se levantó.

"Tengo la seria necesidad de bailar, nena." Le ofreció la mano a Phoebe.

Helga la animó. "Ve"

Phoebe se despidió de Helga y rió tontamente tomando la mano de Gerald, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Helga miró abajo, viendo sus zapatos, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más estarían en la fiesta.

"Estas aburrida, ¿verdad?"

Helga levantó la cabeza para ver a Arnold preocupado. Agitó las manos. "¡No! ¡Estoy bien!... solo bien… yo…"

Arnold rió. "¡Esta bien! Tranquila." Tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas. Tenía un efecto relajante sobre Helga, haciéndola cerrar los labios para mirarlo fijamente. Arnold le sonrió. "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Helga?"

Un ligero rubor cruzó por las mejillas y la nariz de Helga. _Me encantaría besarte, abrazarte, sentir tu piel contra la mía, pasar mis manos a través de tu brillante cabello y dejar que mi alma sea tuya. _Suspiró.

Arnold miró el rostro de Helga relajarse y aparecer una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos se veían soñadores, como si no estuviera del todo allí. Arnold se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró "¿Qué es lo que te haría feliz?"

Helga sintió derretirse. Se inclinó más cerca hacia Arnold, queriendo probar sus labios. Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, pero Arnold puso un dedo sobre sus labios y le susurró al oído. "No aquí." La tomó de la mano y se levantaron del sofá. Lentamente hicieron camino a través de la fiesta hacia las escaleras. Todas las habitaciones estaban cerradas y no se atrevieron a abrir ninguna de las puertas.

Encontraron un rincón oscuro cerca del final del pasillo y Arnold la recargo contra la pared. Helga colapsó en sus brazos y él se inclinó para besarla. El beso fue apasionado y Arnold apretaba a Helga contra él. Aún estaba reciente su pequeño juego debajo de las escaleras de la escuela.

Helga se movió, presionando su cadera contra el creciente bulto en los pantalones de Arnold. Gimió y Arnold la abrazó más fuerte mientras se besaban, Helga comenzó a frotarse contra los pantalones de Arnold, subió su falda, queriendo sentir el zipper del pantalón contra la tela de sus mallones y él se movió junto a ella, tratando de sentirla más.

Helga recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Arnold, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Él bajo su mano entre ellos, alcanzando los mallones de Helga, jugando con la ropa interior con los dedos. Ella se mordió el labio tratando de suprimir un gemido cuando acarició su entrepierna.

"Estas toda mojada." Le susurró mientras deslizaba la mano arriba y abajo del elástico de su ropa interior, la tela se pegaba a su mano mientras tocaba la piel desnuda de Helga. Se sorprendió cuando no sintió vello, sus antiguas novias, al menos, tenían un poco. Bajo la cabeza para verla. "¿Te depilas?"

Helga se ruborizó. "No me gusta el vello…" Su voz sonó avergonzada, pareciéndole a Arnold adorable. "¿No te gusta?".

_¡Es tan_ jodidamente linda! Pensó mientras sonreía. "Está bien", dijo besándola nuevamente, deslizando sus dedos dentro de ella. Helga se tensó, presionando sus labios contra los de Arnold. Sus entrañas temblaban y podía sentir la humedad en su mano. Arnold suavemente mordió el labio de Helga y continuó besándola, moviendo sus dedos lentamente. Helga comenzó a moverse más contra su mano, dejando escarpar pequeños gemidos de su garganta.

Se alejó de sus labios y lo miró fijamente con los ojos brillantes. "¡Por favor!" dijo formando un puchero.

El pantalón de Arnold comenzaba a apretarle, el zipper comenzaba a lastimarle. Trató de ignorarlo, pensando que la súplica de Helga era demasiado deliciosa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro. "¿por favor qué?"

Helga dejo salir pequeños sonidos de frustración, sus ojos rogando. "¡Uhn! ¡Esstoo!" gimió presionándose más contra la mano del chico.

"Oh, te refieres a…" dijo moviendo sus dedos más rápido, "¿esto?"

Helga arqueó su espalda y Arnold tuvo que sostenerla para evitar que cayera. Comenzó a jadear fijando su mirada en el chico. "¡Uh huh!"

Arnold nunca había escuchado la voz de Helga sonar tan ligera y entrecortada. Lo besó presionando de nuevo sus labios contra los de él mientras que él trabajaba con su mano, y giró la muñeca para tener mejor acceso mientras Helga se abrazaba a él. Lo rodeó con el brazo atrás del cuello, alzándose para pararse de puntillas.

"¡Oh Dios!" dijo respirando en el oído de Arnold. "Voy a…."

Arnold se giró, presionando a Helga contra la pared mientras entrada y sacaba sus dedos. Su cabeza recargada en la pared. Uso su mano libre para cubrirle los labios y prevenir que gritara.

Sus gemidos ahogados lo estaban volviendo loco. Cuando quitó la mano de su boca, ella respiraba agitadamente. Se dejó caer sobre él y retiro la mano, limpiándose en sus pantalones.

"¡Oh, Arnold!" suspiró al dejarse caer sobre él. Sintiendo sus piernas como gelatina y su interior aún estremecerse. Helga se presionó nuevamente contra el bulto en los pantalones de Arnold, disfrutando de las secuelas. Inhalo cuando hizo contacto visual con él. Miró hacia arriba, sonriendo. "¿Arnold quiere su turno?"

Su voz sonada tan dulce y juguetona, que hizo que el corazón de Arnold saltara. Sus mejillas ya estaban rojas y dijo viendo hacia otro lado. "Tal vez"

Helga bajo su mano alcanzando el zipper de los pantalones, pero Arnold la detuvo. "Yo… um… ¿estás segura de esto?"

Ella sonrió "¡Si!" dijo alejando la mano de Arnold y bajándole el zipper. Se bajó para estar arrodillada frente a él y desabrocharle el botón, bajando el elástico de sus boxers, causando que su pene saliera fuera frente a ella. Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Wow!" le susurró, era bastante grande.

Arnold la miró, sintiéndose un tanto apenado. Cuando tomo su pene entre sus labios casi pierde el equilibrio. Helga deslizó las manos por la cintura de Arnold tomando todo su pene con la boca, dando largas respiraciones para relajarse. Arnold miró hacia abajo observándola, su cabello rubio moviéndose. _Debo de estar soñando… ¡no es posible que esto en realidad este pasando! _Pensó colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Helga, apretándole el cabello entre los dedos. No quería presionar las cosas, no quería molestarla y arruinar las cosas, pero anhelaba dar un tirón a las coletas de Helga y acercarla más a él como había imaginado tantas veces cuando estaba solo.

"Uh… Helga…" dijo jadeando, "Yo… uh… estoy cerca…"

Ella lo ignoró y siguió. Arnold cerró los ojos, perdiéndose a sí mismo. _¡Oh Dios! ¡Va a dejarme venir en su boca! ¡Esto es increíble! _Ella succionó aún más fuerte con su boca tibia y él sintió como el orgasmo lo invadía. Su pene se estremeció dentro de su boca y Helga lo tragó. Arnold jadeó, aun mareado por el inesperado placer. Cuando se sintió listo, ella le subió de nuevo el zipper y se levantó.

"Ya vuelvo". Dijo sonriéndole y la vio desaparecer en el baño.

Arnold se recargo contra la pared, una mueca de placer en su cara. Suspiró y volteo la mirada cuando escucho pasos venir de la escalera. Su rostro decayó cuando vio que era Lila.

"¿Arnold? ¿Eres tú?" Dijo caminando hacia él.

Él se cruzó de brazos. "Vete, Lila" el enojo comenzó a apoderase de él, en vista de su felicidad en ruinas.

"Oh, ¿Arnold? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo en este pasillo?" dijo sonriéndole, pero se veía forzada.

Arnold rodó los ojos. Helga salió del baño y su rostro se obscurecio al ver a Lila, chocando contra la peliroja al pasar y colgándose del hombro de Arnold.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo vorazmente, mirando a Lila de arriba a abajo. Vestía un top ajustado verde con unos jeans. Su cabello trenzado de lado con un listón verde.

"Oh, Hola Helga. No te conocía ropa tan fashionista" dijo sonriéndole con burla, su molesta voz sonaba cantarina.

Helga le sonrió de vuelta de la misma manera. _¡Tiempo de voltear los papeles! _Acarició el cabello de Arnold. "Tenía que vestir algo especial esta noche, después de todo, Arnold es muy _generoso_." Helga agrando su sonrisa vengativa hacia Lila.

Arnold se sonrojó, viendo a Helga y a Lila. "Um… mejor nos vamos" Tomó el brazo de Helga y la llevo hacia las escaleras dejando a Lila atrás.

Lila se giró hacia ellos, estaba que echaba humo. "Estoy completamente segura, Arnold, que deberías tener más cuidado".

La ignoraron y salieron de la fiesta, ambos estaban molestos, casi olvidando su pequeña aventura. Helga suspiró cuando el frío aire nocturno los alcanzó, estremeciéndose.

"Déjale a la Señorita perfección arruinar la fiesta" dijo negando con la cabeza.

Arnold apretó su mano "Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro".

Ella le sonrió, sus piernas estaban un poco entumidas. "También me divertí"

"¿En serio?" dijo sonriéndole "No podría asegurarlo"

Helga lo empujo sacándole la lengua. Arnold la tomó entre sus brazos besándola, ambos riendo tontamente. Apenas callaron cuando llegaron a la parada de autobús.

Arnold suspiró. "Bien, ¿vas a ir a casa?"

"No lo sé…" Helga negó con la cabeza, "Si tengo suerte, Bob y Miriam ya estarán durmiendo…"

Arnold sintió una punzada de dolor, había olvidado la otra noche cuando Helga lo llamó por ayuda. La abrazó. "No necesitas ir a tu casa si no quieres"

Helga se recargó sobre él, se sentía cálido. "Pero los inquilinos ya sospechan. No quiero meterte en problemas"

"Déjalos que sospechen, entonces", su voz se escuchaba suave. "Solo quiero que estés a salvo"

Su voz le llegó a Helga, dándole ganas de llorar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había escuchado ese tono de voz tan reconfortante. Sintió una sensación cálida crecer en el estómago y se mordió el labio. Se sentía feliz de tenerlo de regreso.

"Siempre estás viendo por los demás…" dijo tratando de resistir las lágrimas.

Arnold le respondió besándole la frente. "No" susurró, "Sólo por ti."


	7. Capítulo 7

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 7**

Helga subió junto a Arnold por la escalera de incendios, su estómago le molestaba, se sentía culpable de estar de nuevo allí. Estaba preocupada de que Arnold pudiera meterse en problemas cuando los inquilinos obviamente sabían que había estado entrando a escondidas y deseo que pudiera ser sincero al respecto.

"¿Estás seguro que esto está bien?" dijo Helga mordiéndose el labio mientras Arnold la ayudaba a bajar al piso de la habitación.

Arnold no le tomó importancia "Ajá, es tarde, de todos modos no quiero despertar a la casa entera."

Helga desabrocho sus botas y se las quitó y arrojo su bolsa arriba de las botas. Jugueteo con el cierre de su hoodie, insegura de que hacer.

"¿Tienes hambre?" dijo Arnold jugando con sus manos.

"Pensé que habías dicho que no querías despertar a la casa entera" dijo mofándose.

Volvió a no darle importancia. "Mientras seamos silenciosos todo estará bien. Es solo que todos los animales enloquecen cuando alguien abre la puerta principal. Suena como un maldito zoológico."

Helga suspiró. "Claro. Pero si alguien nos descubre, tu tendrás que explicar por qué estoy aquí". Dijo sonriéndole.

"Lo que tú digas, Helga." Arnold abrió la puerta de su habitación y le indico que ella saliera primero, después cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo. Podían escuchar a algunos de los inquilinos roncar en sus departamentos, pero nadie salió. Caminaron escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, que estaba vacía. Arnold revisó el refrigerador.

Frunció el ceño. "Um… No soy realmente nada bueno en esto…"

Helga rodo los ojos. "Muévete…" miró los ingredientes, luego cerró la puerta del refrigerador. Luego abrió la alacena para sacar dos cajas de Macarrones con queso. "En lo personal me gusta este tipo de cosas cuando es tarde. ¿A ti?"

Arnold asintió y se quedó quieto mientras ella sacaba una cacerola y comenzaba a hervir el agua. Luego atrapó la cintura de la chica con sus manos y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto." Dijo besándole la mejilla.

"Criminal, son solo macarrones con queso," dijo riéndose mientras dejaba la pasta en el agua, "Actúas como si estuviera cocinando una cena para cuatro".

Él se puso a jugar con las coletas de ella. "La intención es lo que cuenta."

Helga se las arregló para colocar la cena en la mesa sin que Arnold saliera quemado o derramara nada. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, pero un par de delicados pasos hizo que el corazón se les detuviera. Suzie rodeo la cocina en su pijama y su camisón rosa viéndose ojerosa. Tomó una taza de la alacena y se sirvió un vaso de agua, para voltear hacia los dos jóvenes sentados sin moverse en la mesa.

"Buenas noches." Bostezó.

Arnold asintió "Buenas noches Señora Kokoschka."

Cuando escucharon una puerta cerrarse en el segundo piso, los dos suspiraron aliviados. Helga agitó la cabeza "¿Estaba despierta?"

"No lo sé" dijo alzando los hombros, "Ella generalmente está muy cansada, así que creo que no." Dijo regresando a su comida. "Además, estoy seguro que no dirá nada. Si alguien es respetuoso en esta casa, es la Señora Kokochka."

Helga terminó su comida. "Si tú lo dices…"

Arnold lavó los platos usados y subieron de nuevo a su habitación. Con el estómago lleno y siendo tan noche Helga comenzó a sentirse adormilada. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Arnold, esperando.

"No se tu" Arnold bostezó, "pero yo estoy muy cansado."

Helga asintió. "Yo también." Dijo desatando los listones negros y peinando su cabello con ayuda de sus dedos.

Arnold sacó dos camisetas y dos pares de pantalones de pijamas y le ofreció un par a Helga, jugueteando con su ropa. "¿Quieres que salga o…?"

"Es tu cuarto…" se sentía avergonzada, pero una parte de ella quería vestirse enfrente de él, quería que la viera. Se levantó diciendo "Tengo que quitarme el maquillaje de todos modos…" y camino pasillo abajo hacia el baño con la ropa.

Arnold suspiró y cerró la puerta, cambiándose para dormir. Presionó el control remoto, sacando el sofá de la pared. Suspiró de nuevo, no era exactamente el lugar más cómodo para dormir. Se sentó y espero a que Helga regresara cuando su teléfono sonó desde el bolsillo de sus jeans. Lo buscó y vio que Gerald le había enviado una foto de la fiesta. Arnold sonrió ante la foto de Phoebe bailando, dejando el celular en el piso cerca del sofá.

"Hey," Helga susurró cuando entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Su cara se encontraba completamente limpia y estaba vistiendo la ropa holgada de Arnold, y cargando la suya propia. Dejo su ropa junto con el resto de sus cosas cerca de la cama y agacho la mirada. "Así que… um…"

"Tienes la cama de nuevo… si quieres" dijo Arnold pasando su mano por el cabello. _¡Oh Dios! Esto es tan incómodo… esto apesta…_

Helga se sobó el brazo, aun viendo hacia el piso. "Um… no quiero quitarte de tu propia cama… digo… estoy segura que ese sofá no es tan cómodo…"

"Está bien…" dijo sin darle importancia.

Helga se mordió el labio. ¡_Solo díselo! No es extraño, digo, ¡tuviste su pene en tu boca hace algunas horas! ¡Solo díselo! Di 'Arnold, ¿quieres acostarte conmigo?' ¡oh! ¿Pero qué pasa si piensa que me refiero a 'acostarme con él'? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué demonios? _Suspiró tomando un mechón de su cabello _¡Vamos, díselo, díselo, díselo! _"Yo…" _¡Vamos! Di 'Arnold, te gustaría acostarte en la cama conmigo?' _"Eso es… um… tu… te…?"_¡Díselo, estúpida!_

Arnold observaba a Helga, había comenzado a temblar y se veía como si fuera comenzar a llorar cuando se escondió detrás de su cabello. Su estómago le dio una punzada. _Genial, piensa que eres horrible. Debe de pensar que la invitaste a venir contigo para algo más. ¡Genial, jodidamente genial! ¡Idiota! _ Suspiró y levantó la mirada. "Helga… yo…"

Helga tomó un respiro profundo. _¡Rápido! _"Arnold… yo… no quiero dormir… sola," su cara se puso completamente roja. _¿Vez? Ya está, lo hiciste. No era tan difícil._

"¿En serio?" Arnold estaba sorprendido viendo que el rostro de Helga estaba rojo. "Um… si estás segura…"

"¿Por favor?" dijo Helga mirándolo, sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior.

Esa mirada logro derretir a Arnold. Se veía tan vulnerable, era una señal rara. Sonrió y se levantó del sofá. Los ojos azules de ella lo siguieron mientras se acercaba. Arnold lentamente deslizó sus manos alrededor de ella, abrazándola. "Está bien." Susurrándole al oído.

Helga sintió que tenía la necesidad urgente de llorar y no sabía porque. Se recargo sobre Arnold sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón a través de su camiseta, ésto la relajo. _¿Vez? El no cree que estés loca._

Arnold se inclinó y le beso la frente y luego la sostuvo entre sus brazos. "Vamos a dormir un poco."

Ella asintió y se metió en la cama. Arnold la siguió y se metieron bajo las mantas. Apagó las luces rodeando a Helga con su brazo y abrazándola cerca del estómago. El cuerpo de Helga se relajó, podía sentir como la tensión se alejaba de su cuerpo. Le sonrió. "Buenas noches, cariño"

Helga se mordió el labio para suprimir una risa tonta, y apretó más la mano de él. "Buenas noches" le susurró de regreso.

Arnold se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro afuera. Miró a su alrededor tratando de buscar lo que lo había despertado. Miró abajo y vio a Helga, en posición fetal al lado de él. Aun dormía, pero lloraba y murmuraba.

"¡No! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡duele! ¡por favor! ¡yo no quería!"

Arnold puso una mano sobre su hombro. "Helga…" dijo sacudiéndola un poco, "Helga, despierta."

Al contrario, lloró más fuerte, temblando a su toque. Arnold quitó su mano, inseguro de cómo ayudarla. Noto que la camiseta que llevaba puesta se le levantaba en la espalda, donde tenía una extraña marca en la piel. Se levantó de la cama para tomar su celular y utilizarlo como linterna para revisar la espalda de Helga. Con cautela levanto un poco más la tela, dejando al descubierto la piel. Se sorprendió, había varias marcas rectangulares rojas y moretones de diferentes tamaños en la misma forma. Pudo ver algunas cicatrices blancas mezcladas con las heridas. Arnold durmió el celular y colocó de nuevo la camiseta.

"¡Por favor, detente! ¡yo no lo hice!" Helga rogaba en su sueño.

Arnold peleó por mantener su respiración bajo control. _Esta soñando sobre eso… soñando como Bob le hizo esas heridas..._ Su mente dio un giro, dando se cuenta en que no tenía ni idea de que tan malos eran los padres de Helga. Arnold tragó saliva y volteo a ver a la chica rota que tenía en su cama. Su cabello pegado al rostro y mojado por las lágrimas. Deslizó sus brazos bajo ella y la acomodo en su regazo. Un pensamiento escalofriante lo golpeó. _Es tan liviana, en realidad no es tan pesada para una chica con su altura… Bob fácilmente puede aventarla a través de la habitación… lo sé, yo podría… _Agitó su cabeza y tomo un largo respiro, dejando el enojo de lado.

Helga se recostó contra su pecho, tratando de calmarse. Arnold retiró el cabello de su rostro y la abrazó. "Shhh… estoy aquí…" le dijo tranquilamente, "Todo está bien… estoy aquí…"

Su voz pasó a través de su sueño y se relajó en sus brazos. Arnold continúo meciéndola, calmándola y acariciando su cabello hasta que pareció dormir tranquilamente. Cuidadosamente la acostó de espalda a la cama y la cubrió con las mantas.

Él colocó su brazo sobre ella y se puso cómodo nuevamente, pero el sueño se le había ido. _¿Qué tan seguido llorará en sus sueños? ¿Qué tan seguido Bob la lastima? ¿Por qué la lastima? _Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, su mente demasiado cansada para estar enojado. Tomó un mechón de cabello de Helga entre sus dedos. _Te prometo que te mantendré a salvo. Encontraré la manera._


	8. Capítulo 8

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 8**

Arnold estaba recostado sobre el desayunador. Helga se había ido a su casa para prepararse, casi había olvidado que esa noche era el baile. Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no se sentía con humor de frivolidades. Phil colocó una taza de chocolate caliente en frente de Arnold y tomó haciendo junto a él.

"¿Qué te tiene tan decaído, Shortman?"

Tomó la taza y la puso entre sus manos, disfrutando la calidez. Sus pies descalzos estaban fríos en el piso y aun llevaba la pijama, con el cabello revuelto. "Abuelo, ¿qué se hace cuando sabes que alguien está en problemas, pero no puedes hacer mucho al respecto?"

Phil miró a Arnold entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué tipo de problema?"

"No ese tipo de problema," dijo suspirando "más como que cosas malas le están pasando"

"Hmmm," Phil se rasco la barbilla. "No será sobre tu pequeña novia de una sola ceja, ¿o sí?"

"¡Abuelo!" Dijo resoplando. "¡Ella ya no tiene esa ceja!"

Se rió. "¡Así que entonces si es tu novia!" Arnold arrugó el ceño y resopló de nuevo. Phil negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Oh, pero que es lo que tanto te preocupa, ¿Arnold? ¡Se ha convertido en una linda muchacha! Además, ustedes han crecido juntos y a Pookie y a mí nos agrada."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Arnold se exaltó. _¿Para qué me molesto? _"Yo solo… quiero ayudarla."

La sonrisa de Phil se borró y asintió tristemente. "Lo sé, Shortman. Pero a veces las personas deben ayudarse primero ellas mismas. Además son jóvenes, no puede ser tan malo…"

Arnold lo negó. "En realidad si lo es…"

"Bueno, si es tan malo, entonces no lo sé. Arnold…. Una persona no puede hacer mucho." Dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold. "Entiendo sientas que no haces lo correcto al hablar de esto, pero estaremos aquí para escucharte cuando te sientas listo, o tu pequeña novia se sienta lista."

Arnold tomó la mano de Phil. "Gracias abuelo."

Phil se levantó. "¡Espera un momento! ¡Es sábado! ¿No tienen que alistarse para un baile?"

"El baile no es hasta las nueve, abuelo." Arnold sintió una sonrisa formarse en las comisuras de los labios.

"Bueno, ¡tu mamá y tu papá están muy emocionados sobre el baile! ¡Vamos a tomar muchas fotos! ¡Será genial!"

Arnold se rió entre dientes, "Lo que tú digas, abuelo" y tomó de su chocolate caliente.

Helga se miró en el espejo. _¿Por qué el delineador de ojos es tan difícil de poner? _ Gruño al fallar en la línea y tener que comenzar de nuevo. Aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza la noche anterior con Arnold. Le había contado todo a Phoebe, y casi golpeó la pared cuando Phoebe se rió cuando describió, tartamudeando, las 'habilidades masculinas' de Arnold. Sin embargo, aún no se quitaba de encima la mirada triste que le había dado el chico cuando se despidieron en la mañana. Era como si supiera algo.

Una vez que su maquillaje estuvo listo, se deslizó en el vestido, que aunque no era asombroso o elegante, se veía precioso en Helga por su estatura y su figura delgada. Un vestido lila sin mangas hecho de seda con pedrería alrededor del cuello dejaba ver un pálido brillo en su piel. Se amoldaba a sus curvas y se acampanaba un poco al final. Helga había preferido sobre un vestido de espalda descubierta, un vestido con un cuello bajo.

Había ahorrado dinero de los trabajos que le hacía a Bob y había comprado el vestido en una pequeña tienda junto a Phoebe. Ya habían pasado al salón de belleza, su cabello estaba lleno de brillo y unos rizos magníficos. Phoebe se había ido a vestirse a su casa, porque sus padres querían fotografías. Iban a encontrarse en la casa Pataki para irse al baile.

Se escuchaban voces abajo. Helga respiró profundamente. _Bueno, creo que él debe estar aquí. No hay vuelta atrás. _Estaba a punto de cumplir su mayor deseo, el ir a un baile escolar escoltada por su amado, Arnold. Toda la escuela los vería juntos y todas las chicas sentirían envidia de ella. Tomó su bolsa de mano y camino por el pasillo.

Arnold había estado asintiendo a todas las reglas ridículas de Bob. Helga tenía que estar en casa a tales y tales horas… no debía intentar nada gracioso con ella… Pero su voz se desvaneció cuando Arnold vio a Helga en el tope de las escaleras. Ella le sonrió, sus pestañas abajo y sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando le envió la mirada más hermosa posible, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sintió que su corazón se detenía. _¿Puede ser acaso más hermosa? _Mientras Helga siempre había tenido un cierto encanto sobre ella, Arnold nunca la había visto de esta manera. Su cabello estaba peinado en rizos con un listón color lila formando una diadema. Sus caderas se contoneaban mientras bajaba la escalera con el suave vestido. Arnold tragó saliva. "Helga. ¡Te vez increíble!"

Helga sintió a su corazón cantar. _¡Todo por ti mi amor! _Le rió tontamente. "¡Rayos, Arnold! Tus ojos van a quemar agujeros sobre mí!"

Él se ruborizó y le extendió el corsage. "Toma… es para ti" sus manos temblaron un poco mientras lo colocaba en su muñeca. Le había preguntado sobre el color y había comprado un arreglo de pequeñas orquídeas blancas con toques de lila para combinar.

"Gracias, es muy bonito" Helga giró la muñeca, viendo el arreglo.

Mirian sostuvo la cámara. "Todo listo, ¡sonrían!" el flash se disparó, cegándolos por un momento.

Helga agitó la mano. "¡Si, si, si! ¡Vámonos!"

"Diviértete querida" le dijo Miriam cuando abrieron la puerta principal.

Cuando salieron al pórtico, Helga se congeló. Estacionada frente a su casa se encontraba una limosina negra. Aunque no era la súper Hummer como la que tendría Rhonda, estaba asombrada de que no iban a ir en el viejo Packard de Arnold o en el carro de Jamey-O's.

"¿Conseguiste una limosina?"

Arnold apretó su mano. "Tenemos que llegar con estilo."

El chofer les abrió la puerta mientras Arnold ayudaba a Helga a entrar. Cuando estuvieron cómodos, Helga y Phoebe se saludaron entre grititos y risitas.

"¡Wow!" Gerald se sobó el oído. "¡Creo que mis oídos están sangrando!"

Arnold rió. Nunca había visto a Helga tan feliz o contenta. _Tal vez actuaría más así si la gente le hubiera dando la oportunidad… _Mientras la observaba cayó en la cuenta. _Esta es la primera vez que está haciendo algo 'normal' para su edad. _Era agridulce, estaba contento de compartir este momento con ella, pero le dolía saber que este era su último año de escuela. Se reprendió a si mismo por no haberla invitado a un baile antes.

El chofer colocó música para ellos. Cantaron las canciones que les gustaban y rieron con las que no. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, ya había mucha gente afuera.

El corazón de Helga le revoloteó. _Bueno, es esto. ¡Mi gran entrada! _El chofer abrió la puerta y Arnold la tomó de la mano.

"¿Estás lista?" le murmuró.

Ella asintió. "Como nunca he estado."

Los estudiantes que tomaban aire fresco, o fumaban afuera, los observaron. Helga sonrió.

"Criminal, piensas como si estuviéramos caminando a los Oscares o algo parecido." Dijo levantando la barbilla y dejándose llevar por la mano de Arnold, enganchando su brazo al de él.

Gerald y Phoebe estaban un poco atrás cuando entraron al baile. El gimnasio de la escuela estaba arreglado con decoraciones y un DJ. Parecía más un club nocturno que una escuela. Rhonda y su sequito ya estaban en la pista de baile y cuando vieron a Helga y a Arnold arrugaron la nariz. Lila vio a Helga de forma maldita.

"¡Pffft!" rezongó, "¡Parece que alguien les hubiera escupido en la cara!"

Rieron mientras Rhonda haciendo un ruido de disgusto empujaba a sus amigas a la mesa de bebidas.

Arnold miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban parados como tontos en la entrada. "Tu… um… ¿quieres bailar?"

Helga asintió. "¡Me encantaría!"

Rhonda mantuvo la vista sobre ellos, sus amigas cuchicheando y viéndolos de reojo. Arnold y Helga los ignoraron, perdiéndose en la música. Estaban divirtiéndose demasiado como para preocuparse por eso.

"¡Bailas muy bien!" Exclamó Arnold mientras giraba.

"Te sorprenderías de lo que he aprendido, cabeza de balón." Le sonrió ampliamente.

El brillo en su mirada lo hizo apenarse. Estaba disfrutando esto, tratando de mantenerlo con la duda.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, los bailes comenzaron a ser más lentos y las parejas a juntarse más. Arnold podía sentir la cadera de Helga contra la suya mientras bailaban. Helga se asustó cuando Rhonda la llamo tomándola del hombro.

"¡Fiesta después de esto en mi casa!" dijo gritando de manera aguda.

Arnold miró a Rhonda alejarse. "¿Quieres ir?"

Rhonda había desparecido entre la multitud, permitiendo a Helga recobrar la compostura. "¿Por qué no?"

La tomo de la espalda y la bajo entre sus brazos. Arnold podía ver lo sonrojado de sus mejillas. Sus ojos parecían brillar. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella, con sus brazos abrazándola delicadamente.

Al principio Helga se tensó, no esperaba que Arnold la besara en frente de todos, pero en cuanto se fue perdiendo en lo que estaba pasando, le correspondió el beso. Habían parado de bailar. Arnold colocó su mano detrás del cuello de Helga, con los dedos jugando con los pequeños cabellos que caían. Cuando se separaron Helga se mordió el labio. "Wow…" murmuró.

Arnold se sintió nervioso por el atrevimiento. "Lo siento… eso fue…"

"Maravilloso." Helga le respondió. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y sus ojos soñadores.

Comenzaron a bailar de nuevo, sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de sus compañeros. Arnold hizo girar a Helga, su vestido volando a las vueltas. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido cuando él la levanto por arriba de su cabeza y la bajó de nuevo al suelo, sujetándola contra él. De nuevo la bajo, la lanzó al largo de su brazo y luego la jaló de vuelta hacia él. La mente de Helga le giraba sin control. Arnold estaba sacando todos los pasos de baile que sabía, la emoción estaba haciendo que actuara un poco tosco, pero a ella le gustaba…

"¿Qué está haciendo Arnold con ella?" Rhonda apunto hacia ellos. "¡Digo, honestamente! ¡Podría haber tenido a la elite de la escuela!"

"Bueno, si podía tener a la elite de la escuela, tal vez lo que quería era un reto." Nadie sonrió

Rhonda rodó los ojos. "Él no es uno de sus animales experimentales." Se volvió a ver de nuevo a Arnold y Helga, viendo el fuego en sus miradas. "Como sea, he escuchado que los freaks son los mejores en la cama."

Rhonda miró a Lila fríamente. "Tal vez este cansado de lo tierno."

Lila resopló, cruzando los brazos. Le quemaban las entrañas el ver la forma en que Arnold miraba a Helga. Le siguió el juego a Rhonda "¿Es por eso que te has estado acostando con Curly?"

Rhonda le soltó un manazo a Lila en la boca. "¡Cuidado con lo que dices!"

Lila se sobó la cara, mirando fijamente a Rhonda. "Eso no era necesario."

"Lo sabes mejor que nadie." La mirada de Rhonda era ponzoñosa. "Sabes qué no decir y cuando no decirlo."

"Oh, estoy segura que lo _siento muchísimo_." Lila gruñó.

Rhonda agitó la mano. "En cualquier caso, ya veremos si Arnold solo quiere una probadita de lo loco. O si él está loco." Junto sus manos. "¡Todos saben que es la fiesta después-de-la-fiesta donde se saca lo mejor de las personas!"


	9. Capítulo 9

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 9**

Arnold y Helga estaban sentados en los escalones de la escuela, Helga cargaba sus zapatos de los cordones. Estaban esperando a Phoebe y a Gerald, quienes aún estaban jugando con la cabina de fotos que habían rentado en el gimnasio. Helga miró a Arnold, tenía desabrochado los primeros botones de su traje y su corbata estaba suelta. Tomó uno de los rizos entre sus dedos, se sentía crujiente por el spray de cabello.

"Así que… ¿a dónde vamos a ir después de esto?" Helga miró calle abajo hacía las limos que estaban esperando pacientemente por sus pasajeros.

Arnold dudó "¿Quieres ir a la fiesta?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé, parece como si nos estuviéramos adentrando a la boca del león".

"Tal vez Rhonda se sienta mal y quiere arreglarlo invitándonos." Arnold pasó su mano por el cabello. Recordó la mirada que les había lanzado Lila cuando entraron al baile. Suspiró. _Tal vez esto si es una mala idea…_

"¡Oh, claro!" Helga resopló, con los zapatos de tacón en su mano, "Porque la princesa Rhonda es bien conocida por su perdón y generosidad."

Arnold rió sin ganas. "Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

Helga negó de nuevo. "No tengo idea. Siempre podríamos aparecer en la fiesta por las bebidas gratis."

"¡Helga!" Arnold rodó los ojos.

Ella se rió. "¿Qué? ¡Es solo una idea!" dijo sonriéndole. "Además, estoy segura que te vas a divertir molestando a Lila un poco más."

Arnold se sobó el brazo, no le gustaba la idea de hacer molestar a alguien intencionalmente. Por mucho que le desagradara Lila, seguía viendo como algo malo. "No lo sé…"

Gerald salió de la escuela, llevando consigo a Phoebe. Llevaba la corbata atada a la cabeza y los primeros botones de su traje sueltos. Phoebe también estaba cargando sus zapatos. Su cara totalmente sonrojada y el rostro de Gerald cubierto en besos con labial rosa.

"¡Oh Dios!" Phoebe dijo entre risitas. "¡Eso fue energizante!"

"¡Si, en efecto, mi linda señorita!" Gerald tomó la mano de Phoebe jugando con ella mientras caminaban.

Rompieron en risas mientras se sentaban junto a Arnold y Helga. Gerald y Arnold hicieron su saludo de manos.

"¡Ahora mis interesantes amigos, a la fiesta!" Gerald señaló en dirección de su limosina.

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "¿A qué fiesta iremos?"

Gerald rodó los ojos. "Um, _la_ fiesta, ¡duh! La fiesta de Rhonda." Dijo tomando a Arnold del codo. "¡Deja de actuar como estúpido y vámonos!"

Helga se mordió el labio y Phoebe se quedó sentada, pretendiendo estar ocupada limpiando sus lentes. "Lo siento, Helga," el rostro de Phoebe ya no se veía alegre, "Traté de convencerlo de que debíamos de tener nuestra propia fiesta, pero dijo que iba a ser el hazmerreír de la escuela si no íbamos…"

"¿Bien?" dijo Helga. "¿Qué es lo que me espera a mi si esas tipas tienen una trampa para mí?"

El rostro de Phoebe se tensó tratando de ser diplomática. "No lo sé… tal vez nada pase…"

Helga se levantó, rodando los ojos. "¡Bien! Vamos a ir a la fiesta de la princesa. Pero si _algo_ pasa, ¡voy a retorcer el cuello del pelos parados!" dijo dando grandes zancadas hacia la limo.

Phoebe la siguió de cerca. "¡No tienes que ir!"

Se giró para ver a Phoebe. "¿Qué te supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Sentarme sola en el viejo Pete toda la noche por mi cuenta?" Resopló, haciendo girar sus zapatos en la mano. "Oh, ¿y supongo que soy prescindible, siempre y cuando todos los demás se estén divirtiendo?"

"Eso no es cierto, Helga." La voz de Phoebe era tranquila en un tono muy bajo. Sabía que Helga estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar. "No eres prescindible."

Helga negó con la cabeza, tratando de detener las lágrimas que se formaban en las comisuras de los ojos. "Solo vayan… diviértanse." Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la limo y de la escuela, aun cargando con sus zapatos.

Phoebe abrazó sus zapatos en su mano, insegura de que hacer. "¡Por favor, Helga, no hagas esto!" le gritó a su amiga mientras desaparecía calle abajo.

Gerald se asomó por la ventana. "¡Nena! ¿Por qué están tardando tanto?". Phoebe camino hacia la limosina, con la cabeza baja. Gerald abrió la puerta de la limosina para ella. "¿Dónde está Helga?"

"Se negó a venir…" susurró, parada junto a la limosina. "Está realmente triste…"

"¡Ugh! ¡Mujeres!" Gerald rodó los ojos. "Es la fiesta del siglo ¿Qué no le puede gustar?"

Phoebe empuñó las manos a los lados. "¡¿No has escuchado una palabra de lo que te he dicho toda la noche?!" explotó.

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron sorprendidos. "Phoebe… yo…"

Le apuntó con un dedo a la cara. "¡Ahora escucha! ¡Helga está preocupada de que Rhonda y Lila estén preparando algo para humillarla! ¡Es por eso que te dije que deberíamos de tener nuestra propia fiesta!"

Las manos de Arnold se congelaron. Gerald y Phoebe estaban bloqueando la única salida de la limo. Se recargó en el asiento. ¡_¿Dónde estará?!_

"Sé que es tu mejor amiga, ¡pero ya habíamos hablado de esto!" le dijo Gerald. "¡Pataki lleva su propio record de _arruinar_ las cosas por su mala actitud!"

Phoebe lanzó sus zapatos hacia Gerald. "¡Ahora no es el momento para esas tonterías! ¡Sé que Helga puede ser difícil, pero esto es diferente!"

Arnold movió a Gerald hacia un lado y miró cara a cara a Phoebe. "Discúlpame, Phoebe." Ella se movió a un lado, mientras el bajaba de la limosina. Su rostro se mostraba molesto y miró fijamente a Gerald. "Solo ve a tu fiesta," dijo en voz baja, "si significa tanto para ti." Se giró hacia Phoebe. "¿Por dónde dijiste que se fue?"

Se sintió intimidada por la mirada enojada de Arnold. "Bueno… um… e-ella mencionó algo acerca del Viejo Pete…"

"Gracias." Y se dirigió en la misma dirección por donde Helga se había ido, con Phoebe y Gerald mirándolo.

Helga había trepado el Viejo Pete y se había sentado en una esquina, sus zapatos descansando cerca del tronco. Se abrazaba las rodillas tratando de no ensuciar con rímel su vestido.

_¿Por qué tengo que arruinar todo? ¿Por qué no pude mantener la boca cerrada e ir a la fiesta? Tal vez tuvieran razón y todo hubiera salido bien… ¡Oh, Phoebe! Por favor perdóname por hacerte elegir entre tu novio y tu mejor amiga. ¡Soy una maldita egoísta!_

Escucho pasos y pudo ver a alguien escalar hasta la casa del árbol. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de disimular el sonido de su respiración, preocupada de que se tratara de un indigente.

"¿Helga?"

En la oscuridad pudo divisar su cabello rubio y su voz le llegó al pecho. Saltó de su escondite y se lanzó a los brazos de Arnold, aferrándose a él.

"¡Oh mi adorado, Arnold! ¡Lo siento mucho, el aburrirte de esta manera y hacer que eligieras entre mí y tu amigo de la infancia! ¡No merezco tu perdón por mi actitud tan egoísta!" dijo balbuceando y llorando.

Arnold la abrazó fuertemente. "¿De qué estás hablando?" dijo entre una pequeña risa. "¡Estoy tan aliviado de encontrarte, estaba muy preocupado cuando te fuiste así!"

Se separaron y Arnold sacó unos pañuelos de su bolsillo y se los ofreció a Helga. Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo, con el rímel cayendo por sus mejillas. "¿En s-serio?" dijo hipando.

Helga se limpió el maquillaje del rostro y se sonó la nariz. Dejó los pañuelos usados en el pequeño bote asignado para la basura. Tragó saliva, tratando de mantener su respiración bajo control. "En serio lo siento…"

"¿Sentirlo por qué?" Sacó su celular del bolsillo. "Tenías razón." Le pasó el teléfono.

Helga tomó el celular y vio la foto que se mostraba en la pantalla. La había mandado Gerald desde su teléfono. Era una foto de Lila mojando de cerveza a una chica de la clase llamada Gloria, quien, por consiguiente, tenía cierto parecido a Helga. Le regresó el teléfono a Arnold sin decir palabra.

"Gerald realmente lo lamenta…" Arnold guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. "Pensó que solamente estabas siendo dramática… no se había dado cuenta de cuanto te odia Lila…"

"Ajá…" Helga asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien. Después de todo, tengo un poco de reputación de arruinar todo." Mencionó viéndose los pies.

Arnold la tomó por los hombros. "No es tu culpa. Quiero que entiendas que tú _no arruinas_ todo. Solo que la mala suerte parece seguirte…" Desplazó las manos por los brazos de la chica hasta que sostuvo las manos de ella con las de él. "Por favor, no te rindas tu sola."

Helga no pudo encontrar la fuerza para retirar sus manos. Negó con la cabeza. "¡Arnold, estamos pasando nuestra fiesta en un maldito árbol!"

"¿Y?" Arnold le sonrió y la acercó más, colocando las manos en su cintura. "¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" Comenzó a moverse con ella en un baile.

"No me digas que vez el lado bueno de todo esto, cabeza de balón." Helga resopló, pero estaba comenzando a sonreír mientras Arnold la hacía girar lentamente.

"Claro que lo hago, tú ya me conoces," le guiñó un ojo, "¡siempre viendo el lado bueno!" La bajó. "Además, pienso que es un poco lindo. Es callado… tenemos la pista de baile para nosotros… ¿por qué no habría de gustarme?" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Helga se sintió como gelatina en sus brazos. _¡Demasiado lindo y cuidadoso! ¿Cómo es que un hombre tan adorable es mío?_

El celular de Arnold sonó. Helga levanto las cejas. "Okay, okay," la dejó ir y revisó el teléfono. "Es de Gerald…"

"¿Y bien?" Helga trató de ver el celular atrás de su hombro, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Le mostró la foto a ella, Rhonda se veía como si estuviera gritándole a Lila en su pórtico. Lila estaba en el piso, afuera, borracha y su vestido se le estaba cayendo." Gerald dice que Rhonda te está invitando a ti a la fiesta 'personalmente' como disculpa. Aparentemente, Lila ya no es de la realeza escolar…"

Ambos sonrieron tan ampliamente que les dolió el rostro. Helga rió. "Bueno, supongo que la princesa se preocupa más por su reputación de ofrecer una buena fiesta que por sus amigos."

Arnold le ofreció su brazo. "¿Me permite?"

"¡Solo déjame ponerme los zapatos!" dijo Helga entre risas.


	10. Capítulo 10

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

_Original: Helga's baby_

_Por: KatherineHowardRose_

_Traducción: Tsubasaglz_

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

BTW, tenemos una duda con la chica que estaba traduciendo anteriormente el fic y no sabemos que hacer… yo lo estoy traduciendo con muchísimo gusto pero entiendo que ella comenzó primero, ¿ustedes que opinan?

**CAPITULO 10**

La fiesta de Rhonda estaba a todo su esplendor. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus fiestas, el círculo de carros no estaba ya que las limosinas se habían ido. Tomar el autobús o caminar seria el precio a pagar la mañana siguiente.

Arnold sentía su cabeza ligera y su cuerpo como si fuera una clase de criatura que no podía controlar. Dejó el vaso donde estaba tomando, abandonándolo. _¿Dónde está Helga?_

Deambuló entre la multitud. Había personas donde quiera, en el piso, en los sillones. Finalmente la vio caminando por el pasillo desde el baño. "¡Helga!" su lengua se sentía dormida. "¡Ven aquí!"

Helga levantó la mirada y vio a Arnold de pie, inestable, al final del pasillo. Se abrió camino hacia él, con sus pies no necesariamente cooperando.

"¿Qué, cabeza de balón?" le respondió hipando. Se recargo contra él. "¡Mmmm, estas cálido!"

Chocaron contra la pared, riendo tontamente. Arnold acarició el cabello de Helga. "¡Tengo una gran idea!" La tomó de la mano. "¡Vamos!"

Ella le permitió casi medio arrastrarla al piso de arriba. Él abrió la puerta, descubriendo una de las muchas habitaciones para huéspedes de la casa. "¡Ta Da!" Arnold dijo con la mano en el aire.

Helga sintió un pequeño tirón en la nuca. ¡_Esto no es una buena idea! _Pero se deshizo del pensamiento como una mosca. "¡Esto es una gran idea!"

"¡Ajá!" Arnold trató de guiarla a la cama, pero en cambió tropezaron y cayeron sobre ella.

Helga araño las sabanas, tratando de mantenerse arriba. Arnold la empujó para después trepar a la cama también. Pelearon contra los zippers y los botones, sus labios chocando entre sí. Sus ropas yacían tiradas por todo el suelo. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Arnold tomó el condón que había sacado del bolsillo de sus pantalones y se sentó en la cama, tratando de abrir el envoltorio.

"¡Esta…. cosa… estúpida…!" Sus dedos estaban entumecidos por el alcohol, haciendo de su tarea lo siguiente de imposible.

"¡Yo lo hago!" Helga se lo quitó de las manos y trato de abrirlo, pero no lo estaba haciendo mejor.

"No… lo estás haciendo mal…" él se lo quitó de regreso y trató de nuevo. Habían maltratado la envoltura, haciéndolo más difícil de abrir. Lo tiró, "¿Sabes qué? ¡Al carajo!"

"¡Al carajo!" repitió Helga.

Arnold se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Helga. ¿Estás bien con esto?"

Helga asintió, "Ajá, pero no zee como." Llevo su dedo a sus labios silenciándose. "Ez mi primera vez. ¡Shhh! ¡No le digas a nadie!" dijo entre risas.

Arnold rió también. "Esstá bien. No lo diré."

Un gritó escapo de la garganta de Helga cuando Arnold empujó para entrar. Sintió como sus músculos se tensaban. Arnold la besó.

"Está bien…" dijo besándola, con ojos cálidos y amorosos. "Respira."

Helga asintió, concentrarse en su respiración era difícil. Arnold estaba sobre ella, viéndola a los ojos. Fue difícil para ella calmarse, pero se relajó lo suficiente para continuar. Arnold fue despacio, aun dolía, pero Helga se comenzaba a acostumbrar.

"Un poco… más…" Arnold gruñó. Se estaba volviendo difícil para él, el ir despacio. Su cuerpo quería penetrar a Helga hasta el olvido, pero algo detrás de su cabeza lo detuvo, reteniéndolo. _No la lastimes…_

Helga no supo cuando exactamente pasó, pero había dejado de dolerle y había comenzado a sentirse bien. Lo rodeó con las piernas, dándole mayor acceso. Helga se sentía derretir mientras su pene frotaba su interior. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, quería sentir más. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, lloriqueando por él.

Cuando Helga se movió, el gimió. Lo estaba atrayendo más hacia adentro. Sus caderas chocaron contra la de él, cuando miró hacia abajo y vio que arqueaba la espalda, sus labios entre abiertos, perdió la cabeza. La atrajo hacia sí, sosteniendo las caderas de la chica con sus manos. Gimió al penetrarla. Sus pechos se movían adelante y atrás.

"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah-Arr-null-dah!" lo gritó.

Él se lamió el pulgar y lo llevó hacia su clítoris mientras continuaba embistiéndola. "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" gimió. "¡Vente conmigo!"

"¡Si! ¡Si!" Helga se aceleró, sus entrañas apretando alrededor del pene de Arnold.

"¡Me voy a….!" gritó mientras explotaba dentro de ella. La mano se le humedeció mientras con el pulgar trabajaba en su clítoris. Su espalda se arqueó y se dejó caer en la cama, agarrando fuertemente las sabanas.

"¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!" gritó. El cabello era un desastre, volando sobre su rostro mientras se retorcía y giraba.

Arnold se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando. Helga seguía temblando, tratando de mantener el aliento. Rodó, dejando un brazo y una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Arnold. Sin decir una palabra, se quedaron dormidos, exhaustos.

* * *

Arnold se levantó sintiéndose enfermo y cansado. Se talló los ojos. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, pero la fiesta se había calmado. Miró hacia debajo de la cama y vio a Helga, desnuda, acurrucada en su sueño.

Le recorrió un escalofrío. _¡Oh no! ¡No! _Había pequeñas manchas de sangre en las sabanas a su lado. Arnold sintió una onda de nauseas. _¿Qué he hecho?_

Helga se rodó y lo abrazo alrededor de la cintura. Sonrió y se acurruco junto a él. Le acarició el cabello, aun tratando de pensar claramente. Sus ropas estaban regadas por toda la habitación. Eso era lo que necesitaban hacer –vestirse. Agitó a Helga.

"¡Helga… Helga! ¡Despierta!" se susurró.

Ella saltó. "¿Huh? ¿Qué?" Se sentó y se estiró, bostezando.

Arnold salió de la cama y comenzó a recoger toda la ropa. Coloco la ropa de la chica al lado suyo y el mismo comenzó a vestirse.

Helga miró alrededor y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Arnold se estaba vistiendo y ella estaba en la cama con su ropa apilada a su lado. ¿_Nosotros lo…? _ Trato de recordarlo a travez de la resaca. Le dolía la entrepierna y los muslos. _Oh, sí lo hicimos…_

Comenzó a ponerse la ropa interior y el vestido de nuevo.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa." Arnold tomó su mano mientras Helga se deslizaba fuera de la cama, completamente vestida.

_¡Idiota! _La cabeza le punzaba. _¡Más te vale que no dejes que nadie te vea! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te aprovechaste de una chica que estaba borracha! _ Le retorcían las entrañas mientras trataban de salir de la casa pasando por muchos cuerpos dormidos.

Helga se tragó la sensación de nauseas. _¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Me acosté con Arnold! ¡Arnold! _Se mordió el labio, sus entrañas le quemaban. _Solo me hubiera gustado que no hubiéramos estado borrachos para eso…_

La pareja salió a salvo de la casa. La culpa le quemaba mientras la acompañaba a la parada de autobús. Helga se sentía caliente y le dolía la cabeza. La garganta cerrada por contener las lágrimas. Arnold la miró, sintiéndose horrible. _Esta molesta… genial… soy un idiota._

Helga miró abajo hacia sus zapatos. "Arnold…" le murmuró, la voz quebradiza mientras las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. "No quiero ir a casa todavía…"

"Está bien," Tomó la mano de ella entre la suya y la apretó. "¿Dónde quieres ir?"

Lagrimas calientes comenzaron a mojar sus pestañas. Unió todo su valor y lo miró, con las mejillas y la nariz rojas. "¿Puedo ir a casa contigo? ¿Solo por un rato?"

Arnold sintió las mejillas enrojecer, no le gustaba verla llorar, le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares y la besó en la frente. "Claro que puedes."

Abordaron el autobús y Arnold pago por los dos. Exceptuando un hombre que desprendía un fuerte olor a whiskey, eran los únicos en el autobús. Pasaban las 3 de la mañana y el cielo estaba volviéndose gris. Cuando llegaron a Boarding House, el primer rayo de luz de sol surcaba el cielo.

Los inquilinos estaban durmiendo, y ni un alma estaba afuera para verlos trepar por la escalera de incendios. Helga se sentó en la cama mientras Arnold se cambiaba a ropa más cómoda. Le ofreció una de sus camisetas viejas a Helga y luego comenzó a cambiarse la playera y unos pants. Ya había usado todos los pantalones de pijamas. Arnold se sonrojó. Helga estaba sentada en su cama con solo su camiseta y panties. Tragó saliva. _¡Ahora no es el momento! _Respiró profundamente y se sentó junto a ella.

El silencio los invadió y el aire entre ellos se volvió denso. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, sospechando que habían lastimado al otro. Arnold finalmente se tragó el calor que sentía en la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

"Yo… Yo lo siento mucho…" dijo sobándose el rostro con las manos. "No sé qué me paso… estuvo mal."

Helga sintió su corazón romperse. ¡_Él realmente no quería, niña idiota! Solo estaba borracho…_

Helga hipó. "¿Fue realmente tan malo?"

Arnold se sacudió y la tomó por los hombros. "¡No! Es solo que… estuvo mal de mi parte… hacerlo cuando tú estabas borracha…" sus ojos observaron fijamente su rostro. "Es solo que me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido diferente…"

Helga asintió. "Así… así que… ¿te gusto-gusto?"

Arnold comenzó a reír. Tomó a Helga entre sus brazos y la meció mientras ella enterraba la cara en su camiseta. "¡Oh Helga!" ¡_Es tan adorable!_ "¿Por qué piensas que fui al baile contigo? ¿Por qué crees que te estado llamando _mi novia_? ¿Para pasar el rato?

Helga apretó los brazos alrededor de su torso. Se sentía bien ser abrazada por él. Era cálido. Sus dedos le daban pequeños escalofríos agradables mientras jugaba con su cabello.

"En serio me gustas, Helga." Se murmuró. "Y me siento muy mal de haberme aprovechado de ti de esa manera." Dijo recordando la sangre en las sabanas y alejándola un poco para poder mirarla a la cara. "Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante."

Helga lo miró, insegura de lo que le fuera a preguntar. Le dolía la cabeza y la resaca estaba tomando control sobre ella.

Él tomó un respiro profundo. "Sé que esto es embarazoso, pero _necesito _saberlo. Así que por favor no me mientas…" Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. "¿Tomé tu virginidad?"

Helga miró hacia abajo mordiéndose el labio. Se sentía estúpida. La había estado guardando, esperando que el día de sus fantasías se hiciera realidad y Arnold la quisiera. Pero habían estado borrachos, al menos había sido después de todo, Arnold. Ella asintió y murmuró. "Por favor no te molestes…"

Arnold apretó sus manos. "Me hubiera gustado hacer algo especial para ti… me siento con un idiota… digo… pensé…"

Ella suspiró. "Pensaste que había tenido sexo antes con Wolfgang…"

Arnold asintió. "Me refiero a que… le dijo a todos en la escuela…"

Helga gruñó, tallándose los ojos. "¡Hizo eso solo para avergonzarme! Trato de que lo hiciéramos, muchas veces. Pero yo no quería…" se mordió el labio y miró hacia Arnold. "Yo… um…" lo miró fijamente. "Me alegra que fueras tú."

"Lo arreglaré para ti." Murmuró. "Lo prometo."

Helga abrazó a Arnold de nuevo, sonriendo. _Mi príncipe, ¡siempre buscando hacer lo correcto! Tu caballerosidad haciendo que mi corazón se agite. Cómo deseo por esas simples palabras como nada mas…_

Arnold colocó las mantas alrededor de ellos y se recostaron sobre las almohadas, con Helga aun agarrada a él. El sol de la mañana se fortalecía y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse mientras que los inquilinos despertaban y se alistaban para sus trabajos. Arnold corrió las cortinas y dejó que el sueño lo invadiera.


	11. Capítulo 11

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

**CAPITULO 11**

Helga azotó la puerta de su casillero. Era la cuarta hora y ya deseaba que el día terminara. Las chicas le habían estado dando miradas extrañas mientras caminaba por los pasillos. No podía decir si alguien había filtrado la noticia de alguna manera, pero nadie lo había mencionado. Como si Helga no tuviera bastante con el ánimo por los suelos, Rhonda le bloqueó el paso a su siguiente clase.

"Muévete, princesa." Le dijo Helga.

Rhonda sonrió. "Me encantó que disfrutaras mi fiesta."

"¿Quieres una tarjeta de agradecimiento o algo así?" Helga se mofó.

"No." La sonrisa aun pegada al rostro. "Solo pensé que debería hacerte saber, que la próxima vez deberían cerrar la puerta."

Vio como la expresión facial de Helga cambiaba a una de pánico. Rhonda rió para sí misma.

"Me encanta que nos entendamos mutuamente." Dijo recargándose en el otro lado de su cadera. "Ahora estamos uno a uno, Pataki."

"¡Estás mintiendo!" dijo farfullando. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, en el interior sabía que Rhonda había visto todo.

Rhonda chasqueó los dedos. Nadine abrió una pequeña bolsa de papel que estaba cargando. Helga miró adentro y vio el condón arrugado sin usar que ella y Arnold habían intentado abrir torpemente.

Helga la observó. "¿Y?"

"No entremos en detalles vulgares." Rhonda ronroneó. "Tú sabes que yo sé." Le ofreció su mano. "Vamos solo a acordar quitarnos de en medio del camino de la otra. No queremos un escándalo, ¿o sí?"

Helga entrelazó su dedo meñique al de Rhonda. La miraba tratando de quemar la sonrisa en el rostro de Rhonda. "Bien, pero en el momento en que se te suelte la boca, yo voy a lanzar la bomba."

"De acuerdo."

Las chicas se soltaron la mano y caminaron hacia caminos diferentes como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas. Helga había encontrado a Rhonda en el closet de limpieza con la cabeza de Curly entre las piernas el año pasado. Helga se había estado guardando el secreto para mantener a raya a Rhonda. A el novio de Rhonda, el capitán del equipo de futbol, no le gustaría saberse engañado, y a Rhonda no le hubiera gustado que la escuela supiera que se estaba acostando con el lunático de la escuela. Ahora el mismo secreto protegería a Helga que de la escuela entera supiera que había abierto las piernas en una borrachera.

Después de que sonó la campana, Helga se encontró con Arnold esperándola en su casillero. Suspiró, no queriendo agregar más leña al fuego a los chismes de la escuela.

"Hey, Helga." Arnold se vería contento. "¿Quieres salir hoy?"

"¿Cómo a dónde?", dijo gruñendo, cambiando los libros y libretas en su casillero.

"Um… a donde quiera que te haga feliz…" dijo estudiando su rostro. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

Ella cerró su casillero y se puso la chamarra. "No te lo puedo decir aquí."

"¿Decirme qué?" Arnold tomó la mochila de Helga y se la colgó al hombro.

Ella trató de tomarla de regreso. "No tienes que hacer eso, ¿sabes?"

"Está bien." La siguió fuera de la escuela. "Solo dime a dónde quieres ir."

"Vamos al Viejo Pete, nadie va allí."

Helga se mantuvo callada mientras caminaban, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decirle. Claramente, a él no le molestaba toda la atención ridícula, pero eso no quería decir que no se fuera a molestar acerca de lo de Rhonda.

Se sentaron a la sombra del viejo árbol, estirando las piernas en el pasto. Arnold bajó las cosas de la escuela de los dos y colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Helga. "Okay, ya estamos aquí."

Helga suspiró, tocando las puntas del césped. "Dejamos la puerta abierta."

"¿Qué?"

"En la fiesta de Rhonda. Dejamos la puerta abierta."

El rostro de Arnold decayó. "¿Quién sabe de esto?"

"Solo Rhonda." Dijo Helga aferrándose al pasto. "No lo dirá, tengo un secreto sobre ella. Pero sé que es algo tentador para ella, así que tenemos que tener cuidado."

"Así que si ella prometió no decir nada, ¿cuál es el problema?"

Helga levantó la vista hacia él. "No confió en la princesa por algo como eso. Mientras obtenga algo que valga la pena ella lo dirá."

Arnold tragó saliva. "¿Es tan horrible?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo Helga. "¡Es acerca de mi, viéndome como una prostituta borracha y a ti, como a quién le gusta caer bajo!"

"Wow, cuando lo pones de esa manera… hace que suene realmente mal…" mencionó mirando al pasto.

Helga negó con la cabeza. "Solo odio la manera en la que los chismes pueden cambiar las cosas. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me traté como mierda…" dijo mirando sus zapatos. "No quiero que te traten a ti así…"

Arnold se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol. "Sabes que no me importa lo que la gente piense."

"Ajá," Helga rodó los ojos, "muy fácil de decir cuando nadie piensa cosas malas sobre ti."

"Estoy hablando en serio," dijo mirándola, "si eso es lo que la gente piensa… entonces son idiotas."

Helga se recostó para poder colocar la cabeza en las piernas de él. "Solo no le digas a nadie." Arnold abrió la boca y Helga rió. "Sabes que Geraldo no cuenta. ¡Podrías decirle al chico todas tus actividades sociales!"

Arnold soltó una risita. "Bien, porque de todos modos si le dije a él."

"¿Qué? ¿Tu número de seguridad social?" Helga dijo con una sonrisa.

Él rodó los ojos aun sonriendo. "Ajá, y mi número PIN. Dijo que tenía que llevarte a cenar para tratar de arreglarlo contigo." Siguió jugando con un mechón de cabello de Helga. "Imaginé que no te gustaría hacer un montón de esfuerzo."

"Bueno… me gusta comer…" Helga bromeó, "No tienes que 'arreglarlo conmigo', estoy bien. Sólo no quiero que los chismes hirientes sean una brecha entre nosotros."

Arnold miró hacia abajo, viéndola, sus ojos con una mirada suave, su cabello lacio cayéndole sobre el rostro. "Entonces no les daremos razón para hacerlo."


	12. Capítulo 12

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 12**

* * *

.

.

Helga se sentó en la cama, el sentimiento de nauseas la habían despertado. Corrió fuera de su cuarto hacia el baño. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, tan temprano que nadie estaba despierto. Cerró la puerta y vomitó en el inodoro. Sudaba frio, su cuerpo temblando. Se limpió la boca y se lavó los dientes, colocó la mano en su frente. No estaba especialmente caliente. _Debió ser la comida de Miriam… _pensó subiendo de nuevo a la cama.

Cuando sonó la alarma, Helga se sentía horrible. Consideró la posibilidad de llamar a la escuela y decir que estaba enferma, pero eso quería decir liderar con sus dos padres. Era miércoles, el día que Bob trabajaba desde casa. Prefería sentirse enferma en la escuela.

El movimiento del autobús hizo que se sintiera aun peor. Helga recargó la frente contra la ventana, el cristal frio se sentía bien contra su piel. Phoebe la llamó tocándole el brazo.

"No te vez bien, Helga. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería cuando lleguemos a la escuela?"

Helga se negó. "No, me enviarían a casa, o peor aún, llamarían a casa." Tragó saliva. "Prefiero no entrar."

Phoebe sostuvo el abrigo de Helga. "¿Puedes al menos ponerte esto cuando bajemos del autobús? ¡Te vas a congelar!"

"¡Demasiado calor!" se quejó Helga, alejando el abrigo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Helga respiró profundamente por la nariz deteniendo la oleada de nausea tratando de no llamar la atención con Phoebe siguiéndola de cerca. Cuando desaparecieron en el baño, Helga corrió por un baño vacío y vomitó de nuevo. Phoebe había recogido el cabello de Helga en una colita de caballo. Nadine salió de uno de los baños contiguos, más para su terror.

"¿Te sientes indispuesta?" preguntó mirando a Helga mientras se lavaba las manos.

Phoebe asintió. "Creo que es infección por comida."

Nadine asintió. "Bueno, Helga debería comer algo de pan. Seguro ayudará a absorber las toxinas de su sistema."

"Gracias, Nadine." Phoebe sonrió, aliviada de que se fuera.

Helga salió del sanitario y se mojó la cara con agua. Su piel se veía pálida y tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos. Respiro hondo y tomó su mochila al hombro desde donde la había dejado en el suelo.

"¿Estás segura que esta es una buena idea?" Phoebe la miró, Helga se veía muerta.

Ella asintió. "Nada de enfermería, nada de irme a casa. Me esconderé en el cuarto del conserje de ser necesario. Al menos hay aserrín allí…"

Phoebe hurgó en su mochila y sacó un frasco de pastillas. "Toma, siempre cargo anti-ácidos conmigo. Dos deben de funcionarte."

"Gracias, Pheebs." Helga tomo las dos pastillas y se las paso con un poco de agua del bebedero. "Debemos de ir a clases."

"¡Caminando!" la animó Phoebe mientras seguía a Helga hacia el pasillo.

Cuando Arnold encontró a Helga después de la escuela en su casillero, se detuvo en seco. Ella no había estado en su casillero durante el tiempo de escuela y cada vez que la veía en el pasillo, corría hacia el baño. Viéndola de cerca, se dio cuenta que no había estado evadiéndolo, sino que había estado enferma todo el día.

"Helga ¿qué tienes?" trató de quitarle la mochila para cargarla. "Déjame esto. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en clases todo el día así como estas?"

Ella se recargó sobre la puerta de su casillero. "Bob iba a estar en casa todo el día." Helga se dio cuenta que le faltaba el aliento. "No puedo estar en casa con él…" Sintió una familiar urgencia y corrió al baño, dejando a Arnold de pie en su casillero. Él tomó la mochila de ella del suelo y espero. Cuando salió del baño, se veía aun peor.

Helga trato de tomar su mochila, pero Arnold la evadió. La tomo del brazo y comenzó a guiarla fuera de la escuela. "Tu vienes a casa conmigo." Dijo firmemente. "No voy a dejarte sola así."

"Estoy bien." Helga suspiró.

"No, no lo estás." Colocó su brazo alrededor de ella. "¡Has estado enferma todo el día!"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Más o menos. No he tenido fiebre ni nada. Phoebe cree que es envenenamiento por comida."

"Helga, no me siento bien de dejarte sola así como estás." Arnold sacó su teléfono. "Puedo llamar a casa y que vengan por nosotros, ¿está bien?"

Helga agitó las manos. "¡No quiero meterte en problemas!"

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Estoy seguro que mis padres no van a sospechar nada contigo vomitando cada diez minutos."

"Por favor," le pidió Helga jaloneando el brazo. "No quiero hacer un gran problema de esto."

Él guardó su celular. "Bueno, entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"¡No lo sé!" dijo Helga metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, agitando la cabeza. Tenía una necesidad increíble de llorar, se mordió el labio. "Yo solo…"

Arnold dejó en el piso las dos mochilas y abrazó a Helga. Recargando la barbilla contra su cabello. "Sólo vamos a tomarnos un momento para calmarnos."

Ella asintió, recargándose contra él. Respirando profundamente, Helga volvió a sentir náuseas y corrió a alejarse. Se separaron y Helga se frotó los ojos. "No quiero ir a mi casa, no todavía, si espero a la cena tal vez tenga suerte y Bob ya este dormido frente a la TV…" dijo sobándose el brazo, "pero no quiero seguir entrando a tu casa y ponerte en problemas de esa manera…"

"No me pones en problemas." Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Si no quieres venir, está bien. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre eres bienvenida."

Helga se mordió el labio. "Gracias, Arnold."

"Ya sé, porque no vamos un rato al parque. Y cuando estés lista te llevó a casa." Arnold recogió las mochilas cargándolas en los hombros. "¿Suena bien?"

Ella asintió y lo siguió fuera de la escuela mientras Arnold la abrazaba por detrás de los hombros.


	13. Capítulo 13

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 13**

**.**

**.**

Helga se bajó en la farmacia detrás de Phoebe, las manos le sudaban, hechas puño dentro de los bolsillos de su hoodie. Había pasado más de una semana desde que Helga había comenzado a sentirse enferma y no mostraba signos de mejora. Más aún, para el horror de Helga, se había saltado su ciclo menstrual. No era muy regular para empezar, pero esto era el mayor tiempo que había pasado sin él.

Deambularon en la tienda, tratando de parecer normales. Cuando Phoebe finalmente acorraló a Helga en el estante de productos femeninos, a Helga ya le dolía la cabeza por apretar los dientes. Phoebe caminó cuando los ojos de Helga se posaron sobre las diferentes pruebas de embarazo. Su respiración era débil, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. "No puedo hacer esto, Phoebe…"

"Toma…" Phoebe tomó una caja del estante. "Esta parece ser la más acertada."

Se la ofreció a Helga, Helga se limpió los ojos y tomó la caja. Caminaron hacia la caja registradora, les tocó la cajera somnolienta.

"Serían 15.97"

Helga le ofreció uno de veinte y guardo el cambio en su bolsillo. La cajera coloco su compra en una bolsa y se las extendió. Helga la tomó y salió corriendo de la tienda junto a Phoebe.

Helga guardó la prueba en su mochila. "No puedo hacer esto en mi casa. Miriam me descubriría."

"Bueno, puedes hacerlo en mi casa." Phoebe tomó la mano de Helga. "Todo estará bien…"

Phoebe se sentó en su cama mientras Helga usaba el baño. Había bebido un vaso grande de agua, pero el miedo le estaba haciendo imposible orinar.

"Es solo una estúpida prueba…" Helga se murmuró a sí misma. "No significa nada…" Se sentó en el inodoro sosteniendo la prueba entre las piernas. Miró fijamente hacia la pantalla en blanco. Finalmente alejó los ojos y trato de distraerse. _Estúpida Miriam, casi callándose de las escaleras esta mañana…._

Un momento después Helga entró al cuarto de Phoebe, sosteniendo la prueba.

"Aún tengo que esperar un poco." Murmuró Helga entregándosela.

Phoebe se ajustó los lentes. "Oh Dios…"

Helga miró abajo. En la pequeña pantalla se leía "Embarazada."

La prueba cayó al piso cuando Helga se abrazó al regazo de Phoebe, llorando su falda, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

"Oh, Helga…" La visión de Phoebe se nubló mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. "Fue… ¿esa noche?"

El llanto histérico de Helga hacía imposible entenderle una palabra. Phoebe asintió mientras grandes lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Helga se levando del regazo de Phoebe, su rostro sucio por las lágrimas y moqueando. Se limpió con la manga de su suéter, agitando la cabeza.

"¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué?" Le rogó al techo, "¿Por qué cuando mi vida iba perfecta debe derrumbarse frente a mí? ¡He volado demasiado cerca de mi Dios Solar y ahora lo estoy destruyendo!"

Phoebe se mordió el labio. Sabía que el teatro de Helga eran solo un montón de palabras bonitas. Helga se abrazó las piernas, reposando la barbilla en sus rodillas, y lloró.

"Debes de llamarle." La voz de Phoebe era cortada. "Tienes que decirle."

Helga agitó la cabeza y la ocultó la entre sus piernas. "¡NO!" su voz sonó ahogada. "¡No voy a arruinar su vida también!"

Phoebe le pegó ligeramente en la cabeza a Helga con una almohada. "¡No puedes evitar que él sepa esto!" dijo tomando su celular de la cama y entregándoselo a Helga.

"¡Bien!" Helga se desencorvó y sacó su propio celular fuera de su bolsa. Marcó el número, su aliento era denso mientras esperaba los tonos.

"¿Hola?"

Su voz la llenó de una mezcla de confort y temor. "A-Arnold… um… hola…"

"¿Helga? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ella apretó su mano en un puño y presionó los nudillos contra su pierna. "Yo… Yo necesito decirte algo…"

"Puedes decirme lo que sea."

Phoebe le ofreció a Helga una sonrisa animándola.

"Yo estoy…" presionó su puño contra su pierna aún más fuerte, peleando contra la urgencia de soltarse a llorar. "Fui a la farmacia… sabes que no me he sentido bien últimamente. Compré una prueba y yo… yo estoy…. Estoy embazada."

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. Le dolía el corazón, esperando a que él la dejara, para darle el adiós para siempre.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?"

Ella hizo las cuentas. "Un poco más de dos meses."

"¿Quieres que te espere o quieres que vaya por ti?"

Helga estaba en shock. _¿Quiere verme? _"Yo… estoy en la casa de Phoebe… puedo ir para allá…"

"Está bien, te veo en un rato."

Helga colgó el teléfono y enterró la cara en sus manos. "¡Él me va a dejar!"

"¡No!" Phoebe la tomó por el hombro. "Él no haría eso…"

"¿Por qué más querría verme?" Comenzó a llorar de nuevo. "¡Él solo es demasiado _noble_ para hacerlo por teléfono!"

"¡Detente!" Phoebe agitó a Helga. "Sabes que él no haría eso. Ahora, ¿necesitas que te lleve?"

Helga se limpió las lágrimas con la manga ya mojada. "Uhn hun…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Arnold estaba esperando en el pórtico de su casa. Un carro azul dio la vuelta en la esquina y se detuvo frente Boarding House. La puerta del pasajero se abrió y Helga dio un paso hacia fuera. Los ojos de él fueron directo hacia su abdomen cuando la vio. Phoebe se despidió de Arnold y él se despidió de regreso. Helga cerró la puerta y Phoebe arrancó.

"Hola." Se paró en la acera, preguntándose por que habría ido.

Él se levantó. "Hola."

Empezó a jugar con un hilo suelto de su manga. "¿Querías verme?"

Arnold asintió. "Vamos adentro, haré chocolate caliente."

Subieron hacia la habitación de Arnold con tazas con chocolate caliente en sus manos. Cuando cerraron la puerta se quedaron de pie, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

"No le he dicho a nadie aún." Helga se mordió el labio. "Si tú quieres, no le diré a nadie que es tuyo." Respiró profundamente. "Pero no me voy a deshacer de él… voy a hacer esto por mi cuenta si es necesario…"

Arnold pasó una mano a través de su cabello y rió para sus adentros. "Bueno, supongo que esto solo nos deja una opción."

Helga levantó la mirada hacía él. "¿Cuál es?"

Arnold le sonrió. "Supongo, que entonces voy a ser papá."

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL:** Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews. Me he estado divirtiendo escribiendo esta historia, y estoy muy contenta de que les esté gustando. Planeo escribir acerca de Helga y Arnold siendo padres, ¡así que no se despeguen! ¡Aún hay mucho por leer!

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: **Y yo me he estado divirtiendo increíblemente al ir traduciendo el fic. Me emociono cada vez que llego a mis partes favoritas =D ¡Espero les siga gustando!


	14. Capítulo 14

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 14**

* * *

.

.

Helga se quedó de una pieza. _¿Arnold quería quedarse? ¿Arnold quería ser papá? _Había esperado una miserable despedida. Esto era demasiado bueno, aun para él.

"Helga, ¿estás bien?" Arnold puso una mano en su hombro.

Volvió rápidamente su atención. "¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¿Por qué quieres arruinar tu vida?"

El rostro de Arnold decayó. "Estamos en esto juntos. Es lo correcto que haga mi parte."

"No tienes que hacer siempre lo correcto." Susurró Helga. "Tú eres mejor que esto. Yo soy Helga arruina todo, tu eres Arnold el buen chico."

"No soy tan bueno." Arnold rodó los ojos. "Me emborraché y te embarace en una estúpida fiesta. No suena muy 'Chico dorado' para mí." Le dirigió una mirada severa. "Y yo no eres una arruina todo. Solo porque tus padres no puedan ver tu trabajo y tus logros no quiere decir que no existan."

Helga se estremeció. No le gustaba admitir que en realidad iba bien en la escuela. "No merezco esto... Tu puedes tener a cualquier chica…"

Arnold presionó sus labios contra los de ella, luego se separó mirándola a los ojos. "Tú lo mereces. Y _no quiero a cualquier otra chica. _Te quiero a ti."

Helga se alejó. "¿Enserio?"

Él asintió. "Si, en serio." Arnold se sentó en la cama y acarició las cobijas junto a él. Dejo su taza en el librero.

Helga se sentó y tomo un sorbo de su chocolate caliente. La felicidad comenzaba a calentar su pecho. _Arnold dijo que se quedaría._

Arnold envolvió a Helga con sus brazos. "Ahora deja de actuar tontamente." Le besó el cabello. "Lo que necesitamos es comenzar a planear. ¿Dijiste que tenías alrededor de dos meses?"

Helga asintió. Ambos sabían la noche exacta desde donde contar.

Él comenzó a contar con los dedos. "Así que probablemente sería para Junio entonces."

"Eso suena correcto." Helga tomó de su chocolate, el azúcar envolviendo su boca.

"Bueno, al menos terminar la escuela no será problema," pensó para sí mismo. "Un montón de universidades en estos días tienen 'casas familiares'", dijo sonriéndole. "Sé que podremos hacer que esto funcione."

Helga suspiró. "No será fácil."

Arnold rió. "No, pero estoy dispuesto a dar lo mejor."

"No quiero decirle a nadie todavía." Helga miró abajo hacia sus zapatos.

Él la tomó del hombro. "Les diremos cuando estés lista."

"Estoy contenta de que fueras tu…" murmuró Helga.

Arnold le besó la mejilla y le susurró en el oído. "Yo también." Se alejó de nuevo. "¿Cuándo comenzará a mostrarse?"

Helga desabrochó su chamarra y luego desabrocho su hoodie, para levantarse un poco la blusa. Arnold puso la mano en su vientre. Se abultaba un poco, no mucho más que sí hubiera ganado un poco de peso.

"Cinco meses es cuándo comenzará a volverse ridículo como para esconderse." Dijo estremeciéndose. Los dedos de Arnold tocaban su piel y la calidez la hizo suspirar.

"Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo entonces." Retiró la mano y Helga bajó su blusa.

Helga jugó con uno de los mechones de su cabello y suspiró. "Bueno, ¡la princesa tendrá un día asombroso con esto!"

"¿Por qué le dirías?" dijo Arnold frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Pfft!" Helga rió. Se recostó sobre sus codos y miró hacia Arnold. "Ella se entera de _todo_. Además, no puedo ocultar estar enferma con mi estómago inflándose."

Arnold comenzó a dibujar círculos en el vientre de Helga. "Bueno, entonces debemos de retarla a no hacerlo."

Ella rodó los ojos. "Y como se supone que nosotros…" Sus ojos se abrieron y rodó sobre su estómago, manteniendo la mandíbula con sus manos. "Oh, ¡Esto es perfecto!" dijo entre risitas.

"¿Qué?" Arnold vio su rostro cambiar. "¿Qué es perfecto?"

Helga se dejó caer en el regazó de Arnold, descansando la cabeza en sus piernas. "¡Tendremos un baby shower!"

"¿Y?" Preguntó pasando su mano a través del cabello de Helga. _Las chicas son extrañas, ¡pensé que el plan era no decirle a Rhonda!_

"Porque si la retamos a no hacerlo, ¡no podrá decirlo!" A Helga le dieron escalofríos cuando Arnold empezó a acariciarle el cuello cabelludo. "Además, va a estar demasiado distraída por vestir al bebé a la moda como para crear problemas."

El suspiró. "Pero pensé que no querías que la gente supiera."

Helga bostezó, los dedos de Arnold la estaban relajando. Sentía sus músculos comenzarse a relajar. "No quiero… esperaremos hasta que se empiece a notar…"

Arnold miró hacia Helga para ver como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Sonrió. _Es tan linda cuando esta relajada. El estar estrazada últimamente por fin le cayó de peso. _Comenzó a masajearle el cuello, con especial atención en los puntos de presión. "Así que tomo esto como tu ingenioso plan para atrapar a Rhonda?"

"Uh… huhn…" murmuró Helga, su cuerpo sintiéndose como gelatina. Su rostro se relajó mientras comenzaba a caer dormida.

Él le quitó el cabello del rostro dejando que los mechones largos cayeran en su regazo. _Oh Helga, ¿Cómo es que siempre terminas dormida en mi cama? ¿Nunca duermes en tu casa? _ Se rió entre dientes. _Probablemente no, entre Bob gritando y el caos general… _comenzó a sentir un escalofrió en el pecho. Pensar acerca de los padres de Helga lo entristecía. _Tal vez esto fue lo mejor… _ Bajó la mano al estómago de ella. _Tal vez esto tenía que pasar, para que te pudiera sacar de todo eso…_

.

.

Helga se había quedado completamente dormida, su aliento calentaba sus piernas. Arnold gentilmente recostó a Helga en la cama y le quitó los zapatos. La metió bajo las cobijas y la besó en la frente. Cerró las persianas, tomó las dos tazas vacías del librero y bajo a la cocina para lavarlas. Stella estaba ocupada cocinando, notó que Arnold estaba lavando dos tazas en lugar de una.

"Oh, ¿Tienes un amigo arriba?" Le preguntó mirando sobre su hombro mientras pelaba papas.

Un ataque de miedo le entró a Arnold. "Uh… ¡a si! Ajá, estábamos haciendo un proyecto escolar. ¿Está bien que comamos arriba?"

Stella le sonrió a Arnold, luego regresó a cortar papás. "Claro. Sólo asegúrense de trabajar más de lo que juegan."

Arnold tragó saliva, esperando que su cara no estuviera sonrojada. "Claro, mamá. Lo terminaremos."

"Bueno, está bien. La cena estará lista en una hora. ¡Así que nada de botana!" Dijo dejando las papas en una gran cacerola con agua hirviendo.

"¡Seguro, mamá!" Arnold le respondió mientras corría de regreso a su habitación. Arnold odiaba mentirle, pero la verdad es que el _sí_ tenía un proyecto por realizar – El embarazo de Helga. Encendió su laptop y comenzó a buscar en internet por consejos. Cuando Stella tocó la puerta, Arnold casi saltó del susto fuera de su misma piel.

"¡Bajen por su plato!" llamó a través de la puerta.

Helga se levantó de la cama, alarmada. Arnold se levantó de su silla de un salto. "Uh, ¡sí! ¡Ya vamos!" Se sentó en la cama al lado de ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. "Está bien… mi mamá hizo la cena, ¿Tienes hambre?"

"¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Ella sabe que estoy aquí?! ¿Estás en problemas?" balbuceó mientras Arnold trataba de tomarla de la mano para calmarla.

"Algo así." Se las arregló para tomar una de sus manos y sostenerla. "Le dije que estábamos haciendo un proyecto de la escuela. Solo hay que inventar algo cundo bajemos por nuestro plato. Dijo que podíamos comer aquí arriba."

"¿P-pero no sospecharán?" Helga se mordió el labio. "¡Soy una chica!"

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Helga, mi familia confía demasiado para su propio bien. Estará bien."

Helga asintió y rodó fuera de la cama. Tomó una banda de su bolsa y se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo para ocultar el frizz que le había causado el dormir. Se alizó la ropa y respiró profundamente. "¿Me veo bien?"

"Claro que si." Sonrió. "Te preocupas demasiado." Le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno, _debo_ de preocuparme," Helga le sonrió, "después de todo, tu honor esta en la línea, cabeza de balón."

Arnold rió. "Trata de no preocuparte mucho. El stress es malo para el bebé."

Un escalofrió recorrió a Helga. _El realmente lo quiere, realmente quiere quedarse. ¡Oh cruel destino, me das todo lo que he deseado, y sin embargo en un orden terriblemente incorrecto! Mi pobre amado, atrapado por nuestra locura. ¿Cómo puede ser tan amable, generoso y devoto? ¡Yo no merezco su gentil preocupación! _Helga perdió el equilibrio por un momento y Arnold casi se ahoga de risa. Tenía los ojos brillantes y una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

"Eres tan linda." Le susurró Arnold colocándole un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de entrar en la cocina.

Helga entró junto a él, luchando contra el rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba cara a cara con una mesa llena de huéspedes y la familia de Arnold. Stella aún andaba por la cocina, llevando más comida a la mesa. Miles le dio a Helga una sonrisa fantástica, haciendo que el rostro de ella se pusiera rojo. Trató de alcanzar un mechón de su cabello con que jugar, pero recordó que su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás, así que en su lugar metió las manos en los bolsillos de su hoodie.

"¡Hola niños! ¡Tomen sus platos!" Miles apuntó hacia los platos vacíos en la mesa. "¡Apúrense antes de que los buitres se coman todo!

El comedor estaba ruidoso con pláticas y sonidos de cubiertos. Helga tomo su plano y lo sostuvo contra el pecho. Ella trató de ignorar la mirada divertida en el rostro de Phil. Arnold la guió a la cocina donde Stella aún tenía aun mucha comida en la estufa y en la mesa.

"Oh, ¡Hola, chicos!" Stella se estaba secando las manos con una toalla. "¡Sírvanse ustedes mismos! Y no sean tímidos de llenar su plato, repetir no está garantizado."

"Gr-acias." Helga le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. La culpa comenzaba a hacer peso en su corazón. _¡Estoy arruinando esta familia!_

Mientras estaba distraída, Arnold tomó el plato de Helga y le sirvió comida. Stella se llevó otra cacerola al comedor.

"¡Hey!" Helga trato de coger su plato de regreso. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso es mucho!"

Arnold se acercó a ella y le murmuró, "Estás comiendo por dos, ¿recuerdas?" Cuando se alejo tenía una sonrisa sexy en el rostro.

Helga tragó saliva. ¡_No me digas que este asunto de ser papá lo está excitando! _Su rostro le quemaba y le resongó de regreso. "Ajá, ¡Pero no a un bebé ballena!"

"No comes suficiente de todos modos." Arnold le ofreció el plato de regreso. Estaba cargado con papas salteadas y setas rebanadas, roast beef, dos rollos, algunos guisantes y zanahorias.

Rodó los ojos. "¿Estás intentado engordarme?"

Arnold rió. "¡No!" suavizó la mirada. "Solo quiero cuidar de ti."

Helga podía sentir sus piernas doblarse. Esas palabras fueron como bálsamo para su alma. Perdió el equilibrio de nuevo. Arnold se divertía por cómo se estaba comportando.

"Vamos," dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia el pasillo, "vamos arriba antes de que esta comida se enfrié."

Tomaron cubiertos color plata del cajón y caminaron de regreso hacia el cuarto de Arnold. Helga respiró profundamente, tratado de suprimir los aleteos que sentía en el pecho y el calor de la cara. _¡Arnold quiere cuidar de mí!_


	15. Capítulo 15

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 15**

.

.

Phoebe pasó por Helga para ir juntas a la escuela y platicar en privado. Sus padres no necesitaban el carro porque estaban trabajando fuera en un seminario. Helga estaba agradecida por el clima frio, ya que las capas de ropa harían más sencillo ocultar su embarazo. Bostezó al subirse al carro.

"La fatiga es un síntoma común en el embarazo temprano." Phoebe comentó mientras Helga dejaba su mochila en el asiento trasero y se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. "¿Estas tomando suficiente agua?"

"Como un maldito camello." Helga rodó los ojos. "Tengo una botella de agua en mi bolsa."

Phoebe se salió del camino y se dirigió a la escuela. "Realmente necesitas cuidarte. ¿Has estado investigando? Encontré algunos artículos útiles que creo deberías leer."

"Pheebs, es solo un bebé, no es un experimento de laboratorio." Helga retiró un hilo suelto de la manga de su abrigo.

"¡Estoy hablando en serio!" Phoebe le lanzó una mirada. "También necesitas agendar una cita con el doctor para asegurarte que el feto se esté desarrollando correctamente. Este tiempo es crítico, Helga."

Helga suspiró. "¡Esta bien, bien! Le echaré un ojo a esos artículos y algunos otros después de la escuela." Se movió en el asiento. "No es como si yo hubiera querido que esto pasara."

"Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso." Phoebe suspiró. "Debemos de enfocarnos en seguir adelante."

Mientras llegaban al estacionamiento de la escuela, vieron arribar el autobús. Gerald y Arnold bajaron de el, Arnold se veía exhausto.

El corazón de Helga decayó. _¡Oh mi amado niño! ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Pasaste tu noche sin dormir por la preocupación al igual que yo? ¡Mi querido! ¡Mi amor! Voy a ser la mejor…_ Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando sus pensamientos la llevaron a la palabra 'esposa'. Agitó la cabeza. _Un paso a la vez, ¡niña tonta! No hay que apresurarnos. _El estómago de Helga comenzó a gruñir. _Después de todo, ¡podría haber visto lo difícil que sería esto e irse! Pero él dijo que se quedaría… pero Arnold es tan noble, tan honesto, por supuesto que diría eso… pero esto puede arruinar su vida, ¿Por qué querría someterse a sí mismo a semejante miseria? Yo…._

Helga le extendió su mochila a Phoebe y literalmente vomitó sobre el asfalto. Sus niveles altos de estrés parecían hacerla sentir más enferma de lo que las páginas de internet sobre embarazo consideraban "normal". Tosió, temblando, mientras Phoebe sacaba la botella de agua de su bolsa y se la daba a Helga.

"Gracias." Helga se limpió la boda y escupió en el suelo antes de tomar su bolsa de regreso. Los chicos ya habían entrado a la escuela.

"¿Lista?" Los ojos de Phoebe escanearon el rostro pálido de Helga.

Helga asintió y se acomodó la mochila en el hombro. "Vamos solo a terminar con este día."

Una vez adentro, Helga encontró a Arnold esperándola en su casillero. Tomó otro pequeño sorbo de la botella de agua para tranquilizar las náuseas. "Hola." Murmuró.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Arnold la miró la cara. Se veía cansada y su respiración era pesada.

"He estado mejor." Trató de formar una sonrisa. _¡No seas dramática! ¡Has las cosas lo más fáciles posible para que él no se vaya a ir!_

Arnold se rascó la nuca. "Um… ¿vas a estar bien para ir a clases y esas cosas?"

Helga asintió, tragándose el ácido que se estaba formando en su garganta. "Uh… huh…" Respiró hondo. "¡Un segundo!" Corrió hacia el baño y se arrodillo ante el inodoro más cercano. Vomitó todo su pobre desayuno de un pan tostado y agua. Cuando fue a lavarse las manos, vio a Rhonda recargada contra el dispensador de toallas de papel con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

"Mira, mira." Dijo en un ronroneo. "¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

"¡Muévete, princesa!" Helga trató de mover a Rhonda lejos de las toallas de papel.

"No, no… muy ruda." Rhonda se movió a un lado para que Helga pudiera secarse las manos. "Veo que aun te sientes indispuesta. Nadine me contó al respecto."

Helga sabía que hubiera vomitado de nuevo si hubiera tenido algo más en el estómago. Sus entrañas se sintieron frías al ver la cara de Rhonda iluminarse con una enorme sonrisa, mostrando sus aparatos dentales invisibles.

"Bueno, supongo que Lila si estaba en lo correcto en una cosa." Dijo riendo. "Arnold _debió_ de ser más cuidadoso." Le guiño un ojo y abrió la puerta del baño. "¡Ta, da, querida!" y salió.

Helga estaba temblando. _¡Rhonda lo sabe! _El cuarto giraba se aferró al lavabo para mantener el equilibrio. _¡Oh Dios, Rhonda lo sabe! _Respiró profundo varias veces, rogando a su cuerpo para cooperar. Finalmente fue capaz de salir del baño sin desmayarse o vomitarse.

"¡Oh, Helga!" Arnold acarició su cabello, su frente estaba cubierta en sudor. "¿Qué paso?"

_¡No lo preocupes! ¡Esto ya es lo suficientemente horrible! _"¡Nada! Nada… solo" le dio una sonrisa animada, "no tengo suficiente… de esto… supongo…"

Arnold trató de quitarle a Helga su mochila. "En serio pienso que no deberías de estar en la escuela. Claramente necesitas descansar."

A Helga le palpitaba la cabeza, necesitaba desesperadamente su botella de agua. "Está bien, Arnold. No puedo darme el lujo de faltar algunos días… en caso de que algo surja más adelante."

Él suspiró, luego la rodeo con sus brazos, sorprendiéndola. "Solo prométeme que lo tomarás con calma. Te necesito en una sola pieza."

Ella podía sentir sus manos temblando mientras él las sostenía con las suyas. _Él está realmente preocupado por mi… ¡Oh niña idiota! ¡Necesitas fingir mejor! _Helga lo abrazó de vuelta. "Estoy bien. Las mañanas son lo más difícil. No te preocupes." Dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

Arnold se alejó, sonriendo. "Si te sientes peor, voy a sacarte de la escuela gritando y pataleando."

Helga levantó una ceja. "Suena pervertido." Arnold rodó los ojos y ella rió. "Mejor vamos a clases o vamos a llegar tarde, cabeza de balón."

Se separaron encaminándose a sus clases. Helga sacó su botella agua y tomó de ella mientras caminaba. No estaba buscando rellenarla en los bebederos de la escuela. Ya era suficientemente malo que el embarazo le hubiera puesto los sentidos súper sensibles y ahora pudiera probar todos los asquerosos minerales del agua en su casa. Se hundió en el taburete frente a su mesa de dibujo, en espera de que su maestro abriera el gabinete para que pudiera terminar su acuarela. El dolor de la pintura acrílica estaba aumentando su dolor de cabeza. Se frotó las sienes. Este iba a ser un día largo…

.

.

.

Arnold pasó la mano a través de su cabello y miró hacia la mesa de la cafetería. Gerald lo tomó del hombro.

"Hey, hermano, has estado callado todo el día. ¿Qué pasa?"

Él suspiró y levantó la mirada. "Tienes que prometer que no vas a sobre-reaccionar. No puedo dejar que nadie, aparte de ti y Phoebe, lo sepa…"

Gerald entrecerró los ojos. "¿Algo está pasando entre tú y Helga? Porque ninguno de los dos se veían bien…"

Arnold se frotó los ojos y gruño. "¡No!, bueno… algo así…" alejó su desayuno y agitó la cabeza. "Por primera vez, estoy realmente asustado, Gerald…"

"¡Oh no! ¡No querrás decir que…!" Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron sorprendidos viendo a Arnold con horror. "¡No!"

Arnold asintió, con el estómago revuelto. Después de que Helga se fuera a casa la noche anterior, se había quedado hasta tarde investigando por doctores en el área. Esto lo llevó a encontrar artículos acerca de deformidades, discapacidades mentales y otras perspectivas escalofriantes. Al principio pensó que todo lo que se debía de hacer era mantener a Helga alimentada correctamente y luego un lindo bebé saldría. Ahora sentía que su examen de medio semestre de química sería más fácil que el embarazo.

"Hermano..." Gerald agitó la cabeza. "¿En serio? ¿Estas realmente seguro?"

"Ajá… Ella no me hubiera dicho si hubiera alguna duda." Arnold suspiró y recargó la frente en su mano con el codo sobre la mesa. "Y yo que pensé que la escuela era complicada…"

Gerald lo reconfortó, dándole palmadas en la espalda. "Bueno, mi hombre, Pheebs y yo haremos lo que podamos."

"Gracias, Gerald." Le murmuró Arnold.

Helga murmuraba para sí misma mientras intercambiaba libros en su casillero. Phoebe tenía su práctica del club de debate después de clases, así que no iba a ser capaz de llevar a Helga a casa. La idea de subirse al autobús la hizo sentir mareada. Consideró caminar, pero sus pies habían comenzado a hincharse, dándole pocas opciones.

Arnold suspiró mientras caminaba hacia Helga. Había prestado muy poca atención a sus clases ese día. En cambio su imaginación lo había atormentado con visiones de bebés deformados. Vio que los nudillos de Helga estaban blancos por aferrarse a la puerta de su casillero. _Tienes que ser un apoyo, ella lo tiene mucho peor que tu… _¿Cómo estamos?

Ella levantó la cara y vio pequeños puntos de luz flotando alrededor del rostro de Arnold.

Sintió los brazos de él atraparla mientras el suelo se acercaba hacia ella.

"¿Helga?" La sacudió, sus ojos estaban vidriosos. "¡Helga!"

"¿Qué?" Su visión recobró el enfoque. Arnold la miraba, temblando. "¿Qué pasa?"

Arnold la besó en la frente. "¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Cómo vas a hacer para ir a tus clases? ¡Esto es ridículo!"

Helga tragó saliva y trato de ponerse de pie, pero Arnold se negaba a dejarla ir. "Lo siento, solo me moví muy rápido y me sentí mareada…" Se mordió el labio. _¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?_

"No necesitas disculparte." Dijo jugando con su cabello. "Es solo que estoy muy preocupado por ti…" murmuró., "_Por ambos_."

Ella trato de empujarlo. "No quiero que te preocupes…"

Arnold la soltó, aun temblando. "Haremos que funcione… solo debes dejar que te ayude." Miró hacia su pesada mochila. "No vas a cargar todo eso ¿o sí?"

Helga se la colocó en el hombro, casi cayendo por la fatiga. "Tengo un montón de tarea… estúpidos parciales…"

"Oh… bueno…" La mochila de Arnold también estaba pesada con material para estudiar. "¿Tal vez podríamos estudiar juntos?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento… tengo que hacer esto en casa. Tengo que pasar por el salón de arte y recoger mi bolsa de arte para poder terminar mi acuarela. Mi inspiración está en la pared de mi…"

"No vas a dejar que te ayude a cargar nada, ¿verdad?" dijo siguiéndola bajando las escaleras hacia el salón de arte.

"¡Esto realmente no pesa!" protestó. Aunque los pies le palpitaban y su espalda empezaba a sufrir calambres. "Estoy segura de que tienes mucha tarea por hacer también."

Arnold asintió y miró a Helga entrar al salón de arte. Saludo a su maestro y después salió con una bolsa de hombro grande, rectangular color negro. Se la colgó en el otro hombro y se despidió de su maestro.

"¡Por favor déjame llevar algo!" Arnold la molestaba mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

"¡Criminal! ¡Bien!" le extendió su mochila a él con su brazo temblando. Arnold la tomo, y luego trató de tomar su bolsa de arte también, la cual ella mantuvo lejos de él. "¡Nadie carga esta bolsa más que yo!"

El agitó la mano en defensa. "Lo que tú digas, Helga."

Abordaron el autobús y se sentaron juntos con todas sus cosas de la escuela. Helga comenzó a mensajear a Phoebe y Arnold a Gerald. Viajaron en silencio mientras Helga luchaba para sobrellevar el vaivén del autobús. Cuando estuvieron cerca de su parada, Arnold le apretó la mano.

"¿Estas segura de que vas a estar bien?"

Helga sonrió tomando todas sus cosas. "Si, te llamo después."

Compartieron un breve beso y Helga se marchó. Arnold la miró caminando calle abajo, abrumada bajo las cosas de la escuela. La culpa le carcomía el corazón como una serpiente, pero sabía que forzar su ayuda sobre ella la haría enojar y le agregaría más estrés.

Suspiró y miró su celular. _¿Cómo se supone que vamos a sobrevivir siete meses más de esto?_


	16. Capítulo 16

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

Intento ir lo más rápido que puedo, ya que quiero traducir también la historia reescrita de la misma autora, para que puedan comparar, por cierto, si tengo pensado traducir las versiones alternas y la secuela =D

.

.

**CAPITULO 16**

.

.

Helga atravesó la puerta con pasos cansados, cerrándola despacio detrás de ella. No quería llamar la atención de Bob, había estado al límite esta semana. Estaba trabajando en un cliente importante de la compañía y había comenzado a sacar el estrés contra ella.

"¡Olga! ¿Eres tú? ¡Necesito hablar contigo!" Le gritó desde la sala.

Ella se palmeó la frente con la mano. "¡Voy papá! ¡Y es _Helga_!" gritó entrando en la sala. "¿Qué quieres?"

Bob estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, alejó los ojos del televisor y se volteó a mirarla. "He estado escuchando que has estado vomitando en el baño últimamente. ¿Te has estado metiendo con las bebidas de Miriam?"

Helga rodó los ojos. "No _papá_, solo estoy estresada por la escuela."

"No me creo esas tonterías ni por un minuto." La observó fijamente. "¡Solo porque Miriam sea una maldita borracha no quiere decir que tú también debas de serlo!"

"¡No estoy tomando!" le gruñó. Comenzaba a sentirse molesta del estómago. "Me tengo que ir."

"¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!" Le gritó Bob mientras Helga corría hacia el baño.

Abrió lentamente la puerta mientras Helga vomitaba en el inodoro. Ella se sentó en cuclillas, jadeando. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Helga no se dio cuenta de que Bob la había estado mirando y sacó su teléfono. Él se lo quitó.

"¿Qué? ¿Planeas una fiesta con tus amigos o algo?" Abrió el mensaje de texto. Era de Arnold.

.

- Espero te sientas mejor. Vamos a conseguirte algunas vitaminas mañana.-

.

Gruñó. "¿Qué se supone que debe de significar esto? ¿Vitaminas…?

Helga trató de arrebatarle el teléfono de vuelta, lejos de él, horrorizada. "¡Devuélvemelo! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!"

Bob bajó por los mensajes de texto con Arnold. Su rostro se volvió rojo del coraje. "No te quedes despierta hasta tarde. ¡¿Necesitas descansar por el bebé?!" Su puño apretó el teléfono.

Helga estaba congelada. Había imaginado que no lo notarían siendo que nunca le prestaban atención de todas maneras. Había estado pensando en excusas para su vientre creciente.

"¡¿Ese tonto te dejó embarazada?!" Gritó apuntando al teléfono, y luego lanzándolo contra ella. Le pegó en la barbilla.

Helga gritó del dolor, sosteniéndose la cara con una mano mientras trataba de tomar el teléfono con la otra mano. "¡Aléjate de mí!"

Bob la agarró del brazo, clavándole los dedos en la piel. "¡Te vas a ir a deshacer de eso! ¡No quiero nada de esta mierda en el apellido Pataki!" le gritó de nuevo.

"¡El 'apellido Pataki' ya es una mierda!" Le gritó Helga. Lo empujó cuando bajó la guardia y fue capaz de escapar de vuelta al pasillo. Le saltó el corazón cuando escucho pasos pesados siguiéndola.

"¡Te voy a aspirar esa basura yo mismo!" Arremetió contra ella. Se había quitado el cinturón blanco y lo llevaba entre las manos. "¡Haré que mantengas las piernas cerradas!, ¡tú zorra!"

Helga alcanzó la perilla de la puerta y tiró de ella. La puerta se abrió, pero Bob la agarró del otro brazo y la lanzó lejos para que la puerta se abriera de golpe. Ella cubrió su estómago con su mano libre. "¡No! ¡Por favor!"

Bob la lanzó contra la pared y le arrebato el abrigo. Helga peleaba con las manos mientras le intentaba desgarrar la hoodie. Le abofeteó en la cara de nuevo y las manos de ella volaron hacia su rostro. Él aprovechó la distracción y rompió el cierre de la hoodie y lo hizo pedazos, tirandolo al suelo. La cogió del cabello y la aventó. Helga se tomó el estómago, tratando de protegerlo del golpe contra la pared.

Él levantó el brazo, sosteniendo el cinturón. "¡Te vas a sacar esa mierda!" Su brazo la golpeó y se escuchó el cuero del cinturón contra la fina tela de la camiseta. Helga se mordió el labio, tratando de no gritar cuando el golpe le quemó la piel. Otro golpe más, pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a manchar su camiseta. Helga usualmente usaba camisetas color negro, pero hoy había usado una color rosa, y la sangre se veía como pequeños rosales en su espalda mientras Bob le asentaba más golpes.

"¡Tú vas a escucharme!" un golpe "Olga nunca nos habría avergonzado así!" otro golpe. "¡No vas a deshonrar el apellido Pataki!" dos golpes más.

Sollozos escapaban de la garganta de Helga mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por su rostro y se le soltaba la nariz. Cuando Bob la volteó para golpearla de nuevo, su puño salió disparado contra su pecho. Bob estaba furioso, la cara rojísima, mientras que sus puños alcanzaban la caja torácica de Helga. Helga cayó al suelo y se enrollo, usando las rodillas para proteger a su bebé. Sus manos se le clavaron en las costillas mientras trataba de levantarla del suelo. Se las arregló para rodarla pero solo permitió que Helga aprovechara para patearlo por la espalda.

"¡Voy a sacártelo aunque tenga que hacerlo yo mismo!" Le gritó. Bob agarró a Helga del cabello y trató de ponerla de pie.

Estaba a punto de golpearla en el vientre, sin protección, cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba la cara. Bob soltó a Helga y se giró.

"¡Vete al demonio lejos de ella!"

Helga se logró arrastrar detrás de Arnold. Sus puños listos para golpear de nuevo.

"¿Cómo demonios entraste aquí?" El enojo de Bob se había rotó, asombrado de que alguien le hubiera golpeado de regreso.

"Helga y yo nos vamos." La voz de Arnold sonaba ponzoñosa, los ojos entrecerrados.

La furia de Bob reavivó. "¡Esa pequeña zorra no va a ningún lado excepto a sacarse esa basura!"

Arnold golpeó a Bob en la mandíbula, enviándolo contra la pared. "¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi bebé!"

Helga nunca había visto a Arnold tan enojado. Bob se sobó la quijada, mirando a Arnold con despreció.

"Vámonos." Arnold tomó a Helga del brazo, se agachó para levantar sus cosas y sin cuidado la jaló hasta la puerta de salida.

"¡Llamaré a la policía, idiota!" Le gritó Bob. "¡Haré que te arresten por secuestro!"

Arnold ignoró la amenaza. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Bob sobre Helga, sosteniendo el cinturón blanco, ensangrentado. Apretó los dientes recordando la noche que había encontrado esas marcas en la espalda de Helga.

Helga comenzó a jalar el brazo de Arnold, forzándolo a que se diera cuenta de que estaba caminando muy rápido. Helga estaba jadeando por aire. Se detuvo. "Lo siento…" Arnold le soltó el brazo y le dio su abrigo de regreso. Ella trató de regular su respiración. Arnold temblaba de ira, enojado consigo mismo por hacer que las cosas empeoraran. Cuando ella logró hablar casi se suelta a llorar.

"Estaba tan asustada…"

Arnold le acarició la mejilla. "Yo también lo estaba." La miró revisándola. "¿Qué tan mal te lastimo?"

Helga se mordió el labio, agarrándose el estómago. Tenía nauseas de nuevo.

Arnold aguanto la respiración. "Él no…"

"No…" negó con la cabeza. "El bebé está bien."

"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!" la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Luego la alejó un poco aun entre sus brazos. "¿Te lastimó muy feo? ¿Necesitamos ir a un hospital?"

Ella negó nuevamente. "No lo creo…"

Se sentaron en la parada de autobús. Le explicó a Helga que estaba preocupado por lo cansada que se veía en la escuela, y le había mandado un mensaje sobre llevarla a cenar. Cuando ella no respondió, comenzó a preocuparse y fue a su casa. Fue que escuchó los gritos y vio que la puerta estaba abierta y entró corriendo.

"No puedo creer que golpeara una chica embarazada…" Arnold agitó la cabeza y pasó una mano por su cabello. "Sabía que no estaba ganando ningún premio por el 'papá del año'. ¡Pero, en serio!"

Helga se agarró el vientre, tratando de calmar el ácido que se formaba detrás de su garganta. "Ajá, bueno… tampoco he ganado ningún premio por acá…"

Arnold la tomó de la mano y la apretó. "No es tu culpa." Se llevó la mano de ella hasta la boca y le besó los nudillos. "Fue solo un accidente."

"Yo fui _solo un accidente…_" gruñó.

Arnold la tomó del vientre mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Sabes que no es a lo que me refiero. Quiero decir que debemos de dejar de pensar en esto como un problema. Quiero que seamos una familia, una familia feliz." Dijo besándola.

"No puedes decir eso." Sus labios formando un puchero cuando se separaron. "No puedes _querer_ esto…"

"Helga, las cosas no siempre salen acorde a lo planeado…" su mirada bajo hacia el estómago de ella, "O necesariamente en el orden correcto." Le acarició el cabello. "Pero _quiero_ esto. Quiero quedarme a tu lado y formar una familia." Dijo sonrojándose.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿Qué?"

Arnold se rascó la nuca, mirando hacia abajo. El autobús llego, esperándolos. Cuando se sentaron en el asiento del bus, Arnold le permitió a Helga sostener la bolsa de arte. Era solo una parada, pero Helga no estaba en posición de caminar. Ambos se llenaron de temor cuando bajaron del autobús a la calle.

Arnold respiró profundamente y se giró hacia Helga. "¿Estás lista?"

Helga sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar. Asintió.

Juntos caminaron hacia Boarding House, tomados de la mano. Los padres y los abuelos de Arnold estaban en la mesa, cenando junto a los inquilinos. Cuando vieron a Arnold y a Helga se callaron.

Stella se cubrió la boca con las manos. Arnold giró hacia Helga y pudo ver que tenía grandes marcas rojas en la mejilla y barbilla. "¡No es lo que están pensando!"

Una silla se recorrió hacia atrás. "Arnold, ¿Qué está pasando?" Miles se levantó de su asiento, pero no estaba seguro de a dónde ir.

Arnold suspiró. "¿Podemos ir a sentarnos a la sala?"

Los huéspedes siguieron comiendo en silencio mientras la familia de Arnold pasaba a la sala, asegurándose de un lugar para sentarse. Todos los ojos estaban sobre Arnold y Helga, haciendo a Helga más consiente de los dolorosos moretones que comenzaban a aparecer en sus brazos.

"Mamá… papá…" comenzó Arnold. "Yo… um… traje a Helga aquí…"

Cuando nadie habló, continuó. "Verán… Helga y yo hemos estado… saliendo… y bueno… nosotros um…"

La cara de Stella estaba entre sus manos y Miles lucia asustado. Los abuelos de Arnold parecían haberse quedado sin palabras, solo mirándolo.

"Bueno… nosotros nos enteramos de que Helga esta… embarazada." Las palabras golpearon el cuarto como electricidad. "Habíamos planeado decírselos… pero no de esta manera…"

Helga finalmente habló. "Lo siento…" se le quebró la voz. "Mi papá se enteró se puso como loco. Si Arnold no hubiera…" las lágrimas nublaron su visión. _¡Oh no! ¡No llores frente a ellos! ¡No llores! _Pero era demasiado tarde. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y mojaron su camiseta. Ocultó el rostro con sus manos. Se sentía avergonzada. _¡Estoy arruinando la familia de Arnold!_

"¿Te había lastimado antes, cariño?" la voz de Miles estaba tan llena de preocupación que Helga estalló en sollozos. Se sintió asqueada de que ellos en realidad estuvieran preocupados por ella.

La voz de Arnold sonó tranquila. "Ha estado haciendo eso por un tiempo…"

El aire estaba lleno de todas las cosas que no eran capaces de decirse. Los moretones habían comenzado a aparecer, las manos de Bob parecían monstruosas en sus delgados brazos. Era la primera vez que Arnold se daba cuenta de lo pequeña que era Helga en realidad. Aunque era alta, era muy delgada. La furia lo llenó de nuevo.

"Helga, preferiría que te quedaras." La voz de Miles fue como bálsamo para Helga. Abrió los ojos, pero el rostro de Miles se veía borroso.

Arnold se relajó. Estaba aterrado de que sus padres no hubieran comprendido. Mientras Helga estuviera en la casa de huéspedes Bob no sería capaz de tocarla de nuevo.

"¿Tu padre trabaja?"

Helga se sentó para poder responderle a Miles. "Sí. Tiene una reunión mañana a las nueve." Dijo con las secuelas del llanto y se secó las lágrimas con las manos.

Miles asintió. "Te llevaremos mañana para traer tus cosas mientras él no está."

"Voy a llamar a la escuela." Stella se levantó del sofá y desapareció en la cocina.

"Ustedes no tienen que hacer esto…" Helga se sentía culpable. _¿Por qué son tan amables conmigo? ¿Por qué no me echaron a patadas y me dijeron que me alejará de Arnold para siempre? _

"Si, si tenemos." Sonrió Miles. "Ahora somos familia."

Helga sintió una oleada cálida. _¿Familia? _Su mente comenzó a girar y salió corriendo al baño con Arnold detrás.

Arnold le sostuvo el cabello, y le acarició la espalda mientras terminaba. "¿Mejor?"

Helga asintió, luego se limpió la boca en el lavabo.

Él le apretó la mano. "Bien. Vamos a sentarnos."

Cuando regresaron a la sala, Stella estaba de nuevo en el sofá.

"¿Cuánto tienes, hermosa?"

Arnold miró hacia Helga. "Casi tres meses."

"Supongo que aún no has cenado." Stella se levantó. "Voy a prepararte un plato."

Todos fueron hacia la cocina. Arnold la persuadió para que Helga se les uniera. Murmuró que se estaba imponiendo y todos rieron.

Arnold la acomodó en su silla y se sentó a su lado mientras Stella apilaba puré de papa y pollo en el plato de Helga.

"Vas a vivir aquí y nosotros te alimentaremos, ¡y es mi ultimátum!" bromeó Miles. Tomó un bocado de puré de papa. "Mmm… muy rica cena, cariño."

Stella agitó la cuchara para servir hacia él. "No hables con la boca llena."

Helga comenzó a comer como un tímido venado, viendo sus alrededores. Escucho las bromas de la mesa y el nudo de su estómago se desvaneció. Arnold siguió sirviéndole comida en su plato y se repente se encontró hambrienta. Todas las caras de la mesa le sonreían.

_¡Esto no puede ser real! _Pensó Helga. _Las personas simplemente no invitan a alguien así a su casa._

"Arnold, ¿te las puedes arreglar para traerle la tarea a Helga de mañana?" preguntó Stella.

"Claro." Arnold tomó otra pierna de pollo. "¿Están seguros de que no quieren que me quede y ayude?"

Miles agitó la cabeza. "Tenemos suficiente ayuda. Perdón, pero no te escaparás de la escuela mañana."

Después de la cena, Helga se encontró subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de Arnold. Se sentía incómoda con los padres de él acerca de compartir la cama. Se agarró el vientre. _No es sea mucha diferencia ahora… _

Arnold se agitó, tratando de limpiar las cosas mientras buscaba una pijama adecuada para Helga. Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama, observando su comportamiento frenético. Comenzó a reírse.

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó, con los brazos llenos de ropa sucia.

"Eres muy gracioso, tratando de encontrar todo sobre nada." Le sonrió. _Tal vez esto no sea tan malo. _

Arnold dejó la ropa en el cesto. "¿Qué, te refieres a como estabas manejando la cena?"

Helga frunció el ceño. "No me gusta que las personas me vean cuando como…"

"Toma", Arnold le extendió una de sus pijamas. "Y no te preocupes, es solo una camiseta vieja."

Ella tragó saliva, recordando que su espalda estaba sangrando. Él desapareció por el pasillo y regresó con el kit de primeros auxilios. Era justo como la primera noche que durmieron juntos. Sintió un poco de alivió de que ella no tuviera que volver y salir de la casa de Arnold nunca más. Sus manos temblaron. Mientras que Arnold la había visto técnicamente desnuda, habían estado borrachos. Él se entretuvo con el kit mientras ella se hacía de valor para quitarse la blusa.

_Deja de ser estúpida, el solo quiere curarte las heridas de la espalda. Además, sí cogiste con él después de todo. ¿Qué queda para apenarte?_ Helga peleó contra ella misma mientras se sentaba en el piso dándole la espalda a Arnold, se quitó la camiseta sobre su cabeza. Sabía que él podía verlas, todas las cicatrices, los moretones y las nuevas heridas. Con cautela se desabrochó el brassiere, los broches estaban manchados con sangre como la mayoría de sus sostenes.

Arnold trató de no mirarlos, era aún más horrible mirar su espalda a la luz. Ver a Bob sostener el cinturón blanco manchado en sangre cuando había rescatado a Helga había confirmado sus miedos. Apenas había un espacio suave en la parte izquierda de su espalda. Mojó el algodón con agua oxigenada y lo aplicó a las heridas frescas. Helga clavó los dientes en su labio para no gritar. Arnold colocó gasa sobre las heridas y ayudo a Helga a ponerse la pijama cuidando los vendajes.

"Listo, como nueva." Le sonrió abrazándola por detrás. Sus manos rozaron sus pechos y la sintió estremecer. "Lo siento… no quería…"

Helga negó con la cabeza. "No... fue solo algo de dolor. Está bien." Se levantó y recogió los pantalones del pijama en sus manos. "Gracias…"

"Claro." Le sonrió y alejó el kit mientras ella se ponía el pantalón. No pudo evitar espiar un poco de sus panties rojas. Se levantó para regresar el kit al baño. _Rayos ¿qué pasa conmigo? Ella ha tenido un día horrible y ¿en qué estoy pensando yo? _Agitó la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Ernie lo detuvo en el camino. "Oye, Arnold… Yo uh… Sé que esto va a ser difícil para ti, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Cuando quieras hablar o romper algo, déjamelo saber."

"Gracias, Señor Potts." Arnold sonrió. "Buenas noches."

"Dormirse algo temprano, ¿he?" le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Arnold rodó los ojos. "De hecho tenemos parciales pronto. Tenemos un montón de tareas por hacer."

"A que fastidio. Bueno, ¡buenas noches, Arnold!"

Ernie regreso a su cuarto y Arnold dejó el kit medico en el gabinete del baño. Cuando regresó a su habitación, vio a Helga sentada en el piso mirando su agenda.

"Estúpidos exámenes…" Helga agitó la cabeza. Sus nauseas se habían ido, pero su cabeza se sentía estallar.

Arnold se sentó y abrió su mochila. "Dímelo a mi…" sacó su propia agenda y comenzó a mirar la lista tremenda de deberes.

Se sentaron en silencio, agobiados por la carga de trabajo. Finalmente, Helga suspiró y dejó de lado su agenda, metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó el libro de su clase de inglés en el que estaba trabajando. Ya lo había terminado, pero ahora necesitaba encontrar citas específicas para su ensayo.

Arnold comenzó con sus papeles de química. Viendo hacia Helga cada cierto tiempo. Helga puso post-its en algunas páginas para marcar las citas, aún tenía unos cuantos días para terminar el ensayo y tenía algunas tareas para el día siguiente.

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Arnold dejó sus tareas al lado y ordenó los que necesitaba terminar mañana en la biblioteca. Helga peleaba por mantenerse despierta, leyendo el mismo problema de matemáticas una y otra vez.

"No te preocupes, no necesitas terminarlo." Arnold tomó los papeles alejándolos de ella y dejándolos cerca de su mochila. "Necesitas descansar. Tienes todo el día de mañana para estudiar. Solo dame uno de tus horarios y pasaré por tus tareas mañana."

Helga asintió y dejó que la llevara a la cama. Se metió debajo de las sábanas y cuando Arnold se acostó a su lado apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y se acurrucó contra él.

Él le sonrió mientras se acomodaba. "Si no te conociera mejor, diría que te estas acostumbrando a esto."

"Ya…aaau… quiesssierass… cabeeza de balón…" Trató de terminar la oración mientras bostezaba.

Arnold rió. "Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tú digas."


	17. Capítulo 17

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 17**

.

.

Arnold se levantó con dolor de cabeza, no había dormido bien. Helga lo seguía abrazando y fue un reto tratar de levantarse sin despertarla. Caminó perezosamente hacia la ducha justo cuando el Señor Hyunn salía del baño.

"Buenos días, Arnold." Agitó la toalla sobre su cabeza para secarse el cabello más rápido. "¿Tu novia realmente está viviendo aquí?"

"Si, Señor Hyunh." Arnold suspiró. "Está arriba, durmiendo."

El Sr. Hyunh asintió. "Eso es bueno. Criar a un bebé solo es muy difícil. Muy difícil." Le sonrió. "Sé que serás un buen padre, Arnold."

Arnold se encogió de hombros sintiendo su rostro caliente. "Uh, gracias, Señor Hyunh." Lo esquivó y cerró la puerta del baño. Se frotó la cara y gruño. _¿Por qué todos están tan seguros de que puedo hacer esto? _Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Afortunadamente, el agua caliente duraba más tiempo desde que su padre había agregado un calentador extra unos meses atrás. Arnold se quedó quieto por unos momentos bajo el agua caliente. _¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esto? _A su mente llegó el Gran Bob y como había tratado a Helga toda su vida.

.

* * *

Cuando eran niños, Helga se había jactado en la escuela de que su padre la iba a llevar a un mega espectáculo de lucha libre en la noche. Había esperado pacientemente en las escaleras de la escuela para que el la recogiera. Arnold se había quedado con ella, preocupado de que Bob lo hubiera olvidado y la hubiera dejado allí.

Helga arrugó el ceño. "No tienes que ser mi niñera, Arnoldo."

Arnold sonrió. "Solo pensé que podría hacerte compañía. Además, mi abuela piensa que es el día de Lief Erickson y está tratando de cantar ópera hoy."

"¡Tú y tu alocada familia, heh!" Helga rió. "Es una fortuna que aun estés de una sola pieza."

Arnold mantuvo la conversación ligera y Helga se volvió una compañía decente. Mientras las horas pasaron, su estado de ánimo empeoro y comenzó a desquitarse con él.

"¡Diantres! ¡¿Realmente necesitas mirarme tan fijamente, cabeza de balón?!" dijo apretando los dientes.

"Lo siento… yo solo…" Los ojos de Arnold enfocaron los escalones de concreto. "Lo siento."

Helga se levantó y arrojó su mochila, que explotó en las escaleras, y todas sus cosas volaron. "¡Deberías!"

Arnold miró hacia arriba y vio una lagrima correr por su mejilla. Volvió los ojos abajo, sabiendo que no quería que ella lo viera. Ambos sabían que el Gran Bob lo había olvidado y no iba a venir.

"Um… ¿Por qué no hago algo para ti?" le sonrió Arnold. "Vamos a Slausen's por un helado, ¿Esta bien?"

Helga respiró y se limpió la cara con las mangas. "Oh… está bien…"

Arnold la ayudó a recoger sus libros y colocarlos en su mochila rota. Helga comenzó a recoger sus cosas también. Se tocaron las manos tratando de alcanzar un libro morado de tareas.

"Lo siento…" Helga se sobó el brazo. "Siento… um… siento haberte gritado... Arnold…"

Él le sonrió y le extendió su mochila. "Está bien, vamos." Le ofreció su mano.

La expresión en su rostro había sido inigualable. Sus ojos se habían abierto, sus pupilas grandes mientras veían la mano de Arnold. Sus mejillas se volvieron rosas y su mano estaba sudorosa cuando la posó con cautela sobre la de él. "B-Bien… ¡pero nada de cursilerías!"

Arnold sonrió mientras caminaba. "Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tú digas."

* * *

.

El agua le mojó la cabeza mientras clavaba los nudillos en su rostro. _Tu puedes hacer esto… tu puedes hacer esto… _Se volteó y comenzó a ducharse, frotando shampoo en su cabello. _Helga te necesita… ella siempre te necesita… _Suspiró. _Siempre me ha gustado eso, que me necesite. _Su respiración se calmó. _Solo necesito ser positivo, todo estará bien. Él bebe va a estar bien y será una persona completamente normal… todo estará bien._

Cuando Arnold salió del baño vio a Helga esperando afuera. Ella le sonrió.

"Buenos días, zopenco." Le sonrió.

Arnold sonrió de vuelta. "Buenos días Helga." Salió para que ella pudiera entrar al baño.

"Más te vale haberme dejado algo de agua caliente, ¡si no le tendrás que responder a la vieja Betsy!" Comenzó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta.

Él subió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto, aun sonriendo. Se vistió y revisó varias veces su mochila, luego bajó por el desayuno. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Phil y Oskar ya estaban en la mesa.

"Pero Abuelo, ¿Por qué Arnold y su novia pueden vivir aquí sin pagar renta?" Oscar se quejó mientras intentaba robar más pancakes para su plato.

Phil azotó la espátula en la mano de Oscar. "¡Deja de ser idiota, Oskar! ¡Y deja de llamarme Abuelo!"

"Buenos días." Arnold murmuró mientras se sentaba. Phil le sirvió algunos pancakes en el plató de Arnold y le pasó la miel.

"Así que, Arnold. ¿Cuándo empezará a pagar renta tu novia?" dijo Oskar riendo.

Phil le pegó a Oscar con la espátula en la cabeza. "¡Dije que dejaras de ser un idiota!" Se sentó en su silla. "Solo ignóralo Arnold. Pookie y yo estamos contentos de ayudar. ¡Porque, me acuerdo del día en que tu mamá y tu papá llegaron a casa contigo!" dijo abrazando la espátula. "Sera lindo tener un bebe en casa de nuevo."

Arnold tomó sus pancakes con el tenedor. "¿Tu y la abuela no están enojados?"

"¿Enojados?" Phil agitó la mano. "¡Claro que no! Estas cosas pasan." Entrecerró los ojos. "Esperaba algo mejor de ti, Arnold, pero mientras tomes la responsabilidad no me enojaré."

"Gracias, abuelo." Arnold suspiró y tomó una mordida de sus pancakes.

Oscar miró alrededor. "¿Dónde está tu novia de todos modos? ¿Puedo tener sus pancakes?"

"¡No!" le gritó Phil. "¡Deja de ser tal sabandija!"

Arnold tragó. "Está en la ducha. Bajará pronto."

"¿Pero por qué la novia de Arnold puede vivir aquí gratis? Debería de pagar por sus propios pancakes." Se quejó Oskar, quitando la miel de su plato con el tenedor.

"¡Tú tampoco pagas la renta, aunque tu si deberías!" Phil negó con la cabeza. "¡Haces que la pobre de Suzie trabaje hasta el cansancio para pagar la renta!"

Oskar se encogió de hombros. "Pero a Suzie le gusta trabajar."

Los ojos de Phil se iluminaron. "¡Hola allá! No seas tímida, ¡Ven por unos pancakes!"

Arnold se giró y vio a Helga asomándose por la puerta. Entró a la habitación, viéndose nerviosa. Se sentó al lado de Arnold y Phil le pasó un plato.

"G-gracias." Helga tartamudeo. No estaba acostumbrada a que todos fueran tan amables. En casa hubiera revisado el refrigerador para ver si había algo comestible, o comer cereal solo, porque la leche siempre estaba caducada.

Arnold le pasó la miel y se volvió a su desayuno. No tenía mucho tiempo para alcanzar el autobús de la escuela. Helga se sirvió poca miel y comió en pequeños bocados. Pensó en que probablemente iba a luchar contra el malestar de las mañanas. Él terminó su desayuno y dejó su plato en el lavadero. Sirvió un vaso de agua y lo puso en la mesa para ella.

"Pasaré por la tienda para traerte una gaseosa (*ginger ale) después de la escuela." Arnold la besó en la frente.

"Gracias." Le sonrió, tratando de ignorar la evidente diversión de Phil. "Te veré más tarde."

"¿Me prometes que trataras de relajarte un poco?" le guió un ojo.

Helga rodó los ojos. "¡Sí! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!"

Arnold corrió por su mochila. Helga terminó el vaso de agua. Su estómago no estaba contento por los pancakes y la miel azucarada. Stella y Miles llegaron desde el jardín colgando sus abrigos en una silla vacía. Sonrieron al ver a Helga en la mesa.

"No pensé que te fueras a levantar tan temprano." Stella se limpió la frente con la manga mientras Miles llenaba un vaso de agua.

Helga sonrió. "Supongo que estoy acostumbrada."

Miles se tomó el agua y se limpió la boca con la manga. "Te llevaremos un poco después de las nueve. Tengo que encontrar algunas cajas vacías."

"En serio no tienen que…" Helga jugó con el tenedor.

"No seas tonta, cariño." Stella agitó la mano. "De todos modos tenemos el día libre. No es ningún problema."

Helga se sentía extraña guiando a los padres de Arnold hasta su casa. Llevaban algunas cuantas cajas. Había tratado de convencerlos antes de que no tenía muchas cosas, pero ellos las llevaron de todos modos. Ella guió el camino hacia su habitación. Estaba justo como la había dejado.

Stella miró el cuarto. Su corazón fue hacia la chica que estaba recogiendo libros de un estante. La habitación era algo triste y vacía para ser la habitación de una adolescente. Quería alcanzar a Helga y abrazarla. _Este no es un lugar para vivir…_

Miles le ayudó cuidadosamente a guardar los libros en las cajas. Observó que la mayoría de los libros eran viejos clásicos y se veían bien leídos y usados. "¿Te gusta leer?"

Helga asintió. "Un libro puede llevarte a cualquier parte."

A Miles le gustó esa respuesta. Stella comenzó a deshacer la cama, doblando las sabanas y el cobertor en una caja. Helga bajó su tablero de notas de la pared, los recortes de revistas y algunos papeles al piso. Luego desapareció en el closet, tirando todo su pequeño guardarropa en el piso. Sacó los zapatos de sus cajones. Todo lo que quedaba eran unas cajas de diarios en la parte de atrás. Comenzó a jalarla con fuerza. Llenaron una caja completa esos años de escritura.

Stella comenzó a doblar la ropa que Helga había tirado al piso mientras Helga se agachaba bajo la cama. Sacó una caja de zapatos llena de fotos y tiliches. Miles arrancó una hoja del cuaderno de la escuela de Helga y comenzó a escribir una nota para Bob, diciéndole que si intentaba seguir a Helga, ellos levantarían una orden de restricción. Helga desapareció en el pasillo para vaciar el baño de sus cosas. Cuando regresó vio a Miles y Stella intercambiando miradas. Se detuvieron cuando Helga ingresó al cuarto.

"Siento mucho de verdad todo esto." Murmuró Helga mientras vaciaba sus cosas en una caja vacía.

Miles negó con la cabeza. "No lo estés. Es lo mejor."

Helga termino de vaciar su closet, ayudando a Stella a doblar la ropa y empacarla. Miles miró por la ventana, pensativo.

"¿Esto es todo?" Le preguntó Stella mientras cerraba la última caja.

Helga asintió.

Cargaron las cajas al viejo Packard. Helga sentía que su padre de repente aparecería por la puerta... pero no lo hizo. Una vez que el carro estuvo lleno, Helga miró hacia atrás por última vez. Vio las fotos enmarcadas colgadas en el pasillo. Todas mostraban a sus padres, Olga, o sus padres con Olga. Buscó por una fotografía que la tuviera a ella. Bajo la foto del primer recital de piano de Olga había una fotografía navideña. Olga se encontraba abriendo regalos y Miriam estaba sentada en el sofá. Helga estaba sentada en la esquina, al lado del árbol. En lugar de su típico semblante malhumorado, se veía triste. Esa fue la navidad cuando Bob y Miriam habían olvidado comprar sus regalos. Helga descolgó la fotografía de la pared y la tiro al piso. Pisó los cristales rotos con el zapato, tratando de destruirla. Bajó la mirada y suspiró. Luego se dirigió a la puerta sin voltear.

Miles y Stella se mantuvieron al pie de las escaleras mientras Helga daba su último y destructivo adiós. La vieron tirar el recuadro y hundir la pisada en los cristales rotos. Cuando salió por la puerta revisaron la foto. Miles abrazó a Stella mientras veían la fotografía.

"Tal vez esto estaba destinado a pasar." Le murmuró. "Esa pobre niña necesita una verdadera familia."

Stella asintió. "Por lo menos, necesita salir de ésta."

Caminaron hacia la puerta juntos, uniéndosele a Helga en el carro. Helga no miró por la ventana, no volteó a ver la casa de su niñez. No quería volver a verla nunca más.


	18. Capítulo 18

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Ayer me desperté con un mensaje de KatherineHowardRose en mi facebook, y es de esos mensajes que te hacen el día. Así que con más ganas voy a seguir traduciendo, ya tengo traducido hasta el capitulo 25 (hasta ahora) he tenido algo de tiempo libre en el trabajo y he podido avanzar un poco, sin embargo aun me falta corregirlos de redacción y ortografía, si se me va algún error ortográfico me dicen, la verdad es que se me van algunos por escondidos o es que lo leo tantas veces que ya no veo los errores xD. Espero lo disfruten n_n

.

**CAPITULO 18**

.

.

Después de la escuela, Arnold corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta de golpe y aventó su mochila y el sixpack de refrescos. Helga estaba acostada sobre el estómago en su cama. Había estado escribiendo antes de que llegara.

"¡Woah! ¿Dónde está el incendio, cabeza de balón?"

Arnold suspiró, aliviado. "Estaba asustado de que no estuvieras aquí."

Helga se sentó. "¿Asustado de que el Gran Bob malo me mantuviera cautiva?" rió.

Él asintió. "¿Trajiste tus cosas?"

Ella señaló hacia una pila de cajas.

"¿Por qué no las has desempacado?" Dijo bajando una y abriéndola.

Helga bajó las piernas hacia un lado de la cama y se levantó para ayudar. "Es tu cuarto. No me sentía bien de colocar mis cosas donde sea y solo mover tus cosas."

La caja que abrió estaba llena de libros. "Estás viviendo aquí ahora, tienes derecho a decir las cosas también…" miró hacia arriba. "Aw rayos… tendré que hacer otro estante."

Helga se retorció las manos. "No tienes que hacer eso…" levantó los libros y los apiló en el piso junto a la pared.

"Está bien." Arnold la observó elegir cada libro y mirarlo antes de apilarlo. Él abrió otra caja, está estaba llena de ropa doblada. La arrastró hacia un lado, no queriendo averiguar donde quería Helga ponerla.

"Esto apesta…" Helga murmuró mirando el libro en sus manos. "¿Por qué todos son las amables conmigo? No merezco esto…"

Arnold se sentó en el piso junto a ella. "No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Estoy contento de que ahora vivas aquí, ahora no tengo que preocuparme."

Helga negó con la cabeza. "Sabes que Bob no se va a rendir tan fácilmente…"

"¿Por qué le preocuparía? Pensé que no te quería." Miró a Helga acariciar con los dedos el lomo del libro.

Ella suspiró. "Él no lo hace. Pero tampoco le gusta que las cosas no salgan a su manera." Colocó el libro. "Lo venciste en su propio juego. Él me va a quererme de vuelta porque tú me robaste."

"¿Robarte?" Arnold resopló. "Helga, no eres un mueble, no eres de su propiedad."

Helga se mordió el labio. "Si, si lo soy…" murmuró.

Arnold la observó fijamente. "¿Qué quieres decir? Eres una persona, nadie pueden ser tu dueño."

Ella se llevó las rodillas hacia el pecho y las abrazó, mirando hacia la alfombra. "No quiero que nadie salga lastimado…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Arnold miró como sus dientes se hundían en su labio. Su nariz se estaba volviendo rosa. "¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

Helga negó con la cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas. Su quijada temblaba. _¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Debiste haber regresado a casa y lo sabes! ¡Ahora Bob va a venir aquí y lo va a arruinar todo!_

Cuando tenía once años trató de escaparse después de que Bob la había golpeado cuando había llevado algunas malas calificaciones en su tarjeta de reportes. No había ido lejos cuando Bob la encontró y la llevó de regreso a casa para que viera como golpeaba a Miriam. Helga se había arrinconado en una esquina de la sala, tratando de fusionarse con las paredes.

"¡Idiota! ¡Tenías _un trabajo, _Miriam! Y eso era mantener esta mierda…" dijo apuntando a Helga, "¡a raya!" Se giró hacia ella, pero Miriam lo esquivó.

"¡Por favor, Bob!" Miriam colocó los brazos arriba, su labio temblaba, "¡Por favor detente! ¡Ella estaba triste, los niños hacen esto a veces!"

Bob levantó la mano de nuevo. "¡No mi niño!" Bajó la mano con fuerza, haciendo un fuerte -¡crack!- cuando se estrelló contra el rostro de Miriam. Ella cayó al suelo, completamente fuera de balance.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Helga, congelada en la esquina.

Él apunto hacia Miriam. "¡Me he puesto al día con tu mierda alcohólica día tras día! ¡Deja de ser tan benevolente con la chica o de lo contrario!" Agarró la copa de vino de Miriam y la arrojó, estrellándola en la pared, formando líneas de color morado.

El labio de Miriam estaba roto y las gafas torcidas. Se colocó a una posición sentada mirando al piso. "¡Por favor, no frente a Helga!" gimió.

"¡No es una niña, Miriam!" Gritó. "¡Es tiempo de que se dé cuenta de cómo es el mundo realmente!"

Miriam se levantó, temblando de miedo. "¡¿Por qué crees que Olga huyó a California y nunca nos habla?!" Su voz se quebró, pero entrecerró los ojos hacia Bob. "¡Porque tú no tienes respeto por esta familia!"

"¿Respeto?" Bob rió e hizo a Helga sentir escalofríos. "¡Yo te voy a mostrar respeto!" Agarró la parte de enfrente de la blusa de Miriam y la aventó para que tropezara y cayera en el sofá. "¡Soy el Rey de esta casa! ¡Pago los recibos! ¡Pongo comida en la mesa! ¿Qué es lo que haces tú y la chica? ¡Nada! ¡No merecen ningún respeto!"

Arnold envolvió a Helga con sus brazos. "No puede lastimarte más. No le permitiré que lo haga" Podía sentirla temblar. Era raro, ver a Helga tan asustada. Lo hizo enojar pensar en cómo Bob la atemorizaba. "Te mantendré a salvo."

Helga recargó las mejillas contra el hombro de Arnold, sus lágrimas hicieron que la tela de su camiseta se humedeciera. Sus entrañas le quemaban, se odiaba a sí misma. _¿Qué está mal contigo? Arnold es una persona, no algún tipo de héroe. Eres egoísta. ¡Cómo te atreves a arruinar su familia y vivir en su casa como un ángel privilegiado! ¡Debiste mantener tu desastre de vida para ti misma! _Podía sentir la mano de él acariciándole el cabello, causándole escalofríos. Su abrazo era suave, era lo que se había imaginado dormida todas las noches. _¿A quién engaño? ¡Esto es todo lo que soñé! No puedo pelear contra mi deseo, no cuando por voluntad propia me adora. Arnold, ¡por favor perdona mi codicioso corazón!_

"Por favor no me dejes…" le murmuró.

Arnold sintió como el aire dejaba sus pulmones. Apretó a Helga cerca. "Nunca."

Helga se sintió derretir. _¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! ¡Mi generoso y de buen corazón Ángel de cabellos dorados! ¡Tal promesa, no había podido más que soñar que algún día la hicieras! Oh, estar contigo para siempre y sabes que tuya soy. _Se relajó y dejo de llorar. El miedo se evaporó y en lo único que pudo pensar fue en los brazos de Arnold abrazándola.

Él sintió de repente como ella se relajaba y suspiró. Estaba aprendiendo como cosas tan simples cambiaban su mal humor. Arnold relajó su agarre y le levantó la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero tan llenos de adoración que no pudo evitar sonreír. Presionó sus labios contra los de ella y ella lo besó de regreso.

"Ahora," le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares, "Vamos a sacar esas cajas."

Helga asintió, sollozó un poco y se levantó, limpiándose la cara con la manga. Arnold acomodó las cajas para que estuvieran todas en el piso. Helga comenzó a abrirlas y evaluar sus contenidos. Cuando Stella tocó la puerta estaban ocupados re-acomodando el closet de Arnold.

"¡Hola, niños!" Abrió la puerta con la cadera, cargando dos platos. "Pensé que estarían ocupados instalándose así que les traje la cena."

"¡Gracias, mamá!" Arnold le ayudó con los platos. Cada uno tenía un sándwich de queso a la parrilla y una taza de sopa de tomate.

Helga tomó su plato. "Muchas gracias…" Olía delicioso, miró a Stella. "Um… ¿puedo ayudar en la cocina algún día?"

Stella asintió, con el corazón sintiéndose cálido. "Claro que puedes. Puedes ayudarme con el asado mañana después de la escuela.

"¡Gracias!" Helga sonrió ampliamente. "Yo solo… quiero hacer mi parte…"

"Lo sé." Stella puso una mano sobre el hombro de Helga. "No queremos que te agotes, pero sabemos que encontraremos algunas tareas para ti." Cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta. "¡Bajen si quieren repetir!" Y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Helga se volteó a mirar a Arnold. Él le sonreía. Ella se mordió el labio, sintiéndose tímida. Se sentaron en el piso a comer juntos.

"Así que, ¿Vas a ser mi pequeña esposa?" Arnold bromeó mientras Helga sumergía su sándwich en la sopa.

Ella rodó los ojos. "¡Criminal! Solo dije que quería ayudar. No es como si hubiera dicho que quería comenzar a elegir carpetas y cortinas, ¡rayos!" Sus mejillas estaban rosas.

Arnold sonrió. "¿Pero tu estarías haciendo la cena…?"

"Ajá, me gusta cocinar. ¿Eso qué?" Helga lo miró fijamente, la mirada en su rostro estaba haciendo que sintiera que se derretía. Se mordió un labio.

"¿Te _gusta_ cocinar?" bromeó. "Hmmm… extraño que te pueda imaginar con un lindo y pequeño delantal rosa."

El rostro de Helga se sentía caliente, frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Los años cincuenta?" Su voz comenzaba a alcanzar un tono alto, la idea de jugar a la casita con Arnold era una de sus queridas fantasías.

"_Solo_ un lindo y pequeño delantal rosa…" Él tenía el rostro serio y un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos. _¡Él está excitado por este asunto de ser papá! Rayos, nunca imagine al cabeza de balón ser un tradicionalista…_ Ella tragó saliva, sus mejillas brillaban rojas. "¿Um… y usando… zapatos?"

Él dejo el plato de lado recargándose contra ella, quitándole su plato también. "¿Qué tipo?" su voz sonaba rasposa.

"Uh… ¿unos rosas?" Le palpito fuertemente el corazón mientras la miraba. _¡Arnold está jugando conmigo, creo que voy a morir!_

Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios a los de ella "Oh puedes hacer algo mejor que eso…" le murmuró.

Los engranes en la cabeza de Helga embonaron y comenzó a hacer una risita tonta. "Oh, te refieres a…" se levantó y abrió una de las cajas con zapatos, "algo como…" encontró su par de tacones rosas, "¿estos?" sonrió mientras se los mostraba a Arnold.

Ahora era el turno de Arnold de sorprenderse. "¿Te pondrías esos?"

Helga cambio su peso hacia el otro lado de su cadera. _Oh, rayos, ¡esto es demasiado divertido! _"Bueno, quiero decir… podría…" Rodó los ojos hacia el cielo pensando. "Pero no tengo ningún delantal" sonrió. "Lo siento, zoquete."

Ambos saltaron cuando el teléfono de Arnold sonó. Helga se agachó y dejó los zapatos de nuevo en la caja. Arnold rodó los ojos y contestó el teléfono. "¿Hola?"

La voz de Gerald sonaba preocupada. "¿Pasa algo malo, hermano?"

Arnold tomó su plato de nuevo. Helga se sentó y lo miró comer. "Nada, ¿qué pasa?"

"Escuche el rumor en la escuela de que Helga se había mudado contigo. ¿Es verdad, hermano?"

"Ajá," Arnold suspiró. "Es verdad."

"Amigo, ¿No crees que estas llevando esto demasiado lejos?"

Arnold se rascó el puente de la nariz con el dedo. "Es complicado…"

"Bueno, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…" Gerald suspiró. "Creo que estás pasando por encima de tu cabeza."

"Mira, apreció tu preocupación, Gerald, pero es realmente lo mejor…"

"¡Ow!"

Arnold giró y vio como Helga se doblaba, agarrándose el estómago.

"¿Por qué no salimos más tarde? Así puedes explicarte… ¿Arnold?"

"¡Me tengo que ir!" Arnold aventó el teléfono. "¡Helga! ¿Qué pasa?"

Helga se curveó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¡Oh Dios!" Arnold saltó sobre sus pies. "Um… ¡No te muevas!" Corrió fuera de su habitación hacia la cocina.

Su madre estaba lavando los platos de la cena. "Oh, Arnold, ¿Qué pasa?"

Arnold jadeó. "¡Algo está mal con Helga!"

"¡Oh dios!" Stella se secó las manos y siguió a Arnold escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Stella vio a Helga sentada contra la pared agarrándose el estómago.

Stella se arrodillo junto a Helga. "Helga, cariño, ¿Qué tienes?"

"No lo sé," Helga respiró profundamente para aliviar el dolor, "de la nada mi estómago comenzó a dolerme mucho. Me siento mejor ahora."

"Oh, eso es todo." Stella sonrió. "Está bien, Helga. Esto pasa algunas veces. El bebé comenzará a crecer estas siguientes semanas y tu cuerpo solo está tratando de hacerle espacio. Cuando esto pase, solo trata de relajarte hasta que pase."

Arnold se retorció las manos. "¿Así que esto es normal?"

Stella se levantó y asintió. "Uh huh. Pero recuérdenme. ¿Tú y Helga han encontrado ya un doctor?"

"No." Arnold suspiró. "Probablemente deberíamos hacer eso, ¿verdad?"

"Las siguientes semanas son cruciales para el desarrollo del bebé." Stella se cruzó de brazos. "Si algo le pasa a Helga, el resultado puede ser muy drástico. Ustedes dos necesitan comenzar a estar más al pendiente de esto."

"Si, mamá." Arnold rodó los ojos.

Stella salió de la habitación y Arnold se sentó junto a Helga. "¿Estás bien?"

Helga se sobó el estómago. "Ajá, siento haberte asustado. Me siento un tanto estúpida…"

"No eres estúpida…" Arnold tomó un hilo suelto de su camiseta. "Estoy seguro de que es espeluznante tener todos esos cambios pasándote… Mañana es viernes, ¿Qué tal si buscamos algunos doctores y vemos si podemos hacer una cita para mañana después de la escuela?"

"Bueno, dudo que consigamos una con tan poco tiempo, pero es un comienzo." Se encogió de hombros.

Arnold tomó sus platos. "¿Por qué no empiezas a buscar en mi laptop mientras yo lavo los platos?"

"Claro." Helga se levantó, para luego colapsar contra la pared. "¡Woah!"

"¡Helga!"

Ella agitó la mano. "¡Estoy bien! Solo me levante muy rápido." Se sentó en el escritorio donde la enorme computadora de escritorio estaba puesta al lado de la laptop. "Soy mucho más resistente de lo que parezco."

Arnold suspiró y bajo las escaleras. Phil estaba en la mesa leyendo el periódico y sonrió cuando vio a Arnold entrar.

"¡Oye, Shortman! ¿Cómo le está yendo a la chica?"

"Bien," Arnold dejó los platos en el lavadero y abrió el agua. "aunque vamos a tener que buscar un doctor."

Las manos de Phil volaron hacia su cabeza. "¡Oh no! ¡Eso es terrible!"

"No, abuelo." Dijo quitando el queso de los platos. "Solo necesitamos que Helga vaya a un chequeo regular o algo así."

"Oh bueno, eso es un alivio," Phil tomó de nuevo el periódico, "Así que, ¿Qué crees que vaya a ser?"

Arnold casi deja caer el plato que estaba enjuagando. "¿Qué?"

Phil rió. "¡Vamos, Arnold! ¿No te da curiosidad saber si será un niño o una niña?"

Se dio cuenta que había estado tan metido en imaginar si el bebé iba a tener el numero correcto de extremidades y en los lugares adecuados que no había considerado acerca del sexo. "Uh… no había pensado en eso… supongo que tal vez podremos averiguar eso también."

"¿De qué has estado tan nervioso?" Phil entrecerró los ojos. "¿Está todo bien entre ustedes dos?"

Arnold colocó los platos en la rendija para secarlos. "Todo está bien… es solo…" se sentó en la mesa. "Supongo que estoy preocupado."

Phil sonrió. "¿Hay algo por lo que preocuparse? ¡No es como si estuvieras cocinando un pan!" rió.

"¡Abuelo!" Arnold giró los ojos. "Solo que no había caído en cuenta de que esto sería tan complicado. Sigo viendo artículos sobre bebés que nacen muertos o deformes…" colocó los codos en la mesa y recargó su barbilla en las manos. "Es horrible, no puedo enfocarme en apoyar a Helga…"

"Aw, no te preocupes, Shortman." Phil le puso una mano al hombro. "Helga es una pequeña dama muy fuerte. Estoy seguro de que el bebé saldrá bien. Pero si estás tan preocupado, estoy seguro de que el doctor hará que te sientas mejor."

Arnold asintió. "Ajá," sonrió, "tengo que ayudar a Helga a buscar un doctor." Se levantó de la mesa. "¡Gracias Abuelo!" corrió escaleras arriba de vuelta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Helga se giró en la silla de la computadora. "Un segundo, Geraldo," Helga le entregó el celular a Arnold, "Es para ti, cabeza de balón."

Arnold tomó su celular. "¿Por qué contestaste mi teléfono?"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Le colgaste hace rato y el regresó la llamada. Pensé que debía de saber que ambos aun estábamos vivos y en una sola pieza. Oh, y por cierto, puedo arreglármelas con esta pequeña búsqueda por internet. ¿Por qué no sales con el cabeza de cepillo a cantar koombayah o lo que sea?"

"Um, gracias, Helga…" se puso el teléfono en la oreja. "¿Hola?"

"¡Arnold! ¿Así que quieres ir por un café o qué?"

Arnold se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Claro, te veo en quince minutos." Colgó y le sonrió a Helga. "¿Estás segura?"

Helga agitó la mano. "¡Si, cabeza de balón! Solo Phoebe puede averiguar cómo matarse con un teclado de computadora. Ahora, sal de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión."

"¡Gracias, Helga!" Arnold la abrazó, "¡Eres la mejor!"

Ella sintió desmayarse, luego regresó a la computadora. "Soy realmente increíble."

Arnold tomó su abrigo y se cambió a un par de botas. "¡Adiós, Helga!" Puso su celular en su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. "¡Llámame si necesitas algo! ¡Te amo!" Saltó escaleras abajo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Helga casi no podía sentir la silla de la computadora. _¿Arnold acaba de decirme que me ama? _Podía sentir la sangre bombeando en sus oídos mientras su respiración se aceleraba. _Arnold ¿Me ama? _Helga saltó de la silla y tomó su mochila. Busco entre las cosas hasta que encontró su diario. _¡Oh deliciosa esperanza! ¡Cuando dudaba me haz mostrado el camino! ¡Arnold dijo que me amaba! _El lápiz carrereaba en el papel mientras trataba de contener al sentimiento de explotar en su corazón.

Arnold se detuvo cuando sus pies tocaron el pórtico y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes. _¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Acabo de decir lo que pienso que dije?!_

"¡Hey, Arnold! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gerald lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¡Creo que acabo de decirle a Helga la palabra con "A"!

Gerald negó con la cabeza. "¡Mmmm, mmm, mmm! Lo has malentendido. Necesitas relajarte." Puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Arnold. "Vamos por ese café y me cuentas todo antes de que eches a perder algo más arriba."


	19. Capítulo 19

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 19**

.

.

Para cuando los chicos llegaron al café estaban llenos de nieve. Se quitaron los guantes, y se calentaron las manos sosteniendo las tazas de café en la mesa de la esquina.

"¿Y?" Gerald levantó una ceja.

Arnold se recargó contra la mesa. "¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?"

Gerald sorbió su café, luego tomó otro sobre de crema y le agregó otro. "Desde el comienzo, ¿por qué Helga está viviendo contigo? Sé que está embarazada y todo eso, pero ¿en serio?"

"No está segura en su casa." Arnold miró su café, algo de crema aún se estaba mezclando. "Aparentemente, Bob a estado abusando de ella por años…"

Gerald agitó la mano. "Los detalles no son de mi incumbencia, pero ¿qué tan malo es?"

"El día que lleve a Helga a casa para bien, encontré a Bob pegándole sangrientamente a Helga con uno de sus cinturones. Y luego trató de golpearla con el puño."

"Wow…" Los ojos de Gerald estaban muy abiertos, "sabes, Pataki tiene _mucho_ más sentido ahora…"

"Ajá, bueno," Arnold tomó un sorbo, "No pude dejarla allí. Bob estaba intentando matar al bebé…" Levantó la vista hacia Gerald. "Es mi bebé también."

Gerald asintió. "Bueno, estoy contento de saber que no estás viviendo en la tierra de la fantasía, jugando a la casita. Considerando las circunstancias, ¿Asumo que tu familia está bien con esto?"

"Ajá, ayudaron a Helga a sacar sus cosas mientras Bob estaba en el trabajo." Arnold descansó la mejilla en la calma con el codo en la mesa. "¿De todos modos como fue que toda la escuela se enteró?"

"Quien sabe," Gerald de encogió de hombros, "Sabes cómo es esto. Entre más jugosa es la historia es más difícil mantenerla en secreto. ¿Así que la mamá de tu bebé está viviendo contigo ahora, y aparentemente, se te salió soltarle la palabra con "A"?

Arnold gruño y paso una mano por su cabello. "¡Soy tan tonto! ¡Debe de pensar que soy un idiota insensible! Casi se lo dije sobre mi hombro mientras corría hacia la puerta para acá…"

"¿Y lo sientes?"

Eso hizo a Arnold pensar. _Si lo dije, debo de sentirme de esa manera… Me preocupo por ella, mucho… Amo a Helga… _Una sonrisa surgió cruzando sus labios. _Amo a Helga… _Su sonrisa se volvió un más grande. _Creo que yo solo debería…_

"¡Tierra a Arnold!" bromeó Gerald. "¿Puedes estar cinco minutos sin ponerte todo soñador?"

Arnold tomó otro sorbo de café, sus mejillas se sentían cálidas. "Perdón… pienso que realmente lo quería. Solo me siento mal por haberlo dicho tan casual."

Gerald agitó la mano. "Confía en mí, mientras las chicas adoren esa ridícula basura romántica, no importará como sueltes el 'Te amo'. Estoy seguro que Helga está saltando en tu habitación ahora mismo." Y rió ante el pensamiento.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron sorprendidos. "¿En serio?" la idea de Helga retozando en una nube romántica en su cuarto era algo cómica.

"¡Debiste de haber visto a Phoebe cuando se lo dije por primera vez!" Golpeo la mano contra la mesa, riendo. "Se puso toda. '¡Perdóname un momento'! ¡Y se metió al baño a llamarle Helga para decirle! ¡Gritaba tan alto allí adentro, que pensé que rompería las ventanas!"

Arnold rió. "Rayos, las chicas son tan raras…"

"¡Dímelo a mí!" Gerald rodó los ojos. "Un minuto estas actuando como si la vida estuviera llena de luz de sol y arcoíris, y al siguiente…" se estremeció, "un consejo –Haz todo lo que tengas en tu poder para evitar que una chica se enoje."

"Creo que puedo manejar a Helga enojada." Arnold se estremeció también, recordando como lo molestaba constantemente en la primaria.

"No es lo mismo, hombre." Gerald negó con la cabeza. "No, es _tu chica_ ahora. ¡Las novias pueden encontrar algunas de las formas más terriblemente crueles de poner tus bolas en un vicio metafórico!"

Arnold se encogió. "Lo tendré en mente."

Saltaron cuando el teléfono de Arnold comenzó a sonar. Él contesto. "¿Hola?"

"¡Arnold!" Helga sonaba frenética.

Arnold sintió un dolor en el estómago. "¿Está todo bien?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, si…. Uhhhh!" gruño. "No quiero molestarte mientras estas con Gerald…"

Gerald hizo un gesto con el dedo indicando que Helga estaba loca. Arnold entrecerró los ojos, haciendo reír a Gerald.

"Solo dime que es lo que pasa."

"Necesito… cuando regreses… ¡Necesito algo caliente!"

"¿Necesitas algo caliente?" Se sintió horriblemente confundido. "Helga, ¿Para que necesitas algo caliente? ¿Tienes frio?"

"¡No!" Helga sonaba frustrada. "¡Necesito algo caliente y… crujiente!" gritó. "¿Podrías traerme unos nachos de El Taco?"

Arnold entrecerró los ojos. Gerald casi se estaba riendo de él. _Oh dios, Helga está teniendo antojos… y yo que pensé que podría evadir todo esto sin sentido… _"¿Qué tipo?"

Helga sonó mucho más feliz ahora que había descubierto que era lo que querían sus hormonas. "¡Te lo enviaré por mensaje! ¡Gracias! ¡Te amo!" y colgó.

"¡Oh Arnold!" Arnold fingió desmayarse. "¡Te amo! ¡Por favor tráeme algunos nachos y cualquier cosa que mi loco cerebro me pida que coma! ¡Ahahahaha!"

"¡Gerald!" gruño Arnold. Levantó las manos al aire, agravado. "¿Por qué demonios quiere nachos? ¡Acaba de comer!"

"Sabes que ese no el punto, ¿verdad?" Gerald sonrió. "Amigo, esto es lo que las _pollitas _embarazadas hacen. Hacen pedidos locos y tú tienes que darles lo que sea que quieran a menos que quieras que te arranquen las bolas."

Arnold rodó los ojos. "¿Qué es lo que tienes con las bolas hoy?"

Gerald sonrió. "Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Vamos, hay que ir a conseguirle unos nachos a tu chica antes de que arme un alboroto."

El celular de Arnold soñó con un beep con el mensaje de texto de Helga.

- ¡Nachos con queso, pero no picantes, y quiero algo de arroz!-

"¡Pffft!" Gerald se rompió de risa cuando leyó el mensaje. Arnold se estaba molestando cada vez más. "Mira, ¡la próxima vez te va a pedir que le consigas galletas de mantequilla de maní o de coco!" se rió.

"Hilarante." Dijo con la cara seria mientras caminaban hacia el local de tacos. Recogieron los nachos y caminaron hacia la casa de huéspedes.

"Bueno, mucha suerte, hermano." Gerald hizo su saludo de manos con Arnold. "¡Te veo mañana en la escuela!"

"¡Nos vemos!" Arnold se despidió mientras abría la puerta principal. Mientras caminaba escucho a Ernie en la cocina.

"¡Kokoshka! ¡¿A dónde fue toda la mantequilla de maní?!"

Arnold agitó la cabeza. "No me digan que…" corrió hacia su habitación.

Helga estaba sentada en el piso con la laptop de Arnold. Tenía su horario abierto al lado y estaba comiendo mantequilla de maní del frasco con una cuchara.

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Oh, que sorpresa…" murmuró.

Ella levantó la mirada. "¡Hola! ¿Te divertiste con Gerald?"

"Algo." Le ofreció la bolsa de plástico. "Aquí están tus nachos."

Su rostro se ilumino. "¡Gracias!" Los abrió y comenzó a comerlos.

"Y, ¿Encontraste algo?" Arnold se quitó el abrigo y las botas.

Helga asintió, con la boca llena de nachos. Le entregó a Arnold su agenda.

"¿Viernes? ¡Genial!" sonrió Arnold. "¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir una cita con tan poco tiempo de anticipación?"

Ella se pasó el bocado. "Resultó que una señorita había cancelado, así que tenían un lugar libre." Le extendió una pequeña libreta. "He estado buscando diferentes preguntas que deberíamos hacer."

Arnold revisó la lista. Las ideas de que el bebé naciera normal comenzaron de nuevo. Hizo una nota mental de preguntar acerca de eso. "Oye, ¿cómo es que no escribiste aquí 'preguntar acerca del sexo del bebé?"

"Por qué solo tengo 3 meses." Helga se encogió de hombros. "Investigue y no puedes asegurarte hasta los 5 meses."

"Oh." Arnold se sintió decepcionado. "Bueno ¿Qué podemos averiguar?"

Helga volteo la computadora hacia él y se sentó. "Podemos averiguar si el bebé se está desarrollando correctamente, y que clase de cosas debemos hacer para que crezca mejor."

Arnold asintió, eso era lo que más quería saber. Helga se terminó el resto de los nachos y tiró las sobras. Abrió la puerta. "Ya vuelvo."

Él comenzó a navegar entre los diferentes artículos que Helga tenía abiertos. Había cosas sobre antojos, dolores, síntomas varios, estadísticas y como leerle o tocar música podía hacer que el bebé fuera más inteligente, hasta un pequeño diagrama que mostraba ilustraciones del crecimiento en cada mes del embarazo. Cuando Helga regresó, se sentó junto a él y el la jaló hacia su regazo.

"¿Estas siento muy comprometida con esto, verdad?" Le murmuró al oído.

Helga se recostó contra él y asintió. "Claro. Sería estúpido no serlo. No puedo ignorar que una pequeña persona está creciendo _dentro de mí_."

Arnold sonrió. "Supongo que eso sería difícil de ignorar." La abrazó más cerca y puso las manos en su estómago. "Realmente quise decir lo que dije antes… solo que no tenía pensado dejarlo salir como un idiota…"

"Pero eso es lo que lo hizo lindo." Rió Helga. "Estoy realmente contenta de que lo quisieras." Se mordió el labio y jugó con las manos de él. "Había esperado mucho para escucharlo…"

Él le besó la mejilla. "Lo sé." Regreso la mirada hacia la computadora y vio que aún había una pestaña que no había abierto. Iba a clickear sobre ella cuando Helga tomó su mano. Él se volteó a mirarla. "¿Qué?"

"Yo…uh…" Trato de quitarle la laptop para cerrar la pestaña. "¡Nada! Es solo que…"

Arnold la alejó de la laptop, riendo. "¿Oh, es tan avergonzante? ¡Ahora _realmente_ quiero verlo!"

El rostro de Helga se volvió rojo intenso. "Yo solo… ¡no es nada! ¡Solo ciérrala! ¡No es nada!" protestó.

Arnold logró abrir la última página que Helga había estado leyendo. Era un artículo acerca de tener sexo mientras se está embarazada y como ir con cuidado. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su rostro. "¡Oh! ¿Así que esto es lo que no querías que viera?" Comenzó a reír. "Hmmm… veamos que más ha estado haciendo mi chica sucia…"

"¡No!" Helga trató de agarrar sus manos, pero él se zafó fácilmente. Sabía que si ella _realmente_ no quisiera que él lo viera, ya habría alejado su cabeza.

Cuando el historial del navegador apareció, los ojos de Arnold se abrieron sorprendidos. "Mira, hemos estado ocupados hoy…" Bajó entre las páginas web que Helga había usado desde que se fue a la escuela. "Bastante…"

Helga se mordió el labio mientras él abría algunas. Algunas hasta eran búsquedas en tiendas de ropa por un delantal rosa. Pero lo que se llevó el pastel fue una guía del kama sutra especial para embarazadas. Arnold cerró la laptop y se volteó hacia Helga. Ella estaba congelada y su cara completamente rosa.

"Y…" pasó las huellas de sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, "Estamos teniendo unas ideas sucias, ¿verdad?"

Ella rió nerviosa. "Yo… no lo… ¿se?" se encogió de hombros.

Arnold la levantó con sus manos bajo sus brazos y la dejó en la cama. "Yo creo que sí." Su voz sonaba algo monótona.

Helga se mordió el labio, el brillo en los ojos de Arnold la estaba volviendo loca. No habían intimidado desde el episodio en la fiesta de Rhonda, y como Helga había averiguado que estaba embarazada, no se sentía cómoda pidiéndole a Arnold jugar con ella. Pero con él obviamente excitado, era difícil de resistir.

"Estoy esperando." Arnold le dijo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Helga.

"¡Bien, está bien!" Helga estalló. "¡Quiero que me ares como un campo! ¡Hazme explotar como si no hubiera mañana! ¡He estado en esta dulce agonía por mucho tiempo! ¡Por favor sácame de esta miseria! ¡No quiero que me trates como una dama! ¡Lo anhelo! ¡Quiero que me hagas sentir como la chica mala, mala que soy!" Helga lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta. "¡Por favor!"

Arnold estaba asombrado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. "Rayos, Helga. ¿Por qué no solo me lo dijiste antes?"

Helga tenía un brillo molesto en su mirada, le tiró de la camisa. "¡Cállate y quítate la ropa!"

"¡Tómalo con calma!" Rió, quitándose la playera sobre la cabeza. Se recargó y la besó. Las manos de ella se levantaron y le acariciaron el cabello. Sintió su cadera levantarse para presionarse contra la de él. Él podía sentir que tan excitada estaba a través de sus pantalones.

Detuvieron el beso para que Arnold pudiera quitarle la camiseta a Helga. Ella regresó a sus labios y alcanzó su propia espalda para desabrochar su sostén, tirándolo al piso. Helga bajó y jugó con el botón del pantalón de Arnold. Él se detuvo de besarla y se sentó de nuevo en las caderas para poder desabrochar el botón y el cierre. Helga hizo lo mismo y pateó los pantalones para quitárselos. Arnold tomó el par de jeans y los lanzó al piso.

"Oh, Helga, eres tan hermosa…" Arnold le susurró mientras observaba a Helga. Podía ver donde el estómago de ella comenzaba a abultarse un poco.

Helga se movió en la cama. "¿Crees eso?"

Arnold asintió, recostándose sobre ella, trazando lentamente círculos en su estómago, con la huella de sus dedos. "¿Estas segura que no quieres que te trate como una dama?" le sonrió.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él tomó su ropa interior y de un tirón la bajo. Helga gimió, sentía que la piel le quemaba. Introdujo dos dedos en su vagina y le cubrió la boca con la mano libre. Los quejidos sordos y los gemidos estaban haciendo que se excitara.

"¿Nos estamos divirtiendo?" Arnold llevó su pulgar hacia el clítoris, su mano ya estaba mojada.

Helga logró guiñarle, sus ojos le rodaban hacia atrás. Arnold retiró la mano, causando que ella gimoteara y le animará a seguir. El quitó su otra mano y comenzó a quitarse los boxers.

Ella rodó para estar en sus manos y rodillas. "¿Por favor?" gimió.

Arnold la miró mientras ella le movía la cadera. Su vagina estaba húmeda, y sus interiores estaban brillantes por el fluido. "Diablos, Helga…" murmuró.

La agarró por el trasero y se posicionó. Mientras la iba penetrando, Helga soltó un grito. Arnold fue lo suficientemente rápido para cubrirle la boca con la mano de nuevo.

Helga comenzó a presionar contra él y Arnold empujó de regreso. Se le cansó el brazo y tuvo que dejar de lado su cara y utilizar el otro brazo de palanca. Helga tuvo que arrugar las sabanas y morderlas para poder mantenerse callada. Arnold la embistió, Helga se recargó sobre su hombro para así poder llevar su mano hasta sus testículos y la otra mano con los dedos hasta su clítoris y masajearlo fuertemente.

Arnold comenzó a sentir a Helga apretarse y trato de suavirsar el ritmo, pero ella no quería eso. Helga se golpeó hacia él aún más fuerte, forzándolo a tomar el ritmo de nuevo. Él jadeó, "Helga… no creo que… pueda aguantar…" Estaba cerca y sabía que si la decepcionaba, ella lo golpearía.

Helga estaba cercana al clímax y se levantó. Arnold la tomó y la sostuvo fuertemente contra él. Puso las piernas debajo de ella mientras ella saltaba en su regazo y le puso la mano en la boca nuevamente mientras ella se venía. Sus paredes apretaron su pene mientras ella lo llevaba hasta el olvido. Arnold apretó los dientes para evitar gritar mientras se venía dentro de ella. Sus pechos exhalaban y Arnold quitó la mano de la boca de Helga. Helga se levantó, haciendo que èl saliera de ella, y acostándose en la cama.

Arnold se recargó contra la pared, tratando de respirar. "¡Oh… hombre...! ¡Helga…! ¡Wow!"

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera hecho de gelatina. Miró hacia Arnold y sonrió.

"Estoy… cansado…" Arnold se recostó junto a Helga, envolviéndola con un brazo.

"Un segundo…" Se bajó de la cama y tomó la caja de pañuelos del escritorio. Arnold miró hacia el techo mientras Helga se limpiaba. Regresó a la cama y se acurrucó contra él.

Arnold la besó en la frente. "Buenas noches…"

"Mmm… noches…" Murmuró Helga.


	20. Capítulo 20

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 20**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arnold despertó la mañana siguiente con frio. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. Cuando miró hacia debajo de la cama vio que de alguna manera habían pateado todas las cobijas fuera de la cama hacia el piso durante la noche. Helga aún estaba desnuda, abrazando una almohada en su sueño. Arnold se sonrojo y rodó fuera de la cama para colocarse algo de ropa. Cuando se estaba poniendo los zapatos, Helga se despertó. Se estiró y Arnold se dio cuenta que la estaba viendo fijamente cuando ella se quejó.

"¿Qué?" le soltó, cruzándose de brazos. Esto hizo que la cara de Arnold se pusiera caliente, ya que hacía más profundo su escote.

"¡Nada!" exclamó apartando la mirada.

Helga tomó la playera que Arnold había aventado la noche anterior y se la puso. Le cubría abajo del muslo. Fue a abrir la puerta.

"¡Espera Helga!" Arnold la alcanzó para detenerla. "¡No puedes ir afuera vestida así!"

Ella se giró y lo miró. "Estoy embarazada, y necesito hacer pipí, ¡_ahora!"_ gruñó. "Si a alguien no le gusta, pueden irse a morir en un incendio por lo que a mí respecta." Y con eso salió hacia el pasillo, azotando la puerta tras ella.

Una vez vestidos, Helga y Arnold salieron para la escuela. Encontraron difícil concentrarse en clases. Pensamientos del bebé engullían sus cerebros. Cuando estuvieron finalmente en el autobús camino hacia la oficina del doctor, Helga estaba irritable. Estaba ocupada mensajeando a Phoebe quien estaba visitando a su abuela con sus padres por el fin de semana.

"¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" gritó Helga.

Arnold le acarició la mano. "No te preocupes, tenemos bastante tiempo." Sonrió. "Estoy emocionado también."

Helga lo miró. "¿Qué pasa si el doctor es un chiflado?"

Él rió. "Lo dudo, es de hecho un buen hospital." Arnold le besó el cabello. "Estará bien."

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Helga sintió una punzada en el estómago. _Esto es, el momento de la verdad. ¡Veré que mi bebé este bien, o si estoy convirtiéndome en un extraño alíen! _Respiró profundamente.

"Solo mantente tranquila." Arnold le apretó la mano. "Estoy aquí."

"¡Estoy calmada!" gritó Helga.

Arnold rodó los ojos. Los guió hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista. "Ummm, ¡Hola! ¿Estamos aquí para ver al Doctor Marvin?"

"Pasillo 29B en el ala de maternidad." Señaló hacia un par de puertas. Ellos siguieron sus instrucciones y se encontraron con una sala de espera.

Helga se sentó mientras Arnold los registraba. Jugó con sus pies, los hospitales siempre la hacían ponerse nerviosa. Afortunadamente su estúpido padre no había cancelado su seguro de salud, había revisado dos veces el día anterior. Miró alrededor del cuarto mientras Arnold se sentaba junto a ella. Había un montón de mujeres embarazadas, la mayoría le doblaban la edad a Helga. Ella se retorció las manos, preocupada de que la estuvieran juzgando.

"¡Señorita Pataki!" una enfermera la llamo desde la puerta. "El doctor la verá ahora."

Los dos adolescentes de levantaron, algunas de las mujeres los miraron y arrugaron la nariz. Helga se mordió el labio, siguiendo a la enfermera por el pasillo hacia una de las habitaciones. Se sentó en el banco cubierto de papel mientras Arnold tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

"¡Dios! ¡Esas brujas!" Helga exclamó cuando la enfermera se fue.

Arnold agitó la cabeza. "Ajá, eso fue bastante maleducado."

De repente la puerta se abrió y el Doctor entró. "Bueno, ¡Hola, Señorita Pataki!" sonrió y se giró hacia Arnold. "¡Y usted debe de ser el Señor Shortman! ¡Felicidades!" Se sentó en la computadora e inició sesión "Ahora, necesito algo de información antes de comenzar. Luego daremos un vistazo dentro de esa barriga y veremos como está el bebé. ¿Todo bien?"

Helga encontró que él le agradaba, su alegría le facilitó las cosas, cuando normalmente ese tipo de comportamiento la molestaba. Ella respondió todas las preguntas, atorándose en algunas cuantas. Finalmente, junto sus manos y se levantó de nuevo. "Bueno, suena como si estuviera bien, ¡saludable mamá!, Ahora vamos a hacerle algunos estudios."

Arnold se sintió incomodo mientras en doctor la revisaba con sus instrumentos y escuchaba el latir de su corazón. Él la envió hacia el pasillo para llenar una taza, dejando a Arnold solo con el doctor.

"Sé que esto puede ser un poco incómodo para ti," sonrió el doctor, "Pero es admirable que estés aquí con ella. La mayoría de las chicas de su edad están completamente solas."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Si, bueno… Estoy seguro que no es ningún día de campo estar embarazada tampoco…"

El doctor negó con la cabeza. "No, no en realidad. Hay muchos síntomas y cambios que la Señorita Pataki tendrá que experimentar que serán un poco atemorizantes." Le extendió un panfleto a Arnold. "Esto deberá ayudar a ambos, pero recomiendo bastante leer más artículos respecto a esto."

Helga regresó y el doctor la guió a una silla acojinada. Arnold abrió en panfleto y comenzó a mirarlo. Hablaba sobre dolores de espalda, insomnio, pies hinchados, entre más leía, más incómodo se sentía.

El doctor prendió una gran máquina, que comenzó a hacer ruidos. Sacó un tubo. "Ahora, puedo pedirle que se levante la camiseta para mi… aquí vamos… esto se sentirá algo frio…" comenzó a expandir el gel sobre su estómago. Helga rió y Arnold levantó la vista. El doctor colocó la pequeña varita en el vientre de Helga y comenzó a deslizarla. "Ahora vamos a ver al bebé, si quiere acercase, papá."

Arnold se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbrara a ese título. Guardo el panfleto en el bolsillo, viendo la pequeña pantalla. Helga miró hacia él y lo tomó de la mano. El miró hacia ella y le sonrió.

"¡Ah! ¡Allí estamos!" exclamó el doctor. En la pantalla estaba una pequeña mancha. El comenzó a apuntarlo. "Ahora, entonces, esta es la cabeza, y la espina se está desarrollando… estas son las manos, los dedos comenzaran a formarse en las próximas semanas… y estos son los pequeños pies…"

Helga estaba paralizada por lo que veía en la pantalla. _¡Ese es mi bebe! _Sintió que el corazón se le derretía. _¡Mi bebé!_

Arnold se sintió tan orgulloso, apretó la mano de Helga y observó el pequeño feto. "A-así que, ¿Todo está normal?"

El doctor asintió. "Su bebé se está desarrollando normalmente. Sé que puede verse un poco extraño aun, pero en un par de meses deberá de verse más como un 'bebé'. No veo ninguna anormalidad, si aún están preocupados, podemos tomar una muestra de fluido amniótico en su próxima visita para descartar cualquier discapacidad que no hubiéramos sido capaces de ver físicamente."

Arnold asintió. "Si, eso sería bueno." Miró hacia Helga sonriendo. _¡Nuestro bebé esta normal! ¡Esta normal!_

Helga asintió. "Claro, no puede doler."

"¿Quieren una impresión para llevar a casa?" El doctor les pregunto mientras congelaba la pantalla y retiraba la varita del vientre de Helga.

"¡Sí!" Ambos gritaron. Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron.

El doctor les sonrió. "Seguro." Presionó algunos botones y la impresora comenzó a trabajar. Tomó la foto, la deslizó dentro de un folder blanco y se lo entregó a Helga. "Aquí tienen."

"¡Gracias!" sonrió Helga. El doctor le extendió unas toallas de papel para que se quitara el gel, ella le pasó el folder a Arnold mientras se limpiaba el estómago.

Él lo abrió y miró la foto. "Parece un pequeño osito de goma…"

Helga miró hacia la foto. "¡Sí! ¡Sí parece!" rió tontamente. "¡Nuestro pequeño osito de goma!"

Le agradecieron al doctor y salieron hacia la sala de espera. Ignoraron felizmente las miradas de las mujeres mientras firmaban la salida y Helga les extendía su tarjeta de seguro para que no tuvieran que pagar. Cuando salieron del hospital. Helga sonreía para ella misma, abrazando el folder en el autobús.

"Cuidado," rió, "vas a maltratarlo."

Ella lo dejó y colocó el folder en sus piernas. "Oh… ooops…"

Arnold la besó. "¡Eres tan linda!"

Helga se sonrojó y siguió a Arnold mientras bajaban del autobús hacia Boarding House. Los huéspedes estaban platicando en el comedor mientras Stella y Pookie estaban cocinando.

"¡Hola! ¡Estamos en casa!" llamó Arnold.

Dejaron sus mochilas en el pasillo y fueron hacia el comedor. Los huéspedes les dieron una calurosa bienvenida y les preguntaron acerca de su día.

"Bueno, ¡obtuvimos la primera foto del bebé!" Arnold sacó el folder y lo agitó mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

Los huéspedes comenzaros a gritar, aclamando por verla. Phil tomó el folder en el aire. "¡Yo soy el abuelo! ¡Tengo que verla primero!" Abrió el folder. "¡Aw! ¡Miren a esa linda gotita!"

Ernie siguió para tomar la foto. Helga se sentía apenada que todos tocaran la foto. Arnold le apretó la mano bajo la mesa y le sonrió. "No sabremos el sexo por algo de tiempo, pero por ahora lo estamos llamando Osito de goma."

"¡Eso es tan lindo!" Suzie rió tontamente mientras le tocaba su turno para ver la foto. "Así que tomamos esto como que el doctor dijo que vas bien. ¿Helga?"

Helga asintió. Stella y Pookie entraron, curiosas de la conmoción. Stella divisó el folder. "¿Qué es eso...?" Su rostro se iluminó cuando abrió el folder. "¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Helga!" Se giró hacia Helga, sonriéndole. "¡Es hermoso!"

Helga se sonrojó mientras Pookie echaba un vistazo y exclamaba. Stella corrió de nuevo hacia la cocina para traer a Miles, quien estaba cortando troncos en el patio. Cuando entró al comedor, estaba sin aire.

"¡Wow!" Sonrió Miles al ver la foto. "¡Esto es increíble!" abrazó a Stella. "¡Vamos a ser abuelos!"

Helga se sintió extrañamente incomoda y feliz por toda la atención. La foto pasó entre todos hasta que la cena estuvo sobre la mesa. Stella la puso en un gabinete para que la comida no la fuera ensuciar mientras comían.

Stella le sonrió con alegría a Helga. "Vamos a comenzar a armar un planificador juntos después de la cena." Juntó sus manos. "¡Hay mucho que hacer!"

Miles asintió. "Oh, caramba, ¡Me voy a divertir mucho armando el cuarto del bebé!"

"¿Estás seguro de eso, cariño?" le pregunto Stella mientras disminuía su sonrisa. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, así que necesito usar una mesa de trabajo verdadera esta vez. Además, ¡Arnold va a ayudar!"

Ernie hizo un gesto con el tenedor. "¡Nosotros ayudaremos!"

"Por 'nosotros', te refieres a ti, ¿verdad?" se quejó Oskar.

Suzie le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¡Oskar!" se giró hacia Arnold y Helga. "Todos nosotros ayudaremos."

Helga sonrió. _Tal vez las cosas no serán tan malas después de todo. _Miró alrededor de la mesa y vio todos esos rostros felices viéndola a ella. Rió. "Bueno, eso es genial de escuchar. ¡Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que podamos recibir!" se avergonzó de su audacia. "Gracias."

Stella le acarició la mano. "Somos familia."

Helga sintió la cara caliente. Aun se sentía como un sueño para ella. _Soy parte de esta familia…. _Los platos sonaban mientras pasaban en guisado y las papas. Todos eran relativamente atentos entre ellos, y nadie la llamaba 'Olga'. Helga suspiró. _Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. _

Arnold miró a Helga de reojo. Lo hacía feliz verla sintiéndose a gusto finalmente. Cuando terminaron la cena, Helga sonrió mientras subía las escaleras junto a él. Aun sostenía la foto del ultrasonido. Arnold colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Oh, Arnold!" suspiró una vez que estuvieron en la habitación. Ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello y recargó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Él la abrazó, recargando la mejilla contra su cabello. "Amo verte feliz." La besó. "Eres hermosa cuando sonríes."

Helga se derritió. _Oh, Arnold, ¡Mi amado! ¡Si tan solo pudiera estar cada uno de los días contigo y nunca rendirme ante los juiciosos ojos de nuestros compañeros de escuela nuevamente! ¡Oh tanto para ser descuidada y dulce! _Ella se recostó contra él, disfrutando de sus atenciones.

"Y, ¿Vas a salir mañana con Phoebe?"

Salió de su ensueño. "¿Qué? Oh… er… no, Phoebe esta fuera el fin de semana." Suspiró, alejándose de Arnold, decepcionada por la distracción. "Algo acerca de su abuela." Se sentó en el piso y abrió su mochila.

Arnold la observó, confundido por su cambio de humor. "Oh… bueno… supongo que podríamos estar el fin de semana juntos entonces. Será lindo, siendo que empiezo con el basquetbol el lunes."

Helga saltó. "¿Basquetbol?" lo miró.

"Ajá. Con Gerald como capitán, estoy seguro que llegaremos a las estatales este año." Sonrió mientras sacaba sus deberes también.

_¡Oh no! _Helga se mordió el labio. _Eso quiere decir que tendrá práctica todos los días después de la escuela, juegos y esas cosas… _Se mordió con más fuerza, viéndolo comenzar con su tarea de matemáticas. _Comenzará a notarse pronto, y tendré que lidiar con esto sin él…_

Arnold levantó la mirada y notó la angustia en el rostro de Helga. "¿Pasa algo?"

Helga negó con la cabeza. "¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo pensaba!" Tomó uno de sus libros. "¡Sip! ¡Solo soñaba despierta!" rió nerviosamente mientras pretendía leer el libro que estaba sosteniendo.

Él entrecerró los ojos. "Helga, ese es tu libro de matemáticas… y esta de cabeza…"

Ella rió de nuevo. "¡Oh! ¡Mira esto!" Lo arrojó hacia su mochila y tomó el libro que estaba leyendo en su clase de inglés. "¡Qué tonto de mi parte!"

Arnold suspiró. "Helga, ¿Estas preocupada por quedarte sola?"

"N-no…" Helga mantuvo sus ojos pegados al libro. "¿Qu- Porque piensas eso? ¡Eso es ridículo!"

Él dejó su tarea y fue hacia ella. Gentilmente tomó el libro de sus manos y le levantó la barbilla, forzándola a verlo. "No necesitas ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Está bien si estas asustada."

"¡No estoy asustada!" gritó Helga.

Arnold rió. "No voy a ignorarte de repente solo por el basquetbol." Le tocó la nariz. "Si realmente no quieres ir por tu cuenta, estoy seguro que nadie le molestará si haces tus tareas en las bancas durante las prácticas. Muchas novias de los chicos lo hacen."

Helga se sonrojó. "¿E-en serio?"

"Sera lindo, y así pobre saber exactamente donde estas y que estás haciendo." Sonrió. "Mientras no me distraigas."

Helga rió. "Bueno, no puedo prometerte nada. Tienes una tendencia a distraerte, Arnoldo."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil no hacerlo cuando hay una chica linda rondándote constantemente." Su voz estaba tomando más un tono rasposo.

"Oh, ¿y quién podrá ser?". Decidió seguirle el juego.

Arnold jugó con el cabello de Helga. "Oh, es lista, y divertida. Y tiene los ojos azules más hermosos…"

Helga le cortó la frase con un beso. Le plantó una vía de besos hacia el cuello, luego lo mordió. Arnold se emocionó y se abalanzó sobre ella, dejando a Helga sobre su espalda. Ella enrollo sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él. Arnold estaba a punto de tener la mano bajo la blusa de ella cuando tocaron la puerta. Se sentaron de golpe tomando la tarea abandonada justo antes de que Phil abriera la puerta.

"¡Hola ustedes dos!" Llevaba una charola. "Pookie horneo algunas galleras y pensé que querrían algunas."

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias!" Arnold se levantó y tomó la charola. La bajó junto a Helga y ella tomó una galleta del plato.

"¡No puedo creer que ustedes niños estén enfrascados en sus estudios un viernes por la noche!" Exclamó Phil. "Me parece una pena."

Arnold se encogió de hombros y tomó una galleta. "Bueno, yo empiezo con el basquetbol la próxima semana, tengo que asegurarme de no decuidar mis estudios."

Phil bromeó. "¡Oh, tienes todo el fin de semana para eso!" rió. "Te digo algo," se hurgó uno de los bolsillos. "ten uno de veinte, ve y lleva a tu chica afuera, Arnold. Y no le digas a Pookie que yo te di el dinero"

"¡Wow, gracias, abuelo!" Arnold miró el dinero mientras Phil se lo daba. "¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Claro que lo estoy!" Phil se rió mientras abría la puerta de nuevo. "Además, necesitan divertirse ahora, ¡estarán muy ocupados cuando llegue el bebé! ¡Buenas noches, niños!" cerró la puerta.

Helga y Arnold se miraron el uno al otro. Helga se metió el resto de la galleta en la boca. Él sacó su celular y comenzó a mensajear a Gerald.

"¡Pero no puedo tomar!" Helga se quejó. "No podemos ir a una fiesta…"

El teléfono de Arnold sonó, sonrió y le mostró el texto. "Está bien, no vamos a necesitar beber nada para divertirnos."

Helga vio a Arnold de manera astuta. "¡Cuenta conmigo!"


	21. Capítulo 21

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Notas de la autora original: Me disculpo por el retrazo. Tuve que escribir algunas prácticas de capítulos antes de decidir hacia donde quería que fuera este capitulo. ¡Es difícil sacarlos de fiesta cuando Helga no puede beber! De cualquier forma, también he estado ocupada luchando con un dibujo que había querido hacer, pero no puedo hacerlo bien. Como sea, ¡Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo! Gracias a todos por su maravilloso apoyo, ¡es realmente increíble leer todos sus comentarios! Muchos de ustedes piden actualizaciones más rapidas y dicen que no puedo abandonar la historia, esos son los mejores cumplidos. ¡Gracias!

.

.

**CAPITULO 21**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Helga corrió hacia el armario y comenzó a buscar ropa. Arnold quitó la charola de en medio antes de que la derramara.

"¿Es esto necesario?" suspiró mientras ella continuaba desechando ropa y tirándola al piso.

"¡Sí!" se quejó Helga. "¡Este closet esta tan lleno que casi no puedo ver lo que estoy eligiendo!"

Arnold rodó los ojos. "¿Por qué no solo te vas como estas vestida?"

Ella se detuvo y se giró a verlo, tenía un suéter rosa en la mano. "¡_Porque moriré sofocada con esto!" _Hizo un gesto hacia su playera de manga larga morada y sus jeans. Helga regresó a buscar en el armario. "¡Aquí esta!"

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que ella sostenía una minifalda rosa plateada. Se mordió el labio, por un lado, era Diciembre y estaba preocupado que ella se congelara, por el otro lado, se dijo a si mismo que se callara y espero porque ella se la pusiera de todas formas.

"¡Oooo Si!" gritó Helga cuando encontró el top que ella quería. Se quitó la ropa y se puso la falda con una camiseta sin mangas negra y rosa. Se miró en el espejo, levantando la ceja. "No… ¡esto se ve ridículo!"

Arnold tragó saliva y sus mejillas se calentaron cuando Helga se quitó la ropa interior verde que tenía puesta y la tiró al cesto de la ropa sucia. Fue hacia el armario, la falda no cubría mucho, él podía ver la parte baja de su trasero.

Ella levantó la mirada. "¿Qué estás haciendo allí parado? ¿Por qué no te estas cambiando?"

"Uh…." La miró. "p-porque ¿ya estoy vestido?"

Helga rodó los ojos y continuó buscando en su cajón de ropa interior. "Yo sé que tienes ropa para salir, ¡ve y póntela!"

"Uh, ¡Si, Helga!" Le dijo y fue hacia el destruido armario. Pretendió ver hacia el espacio oscuro, pero observó cómo Helga sacaba una tanga rosa y se la ponía. Bajó la falda un poco para que pudiera cubrir un poco más, pero el pequeño triangulo en la espada se asomó por arriba de la falda.

"¡Muévete, cabeza de balón!" lo quitó del camino. "Caramba, si no te ayudo ¡Estarás allí hasta navidad!"

Ella le aventó un par de jeans negros y lo ataco cuando encontró una camiseta sin mangas negra. Helga se la paso. "¡Ponte esto!"

Arnold se encogió. "¿En serio?"

"¿Tartamudee?" gruñó.

"Está bien…" suspiró. Helga comenzó a peinar su cabello en dos colitas esponjadas mientras lo veía a través del espejo. Luego se alejó un poco para maquillarse en el espejo.

"¿Estas segura de esto?" se quejó Arnold.

Helga se giró, cerrando su bolsa de maquillaje. Cuando lo vio con esa camisa ceñida mostrando su torso atlético, dejo caer la bolsa de maquillaje y sintió que las rodillas le fallaban. Sonrió. _"¡Oh, Arnold!"_

Él paso una mano por su cabello. No podía entender porque ella había querido que vistiera una camiseta de fondo sin nada arriba, se sentía extraño. "Y…. Uh… ¿Estamos listos?"

"Aja." Asintió, aun mirándolo. Arnold tomó su sudadera negra y se la puso. El rostro de Helga se mostraba decepcionado.

"¿Qué? ¡Hace frio afuera!" exclamó.

Helga hizo un puchero. "No te escucho decirme que me ponga un abrigo…"

Arnold se sonrojó y rodo los ojos. Agarro la hoodie negra de Helga y se la extendió. "Vamos, ponte tu abrigo…" murmuró.

"¿Esta mal que quiera verte sexy y que por eso _posiblemente_ pases frio de vez en cuando?" Bromeó Helga mientras tomaba el suéter de las manos de él. "Vámonos."

Él la siguió hasta las escaleras del techo, con el trasero a su plena vista. Se sonrojó. _Supongo que no me mataría… Después de todo, ella se viste para mí a veces…_

Cuando llegaron al techo, Helga comenzó a temblar. El viento soplaba con nieve, haciéndolo aún más frio. Sus manos estaban rojas después de bajar por las escaleras de incendio, el frio metal les congeló las manos ya que ninguno llevaba guantes. Arnold abrazo a Helga para ayudarla a mantenerse caliente mientras caminaban hacia el autobús. Se mantuvieron parados por que la banca estaba cubierta con nieve. Después de unos cuantos minutos de temblar juntos, vieron a Gerald.

"¡Hey, chicos!" Los saludó. "¿Están listos?"

"Y, Geraldo," los dientes de Helga tiritearon. "¿C-como supiste de e-esto?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Iggy es el infiltrado en esto."

El camión comenzó a avanzar y pagaron sus pasajes. Helga se acurrucó con Arnold, aún tenía frio.

"¿Quién más viene?" Arnold vio a Gerald sacar su teléfono y comenzar a mensajear.

"No mucha gente que conozcamos. La mayoría son chicos de universidad. Pero Sid estará allí y algunos de los compañeros. "Gerald sonrió a su teléfono. "No se preocupen, ese tipo de fiestas están por 'debajo" de chicas como Rhonda."

Se detuvieron cerca de la parte industrial de la ciudad. Helga se quedó cerca de los muchachos cuando un indigente se le quedó viendo desde un callejón. Las fabricas apestaban, estaban haciendo que sintiera nauseas.

"Nada de que preocuparse," sonrió Gerald. "Es por aquí…"

Él los guió hacia una vieja planta y tocó la puerta. Se abrió un poco y fuerte música los envolvió. Gerald guió el camino hacia unas destartaladas escaleras de metal. Arnold sostuvo fuertemente a Helga, asustado de que pudiera resbalar y lastimarse. Cuando alcanzaron el piso, pudieron ver una gran multitud de gente bailando. El DJ tenía una gran instalación, podían sentir el piso vibrar cuando se unieron a la multitud.

La música estaba demasiado fuerte para que pudieran platicar, pero le gustó a Helga. Agarró el ritmo y comenzó a bailar con Arnold. Todos estaban en su pequeño mundo, nadie hablaba, la gente se emparejaba y se separaba mientras el bajo corría arriba y abajo. Una chica con dulces se acercó, llevando paletas. Helga estiró el brazo para tomar una cuando Arnold la sostuvo de la mano. Él despachó a la chica lejos de ellos, sacó su celular y escribió. –Todos los dulces son LSD- y se lo mostró.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró a su alrededor hacia los bailarines. Algunos sostenían botellas extrañas de píldoras cubiertas con estampas. Algunos otros tenían paletas en la boca, otros colocaban pedazos de papel o píldoras blancas en las bocas de otros. Volvió la vista hacia Arnold y él se encogió de hombros.

Estaba comenzando a hacer calor con todos los cuerpos saltando arriba y abajo, así que se quitaron las hoodies y se las amarraron a la cintura. Arnold comenzó a bailar de nuevo y Helga se le unió. No podía decir si su corazón palpitaba tan rápido por la música que la golpeaba o porque los músculos de Arnold brillaban por el sudor. De cualquier manera, se dejó llevar. Se olvidó de la escuela, de Lila, de su embarazo, solo quería seguir bailando. La adrenalina la sorprendió, poniendole la piel de gallina en una manera complaciente.

Arnold estaba mirando a Helga volverse loca, nunca la había visto abandonar su exterior rudo en público. Tenía gozo puro en el rostro mientras saltaba. Quería besarla, pero no quería arruinar el momento. Justo cuando la canción iba a llegar al momento cúspide, se cortó y la estática surcó el aire. Fue como si todos despertaran de su trance hacia una pesadilla. La gente comenzó a correr y gritar.

"¡Helga!" Arnold la tomó de la mano y la jaló cerca de él contra la estampida de bailarines.

"¿Qué está pasando?" gritó Helga sobre el ruido.

Gerald corrió hacia ellos. "¡Corran! ¡Policías! ¡Corran!" y les señaló hacia la puerta trasera.

Cortaron camino entre la multitud, Arnold tomaba la mano de Helga tan fuerte que los dedos de ella estaban rojos. Antes de que pudiera sacarla del camino, un chico vestido todo de morado y rosa tacleó a Helga, tirándola al piso. Él tipo no se detuvo, siguió corriendo hacia la salida.

"¡Helga!" gritó Arnold. No podía verla, había muchísimas personas. Los policías entraron por el frente, destellos de luz de sus linternas cortaron la oscuridad. Los gritos parecían una película frenética. Arnold sintió su corazón hundirse, pensando que Helga había sido pisoteada hasta la muerte, Gerald golpeó a otro bailarín hacia el piso mientras se hacía camino. Helga estaba en sus brazos.

"¡Vamos!" le gritó Gerald a Arnold. Los chicos corrieron y Arnold mantuvo la puerta abierta. Había chicos corriendo por todas partes y policías tratando de alcanzar a algunos. "¡Por aquí!" lo llamó Gerald sobre el hombro, guiándolos fuera de la locura.

"¿Helga está bien?" jadeó Arnold mientras corrían por el malecón.

Gerald apretó los dientes. "¡Preocupaciones… después!" le dolía el pecho de correr mientras cargaba el peso muerto de Helga.

Cuando alcanzaron la parada de autobús cercana al antiguo comedor, se recargaron en la banca cubierta de nieve. Los policías se darían por vencidos antes de llegar al final del malecón. Jadearon, el sudor evaporándose en el aire nocturno.

Gerald le entregó a Helga a Arnold. Se había desmayado. Le levantó la playera para revisarla del estómago por alguna señal de pisadas. Arnold la sostuvo contra sí. _¡Soy un estúpido! ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? ¿En que estaba pensando trayéndonos a una fiesta ilegal?_

Cuando el autobús llegó, Gerald pagó por el pasaje de los tres, ya que las manos de Arnold estaban llenas. Se sentaron en unos espacios vacíos. Frente a ellos un par de tipos se pasaban entre ellos un fuerte alcohol en una bolsa de papel. Helga abrió los ojos y gimió.

"¡Helga!" Arnold la apretó, estaba tan feliz. La mano de Helga voló hacia su boca. Arnold relajó el abrazo. "Oh… lo siento."

Helga tragó saliva y respiró profundamente varias veces, el olor a whiskey barato y el palpitar de su cabeza estaban haciendo que se sintiera mareada.

Arnold la deslizó hacia el asiento de autobús al lado del de él, en medió de él y de Gerald. La miró a los ojos, no se veían vidriosos. "Helga, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Dónde estamos?" se sobó la cabeza.

"Estamos en el autobús, camino a casa." Arnold observó su rostro, esperando no hubiera ningún moretón. "¿Te sientes confundida?" _¡Oh Dios! ¡Espero que ella no tenga amnesia de nuevo! _"¿Sabes quién soy yo?"

Helga frunció el ceño. "Eres el padre de mi hijo ¡y no te _atrevas_ a olvidarlo!" le soltó.

Arnold rió. "¡Oh bien!" suspiró. "No _quiero_ tener que explicarte el concepto del embarazo."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Helga se cruzó de brazos.

Gerald le dio un ligero codazo. "Chocaste contra un chico de los dulces y te pegaste en la cabeza contra el piso de concreto." Le sonrió. "Pero no te preocupes, _Yo te salve_ antes de que cualquiera pudiera haberte convertido en pudin de sangre."

Arnold lo miró. Aún estaba lleno de adrenalina por temer por la vida de Helga y correr lejos de la policía. "¡Yo traté de salvarla! ¡No es mi culpa que no pudiera alcanzarla!" Tanto Gerald como Helga miraron sorprendidos a Arnold. Estaba temblando y las manos cerradas formando puños.

Gerald levantó sus manos a la defensiva. "L-lo sé, hombre… está bien… ¿para qué son los amigos?"

Helga saltó cuando Arnold la tomó y la volvió a sentar en sus piernas. "¡Ella es _mi chica! _¡Tú tienes _la tuya!_"

"Uh… ajá…" Gerald asintió, nunca había visto a Arnold tan afectado. "Pienso que debes de calmarte, hermano…"

"¡Estoy calmado!" gritó Arnold.

Viajaron en el autobús en silencio. Helga estaba incomoda, se le estaba durmiendo la pierna. Arnold miraba directamente al frente y Gerald miraba deliberadamente por la ventana. Cuando llegaron a la parada, se bajaron del autobús y Arnold bajo finalmente a Helga. Ella golpeó su pierna, tratando de que la sangre fluyera.

Arnold pateó una pila de nieve. "Yo… Yo lo siento… eso no fue genial…"

Gerald lo golpeó con el puño en el hombro. "No, eres un gran idiota." Sonrió. "Pero fue divertido verte actuar como un hombre por una vez."

Arnold rodó los ojos. Hicieron su saludo de manos y comenzaron a caminar, con Helga cojeando. Arnold notó su extraño comportamiento y se sobó el brazo. "¿Estas bien, Helga?"

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo. "¡Solo estoy ocupada pretendiendo ser una lisiada!"

Él se arrodillo. "Súbete."

Ella subió a su espalda y él la cargó. Helga rió y luego le agarró el cabello como cuando fingió estar ciega. "¡Arre!"

"¡Auch! ¡Helga!" Arnold se encogió mientras ella se divertía a su costa. "En serio, pensé que estabas ya grande para este tipo de cosas…"

"¿Pataki actuando como un adulto?" Se burló Gerald. "Ese será EL día."

"¿Por qué no hacemos esto más seguido?" Dijo riendo Helga.

Arnold rodó los ojos mientras se esforzaba por aferrarse ya que Helga lo estaba pateando con las piernas. "¡Helga, por favor! ¡No soy un poni!"

Gerald se rió. Helga fingió un puchero. "Pero… tu _eres mi poni_…"

Él suspiró y trató de ignorar a los otros dos. Gerald se dirigió hacia su casa. Arnold caminó hacia la Casa de Huéspedes. Eran cerca de la una de la mañana, así que probablemente no se encontrarían con nadie en el pasillo.

"Vas a hacer que te cargue hasta la cama, ¿verdad?" Dijo mientras se las arreglaba para abrir la puerta sin dejarla caer.

"¿Puedes?" le respondió con una patada.

"Si, solo por favor deja de patear." Dijo con una mueca.

Helga se quedó quieta mientras la llevaba cargando por las escaleras hasta su recamara. La depositó en la cama y se sentó en la silla de la computadora para estirar la espalda.

"¿Realmente te duele mucho?" La emoción había desaparecido de su voz, sintiéndose mal por haberse aprovechado de él.

El negó con la cabeza. "Estaré bien."

Helga se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él. Él se estaba quitando los zapatos, cuando se sentó de nuevo, ella le puso las manos sobre los hombros, forzándolo a mantenerse sentado. Le besó la cabeza y comenzó a masajearle los hombros, había leído sobre los puntos de presión que ayudaban a aliviar el estrés cuando aún vivía en casa. Arnold se sintió como mantequilla en sus manos mientras ella quitaba la tensión de su espalda.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?" la voz de Arnold sonaba despacio y somnolienta, tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

Helga se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Arnold se sentó junto a ella mientras ella aventaba sus zapatos.

"Estaba tan asustado cuando te desmayaste." Le murmuró.

Ella asintió. "Está bien… no te sientas mal." Puso su mano en la pierna de él.

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "¡Me siento tan estúpido!"

Helga puso los brazos a su alrededor. "No, solo entraste en pánico. Estoy en una sola pieza y no estoy lastimada. Eso es lo que cuenta." Lo besó en la mejilla.

Él asintió. "Solo me siento estúpido por no ser más cuidadoso." Se giró a mirarla. "Ahora tengo mucho que perder."

Sonrieron y se besaron. Arnold le hizo el fleco hacia atrás y le besó la frente.

"Vamos a dormir un poco." Se levantó y se quitó la playera. "Estoy seguro que Osito de goma está cansado por tanta emoción."

Helga rió tontamente. "Probablemente, ¡Sé que yo lo estoy!"

Arnold vio a Helga hurgar en su ropero por alguna de sus camisetas. Se quitó su ropa y se puso la camiseta. Él suspiro. _Tengo mucho que perder ahora…_

Helga lo vio de manera graciosa. "¿Qué?"

Él sonrió mientras se metía en la cama y le daba unas palmadas para que se le uniera. "Nada. Solo pensaba en ti."

Ella subió a la cama y se acurrucó junto a él. "Bueno, soy realmente genial."

Arnold la abrazó. "Si, si lo eres."


	22. Chapter 22

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

**CAPITULO 22**

.

.

Después del susto de la fiesta, Helga y Arnold decidieron estar lo que quedaba del fin de semana en casa. Cuando Helga comenzó a impacientarse, salieron al jardín y construyeron un muñeco de nieve, o mejor dicho, Arnold construyó un muñeco de nieve y Helga 'asesino' al muñeco de nieve.

Helga estaba de mal humor cuando sonó el despertador, era lunes en la mañana y sabía que Arnold se tendría que quedar en la escuela hasta tarde por su práctica de basquetbol.

Arnold acomodó su bolsa para el gimnasio mientras Helga se vestía. Murmuraba para ella misma mientras se cepillaba el cabello y se hacía una colita de caballo. Arnold estaba muy ocupado mensajeando a Gerald para notar su mal humor.

"¡Vámonos!" se burló Helga mientras tomaba su abrigo y su mochila.

Arnold se colgó al hombro su mochila y la bolsa del gimnasio. "Claro."

Suspiró y bajo las escaleras tratando de ponerse el abrigo y sostener su mochila al mismo tiempo. Cuando se detuvieron en la parada de autobús, Arnold comenzó a mensajear de nuevo.

"¿Por qué no solo te casas ya con él?" soltó Helga, mirando hacia el teléfono de Arnold.

Él levantó la mirada. "¿Qué pasa?"

Ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. "¡Nada!"

"Um… está bien..." Arnold alejó su teléfono y pasó su mano por el cabello. _Solo déjalo pasar… probablemente es solo una cosa de cambio de humor…_

El autobús llegó y ellos se subieron. Helga se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y Arnold se sentó junto a ella. Miró por la ventana y suspiró. _¡Perdóname mi amor! Anhelo tan intensamente tu afecto que no quiero compartirte. Lo admito, estoy asustada de que no tengas tiempo para mí cuando comiences a jugar basquetbol. Estarás muy ocupado con las prácticas y los juegos, y luego están todas esas fiestas donde adoran tanto a los deportistas. ¿Es tan malo que te quiera tanto?_

Arnold jugueteaba con sus manos, no quería regresarle los mensajes a Gerald porque sabía que Helga se enojaría de nuevo. La observó nuevamente, aun miraba por la ventana. _Ya le pregunte si pasa algo malo, si le pregunto de nuevo se enojará conmigo. Desearía saber qué es lo que está pensando._

Bajaron del autobús y se dirigieron a la escuela. Rhonda y Lila estaban recargadas contra unos casilleros mientras Nadie les contaba una historia aburrida. El trio miro mientras Helga pasaba caminando, Lila la vio de una manera especialmente malvada.

Helga rodo los ojos y extendió su brazo hacia Arnold, haciendo que Lila se inquietase por la envidia. Cuando llegaron al casillero de Helga, estaba de mucho mejor humor por haber fantaseado acerca de torturar a Lila.

"Y, ¿Te vas a quedar después de la escuela?" Arnold miró de Helga hacia el piso, preocupado por haber arruinado la mejora en su humor.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Claro, por que no." Comenzó a cambiar los libros de su casillero. "No es como que tenga algo mejor que hacer." Cerró su casillero y besó a Arnold en la nariz. "Mejor vamos a clases, cabeza de balón."

Él sonrió mientras ella se dirigía al final del pasillo. Regreso escaleras abajo y se encontró con Gerald antes de entrar a clases juntos.

"Y, ¿listo para el primer día de dolor?" rió Gerald mientras señalaba su propia bolsa para el gimnasio.

Arnold sonrió. "¡Lo apuestas!" Comenzaron a caminar hacia su clase de algebra. "¡No puedo esperar por el primer juego! ¡Extraño la competencia!"

Gerald asintió. "Dímelo a mí," y flexionó uno de sus brazos, "¡además necesito ejercitarme!"

Los chicos rieron mientras tomaban asiento. Con la temporada de futbol oficialmente terminada, sabían que la atención femenina estaría de nuevo a su favor. Normalmente, Arnold disfrutaba de ese beneficio, pero ahora le preocupaba que pudiera complicar las cosas.

.

.

Helga estaba distraída durante sus clases, cada vez que abría su mochila, podía ver el folder blanco entre los libros. Decidió que estaba demasiado impaciente, se lo mostraría a Phoebe en el almuerzo en lugar de después de la escuela. Cuando la campana por fin sonó, Helga corrió a la cafetería, ganándole a Phoebe hacia la mesa.

"¡Hey, Pheebs!" saludó Helga mientras Phoebe se acercaba a la mesa.

Phoebe sacó una silla y se sentó. "Oh, Helga. Te vez emocionada."

"¡Mucho!" Helga sacó el folder blanco de su mochila y se lo extendió a Phoebe.

"Pero, Helga." Phoebe miró el folder, sabía exactamente que era. "¿No me lo ibas a mostrar después de la escuela? ¿No estas preocupada?"

Helga se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. "¡Explotaré si espero un poco más! ¡Ábrelo!"

Phoebe suspiró y lo abrió. La foto en blanco y negro estaba un poco granulada, pero Helga la había visto tan seguido el fin de semana que podía decir todos los detalles. Se recargó sobre el hombro de Phoebe.

"Oh Helga." Lloriqueo Phoebe. "Es perfecto…"

Helga se sonrojo. "Ajá, bueno…. Es una pequeña gota por ahora. Arnold y yo lo estamos llamando 'Osito de goma' hasta que sepamos que es."

Phoebe cerró el folder y sonrió. "¡Eso es muy lindo! Estoy tan feliz por ti."

"¿Y acerca de qué estamos tan felices?" Rhonda sobresaltó a las chicas. Lila tomó el folder antes de que pudieran reaccionar y se lo pasó a Rhonda.

Helga saltó levantándose, tirando la silla hacia atrás. "¡Devuélvemelo!" trató de quitarles el folder a las otras chicas.

Rhonda chilló mientras abría el folder. "¡Lo sabía!" lo levantó sobre su cabeza agitándolo. "¡Helga está embarazada!"

La cafetería se quedó en silencio sepulcral. Las sillas sonaron y todos voltearon a ver a Helga. Lila alcanzó el folder para ver. "¡Oh no! ¡Pobre criatura esta deforme!"

Lila miró de reojo a Helga de forma malvada mientras la cafetería rompía en carcajadas. El lugar comenzó a girar y Helga se sintió que vomitaría.

"¡Helga!" gritó Phoebe al momento que Helga caía al piso. Ella trató de atraparla, pero Helga le doblaba el tamaño y solo logró alivianar el golpe.

Arnold y Gerald se dirigían a la cafetería juntos cuando uno de los monitores de pasillos los detuvo.

"Disculpa, buscan a Arnold en la oficina del director."

"¿Pasa algo?" Arnold miró al monitor del pasillo.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Esas son mis órdenes."

"Te alcanzo luego, hermano." Y se despidieron con Arnold.

"Ajá, después…" y siguió al monitor hasta la oficina del director.

Rhonda, Lila y Nadine estaban sentadas en la sala de espera. Rhonda estaba ocupada escribiendo en su teléfono. El rostro de Lila se iluminó al ver a Arnold entrar.

"¡Hola, Arnold! ¡Es siempre tan lindo verte!" dijo.

Arnold rodó los ojos, ignorándola. El monitor habló con la recepcionista y luego ella apunto hacia Arnold para entrar a la oficina de Sr. Creaver. Suspiró y se sentó frente al escritorio.

"Así que, ¿tú eres Arnold Shortman?" el Sr. Creaver lo miró desde arriba.

"Uh… sí, señor…" Arnold se sentía incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a meterse en problemas. Ni siquiera sabía en qué problema estaba metido.

Él sacó un lapicero y comenzó a escribir algo en un formato. "Primero, quiero decirte, no estás en problemas." Dijo levantando la vista de su escrito por un momento, "ha llegado a nuestra atención que una de nuestras estudiantes está embarazada. Ella nos informó que tú eres el padre. ¿Sabes algo sobre esto?"

Arnold se sobó el brazo, sonrojándose. "Ajá… um… Helga…"

"Si, bueno… la Señorita Pataki se encuentra en la enfermería. Aparentemente, se desmayó después de que algunas chicas la molestaron en la cafetería."

"¡¿Qué?!" a Arnold se le heló la sangre. Recordó a las chicas sentadas en la sala de espera, que tan alegre se veía Lila. Rhonda había aceptado de nuevo su reingresó a la élite real, aunque nadie sabía por qué. "¡¿Ella está bien?!"

"Tendrás que preguntarle a la enfermera acerca de eso." Le ofreció a Arnold el formato. "Tus padres nos informaron de la nueva situación de vivienda de Helga. Tu familia no puede venir por el momento para recoger a la Señorita Pataki, así que necesitamos que tú la lleves a casa. Ambos están justificados por el resto del día."

Arnold miró el papel. Estaba muy sobresaltado cuando el Sr. Creaver habló de nuevo.

"Oh, y creo que esto le pertenece." Le extendió a Arnold un folder blanco. "Fue confiscado un poco antes."

Se le cayó el corazón cuando vio que con marcador negro por el frente del folder estaba escrito "¡Mujerzuela!" con letras grandes. _Esto es por lo que Helga estaba asustada… ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos? ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?!_

El Sr. Creaver lo miró con culpa. "Toma…" le extendió un folder azul pálido.

Arnold tomó el folder y colocó la foto dentro, tirando el folder blanco a la basura. "Gracias…"

Él asintió. "Ya puedes irte."

"Los…" Arnold miró la carpeta, "¿Los van a castigar?"

"No es mi deber informarte de los castigos con otros estudiantes… pero… sí." El Sr. Creaver se despidió de él.

El rostro de Arnold se ensombreció cuando salió de nuevo hacia la sala de espera. Lila aún estaba radiante hacia él. Él la miró, causando que ella se pegara a la silla. _¡Vete al inferno! _Caminó con grandes zancadas de nuevo hacia el pasillo. La enfermería estaba cerca, se tragó su enojo y empujó la puerta. La enfermera llegó con él aun antes de que pudiera sentarse.

"Debes ser Arnold." Trató de ocultar su preocupación con una sonrisa. "Por favor sígueme."

Lo guió hacia una pequeña esquina donde Helga estaba sentada en un sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos. Se derritió al verla, su enojo en el olvido.

"¡Helga! ¿Estás bien?" Puso los brazos alrededor de ella.

"¡Arnold!" lloró. "Ajá… estoy… estoy bien…"

Él la tomó por la cintura. "¡Estoy muy contento!" La soltó y le extendió el folder. "Toma, recuperé esto para ti."

Ella lo abrió y vio la foto, aun brillante e intocable. Sus ojos se humedecieron, la voz chillona de Lila sonó dentro de su cabeza. _¡La pobre criatura esta deforme! _Cerró de nuevo el folder y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Mi pequeño Osito de Goma…" murmuró. "Pensé que la habían roto…"

Arnold hizo una mueca. Esto no tenía que haber pesado, se suponía que se iba a ver con Phoebe después de la escuela para mostrarle su precioso 'osito de goma'. Negó con la cabeza. "Vámonos a casa…"

"¿Qué?" Helga miró hacia arriba. "P-pero… tenemos clases… y tú tienes basquetbol."

Volvió a hacer una mueca, había olvidado la práctica. Suspiró y le mostró el papel. "El director dijo que estábamos justificados por el resto del día. Vamos." Le extendió su mano. "Vamos a recoger nuestras cosas."

Helga tomó su mano y se levantó del sillón, aun abrazando el folder. Cuando salieron al pasillo, se había acabado el almuerzo y Gerald caminó directo hacia ellos.

"¡Hermano! ¿Qué paso?" Miró a Helga y vio sus ojos rojos e hinchados y algunos restos de delineador negro corrido.

Arnold suspiró. "Rhonda y Lila pensaron que sería muy divertido atormentar a Helga frente a todos."

"¡mmm! ¡mmm! ¡mmm! ¡Esas zorras tienen un gusano en el trasero!" Negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, ¿supongo que se van a casa entonces?"

Ellos asintieron. Arnold hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no verse decepcionado. "¿Puedes… puedes justificarme con el entrenador?"

Helga se mordió el labio. "No necesito una escolta para ir a casa…."

Arnold la miró. "Pero…"

"Está bien… en serio…" trató de ocultar el miedo que sentía. "No puedo quitarte eso…"

Helga le tomó el pase de salida de su mano y lo besó en la mejilla para correr hacia el final del pasillo antes de que pudiera detenla. Arnold se quedó parado en su lugar.

Gerald lo sacudió tomandolo del hombro. "Hermano, ¿en serio vas a dejar que haga eso?"

Arnold agitó la cabeza. "¿Por qué hizo eso?"

"Por qué se siente mal." Gerald negó con la cabeza. "Vamos a clases, llegaremos tarde."

"Ajá… okay…" Arnold se giró y vio hacia el fondo del pasillo de nuevo, pero Helga ya se había ido.

.

.

Las lágrimas nublaban su visión cuando llegó a su casillero, extendió la mano para poner la combinación, pero luego la retiró como si se hubiera quemado. "¡Zorra!" estaba escrito con labial rojo en su casillero. Helga se mordió el labio y mantuvo las lágrimas, corrió de nuevo escaleras abajo. Afortunadamente no fue detenida por ninguno de los monitores de pasillos. Cuando salió fuera de la escuela al aire frio, se dio cuenta que había dejado su abrigo en su casillero. Finalmente dejó que las lágrimas salieran mientras lloraba de pie esperando por el autobús.

_¿Por qué me reúse a recibir su ayuda? Lo necesito, pero si me sigo apoyando en él, lo alejaré…. _Agarró el folder azul, le temblaban los brazos. _¡Eso es lo que mi egoísmo ha obrado! ¡Forzando su reciente relación con sus padres y ahora atentando contra alejarlo de jugar junto a su mejor amigo!_ Helga negó con la cabeza. _¡No seré problema de nadie!_

Arnold vertió toda su frustración en el juego, pero esto lo hizo agresivo. Cuando cometió una falta contra uno de sus compañeros al aventarlo y robarle el balón, el entrenador hizo que se tranquilizara en la banca.

"¡Esto no es futbol, Shortman!" le gritó el entrenador desde la mitad de la cancha. "¡Tranquiliza tu cabeza!"

Arnold miró a sus compañeros pasar por los ejercicios. _Espero que Helga llegue bien a casa. ¡Soy un tonto! _Paso sus manos por el cabello. _¿Cómo pude dejarla ir de esa manera? ¡Estúpido!_

Cuando terminó la práctica, Arnold revisó su teléfono para ver si Helga le había enviado un mensaje, en cambio tenía uno de su mamá.

-Dejame saber que quieren tu y Helga para cenar hoy. ¡Te quiero!

Se le heló la sangre. _¡Eso quiere decir que Helga no llegó a casa!_

Gerald puso una mano sobre el hombro de Arnold. "Hombre, ¿pasa algo malo?"

Arnold tragó saliva. "Helga no llegó a casa..."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Gerald tomó el celular de Arnold, vio el mensaje y negó con la cabeza.

Arnold tomó su celular de vuelta. "¡Esto es mi culpa! ¿Y si ella está herida?"

Gerald tomó su bolsa del gimnasio y se dirigió hacia el vestidor. "¿Qué estamos esperando, hermano? ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

Ellos se ducharon y se cambiaron, ignorando la invitación a la pizzería de sus compañeros. Arnold saltaba sobre las puntas de los pies mientras esperaban por el autobús.

"¿A dónde va ella cuando esta triste?" Gerald sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje preguntándole si Helga había ido allá.

Arnold sintió un escalofrió. _Realmente no lo sé… _gruño. _¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué fui tan mal amigo?! ¡Debería saber esas cosas!_

"¿Qué no ella fue al Viejo Pete cuando se enojó por el Baile de Bienvenida?" Gerald suspiró cuando sonó su teléfono. "Phoebe tampoco la ha visto."

"Si, pero ¿por qué iría allí?" Arnold abordó el autobús. "Está congelando y ya está oscuro."

Gerald se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él. "Las chicas son extrañas." Su teléfono sonó de nuevo. "Phoebe dice que podríamos checar en Slausen's."

Arnold asintió, se odiaba a si mimo por no saber dónde podría estar ella. _¿Si quiera la conozco algo? ¿Cómo podremos empezar una familia juntos? ¡No conozco ni siquiera la primera cosa de Helga! _Enterró la cara en las manos.

"Vamos, Arnold." Gerald guardo su teléfono. "Vamos a encontrarla."

"No lo entiendes," musitó Arnold, "Ni siquiera sé dónde podría estar. ¡No sé nada sobre ella!"

Gerald rodó los ojos. "¡Déjalo! ¡Tú sabes muchísimo acerca de Pataki! Si supieras aún más, sería espeluznante."

.

.

Cuando se bajaron del autobús, se dirigieron hacia Slausen's, pero Gerald se detuvo enfrente del café local. "¡Mira!"

Arnold vio a través de la ventana y vio a Helga sentada adentro. Entraron al café y Arnold corrió hacia ella. "¡Helga! ¿Por qué no me dijiste donde ibas a estar?"

Helga levantó la mirada, estaba desplomada sobre la mesa con un late en la mano. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

La emoción se desvaneció. "¿No estas feliz de verme?"

"Ajá…" suspiró, "Yo solo… me siento horrible."

Arnold jaló una silla y se sentó en la pequeña mesa junto a ella. Helga bebió un sorbo de su café y se rehusó a mirarlos.

Gerald se despidió. "Yo tengo que irme. Adiós, Arnold."

"Adiós, Gerald." Arnold se despidió de regreso, luego se giró hacia Helga. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que irías a casa."

Helga se encogió de hombros y se recargó sobre la mesa de nuevo. "No puedo seguir haciéndote esto." Murmuró. "Se supone que esto sería _mi problema, no tuyo."_

Arnold respiró profundamente. _No te enojes. Probablemente aun está asustada por lo que sea que Rhonda y Lila le hicieron. _"No, es _nuestro_ problema. Y quiero pasar por él juntos."

Su visión comenzó a borrarse de nuevo. _¡No! ¡No llores! No llores, porque entonces el cabeza de balón se sentirá mal. ¡Deja de hacerlo sentir culpable!_ "Arnold, tienes mucho que hacer, tienes el basquetbol y la universidad. No desgastes esas cosas por mí." Ella tragó el nudo de su garganta, pero hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

"Helga, te lo dije, yo _quiero_ hacer esto." Puso la mano sobre la de ella. "Por favor, déjame ayudarte."

Eso lo hizo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas. Helga sintió derretirse bajo su mirada cariñosa. _¡No quiero nada más que estar en tus brazos! Dime que todo está bien y abrázame fuerte. ¡Báñame de tu generosidad y tus afectos mi amor! _"Yo… yo…" se mordió el labio. _No, ¡No le puedes hacer esto! Te odiará por siempre si lo arrastras contigo. _Helga se talló los ojos y saltó sobre sus pies. "¡Te estoy dejando!" Tomó su mochila y corrió hacia fuera.

Arnold se congeló mientras ella pasaba corriendo. _'Te estoy dejando'. _Su boca entreabierta. _¿Qué fue lo que hice?"_


	23. Capitulo 23

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 23**

.

.

Todos en la cafetería miraban a Arnold, que estaba sentado, aun viendo hacia donde Helga había estado sentada. '_Te estoy dejando' _Arnold negó con la cabeza. _Ella no puede querer eso. ¡Ella no puede querer eso! _Cerró las manos en puños y se levantó. Tomando sus cosas, Arnold salió por la puerta hacia la penumbra. Helga no estaba donde pudiera verla, ni siquiera estaba esperando en la parada del camión. Arnold metió las manos en los bolsillos y se recargó contra un edificio de ladrillo.

_¿Si quiera por dónde empiezo? ¿a dónde iría? _Levanto la vista hacia la lámpara de la calle, copos de nieve flotaban alrededor del halo amarillo de la luz. _Por favor Helga, por favor quédate en un lugar caliente…_

"Hola, Arnold."

Se sobresaltó por la dulce y repugnante voz. Lila estaba de pie en la banqueta, con los ojos sobre él. Arnold gruñó y comenzó a caminar, para su mayor consternación, ella lo siguió.

"Dios, Arnold," Lila giró uno de sus risos del cabello. "Es tan raro verte afuera solo."

Arnold la ignoró, sacó su teléfono y trato de pensar en quien podría mensajearle para preguntar por Helga.

"Es muy lindo que por fin podamos pasar tiempo juntos, Arnold." Rió Lila y aceleró el paso para que pudiera caminar al lado de él.

"¡Piérdete, Lila!" Gruño Arnold mostrando los dientes, aun se rehusaba a mirarla.

Ella trató de enlazar su brazo al de él. "Oh, Arnold, ¡Siempre eres tan gracioso!"

Arnold sintió el brazo de Lila cerca al de él, justo antes de que ella pudiera recargar su cabeza en su hombro él le dio un codazo, forzándola a separarse. Finalmente el la encaró. "¡Vete al infierno! ¡Te lo he dicho una y otra y otra vez que _no quiero verte de nuevo_!" entrecerró los ojos. "Si Helga y mi bebé se congelan hasta morir," la señaló con el dedo a la cara asustada. "_¡Te mataré!_"

Lila estaba choqueada, Arnold no había estado tan enojado, ni cuando se acostó con Arnie. Su labio le tembló y comenzó a llorar. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesado? Yo solo estoy tratando de consolarte, mi querido Arnold." Se quejó.

Arnold consideró seriamente en cachetearla, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Dan.

.

.

- Q está haciendo tu chica en el parq sin un abrigo?-

.

.

"¡Helga!" Arnold gritó hacia su teléfono. Lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a dirigirse al parque, pero Lila trató de bloquearle el paso.

"¡Arnold, yo…!"

Él le puso una mano en el hombro y la empujó. "¡Muévete!" comenzó a correr mientras Lila perdía el equilibrio y caía de trasero sobre la nieve.

_¡¿Ella está sola afuera sin un abrigo puesto?! _La sangre le bombeaba en los oídos mientras corría. _Por favor Helga ¡Espera por mí! _Cuando llegó al parque casi choca contra una pareja que estaba dando un paseo.

"¡Ugh! ¡Mira por dónde vas!" le gritó una voz arrogante.

Arnold estaba a punto de disculparse cuando vio que era Rhonda, y ella estaba con Harold. Por mucho que quisiera machacarla, sabía que Harold le podía romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió corriendo. _Preocúpate después… encuentra a Helga… _Cuando llegó al sur del parque escuchó gritos.. Cuando giró en la esquina pudo ver a Helga gritándole a Dan.

.

.

Dan sostenía su abrigo y trataba de que Helga se lo pusiera. Pero Helga temblaba con su puño contra él, alejándolo.

"¡Yo puedo no ponerme un abrigo si quiero!" gritaba ella.

El corazón de Arnold se elevó. "¡Helga!" La abrazó, se estaba congelando. "¡Por favor no vuelvas a huir de nuevo de esa manera!"

Helga lo empujó mirándolo. "¡Quítate de encima, cabeza de balón!"

Dan se puso de nuevo su abrigo. "¡Hombre, está totalmente chiflada!"

"¡Yo te enseñaré locura!" Helga levantó nuevamente el puño, pero Arnold la tomó de la muñeca, haciéndola gisear como un gato enojado. "¡Dije que me soltaras, Arnold!"

Arnold la giró, para que ella pudiera ver lo enojado que estaba, ella se calmó. Helga se mordió el labio mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él.

"¿Qué diablos, Helga?" Le sacudió el brazo. "¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Es invierno, donde jodidos está tu abrigo!?"

"Yo… uh…" Tembló, no pensó que Arnold realmente se enojaría con ella.

Arnold la tomó del otro brazo y la acercó. "Ahora, ¡me voy a quitar el abrigo y tú te lo vas a poner!"

Helga lo miró sorprendida. Él la soltó y ella se sobó la muñeca. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo pasó. Ella se acobardó y se puso el abrigo, moviendo nerviosamente su pie en la nieve. "Arnold… no debiste…"

"¿No debí que?" la observó. "¿Protegerte a ti y a mi bebé que aún no nace?" Ella lo miró y él se cruzó de brazos. "Si, ¡Así es! ¡_Mi bebé! _¡Es mi bebé también, así que deja de huir!"

Dan los miraba boquiabierto. Helga se veía aterrorizada cuando Arnold la tomó por la muñeca de nuevo. Trató de zafar el brazo de su agarre, pero él se mantuvo firme.

"¡Diablos, Helga! Mejor cooperas o si no, te lo juro, ¡Te amordazaré y te llevaré de regresó a la casa!"

"Hombre, ¿No crees que estas sobreactuando?" Dan lo llamó.

"¡Vete a casa, Dan!" le gritó Arnold sobre su hombro, medio arrastrando a Helga.

.

.

Helga jaló la mano de Arnold. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Arnold se detuvo y suspiró. Se volteó hacia Helga. "¿No es obvio?" Sus ojos estaban llorosos. "Helga, te amo." La abrazó fuertemente, contra él. "Por favor no me dejes."

El corazón de Helga martillaba en su pecho. _'Por favor no me dejes' ¿no es eso por lo que yo he estado rogando por él? _Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos, podía sentir como temblaba. _¿El realmente está llorando por mí?_

"Te amo Helga." Murmuró. "Te necesito."

Su respiración se detuvo. "Y yo te amo a ti." Lo apretó. "Yo quería liberarte de esta terrible carga porque quiero verte feliz…"

Arnold se enderezó y se secó la cara con la manga. "Te necesito _a ti_ para ser feliz." Colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella. "Si tú me dejas… yo…" suspiró.

Helga lo tomó del rostro y lo beso. _¡Se aún mi corazón tembloroso! ¡Mi querido y dulce niño, nunca te dejaré de nuevo! _Pasó sus manos entre su cabello. _¡Mi ángel de delicados cabellos, mi salvador, perdóname!_

Las manos de él se hundieron en la tela del abrigo mientras la abrazaba. _Nunca te dejaré ir de nuevo. _Sus labios de separaron. "Helga, haré todo lo que pueda para mantenerte contenta." Juntó su frente con la de ella, sus ojos azules mirando hacia los de él. "No puedo imaginarme una vida si ti."

"Bueno… deja de ser tan egoísta todo el tiempo, cabeza de balón." Rió, tragándose las lágrimas. "Yo quiero que tú también seas feliz."

Él sonrió y tocó su nariz con la suya. "Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tú digas."

"¡Criminal, me estoy congelando!" Helga se frotó las manos. Arnold rodó los ojos, él aún estaba en su uniforme de basquetbol.

"Si atrapas un resfriado, te tendré que decir, te lo dije." Arnold puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la llevó hasta la Casa de Huéspedes.

Helga sonrió. "Supongo que si me enfermo, tendrás que cuidar de mi entonces." Levantó una ceja hacia él.

Arnold sonrió. "Oh, yo _cuidaré de ti_."

Helga se sonrojó cuando él le dejó rellenar los espacios blancos. Cuando llegaron al pórtico, Helga lo detuvo. "Dolo digamos que nos detuvimos en la cafetería a pasar el rato…" suspiró, "no quiero causar un escándalo…"

Él le besó el cabello. "Está bien, yo no diré nada."

"Gracias, Arnold." Cambió mientras el abría la puerta.

Arnold le extendió su mano. Cuando ella la tomó el la jaló hacia adentro, sonriéndole. "Bienvenida a casa, Helga." Le murmuró.

Ella sintió desmayarse. _Estoy en casa._


	24. Capítulo 24

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 24**

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Helga se despertó con dolor de garganta. Su boca se sentía seca de dormir con la boca abierta ya que su nariz estaba constipada. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo para ducharse, esperando que el vapor ayudara. Cuando Arnold se despertó, vio que el lado de la cama de Helga estaba vacío. El miedo lo recorrió al pensar que hubiera huido de nuevo durante la noche, pero cuando escucho el agua correr por las viejas tuberías, se calmó. Arnold agitó la cabeza y comenzó a vestirse. Después de ponerse los jeans, abrió su laptop para revisar el clima.

Helga entró al cuarto, con una toalla en el cabello mojado y su cuerpo envuelto en su bata de baño rosa. La nariz aún la tenía constipada. "¡Buenos días, Arnold!"

Él se giró y vio cómo se secaba el cabello y se tomaba el cepillo. "¿Estas enferma?"

Ella lo observó y fue directo al espejo. "¡No!"

Arnold la miró cepillarse el cabello en el espejo, podía decir que estaba tratando de guardarse la tos o un estornudo. "¿Estas segura?"

Helga se giró hacia él, sosteniendo el cepillo para el cabello. "Te dije que… yo…" oculto el rosto en la manga de su bata de baño mientras estornudaba. Se giró y tomó algunos pañuelos del bolsillo de la bata de baño que había tomado del baño y trató de sonarse la nariz sin que se notara.

Arnold sonrió. "Me pregunto cómo es que mi dulce niña se enfermó."

"¡Estoy bien!" soltó Helga, tirando los pañuelos a la basura.

Él se encogió de hombros y cerró la laptop. "Hay un montón de nieve allá afuera y se supone que empeorará en la tarde." Dijo estudiando su pálido reflejo en el espejo. "No estoy seguro que debas salir hoy."

Helga rodó los ojos. "¿De que estás hablando?" dijo sorbiendo la nariz. "No puedo solamente saltarme las clases."

Arnold se cruzó de brazos. "Si tratas de ir a la escuela con fiebre, te ataré a la cama."

"¿Eso es una promesa?" le sonrió.

En la tomó por la cintura. "Voy por el termómetro, ya regreso." Se puso la camiseta interior por arriba de su cabeza y corrió hacia el pasillo.

Helga suspiró y se agarró el cabello en una colita de caballo. Se quitó la bata de baño y busco entre su ropa interior por algo cómodo. Cuando Arnold regresó, le sonrió.

"Ahora sé que estas enferma." Dijo levantando una ceja.

Helga puso las manos en su cadera. "¿Qué?"

Arnold encendió el termómetro electrónico. "Porque estas usando pantis con pequeños ponis rosas. Ahora sostenlo." Puso la punta en su oreja y esperaron a que sonara. Cuando tomó de nuevo el termómetro, tenía una mirada astuta en el rostro.

"¿Qué es lo que dice?" trató de tomarlo.

Él le mostro la lectura, 38ºC. "¿Necesito traer una cuerda?"

Ella hizo un puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. "¡Está mal!"

Arnold le puso la mano en la frente. "Estas muy caliente. Le diré a mamá que llame a la escuela."

Helga le sacó la lengua mientras el empacaba sus cosas de la escuela en su mochila. Ella se estremeció. "Arnold ¿De repente comenzó a enfriar aquí?"

Él colgó su mochila en la silla de la computadora. "No. Tal vez deberías de recostarte."

"Okay…" se tambaleó hacia la cama y se metió de nuevo bajo las sabanas.

_Debe de estar muy enferma, ni siquiera peleó conmigo. _Arnold sacó un par de pijamas rosas de Helga y las puso en la cama. Cuando ella no hizo ningún movimiento por ponérselas, suspiró. "Vamos, no puedes estar desnuda sola en la casa. Brazos arriba."

Helga obedeció y se sentó, subiendo los brazos al aire. Arnold puso la camiseta rosa en su lugar, luego decidió darse por vencido con los pantalones ya que ella ya se había dejado caer sobre las almohadas. Se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo. Arnold sacó una caja de pañuelos de uno de los estantes y lo colocó al alcance de ella. Sacó el celular de ella de su bolsa y lo puso al lado de los pañuelos y le besó la frente.

"Que te mejores." Le alisó el flequillo y salió por la puerta. Cuando llegó a la cocina encontró que sus padres ya se habían ido al trabajo.

.

.

Phil estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina mientras Pookie bailaba. "Buenos días, Shortman. ¿Dónde está tu chica?"

Arnold suspiró. "Está enferma hoy, ¿puedes llamar a la escuela y hacérselo saber?"

"¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso tú?" Phil rodó los ojos. "Tú vas a ir allí después de todo."

"Porque se supone que un padre debe de llamar, abuelo." Arnold tomó un pan de la caja.

"Bueno, veré que puedo hacer." Phil se recargó en la silla. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Esta toda mormada y tiene fiebre. Probablemente se contagió de alguno de nuestros compañeros."

"Suena más a que hubiera estado afuera en el frio sin un abrigo." Pookie cantó desde la cocina.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron sorprendidos. _¡Helga se sentirá mal si ellos se enteran! ¿Cómo es que ella sabe eso?_

Phil se mofó. "¡Eso es estúpido, Pookie! ¿Por qué Helga andaría afuera sin un abrigo con este clima? ¡Tiene un bebé por el cual preocuparse!"

"¡Tal vez! ¡Bebé!" Pookie comenzó a cantar mientras horneaba el pastel de jengibre para los gnomos de la primavera.

"No te preocupes, Arnold." Sonrió Phil. "Me aseguraré que este bien cuidada. ¡Tú ahora apúrate hacia la escuela!"

Arnold se despidió sobre su hombro. "¡Gracias, abuelo!"

El camino en autobús se sintió más largo de lo usual. El autobús pasó por encima de algunos baches, haciendo que todos los pasajeros saltaran. Arnold suspiró mirando hacia la ventana, era solitario sin Helga sentada a su lado. El autobús se agito antes de llegar a la entrada de la escuela. Salieron en fila hacia el frio, copos de nieve cayeron sobre el abrigo y el cabello de Arnold. Se sentía contento de haber obligado a Helga a quedarse en casa, aun no podía creer que ella hubiera andado afuera sin un abrigo el día anterior.

Cuando abrió su casillero, un pedazo de papel salió volando. Él lo tomó del piso y lo leyó.

.

.

_Querido Arnold,_

_Siento haberte hecho enojar ayer. ¡Déjame enmendarlo! Encuéntrame-_

_._

_._

El rompió la nota y tiró los pedazos al piso. "¡Estúpida Lila!" murmuró. Cuando cerró su casillero para dirigirse a clases, Lila le bloqueaba el camino.

"¡Lila!" Arnold saltó. _Me va a molestar todo el día, ¿verdad? _La observó. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Ella sonrió y rió tontamente. "Solamente quiero ir a clases contigo, Arnold."

"No tenemos clase juntos." Se burló Arnold abriéndose paso delante de ella. "¿No tienes a nadie a quien decirle un chiste sobre vacas o algo así?"

"¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Tú siempre tan gracioso!" Ella saltó para alcanzarlo. "Tal vez podríamos…"

Él se metió a su salón de clases, obligando a Lila a quedarse afuera en el pasillo. Ella lo miró y luego se despidió. "¡Te veré después de clases, Arnold!"

Arnold se dejó caer en su escritorio, gruñendo. Gerald levantó una ceja.

"Ahora sé que no estas saliendo con la Señorita Zorrasaurios…"

"No dejará de seguirme." Murmuró Arnold.

Gerald sacó su libro de texto. "Estoy sorprendido que Pataki no le destruyera la cara, ¿Por qué te estaba siguiendo?"

Arnold sacó su libreta y un lapicero. "Porque Helga está enferma en casa."

La campana sonó, cortándoles la conversación. Arnold garabateo en los márgenes de su libreta mientras copiaba la clase. _Espero que el abuelo no le esté dando un tiempo difícil. _Pensamientos sobre Helga fueron contra la habilidad de Arnold de concentrarse en la clase. Estaba preocupado de que ella estuviera caminando sola y confundida.

"… el siguiente paso sería?"

Arnold se sobresaltó. "Um…" observó el problema en el pizarrón que habían estado resolviendo en la clase. No tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que le habían preguntado. "Yo…"

Su maestro suspiró. "Por favor, preste atención, Arnold. ¿Alguien más puede ayudarle con la respuesta?"

Arnold se golpeó la cara con la mano, mortificado. Algunos de sus compañeros se rieron de él por lo bajo. Se las arregló para terminar la clase sin que lo llamaran de nuevo. Lila no estaba, afortunadamente, en ningún lado cercano al pasillo cuando sonó la campana. Gerald se le unió a Arnold, su rostro preocupado.

"Oye, hermano, ¿Qué paso ayer?"

"Es un desastre, Gerald…" Arnold agitó la cabeza, dejando su libreta en la mochila y saliendo hacia la puerta. "Se sintió insultada de alguna manera y huyó de nuevo. Dan la encontró en el parque y casi sale con un ojo morado tratando de darle su abrigo."

"¿Qué?" resopló Gerald. "¿Qué tipo de circo de 3 rings estaba pasando?"

Arnold gruñó. "Por alguna razón no estaba usando su abrigo después de la escuela. Es por eso que se enfermó hoy. Finalmente me las arreglé para llevarla a casa, pero ya llevaba bastante tiempo afuera congelándose."

Gerald negó con la cabeza. "Esa chica va a ser la muerte para ti. Hablando de…"

Rhonda pasó por allí, rodeada por el brazo de Harold. Lila caminaba a su lado y un montón de chicos los seguían. Cuando pasaron, Lila bajó las pestañas y le sonrió a Arnold.

Arnold se burló de ella y se apresuró hacia su siguiente clase. Gerald lo siguió de cerca.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Gerald miró hacia atrás y vio a Lila mover el cabello.

"No tengo ni idea." Arnold se rasco el puente de la nariz con los dedos. "¡Desearía que solamente pudiera regresar con Arnie, o _algo_!" le dio una mirada culpable a Gerald. "O está buscando que Helga la mate, o es tan estúpida que piensa que en realidad tiene oportunidad."

Gerald se soltó a reír. "¡Creo que es lo segundo, hermano!"

"Y eso es lo que me asusta." Arnold asintió hacia su clase. "Hasta al rato, hombre."

Gerald se despidió y siguió caminando por el pasillo. "Nos vemos."

.

.

Los estudiantes llenaron los pasillos cuando la campana sonó. Arnold fue hacia su casillero y notó un pedazo de papel por fuera de la ranura. Lo abrió y un montón de papeles cayeron a sus pies. _¿Qué diablos? _Comenzó a recogerlos. Algunos estaban doblados cuidadosamente, otros eran pedazos de hoja de libretas. Había hasta unos cuantos sobres. Tomó un puñado y los observó.

.

.

_Arnold, llámame si quieres salir este Sábado. Tenemos una clase juntos. 3Liz._

_¡Hola guapo! ¡Llámame! 735-336-8242_

_Arnold- Ven a mi fiesta este sábado…._

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras el corazón le martillaba en el pecho. _Esto no está pasando…_ miró hacia arriba y vio que había aún más papeles en su casillero. _¡No! ¡Esto no está pasando!_

"¿Qué es todo esto?" Gerald apareció detrás de él y tomó un sobre de la avalancha. "¡Santos cielos! ¡¿Esa es Nikki?!"

"¿Qué?" Arnold le puso atención. Gerald sostenía una foto de una chica topless. "¡Hombre! ¡Aparta eso!"

"¿Todo esto estaba en tu casillero?" Gerald guardo de nuevo la foto en el sobre. "¿Es que todas las conchas calientes se te están lanzando encima?"

Arnold ocultó la cara en sus manos. "¡Esto no está pasando!"

"Esto realmente está jodido, hermano…" Gerald juntó todas las notas de amor y comenzó a guardarlas en su mochila.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Arnold trató de detenerlo.

Gerald rodó los ojos. "¡Extorción, duh!" Cuando Arnold lo observó, suspiró. "Extorción para las chicas, no para ti. Idiota…" murmuró.

Arnold observó a Gerald mientras continuaba guardando los papeles. "¿pero porque?"

"Por qué Helga lo va a necesitar." Cerró su mochila. "¿Viste lo que le escribieron en su casillero el otro día?"

Él hizo una mueca. "¿Quiero saberlo?" Cerró su casillero y se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Gerald negó con la cabeza. "No en realidad." Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Arnold. "Pensando en serio, deberías de al menos darle una mirada a esto para poder saber a quién evitar."

Arnold asintió, frunciendo el ceño. "Odio a las chicas… ¿Dónde diablos estaba esta ridícula ola de afecto cuando estaba soltero?"

"Sin interés porque todas luchaban en sus guerras silenciosas de mujeres." Gerald sonrió. "Todas llegaron juntas porque piensan que necesitan _salvarte_ de Pataki."

Recordó lo que las chicas habían dicho la primera vez que se enteraron que estaba saliendo con Helga. '_Hombres como Arnold están fuera de tu liga… ¡Miren a quien logro raptar el monstro!_' Lo hizo enfermar. "¿Por qué les preocupa siquiera?"

Gerald se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea," sonrió, "No eres taaan guapo."

Arnold le golpeo con el puño en el hombro. "¡Gerald!"

Rieron mientras se sentaban en su mesa. La cafetería estaba ruidosa ese día. El equipo de futbol estaba a todo sin las prácticas quemando esa energía extra, así que estaban atormentando a las chicas y chicos de primer año. Arnold se alejó de su vista, esperando que lo ignoraran. Harold no estaba exactamente al corriente de todos los acontecimientos, así que los chicos lograron comer en paz, casí.

Las chicas que pasaban junto a la mesa seguido reían tontamente ocultándose con sus manos, o les sonreían. Gerald estaba sorprendido, pero Arnold no podía esperar a que el día terminara. _Solo me quieren porque odian a Helga…. Dios, ¿Qué diablos me hace eso? _Sus entrañas rodaron mientras su imaginación hacia el resto por él. Para cuando estuvo en la cancha, estaba listo para sudar un poco.

Su primer juego estaba programado para el fin de semana, y Arnold estaba algo oxidado por pasar el tiempo con Helga en lugar de practicar tiros con Gerald. La práctica parecía ir bien, hasta que escuchó algunas chicas riendo y platicando. Cuando se alineó para una práctica de tiros, vio un montón de chicas sentadas en las bancas. Con todos los ojos sobre él.

Arnold peleó para ignorar sus murmullos. Bateó la pelota, avergonzando hasta a Gerald. Cuando estuvo cerca de pegarle a otro compañero durante la mitad de la práctica, Arnold se sentó y dejó que Gerald tomará el liderazgo.

_¡Compórtate! _Pensó mientras se daba cuenta de algo horrible. _Probablemente habrá muchas más en el juego el sábado… _Arnold negó con la cabeza y saltó de nuevo hacia el campo, pasando entre sus compañeros para anotar. Las chicas saltaron y aplaudieron cuando encesto.

"Rayos, Arnold." Vaciló Dan, "Desearía tener _mi propia _sección de porristas."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Puedes tenerla, hombre."

Cuando el entrenador detuvo la práctica, las chicas comenzaron a esparcirse, buscando una manera de acorralar a Arnold o hablar con él a solas. Él se mantuvo cerca de Gerald, y salieron por la puerta de atrás de los vestidores.

"Lo juro, esto se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla…" Arnold se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras caminaban hacia la parada de autobús.

Gerald asintió. "Eran como zombis…" levantó los brazos hacia el frente y camino hacia Arnold con la mirada perdida. "¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!" se rió.

Arnold no puedo evitar reírse también. Su teléfono sonó, haciendo que los dos saltaran. Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. "¿H-hola?"

"¡Shortman!" la voz de Phil le llego al oído. "Tu pequeña novia aún no se siente bien. Pookie y yo necesitamos que pases a la tienda y compres algunas cosas para poder hacerle una sopa."

"Claro, ¿Qué necesitas, abuelo?" Arnold puso el teléfono en altavoz para poder escribir la lista en su celular.

"Caldo de pollo, zanahorias y cualquier otro vegetal que le guste a ella. Tenemos pasta y pollo aquí, así que, cualquier otra cosa que se te ocurra, supongo."

Arnold le quitó el altavoz al teléfono. "Claro, abuelo. Estaré pronto en casa." Colgó.

El autobús llegó y los chicos se subieron. Gerald sacó su teléfono mientras se sentaban. "Tengo que ir a casa, mamá esta haciendo la cena y Jamey-0 está en casa de visita. Así que si no llegó se comerá todo lo bueno."

"Puedo manejarlo." Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Buena suerte con Jamey-O."

Gerald rodó los ojos. "Gracias, hermano, la necesitaré."

Su hermano mayor había obtenido una beca completa por las luchas, y aun disfrutaba probar sus movimientos con Gerald. Arnold se despidió de Gerald cuando se bajaron del autobús y tomaron caminos separados. Arnold entró a la tienda y tomó una canasta. Se dirigió al pasillo de las verduras y comenzó a tomar algunas que pensó que a Helga le gustarían.

.

.

Nadine estaba atendiendo a los clientes, había obtenido el trabajo de cajera el año pasado para poder ahorrar para la universidad. Arnold quería evadir su caja, pero su fila estaba vacía y lo llamó.

_Está bien, solo se cortés… _El dejó todas las compras en el mostrador.

"Hola." Nadine ni lo miró, entretenida en su tarea.

Los ojos de Arnold se pegaron al piso. "Hola."

Ella suspiró. "Mira Arnold. No tienes que sentir que te agrade, pero quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que le están haciendo a Helga."

Él la observó. "¿En serio?"

Nadine rodó los ojos. "Por favor, no me insultes." Terminó de poner sus cosas en bolsas. "Solo digamos que las cosas son _complicadas_."

Arnold le dio el dinero y ella le regresó el cambio. Cuando tomó las bolsas, ella se veía triste.

"Cuídate, Arnold."

Él sonrió. "Gracias."


	25. Capítulo 25

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 25**

Arnold recorrió el camino a través de la nieve hacia la Casa de Huéspedes. Pensó acerca de lo que Nadine le había dicho, y preguntándose qué era lo que habría querido decir por 'complicado'. Abrió la puerta de enfrente y camino hacia la cocina. Pookie estaba sacando ollas y cazuelas.

"Oh, ¡Hola Kimba!" gritó. "Veo que tu cacería fue exitosa."

"Uh, seguro, abuela." Dejó las bolsas en el desayunador. "¿Cómo esta Helga?"

Pookie comenzó a tomar los ingredientes fuera de las bolsas y seleccionarlos. "Eleonor ha estado preguntando por ti todo el día."

"¡¿Qué?!" Arnold se congeló. _Helga es demasiado orgullosa para admitir que me necesita, ¡y sola ruega por verme!_

"¿Por qué no le llevas los documentos arriba? ¡La primera dama tiene mucho trabajo por hacer!" Pookie comenzó a llenar la olla con caldo de pollo y sazonador.

Arnold no tenía tiempo para los sinsentidos de su abuela, corrió hacia el pasillo y subió las escaleras. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se detuvo con las mano en la perilla de la puerta. _Por favor que estés bien… por favor que estés bien… _Abrió la puerta lentamente, y vio a Helga en la cama, justo donde la había dejado.

"Helga, estoy en casa." Arnold dejó las cosas de la escuela en el escritorio y se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos. Cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. "¿Helga? ¿Estas despierta?"

Ella estaba volteando hacia la pared, con el cabello enredado sobre su cara. Alguien había jalado el bote de basura al lado de la cama y estaba lleno de pañuelos usados. Helga giró y Arnold pudo ver que dormía. Puso la mano en su frente, no se sentía caliente como se sentía en la mañana.

"Mmm… ¿Arnold…?" balbuceó.

Arnold le retiró el cabello hacia atrás. "Sip, soy yo. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella frunció el ceño, con los ojos aun cerrados. Balbuceó algo que Arnold no pudo entender y luego bostezó. Abrió los ojos y se sentó para verlo.

"Hola, luz de sol." Sonrió mientras ella se estiraba. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Helga asintió, miró al rededor y sonrió. "Te extrañe…"

"Aww," Arnold se acercó más y la rodeo con los brazos. "También te extrañe."

"Te tengo una sorpresa." Tomó su mano y se levantó la playera, dejando ver su vientre. La colocó sobre su estómago.

Al principio Arnold estaba confundido, luego sintió como algo pateaba su mano, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. "¡Helga! ¡¿Eso es….?"

Ella sonrió y asintió. "Osito de goma está tratando de decirte hola."

Arnold sintió un nudo en la garganta. _Es nuestro bebé…. Nuestro bebé se está moviendo… _Sonrió cuando sintió que el bebé pateaba de nuevo.

"Ha estado haciendo eso todo el día." Rió. "Se siente algo raro."

Él le besó el estómago y le besó las mejillas. "Gracias Helga. Eso fue una sorpresa estupenda."

Ella se sonrojó y se bajó la playera. "Y.. uh… ¿Cómo está la vida en la tierra de los vivos?"

Arnold suspiró. "Terrible… no quiero enfadarte…"

El rostro de Helga se ensombreció y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y porque me enfadaría?"

"Bueno,… digamos que he tenido un montón de atención no deseada…" Arnold miró lejos, sonrojándose y sobándose el brazo.

"¿Qué debe de suponer que significa eso?" Se burló Helga. "Esa muñequita de Lila aun te está siguiendo?"

Arnold asintió. "Ajá, pero esas no son realmente las malas noticias…"

Los ojos se Helga se abrieron sorprendidos. "¡Escúpelo, cabeza de balón! ¡No tengo todo el día!"

"No creo que esta sea una buena idea…" Negó con la cabeza. _Genial, ahora me va a molestar el resto del día…_

Ella lo tomo de la camisa. "¡Dime!" gruñó.

Arnold se levantó de la cama y tomó su mochila. Gerald le había pasado las notas de su casillero antes de la práctica de basquetbol. Iba a mirarlas después cuando Helga estuviera ocupada, pero ahora no iba a tener la oportunidad. Arnold tomó un puñado de papeles y los tiró en la cama.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Helga tomó una de las notas. "'Arnold, creo que tú te mereces a una mujer de verdad, llámame...' ¡¿Quién demonios es esta zorra?!"

Arnold se encogió de hombros mientras Helga iba pasando las notas a la velocidad de la luz. Cuando ella abrió el primer sobre, rompió la fotografía en pedazos. Respiraba pesadamente, con el rostro rojo de enojo. Arnold la tomó de las manos, forzándola a detenerse.

"¡Por favor, Helga! No te enojes, necesitas descansar." Trató de alejar las notas de ella.

Ella lo miró. "¿Qué no me moleste? ¡¿Qué tipo de negocio divertido te traes entre manos, zopenco?!"

Arnold estaba desesperado. "¿Crees que me gusta tener rebaños de chicas siguiéndome a todos lados y tratando de hacer una estampida contra mí en las prácticas?" Suspiró. "¡No quiero esto! ¡Es horrible!"

Helga sostuvo arriba una nota de Gwen, una porrista particularmente atractiva. "Oh, ajá, realmente _horrible_." Dijo resoplando contra él.

Arnold gruñó. "¿En serio? ¿En serio crees que me sentiría atraído hacia una chica que su talla de brassier es más grande que su coeficiente intelectual?"

Cuando los ojos de Helga se fueron hacia su propio busto, Arnold se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Helga le hizo una mueca. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Mira, Helga. La única razón por la que guarde esto es para poder saber a qué chicas evadir, y Gerald dijo que deberíamos de guardarlas, en caso de que trataran de hacer algo pesado…"

Helga rió. "¿Te refieres a _chantaje_?" sonrió ampliamente hacia él. "No sabía que fueras de ese tipo."

"Yo… uh…" Arnold tartamudeó, se sentía acobardado por el brillo de su mirada.

"¡Eres tan malo!" rió tontamente.

"¡Lista la sopa!"

Pookie entró a la habitación, mirando hacia los dos. Helga hizo los papeles hacia un lado mientras Pookie dejaba una bandeja en las piernas de Helga con un plato caliente con sopa . "Come, Eleonor. ¡Necesitas recobrar tus fuerzas en orden para ayudar a FDR a ganar la guerra!"

"Si, me encargaré de eso." Helga tomó la cuchara y comenzó a mover la sopa para enfriarla un poco.

"Hay más sopa abajo por si tienes hambre, Kimba. ¡La caza hizo un excelente festín!" Pookie comenzó a reír mientras cerraba la puerta.

Arnold agitó la cabeza. Helga estaba ocupada comiendo su sopa. El rico olor hizo que su estómago gruñera.

"Ya regreso," se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Voy a tomar algo de eso."

Helga sonrió. "¡Dile a tu abuela que me gusta la sopa!" le llamó.

Arnold cerró la puerta y camino hacia el pasillo. Podía escuchar a los inquilinos hablar abajo en el comedor. Oskar estaba tratando de conseguir una segunda porción de sopa antes de que la primera ronda llegara a la mesa.

Miles sonrió cuando vio a Arnold. "¡Hey" ¡Salva tu plato!" dijo empujando hacia su lugar.

Arnold se sentó en la mesa, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que todos habían comido en la mesa juntos. Muchas veces todos estaban tan ocupados con la escuela y el trabajo que el comedor estaba medio vacío. "¡Gracias, papá!"

"¿Cómo se está sintiendo Helga?" Stella le pasó a Arnold la pimienta. "Me dijo Phil que ha estado en cama con fiebre."

Arnold asintió, pasándose el bocado. "Ajá, está mucho mejor."

Stella sonrió. "Bueno escuchar eso. Le llevaré algo de té más tarde."

El comedor se sentía cálido con todos hablando o discutiendo en la mesa. Arnold se dejó llevar, dándose cuenta que su vida no había cambiado mucho realmente, aparte de Helga. _Debo de ser realmente afortunado… la mayoría de los jóvenes los sacan a patadas o sus padres son pesados con ellos… _se sirvió un poco más de sopa. Su situación lo hizo darse cuenta dolorosamente que si alguien más hubiera embarazado a Helga, ella estaría viviendo en la calle.

Cuando terminó la cena, Arnold le ayudó a su madre a limpiar la mesa. Ella lo detuvo en la cocina y le dio una botella de prescripción.

"Toma, pase a la farmacia. Estaba preocupada de que ustedes dos lo hubieran olvidado."

Arnold la miró por encima. "Gracias, mamá… ¿Qué son?"

"Son vitaminas prenatales." Apunto hacia la etiqueta. "Solo sigue las instrucciones. Quiero asegurarme que Helga este bien cuidada."

Él se sonrojo. "Gracias… se las daré a ella." Arnold saltó por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Helga había dejado la bandeja al lado de la cama y estaba sentada leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista cuando él entro. "Hey, cabeza de balón. ¿Cómo están la gente?"

"¡Oh! Bien…. Mi mamá me dio esto." Le extendió la botella. "Son tus vitaminas."

Desenroscó la tapa y miró hacia la bandeja. "Oh… necesito algo de agua…" Helga iba a bajarse de la cama, pero Arnold la detuvo.

"Tu quédate aquí, yo la traeré." Se llevó la bandeja con él y bajó las escaleras. Dejó la bandeja cerca del lavadero y llenó un vaso limpio con agua. Stella estaba lavando los platos mientras Miles los secaba. Ambos le sonrieron. Arnold les sonrió de regreso y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, haciendo que sus padres rieran tontamente.

"Gracias." Helga tomó el vaso y se tomó las dos píldoras azules. Se tomó el resto del agua y le regresó el vaso vacío.

Él lo dejó en el escritorio y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. "Y, ¿Te sientes mejor para ir a la escuela mañana?"

Helga sonrió. "Pensé que eso dependía de ti." Hizo una sonrisa enorme. "Tú eres el que trató de atarme."

Arnold sonrió. "Si, lo sé." Puso la mano en su frente. "Bueno, parece que ya no estas caliente." Quitó su mano y la miró. "Te vez mucho mejor."

Ella asintió. "Me siento mucho mejor. Y realmente no puedo perder…" Helga se tomó el estómago. "Estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar ahora."

Arnold puso su mano sobre la de ella. "Estará bien. Tu salud es lo más importante, siempre podremos averiguar cómo salir de las cosas de la escuela."

Helga miró hacia la pila de notas del casillero de Arnold. Las había aventado al piso. Leerlas la había molestado y le había dado dolor de cabeza. "Arnold," lo miró, "¿Te arrepientes de esto?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó estudiándole la cara, se había vuelto fría y distante de nuevo. _¿Fue algo que dije?_

Ella suspiró. "Me refiero a, todas esas chicas," señalo las notas con las manos, "¿No te gustaría poder estar con ellas, o algo?" Se mordió el labio, temerosa por su respuesta.

Arnold miró hacia donde su mano señalaba. Se había olvidado por completo de sus nuevas admiradoras. Rió, agitando la cabeza. _¡Oh Helga! ¡Eres condenadamente linda! _"No tengo ningún interés en cabezas huecas y zorras…"

Helga le sonrió. "¿Entonces porque perseguiste a _Li-la_ por tanto tiempo?"

"¡Detente allí!" Rodó los ojos. Arnold se dejó caer en la cama, empujándola para acostarse de nuevo. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y Helga recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él. "Estaba demasiado ciego para verla por lo que realmente era." Arrugo la nariz, pensar en Lila le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

"Bueno, estoy contenta de que al final regresaras a tus cabales." Helga se recostó contra él. Olía a la cena, detergente de ropa y a chico. Suspiró, olía como a todo lo que la confortaba.

Arnold acarició su cabello. "Ajá, bueno… de todos modos, esas chicas no están realmente interesadas en mí. Solo quieren alejarme de ti."

Helga bostezó. "Eso es essstupido."

"Ajá." Asintió. "Lo es. Pero no te preocupes," le besó el cabello, "¡estas pegada a mí!"

Ella rió y le abrazó. "¡Tienes toda la razón!"

Arnold se liberó un poco para poder quitarse la camisa y los jeans. Cuando se acostó de nuevo, Helga se le lanzó encima, con su brazo cruzándole el pecho, y su pierna cruzando sus piernas. Él podía sentir su entrepierna contra su cadera. Sus mejillas se calentaron mientras ella se acomodaba, pero luego cuando su respiración comenzó a ser lenta y rítmica, se dio cuenta que ella estaba cómoda en esa rara posición, y no coqueteándole.

Él apagó la luz con el control remoto, Arnold puso su mano libre bajo su cabeza y miró arriba hacia las estrellas. El cielo estaba de un gris oscuro con nubes de nieve. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pila de notas nuevamente.

_Solo tenemos que sobrevivir seis meses más de esto, y luego seremos libres. _Suspiró. _No puedo esperar a que toda esta locura se acabe._


	26. Capítulo 26

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 26**

Arnold se talló los ojos y revisó su teléfono. La pantalla iluminada marcada las 2:45. Gruñó y se liberó de Helga, los pies con calcetines tocando el piso frio. Evitó el chirrido de las escaleras y fue hacia el baño. Cuando subió las escaleras nuevamente, escuchó a Helga haciendo ruidos. Parecía preocupada por el ceño fruncido y los labios formando un puchero. Helga aún estaba dormida, pero se había dado cuenta que él se había ido. Arnold se quedó de pie al lado de la cama, mirándola, curioso.

"¿Arnold?" ella murmuró, moviendo la mano hacia su lado de la cama. "¿Dónde?"

Él se sonrojo. _Tal vez esto es a lo que se refería mi abuela… tal vez Helga me llama en sus sueños cuando no estoy aquí…_

"¡Arnold!" dijo alzando un poco la voz, pero era solo un poco más alto que lo normal. Le temblaron los labios. "¡Estoy asustada!"

Su corazón se le derritió. Arnold se sentó de nuevo en la cama y le puso una mano en la mejilla. "Aquí estoy." Le murmuró.

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Helga se relajó formando una sonrisa. Sus labios aun formaban el puchero, pero los relajó. Arnold se acostó a su lado. Helga suspiró y lo abrazó de nuevo. Arnold sonrió. _Supongo que era verdad, que ella realmente me amó todos estos años. _Era extraño lo rápido que se relajaba con su presencia.

"mmmm…" Helga murmuró en su sueño. Tenía el brazo de él en un agarre.

Arnold sabía que su brazo iba a estar dormido cuando se despertara de nuevo. Trato de quitarlo pero Helga no lo dejo. Suspiró y se dio por vencido. _Helga está haciendo lo que quiere conmigo, ¿qué más hay de nuevo? _Sonrió. Era lo que le gustaba de ella, no trataba de cambiarse a ella misma o tratar de impresionar a alguien. Era siempre ella misma.

.

.

Esa mañana, Arnold encontró una nota en su escritorio. Stella había escrito que los llevaría a la escuela, ya que estaba preocupada que Helga esperara en el frió por el autobús. Arnold acomodó sus cosas y comenzó a vestirse. Vio hacia Helga que aún estaba completamente dormida. _No va a estar feliz… _Arnold la tocó con el dedo. "Helga, despierta…"

Helga le quitó la mano de un manotazo y se enterró entre las cobijas. Arnold trató de nuevo agitándola un poco. "Helga, tienes que alistarte para la escuela."

"¡No!" hizo un puchero y se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas.

Arnold le quitó las cobijas, haciéndola gritar.

"¡Ah! ¡Frio!" Trato de agarrarlas de regreso.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos." Arnold retuvo las cobijas de rehenes para asegurarse que se levantara.

Helga se sentó y lo miró. "Bien…" Rodó fuera de la cama y camino alrededor del cuarto, insegura de que hacer primero. Entonces tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño.

Arnold tomó su mochila y su abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina. Dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó en la mesa. Stella ya estaba sentada, sorbiendo un poco de té y mordisqueando un pan tostado con jamón mientras leía un libro. Pookie estaba cantando una vieja canción del oeste y vistiendo un sombrero vaquero mientras freía huevos.

"Mejor comes bien, Tex." Gritó Pookie mientras servía los huevos y los ponía frente a Arnold. "Tienes un camino pesado por delante hoy."

"Gracias, abuela." Arnold se escondió en su comida.

Stella levantó la mirada. "Buenos días, Arnold."

"Buenos días, mamá." Respondió entre bocados.

Pookie dejó un plato de pan tostado y un vaso de leche frente a él. "¿Dónde está tu chica?"

"Se está alistando." Arnold continuó con su desayuno. "Vi tu nota, mamá."

Stella asintió. "Oh, bien. Bueno, no tengo que estar en el trabajo hasta la tarde todos modos. Quiero asegurarme que Helga no recaiga."

Helga entró a la cocina. Se estaba colocando un collar mientras entraba. Arnold miró hacia arriba y soltó su tenedor. Helga se veía como un conejito de nieve. Llevaba una linda boina blanca con dos coletas. Llevaba también una blusa sin mangas con pequeños copos de nieves plateados junto con un suéter de lana blanca. Tenía puesta una minifalda azul plateada con leggins azul claro. Llevaba botas blancas con pompones colgando. Helga hasta se había maquillado. Se sentó en la mesa.

"Buenos días a todos."

Stella miró hacia el conjunto de Helga. "Te vez bien, linda.."

"Oh, gracias." Le sonrió a Stella. "Pensé que me ayudaría a sentirme menos mal."

"¿Aun te sientes enferma?" El rostro de Stella decayó.

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Nah, solo me siento toda cansada y asqueada."

Arnold dejó su plato de lado. "¿Estas segura de que te sientes mejor para ir a la escuela?"

"¡Esto te hará ir con más confianza!" Pookie puso un plato con pan tostado y una taza de café con leche frente a Helga.

"Gracias." Puso una cantidad considerable de leche en su café y lo revolvió. Se giró hacia Arnold. "Estoy bien, esto ayudará." Helga le mostró su café y luego lo bebió.

Arnold puso los platos en el lavadero. "Bueno, si estas segura."

"Ajá, ajá-" dijo con la boca llena de pan tostado.

"No necesitas apresurarte, cariño." Stella relleno su té.

Helga se pasó el bocado y tomo algo más de café. "¿Qué quiere decir? El autobús estará aquí pronto."

Stella le paso una servilleta a Helga. "Yo los voy a llevar a la escuela. Miles puede recogerlos. No queremos que estés afuera en el frio."

"Está bien, no tiene que hacer eso." Helga tomó su segundo pan tostado. Estaba contenta de que por primera vez, no sintiera las náuseas matutinas.

Stella agitó la mano. "No seas tonta. Tu salud es importante. Tendrás que quedarte con Arnold en su práctica hasta que Miles pueda recogerlos de todos modos."

Helga asintió, mordisqueando la esquina de su pan. Arnold puso las manos en los hombros de Helga y le sonrió. Ella volteó la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

Él sonrió. "Nada" y la besó en la nariz.

Helga se sonrojó y se levantó para llevar sus platos al lavadero. "Voy por mi abrigo."

Se encontraron en el garaje y subieron al auto. Helga llevaba un abrigo color crema de lana y gamuza que había obtenido la navidad pasada. Arnold se sentó en el asiento de atrás con ella. No podía dejar de notar que cuando ella se inclinaba hacia delante, el jersey colgaba hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su blusa sin mangas y el escote. Levantó la cabeza y fingió mirar por la ventana mientras Stella entraba al coche. Ella miró por el retrovisor.

"Bien, ahora recuerden, Miles pasará por ustedes en la entrada del gimnasio."

Ellos asintieron y Stella se acomodó para llevarlos a la escuela. Cuando llegaron, Stella se giró de nuevo.

"Arnold, por favor dile a tu padre que los lleve a cenar a alguna parte después de la escuela. Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde, creo que será lindo que los 3 pasen algo de tiempo juntos."

"Suena bien, mamá." Arnold tomó su mochila. "Ten un buen día en el trabajo."

Helga agarró su mochila y le sonrió a Stella. "Si, muchas gracias. Nos vemos después."

Arnold rodeó el carro, le abrió la puerta a Helga y la tomó de la mano. Ella se sonrojó. Cerró la puerta del auto y la llevó hasta la escuela. Rhonda y Nadine también se dirigían hacia dentro.

"Oh, mi dios, Helga." Rhonda los detuvo. "No tenía idea que la maternidad podría ser tan fashionista."

Helga rodó los ojos. "Ajá, ya me conoces, princesa, siempre en línea con los mejores diseñadores."

"¿Qué fue eso?" Arnold miró hacia atrás para ver el rostro asombrado de Rhonda.

"Ni idea." Helga se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que Dios olvido que me visto como una chica de vez en cuando."

Arnold miró de nuevo. "Bueno, me gusta."

Ella le pegó con el puño en el hombro suavemente. "Claro que te gusta, cabeza de balón." Sonrió. "Me hace vez como que tuviera unos pechos enormes."

Él se sonrojo y trato de ignorar su comentario. Estaba por cambiar el tema cuando llegaron al casillero de Helga. Arnold se congeló, había un gancho de ropa colgado en el casillero de Helga, con una nota pegada a él. Helga dio un paso hacia su casillero para leer la nota. Silenciosa. Arnold se le acercó por detrás y leyó la nota sobre su hombro.

_._

_Pensé que esto te podría ser útil._

_NOTA DE TRADUCCIÓN: Los ganchos de ropa son utilizados como un método muuuuy riesgoso de autoinducción del aborto._

.

Helga se mordió el labio, reteniendo las lágrimas. Saltó cuando Arnold arrancó el gancho de su casillero y caminó rápidamente escaleras abajo. Helga lo siguió hasta la oficina del director. Arnold ignoró a la recepcionista y camino directamente hacia la oficina del Sr. Creaver.

"Jovencito, ¿Qué significa esta interrupción?"

Arnold dejó caer con fuerza el gancho sobre el escritorio, la nota revoloteaba. Miró al Sr. Creaver con una mirada furiosa. "Esto estaba en el casillero de Helga Pataki." Su voz era baja, peligrosa.

El Sr. Creaver quitó la nota pegada al gancho y la leyó. Levantó la vista hacia Helga, que estaba congelada en el marco de la puerta, viéndose algo perdida. Suspiró. "Lo siento, pero cualquiera pudo haber hecho esto. No hay nada que realmente pueda hacer…"

Arnold golpeo el escritorio con las palmas de las manos. "¿Es en serio? ¡¿La están torturando y no va a hacer nada!?"

El Sr. Creaver levantó su mano. "Entiendo que estés molesto, pero sin evidencia contra algún estudiante o estudiantes, que hicieran esto, mis manos están atadas."

Arnold se giró y tomo el brazo de Helga. "Vámonos…" él casi la arrastró fuera de la oficina.

Helga sintió quemarse por dentro. _'Pensé que esto te sería útil'_ Sin pensarlo, su mano libre se cubría su estómago, como protegiendo a su bebé de esa horrible idea. Notó a Gwen y Nina, las capitanas de las porristas, apuntar hacia ella y reír. Ella tragó saliva. _No te asustes… si lloras, ellas ganan…_ Se mordió el labio para evitar que temblara. "Yo… yo tengo que ir a clases, Arnold…" Se dirigió hacia el salón de arte.

"Helga, tu aun llevas puesto tu abrigo." La siguió.

Ella lo ignoró y entró al salón de arte. Se sintió extraño de entrar a una clase que no era la suya, así que se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Helga y la Sra. Archer eran las únicas en el salón. La Sra. Archer le pasó unos pañuelos a Helga y puso la mano sobre su hombro.

"No te preocupes, puedes traer a Phoebe y desayunar aquí." Sonrió. "Sé que ustedes chicas no interrumpirán mi clase de pintura uno."

Helga sorbió la nariz. "G-Gracias."

La Sra. Archer saco su llave y abrió los gabinetes. "Ahora por que no te acomodas. Estoy emocionada por ver cómo va tu acuarela del pez dorado."

Arnold se giró y se dirigió hacia su clase escaleras arriba, feliz de ver que Helga se quedaba en buenas manos. Cuando llegó a clase, Gerald estaba tratando de coquetear con Nina, sin lograr nada. Cuando Arnold se sentó, Nina sonrió totalmente.

"_Hola_, Arnold." Dijo en un tono cantado.

"Hola." Balbuceó de regreso, sacando su libreta de la mochila.

Gerald lo miro de reojo, y Arnold se encogió de hombros. Nina continuó mirando a Arnold durante la case, haciendo que se sonrojara. Él mantuvo los ojos en el pizarrón, pero podía ver a Nina sonriendo en su visión perimetral. Al final de la clase, Nina pretendió dejar caer su libreta.

"¡Oh, oops!" Rió, no moviéndose para recogerla.

Arnold suspiró y levantó la librera entregándosela. "Toma." Evadiendo su mirada.

Nina se agarró el cabello aceptando la librera. "Gracias." Murmuró, dándole una mirada oscura.

Él la ignoró y salió por la puerta. _Por lo que se, ella pudo ser una de las chicas que puso el gancho en el casillero de Helga… _La sola idea lo hizo sentirse enfermo. _No puedo imaginar que tan mal se ha de sentir Helga. Espero que esté bien._

.

.

Tercer y cuarto periodo Helga y Phoebe tenían clase juntas, y Gerald las encontraba seguido y las acompañaba a su siguiente clase hasta la puerta. Phoebe y Gerald estaban platicando mientras bajaban las escaleras. Helga estaba un paso atrás de ellos. Su mente estaba ocupada por su antojo de algo crujiente, molletes ingleses con mantequilla y peras frías. Algo le pego en la espalda, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Helga trato de mantener el equilibrio pero estaba a mitad del escalón.

Helga gritó mientras caía, no podía meter las manos antes de caer. Antes de que tocar las escaleras y rodar por los escalones, Gerald la atrapó. Helga temblaba cuando torpemente él la cargo hasta la base de las escaleras, fuera de la multitud que corría a clase.

"¿Qué pasó?" Gerald sostuvo a Helga por los hombros.

Escucharon risas atrás de ellos. "¡Cuida mejor tus pasos!" Eran Denise y Paige, dos chicas consideradas realea de la preparatoria por sus autos caros y sus constantes salidas de compras a los centros comerciales. Se rieron de Helga y caminaron hacia el pasillo.

Gerald agitó la cabeza. Phoebe estaba boquiabierta, volviéndose a mirar a Helga. "¡Oh por Dios! ¿Ellas te empujaron?"

Helga asintió. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos acuosos. Gerald le observó la cara. "¿Pataki, estas bien?"

De repente, se dobló, aullando de dolor. Sus rodillas se golpearon contra el piso mientras se sostenía el estómago. Phoebe se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, tratando de revisar si tenía alguna herida en algún lugar. "¡Helga!"

Gerald empujo a Phoebe y trato de levantar a Helga para que se pusiera de pie. Phoebe bailaba alrededor, insegura de que hacer. Gerald volteó la cara hacia Phoebe. "Ve a clase, ¡Diles lo que pasó!" Cuando Helga se reusó a levantarse, Gerald la tomó en brazos. Phoebe agarró la mochila de Helga. "La voy a llevar a la enfermería."

Phoebe corrió al frente y mantuvo la puerta abierta para ellos, luego corrió hacia su clase con las dos mochilas. Gerald se dirigió hacia la enfermería de la escuela. Lo llevaron a uno de los cuartos vacíos, inmediatamente. Sentó a Helga en una de los pequeñas camillas. Ella aún se sostenía el estómago, con los dientes mordiéndose el labio para evitar gritar.

"¿Qué paso?" la voz de la enfermera estaba asustada mientras revisaba a Helga.

Gerald se sobó el brazo, le dolían por cargar a Helga en una posición tan incómoda. "Algunas perras la aventaron por las escaleras. La atrapé, pero de repente se dobló y comenzó a gritar. Está embarazada."

La enfermera negó con la cabeza. "Tendré que llamar a los servicios de emergencias." Tomó el teléfono de la pared.

Gerald se quedó de pie junto a la camilla, inseguro de quedarse o irse. Mientras que él y Helga estaban solo en buenos términos, se sentía incómodo tratando de consolarla. Nunca la había visto en un estado tan vulnerable. Era algo bizarro. La enfermera colgó y luego tomo una nota de una block y garabateo algo. La arrancó y se la entregó a Gerald.

"Toma esto y regresa a clase. Muchas gracias por traerla. Esperemos que los paramédicos lleguen aquí a tiempo."

Gerald miró la nota en su mano. "_¿A tiempo de qué? _Su mente dio vueltas mientras llenaba los espacios en blanco. _Si Helga pierde al bebé, Arnold va a hacer una matanza… _Agitó la cabeza mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía de vuelta a clase. _¿Cómo voy a decirle?_


	27. Capítulo 27

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 27**

.

.

El estómago de Helga le explotaba de dolor. Se sentía como si todos sus músculos se hubieran contraído y no se soltaran. Un par de hombres en bata blanca entraron corriendo en la habitación, Helga se alejó de ellos pero uno la agarro de las manos para que el otro pudiera examinar su estómago. El que la estaba sosteniendo se digirió hacia ella.

"Señorita, ¿Ha experimentado algún sangrado hoy?"

Helga negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas tratando de soltarse, se las tragó de nuevo.

"Señorita, ¿nos da permiso de revisar si está sangrando?·

La cabeza le daba vueltas. _¿De qué están hablando? _Ella asintió, esperanzada de que al acceder haría que el dolor pasara más pronto. El segundo hombre que estaba examinando su estómago comenzó a bajarle los leggins y la falda. Asustada, Helga trato de cruzar las piernas para detenerlo.

El primer hombre trató de calmarla. "Señorita, está bien. Solo necesitábamos ver si no está sangrando. Eso nos dirá si está teniendo un aborto involuntario."

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron sorprendidos, con la boca entreabierta. No podía respirar. _¿Aborto involuntario? ¡¿Aborto involuntario?!_ La habitación comenzó a girar. Pudo sentir el aire en sus partes privadas mientras le bajaban las pantis. Sintió que algo entraba y luego lo sacaban rápidamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que tiraban un cotonete mojado. Le pusieron de nuevo la ropa.

"Lo está haciendo muy bien. No tiene señales de sangrado, pero necesitaremos llevarla al hospital para asegurarnos que su bebé esté a salvo."

Helga se trató de sentar. "¡Ningún hospital!" Tembló. "¡Ningún hospital!" Salvo por el feliz día cuando vio a su bebe en la pantalla del ultrasonido, todas las visitas al hospital habían sido por daños que Bob le había causado. Puntadas en varias partes, un brazo roto y un tobillo dislocado. El hospital la atemorizaba.

"Señorita, si el feto está experimentando algún trauma, tendremos posibilidad de salvarlo."

"¡Bien!" Gritó Helga. Luchó por no perder el control mientras la ponían en la camilla. _¡Mantente fuerte! ¡Puedes hacer eso… hazlo por Osito de Goma!... hazlo por Osito de goma…_

La enfermera los detuvo antes de que sacaran la camilla por la puerta de la enfermería. "¿A quién debo llamar?"

Helga la agarró de la manga. "¡Arnold! ¡Arnold Shortman!"

Ellos hicieron a un lado a la enfermera y llevaron a Helga hacia la ambulancia que estaba esperando. Montones de estudiantes miraban la escena desde sus salones por las ventanas. Uno de ellos era Arnold.

.

.

Arnold estaba en su clase de historia cuando escucharon las sirenas sonando afuera. Su clase abandono al maestro y corrieron hacia las ventanas. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal. _Por favor que no sea por Helga…_ Saltó de su escritorio y se hizo paso hacia la ventana para tener una mejor vista. Dos paramédicos salieron corriendo del vehículo hacia dentro de la escuela. Su maestro estaba mirando también por la ventana, sabiendo que sería imposible regresarlos a la clase.

Después de unos minutos agonizantes, sacaron a alguien en una camilla. Las rodillas de Arnold casi se doblan cuando vio el cabello rubio y el atuendo blanco y azul. Se recargó contra el marco de la ventana, con las manos temblando. _¡No! ¡No! _ Arnold se giró y corrió fuera del salón, agarrando su mochila antes de salir.

Corrió escaleras abajo, por el pasillo hacia la oficina de la enfermera. Un monitor trato de detenerlo, pero el corrió sobre él. Sentía como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Cuando Arnold llego a la enfermería, le faltaba el aliento. La enfermera lo vio, asombrada.

"Jovencito, ¿Estas bien?"

Arnold recargo las manos en el escritorio tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿Dónde está… Helga?"

La enfermera le dio una mirada graciosa. "¿Eres Arnold Shortman?"

Él asintió y ella se llevó la mano a la boca. Arnold sintió su corazón hundirse. _¡No!_ "¡¿Dónde está ella?!"

"Se la llevaron al hospital." La voz de la enfermera era baja. Nunca había visto a un estudiante tan preocupado por otro. La conmovió.

Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza. "¡No tengo manera de llegar allá!"

La enfermera se aclaró la garganta. "¿Puedes decirme a quien puedo contactar? Desafortunadamente, necesitas regresar a clases. Estoy segura de que su tutor se asegurará que este bajo cuidado hasta que terminen las clases."

"¡Necesito verla ahora!" Arnold golpeó el escritorio con las manos, mirando hacia la enfermera.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que salgas de la escuela…"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. Se sentía impotente. _Helga me necesita… mi bebé me necesita… ¡¿Qué jodidos?! _"Miles y Stella Shortman…" dijo en voz baja, "Contacte a uno de ellos, Miles o Stella Shortman…"

"Está bien…" La enfermera tomo el directorio estudiantil. "pero por favor, regresa a tu clase…"

Él asintió y se dirigió hacia el corredor mientras la enfermera marcaba un montón de números en el teléfono. Su mente revivía la escena una y otra vez, Helga sacada en una camilla. La clase no se terminaría durante 20 minutos más. Se detuvo frente a la escalera. _¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Ya voy, Helga!_ Arnold corrió hacia el baño más cercano de hombres, sacó su celular y le marco a Miles.

_¡Por favor contesta! _"¡Papá!"

"Espera, Arnold… espera ¿Por qué me estás hablando?"

Arnold luchó por mantener su voz baja, temeroso de que algún monitor de pasillos pudiera encontrarlo. "¡Papá! ¡Se llevaron a Helga al hospital pero no me dejan salir de la escuela. ¡_Necesito_ que vengas por mí!"

Escuchó el sonido de muebles moviéndose a través del teléfono. "Voy en camino, te mandaré un mensaje cuando este afuera. Si no regresas el mensaje, entraré por ti."

"¡Gracias, papá!" Arnold colgó y guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo. El almuerzo era en el siguiente periodo, podría esperar en la cafetería, raramente agarraban a alguien por usar sus teléfonos allí.

La campana sonó y Arnold saltó al pasillo. El montón de estudiantes escondieron su peculiar salida de cualquier monitor. Se abrió camino hacia la cafetería y se sentó en la mesa.

Gerald pronto se sentó junto a él. "¿Estas bien, hermano?"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Se llevaron a Helga…"

Gerald se congeló. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'se la llevaron'?"

"Vi a los paramédicos llevarse a Helga al hospital…" Presionó sus nidillos contra los ojos. Quería gritar. _¡¿Qué jodidos estoy haciendo aquí cuando debería de estar con Helga en el hospital?!_

"¡Pero yo la atrapé!" Gerald negó con la cabeza. "¿Cómo diablos paso esto? ¡Yo la atrapé!"

Arnold dejó caer las manos y giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia Gerald. "¡¿Qué?!"

Gerald se negó a ver a Arnold a los ojos. "Durante el periodo pasado, algunas perras empujaron a Helga de las escaleras…" Arnold abrió la boca para gritar, pero Gerald lo corto. "¡Pero yo la atrape! ¡Nunca tocó el piso! Ella solo comenzó a gritar y la lleve a la enfermería. ¡No tengo idea de lo que pasó!"

El lugar comenzó a girar, Arnold se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar. _¿Alguien empujó a Helga de las escaleras? ¡¿Por qué?! _Se frotó los ojos. "Oh, Dios… y pensé que esta mañana había sido mala…"

"¿Qué paso en la mañana?" Gerald puso la mano en el hombro de Arnold.

"Alguien… alguien pegó un gancho de ropa en el casillero de Helga… con una nota…" Arnold tosió, tratando de mantener las lágrimas.

Gerald sintió el cabello del cuello erizarse. "Ahora eso si es malo y enfermo…"

Arnold asintió. Bajó la cabeza. _Esto no está pasando… Me voy a despertar y Helga estará en la cama conmigo. Se despertará y me sonreirá y todo estará bien… Por favor despierta… ¡Alguien despiérteme!_

Arnold miró a su teléfono, esperando que sonara. Gerald comió su desayuno en silencio. Cuando finalmente sonó, casi soltó lo que estaba sosteniendo.

"¿H-Hola?"

La voz de Miles salió del teléfono. "Arnold, estoy cerca."

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, su voz se rompió. "Um… okay…"

"Espera por mi cerca de la puerta." Miles colgó.

Arnold sostuvo el teléfono, congelado en su lugar. Gerald puso una mano en su hombro.

"Phoebe y yo llevaremos la mochila de Helga después." Gerald levantó su pulgar. "Llámame más tarde, hermano."

Arnold asintió e hicieron su saludo de manos. Salió por las puertas que lo llevaban hacia fuera donde estaban las mesas exteriores, pretendiendo ir en camino hacia las máquinas de refrescos. Se giró y vio por la ventaba como se estacionaba el Packard. Abrió a puerta, una ráfaga de viento le pico la cara. Afortunadamente no estaba nevando. Uno de los monitores le gritó.

"¡El patio está cerrado, cierra la puerta!"

Miles saltó fuera del carro y Arnold salió corriendo. El monitor no se molestó en perseguirlo, ya que el equipo de futbol comenzó una pelea de comida. Arnold se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, y Miles arrancó el auto.

.

.

Mientras manejaban al hospital, Arnold le contó a Miles todo lo que había pasado en el día. El rostro de su padre estaba calmado, pero sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretar el volante para cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del hospital. Finalmente, Miles habló mientras tomaba el boleto de estacionamiento y buscaba un lugar.

"Nunca pensé que la gente pudiera ser tan malvada…" Suspiró. "He tenido en mente sacar a Helga de la escuela por su bien."

Arnold se mantuvo en silencio, inseguro de que responder. La recepcionista los envió hacia la sala de maternidad y tomaron asientos en la sala de espera.

Una joven enfermera en un uniforme morado llegó antes de que tuvieran tiempo de relajarse. "¿Miles Shortman?"

Él se levantó. "Sí. ¿Está bien Helga?"

Ella asintió. "Si pudiera venir conmigo."

La siguieron al final de pasillo hasta un pequeño cuarto. Helga estaba sola en la cama de hospital. Tenía una pulsera de plástico, pero no tenía ningún suero conectado. Arnold no supo si eso era una buena o mala señal. Cuando los vio entrar, ella se sentó.

"¡Están aquí!"

Arnold corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola en sus brazos. "¡Helga! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás bien? ¿El bebé está bien?"

Helga asintió, abrazándolo también. Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo. Había llorado cuando la enfermera le dijo que la escuela no iba a dejar venir a Arnold a recogerla, y que habían sido incapaces de contactar a alguno de sus padres. Cuando se separaron, Miles se agacho para abrazarla también. Al principio Helga dudó, pero luego puso los brazos alrededor de él. Miles le revolvió el cabello cuando se separaron.

"Y ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el doctor?" dijo tragándose lo ronco de su voz.

_¿El papá de Arnold estaba preocupado por mí? _Se pateó a sí misma. _Doi ¡tú tonta! ¡Estas llevando en tu interior a su nieto!_

"Hola, ustedes deben de ser los Shortmans."

Se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que el doctor pasara, cargando con una tableta. Él asintió. "Supongo que usted es Miles Shortman. La señorita Pataki, aquí presente, no dejo de gritar hasta que le aseguré que usted había sido notificado por nuestra recepcionista."

Helga se sonrojó y miró hacia las sabanas de la cama. Miles se rió nerviosos. "Bueno, tenemos una situación de vida un poco inusual…"

El doctor sintió. "Si, fui informado. Así que vamos, la Señorita Pataki fue ingresada a la sala de maternidad para asegurarnos de que no estaba teniendo un aborto involuntario o alguna otra complicación. El ultrasonido reveló que el feto está relativamente a salvo. La Señorita Pataki sufrió de severos calambres en el abdomen, que ejercieron estrés en el feto. Le dimos algunos medicamentos para relajar los músculos."

"Entonces, ¿Ella y el bebé están bien?" pregunto Miles.

El doctor sintió y le extendió unos papeles a Miles. "Tanto madre como hijo están completamente bien, solo un poco asustados. Ella puede irse una vez que llenen esos papeles."

Miles se sento en la silla junto a la cama de Helga. El doctor se fue y Helga se levantó de la cama. Llevaba una bata de hospital. Ver la tela ligera y semitransparente hizo que Arnold se pusiera nervioso.

Helga tomó su pila de ropa y fue al baño a cambiarse. Arnold se sentó y ayudó a Miles a llenar los papeles. Cuando Helga re-apareció, completamente vestida, llenó lo que faltaba. Arnold se quitó el abrigó y se lo dio a Helga.

"¿Supongo que tu abrigo esta aun en tu casillero en la escuela?" Arnold tomó la tableta con papeles para que ella pudiera ponerse el abrigo.

Helga asintió. "Si, gracias."

"¿Todo listo?" Miles los miró a los dos. "Bien, ¡Vámonos de aquí!"

Arnold le dio los papeles a la enfermera en la sala de espera. Miles pagó su boleto de estacionamiento y se guardó el boleto en el bolsillo. Arnold caminó de la mano con Helga. La apretó, asegurándose de que en realidad estaba allí.

.

.

Se subieron al auto y Arnold dejó que Helga fuera en el asiento de frente. Miles prendió el carro, para calentarlos, pero no salió del cajón del estacionamiento.

"Y, ¿Dónde deberíamos comer?"

Arnold se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver a Helga. "Creo que Helga debería elegir."

"¡Excelente idea!" Miles se giró hacia Helga. "¿De qué tienes hambre, cariño?"

Helga se retorció las manos. Sabía que la escuela aun no terminaba, así que no tendrían oportunidad de encontrarse con ninguno de sus compañeros de escuela, pero no estaba realmente interesada en navegar con el público en general. Suspiró. "No lo sé…"

Arnold la tomó de la mano. "Tienes que comer algo…"

Ella asintió, con las lágrimas agrupándose en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. Helga respiró profundamente. "Yo solo… no quiero estar afuera…" Se secó una lágrima que había bajado de su mejilla con la parte de atrás de su mano. "No quiero ver a la gente." Dijo haciendo ruidos con la nariz.

Miles se rasco la nuca. "Um… bueno… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos por algo para llevar y lo comemos en la casa, como suena eso?"

Helga asintió. ¿Puede ser pizza?" pregunto con voz baja.

Arnold le secó otra lágrima con el pulgar. Le dolía verla así. "Me gusta la pizza." Murmuró y le sonrió.

El estómago de Helga gruñó, haciendo que pusiera los brazos a través de su abdomen. Se sonrojó.

Miles sonrió ampliamente. "¡Pizza será!" Se acomodó en su lugar. "Espero que Piagano's suene bien."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Está hablando enserio?"

"¿Le mentiría sobre la comida a una mujer embarazada?" le guiño un ojo.

A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, Helga se encontró sonriendo. Su estómago gruñó de nuevo y sintió al bebé patear. Ella rió. Más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, pero ahora estaba bien. No se sentía avergonzada.

"¡Esta bien, Osito de goma! ¡Te vamos a conseguir comida lo más rápido que podamos!"

Todos rieron, Arnold miró por la ventana como los edificios pasaban. _Soy increíblemente afortunado… _Miró hacia adelante de nuevo, a Helga en el asiento de enfrente. _Tengo mucho que perder…_


	28. Capítulo 28

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 28**

.

.

El humor de Helga mejoró lentamente mientras manejaban hacia Boarding House. El olor de la pizza la estaba volviendo loca. Arnold tuvo que sostener las cajas en su regazó para evitar que ella robara algo. Se estacionaron en el garaje y Arnold le paso la pizza a Miles. Arnold tomó las bolsas del asiento trasero y el trio entró a la casa.

Antes de escuchar su entrada, Phil apareció desde la sala y articulo unos movimientos para que lo siguieran. La frecuencia cardiaca de Helga se disparó cuando vio a Miriam sentada en el sofá. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Helga apretó los dientes, la tensión en el aire combinada con el hambre, estaba destruyendo cualquier posibilidad de mejorar su humor esa tarde.

Phil se aclaró la garganta. "Ella es Miriam… la madre de Helga… aparentemente la escuela la llamó para hacerle saber del viaje de Helga al hospital." Se retiró hacia la cocina para poder escuchar secretamente la conversación.

Miles siguió a Phil hacia la cocina con la pizza. Arnold dejó su mochila al lado del sofá.

"¡Criminal! Miriam, ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?!" Explotó Helga. Se dirigió hacia su madre que estaba sorprendida. "No te atrevas a pensar que puedes convencerme con 'regresar a casa'," sostuvo sus dedos para crear comillas en el aire. "porque huiré y viviré en el zoológico antes de regresar allí."

Miriam se acomodó los lentes, uno de sus ticks nerviosos. "Bueno, Helga… entiendo perfectamente que te sientas de esa manera…" suspiró. "Solo quería venir y asegurarme que estuvieras bien…"

Las fosas nasales de Helga se dilataron y apunto con su dedo hacia Miriam. "¿Tu? ¿Te importa?" bufó. "¿Estas segura de que Big Bob no te recortó la mensualidad o algo así?"

"¡Helga!" Arnold la regañó. Sabía que Miriam no era exactamente una buena madre, pero, por lo que sabía, Miriam nunca le había hecho nada malo tampoco.

"¡¿Qué, cabeza de balón?!" soltó. "¡No nací ayer!"

Miriam agachó la cabeza. "Helga… cariño, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte de la manera que lo haces." Levantó la mirada hacia Helga, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Pero quiero estar aquí para ti, no puedo decirte lo asustada que estaba cuando recibí la llamada."

Helga se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Arnold se encogió, le dolía ver a Helga rechazar a su propia madre cuando ella claramente trataba de alcanzarla. _ La mamá de Helga tal vez pueda ser un punto muerto, pero al menos se preocupa! ¿Y quién la puede culpar? Estoy seguro que estar casado con un monstro como Big Bob no es un día de campo._

"Tengo un trabajo, Helga" La voz de Miriam se volvió más fuerte. "Soy recepcionista en una Oficina de Soda Yahoo."

"¿Quieres una medalla o algo?" el sarcasmo de Helga fue a medias. A decir verdad, estaba impresionada de que Miriam tuviera un trabajo, y aún más impresionada, de que a este tiempo, Bob le dejara mantenerlo.

"Tengo una cuenta de banco que B no sabe que existe…" dijo jugando con las manos. "Quiero usar el dinero que he estado ahorrando para ayudarte, Helga…"

Helga dejó caer las manos y miró hacia Miriam. La mirada suplicante en sus ojos hizo que Helga perdiera su resistencia. "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

Miriam tomó la oportunidad y se acercó, tomando la mano de Helga entre las suyas. "Si, cariño, si quiero. Siento que he fallado como madre todos estos años, hasta el punto que no puedo mantenerte a salvo en nuestra casa…" Se tragó el nudo en su garganta. "Así que quiero hacer esto que puedo hacer porque tener un bebé a tu edad es muy difícil…"

Los ojos de Helga se alejaron. "Supongo que la manzana no cae lejos del árbol…" Helga se encogió de hombros.

.

.

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron sorprendidos cuando cayó en cuenta. _¿Miriam tuvo a Olga cuando estaba en la preparatoria? _ Miró con detenimiento a Miriam, los años de abuso del alcohol y la depresión marcaban su rostro, pero se veía bastante joven para tener una hija adulta y una hija adolescente. El horror le recorrió la piel. ¡_¿Qué pasa si Helga y yo nos convertimos en Miriam y Bob?! _Se sentó en el reclinable, con la mente peleando por alejar la idea.

Helga se dejó vencer y se sentó en el sofá junto a su madre. Miró directo a sus zapatos. "¿Realmente lo quieres?"

Miriam asintió. "Si, lo quiero, pequeña dama." Sonrió. "Todo lo que pido es que me dejes ser su abuela… prometo no dejar que B se acerque del bebé."

Arnold se sintió animado por Miriam, le rompía el corazón ver lo desesperada que estaba para alcanzar a Helga. _¡Vamos Helga… dale una oportunidad!_

"Está bien Miriam…" Suspiró. "Este es el trato. Lo vamos a _tratar_, pero debes de _prometerme_ que por lo menos estarás sobria cuando estés con nosotros."

"Haré lo mejor que pueda, Helga." Le apretó la mano a Helga. "Estoy contenta de que estés bien." Miriam se levantó. "Probablemente me deba de ir…"

Arnold se levantó. "Gracias… Señora Pataki…"

Miriam asintió y tomo su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta. Escucharon abrir la puerta y después cerrarla. Arnold miró a Helga, allá aun miraba hacia sus zapatos.

"Estúpida, Miriam…" Helga murmuró bajo su aliento.

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, Helga. ¿Por qué no le puedes dar una oportunidad?"

Helga lo miró. "¡Porque es _Miriam_ de quién estamos hablando! Mira, lo hará por un par de días y después volverá a caer con una borrachera. Ella se gastará el dinero en alcohol, o la despedirán por ir al trabajo en estado de ebriedad, o ambas!"

"Pienso que realmente quiere intentarlo." Arnold puso una mano sobre el hombro de Helga. "De todos modos, vamos por algo de comida para ti. Creo que te hará menos gruñona."

Helga se levantó del sofá. "¡No soy gruñona!"

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Lo que tú digas, Helga."

Corrieron hacia la cocina donde Miles y Phil estaban sentados en la mesa. Miles se levantó y ayudó a Arnold a poner la mesa.

"Y ¿Cómo te fue en la charla con tu madre?" Preguntó Miles.

Helga se dejó caer en la silla. "Solo bien…"

Arnold negó con la cabeza hacia su papá- Miles asintió y cambio el tema. "Espero que estén hambrientos. Mejor empezamos antes de que la pizza se enfrié."

"¡Si, vamos a comer antes de que Oskar baje y trate de robar algo!" Phil rió mientras tomaba un tenedor y un plato de Arnold.

Se sentaron y Arnold cortó un pedazo generoso de Pizza para Helga. Era una pizza grande, rebosante de queso, carne y verduras. A pesar de que estaba muriendo de hambre, se esperó a que todos tuvieran un pedazo de pizza antes de atacar su plato. La amabilidad de la familia de Arnold le dio la terrible urgencia de ser cortés. Antes de que los hombres estuvieran a mitad de su primera rebanada, Helga ya estaba cortando la segunda para ella.

"Bueno, me alegro de haber agarrado una grande." Miles rió mientras veía a Helga devorar la comida.

Arnold la acarició: "Bueno, está comiendo por dos."

Ella se pasó el bocado. "¡Rayos, no soy un perro!"

"Aw, mejor comes más, aun estas algo gruñona." Bromeó Arnold.

Helga había devorado 3 pedazos y medio de pizza antes de que su estómago protestara de que estaba lleno. Se sintió adormilada de todas las emociones y la rica cena. Arnold limpio la mesa y Helga cabeceó en la silla.

Miles notó los ojos cansados de Helga. "Creo que debes de ir a la cama temprano, chica."

El timbre sonó, haciéndolos saltar a todos. Miles deslizó su silla hacia atrás. "Yo abro" Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Helga se recargo hacia el frente y recargó su cabeza en la mesa. Podía escuchar voces. Miles estaba hablando con alguien en la puerta. Cuando regreso, llevaba la mochila de Helga. "Tus amigos vinieron a dejar tu mochila, Helga." Se sentó en la silla junto a ella. "Estaban preocupados por ti, pero les hice saber que estabas bien."

Se sentó. "Gracias." Un bostezo luchó por salir.

Arnold tomó la mochila de Helga. "Vamos a llevarte a la cama."

"¡No!" se quejó Helga, revolcándose en su silla.

Él suspiró. "¿Te irías a la cama si te llevo cargada en la espalda de caballito?"

Helga se animó. "¡Sí!"

Arnold se inclinó y Helga subió sobre el a su espalda. Fue difícil para él cargar con ella y con su mochila al mismo tiempo, pero se las arregló.

"Buenas noches" Miles los llamó.

Después de que Arnold pusiera a Helga en la cama, escuchó la puerta de enfrente de nuevo. Se escondió arriba de las escaleras. Era Stella. Fue hacia la cocina a calentar algo de lo que sobró de la pizza. Phil se había ido a su estudio a ver televisión, dejando a sus padres hablar.

"Estoy realmente preocupado por ella…" La voz de Miles sonó triste. "No puedo siquiera imaginar que alguien la empujara a propósito..."

Arnold bajo casi arrastrándose hasta la mitad de la escalera para escuchar mejor.

Stella estaba caminando, metiendo pizza al horno. "No podemos solo sacarla de la escuela. No somos sus tutores legales."

"Stella, ellos le pegaron un gancho de ropa en su casillero!"

Ella se quedó sin aliento. "¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!"

Estuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, Arnold se estiró para escuchar. _Rayos, ahora se cómo se siente Helga… Apuesto que ella está acostumbrada a espiar a sus padres de esta manera todo el tiempo… _Agitó la cabeza. _Espero realmente que Miriam realmente sienta lo que le dijo. Helga no necesita otra decepción._

Miles habló de nuevo. "No creo que ella esté segura allí. Solo se pondrá peor y Helga se vuelve cada vez más vulnerable. Una vez que comience a crecer, no podrá regresar la pelea."

Una silla raspó el suelo de linóleo cuando Stella se sentó a comer. "Lo sé…" Cubiertos raspando. "Definitivamente creo que debemos hacernos algo de tiempo para hablar con la escuela mañana." Más sonidos de cubiertos. "Pero no podemos tomar una decisión final sin hablar con Helga. La última palabra la tiene ella."

"¡Stella! ¡Sabes que tan terca puede ser la chica!" se exacerbó Miles. "Apuesto que siente una clase de orgullo de no dejar que ganen o algo así."

"Lo sé, Miles. Pero ella no es una niña pequeña, tiene derecho a decidir."

Arnold se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de que Helga dejara de ir a la escuela. _Quiero que este a salvo, pero sé que ella realmente quiere ir a la escuela… ¿Pero siquiera podrá con el bebé?_ Se pasó una mano por el cabello. _Un paso a la vez… Helga necesita sobrevivir la escuela primero…_

Regresó a su cuarto, no quería que sus padres lo sorprendieran escuchando. Las luces estaban apagadas y podía escuchar la respiración calmada de Helga. Arnold sacó su tarea y la esparció por el escritorio prendiendo la lámpara. Miró hacia su libreta de tareas, luego suspiró y se giró a mirar a Helga. Podía definir las curvas que formaban su cuerpo, se levantaba y bajaban con su respiración. Regresó a su tarea, ocultando su rostro en las manos.

Sus trabajos se habían acumulado y apenas lograba terminar las tareas a tiempo. Arnold peleó por mantener su respiración tranquila. _No sé si pueda con esto… _Burbujas de auto odio mientras sentía remordimiento por primera vez. _¿Por qué pensé que podría con esto? ¿Por qué pensé que podría salvar a Helga esta vez? _Pasó una mano por su cabello, su rostro se sentía caliente.

Arnold tomó un respiro profundo y levantó la vista. Sus ojos se llenaron con la fotografía del ultrasonido de Osito de Goma. Una sonrisa cruzó por sus labios. _Tengo que hacer esto._ _Tengo que seguir tratando_. Se giró para mirar a Helga de nuevo. Se había rodado hacia su lado de la cama con el brazo cayendo del lado de la cama.

Helga tembló un poco y se aferró a la almohada de él, abrazándola. "Mmm… te amo…"

El sintió derretirse. "Yo también te amo…" murmuró. "Los amo a los dos…"

.

.

.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Una pequeña nota sobre este capítulo- Sé que muchos han estado diciendo que puede ser muy poco realista que la escuela no hiciera nada, o que Helga debería de mandar a la escuela. Estoy basando esos acontecimientos en mi propia experiencia, y en que deberían estar sorprendidos de cómo la mayoría de escuelas no se refieren o en la mayoría de los casos, simplemente no es posible llevarlas a juicio. Sufrí dos largos años de ser atormentada. La Escuela no hizo nada y la acción legal no fue tomada. Las escuelas públicas realmente no tienen dinero, y la mayoría de las familias que asisten a escuelas públicas no tiene el dinero para empezar una batalla legal. Por favor tengan esto en cuenta al leer este capítulo. Entiendo que todo el mundo quiere que las chicas reciban su merecido. No se preocupen, lo recibirán.


	29. Capítulo 29

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, entre semana me es casi imposible actualizar por mis horarios de trabajo, sin embargo les compensaré con algunos capítulos los fines de semana, tengo ya traducidos al menos otros 10 capítulos, sin embargo en lo que más me tardo es en la revisión de estilo, lo que dicen en inglés me gusta que cuadre con lo que pudieran decir los personajes en español. Para quien preguntaba si esta historia no era Helga Embarazada, no, es otra traducción, la chica de la otra traducción tiene su cuenta en y hasta donde sé, va unos capítulos más adelantada que yo, sin embargo, ¡seguro este fin de semana subo unos cuantos más para que tengan suficiente para leer! Sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo ¡De traducir me emocionó como cuando leí la historia por primera vez!

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 29**

Helga se levantó, le pesaba la cabeza. Respiró profundamente para orientarse a sí misma. Revisó su teléfono. 6:45 de la mañana. Gruñó y se subió encima de Arnold que aun dormía. Helga tomó una toalla y su bata de baño y se dirigió a la ducha, necesitaba aclarar su cabeza. Los recuerdos del día anterior le llegaron de golpe.

El agua caliente se sentía bien contra su piel, llevándose todos los dolores y miedos. Ella entrecerró sus manos sobre su estómago. Osito de Goma pateó, como asegurándole que estaba vivo y que estaba bien. Se sobó el estómago. "Estaba tan asustada…" le murmuró a su bebé. "Casi te pierdo…"

Osito de goma pateó de nuevo. Helga sonrió. "Yo también te amo…"

Lo que Miriam había dicho la había atormentado, ella sabía que había tenido a Olga muy joven, pero no se había dado cuenta que hubiera sido _tan_ joven. Se mordió el labio. _No quiero ser como ella… No quiero terminar como ellos… _Helga se tomó la cabeza mientras la bombardeaban recuerdos dolorosos, haciendo que se le cerrara la garganta y le quemara. Se tomó del riel para sostenerse, lo habían instalado para prevenir que los abuelos de Arnold se cayeran en la ducha.

.

* * *

.

Una noche Miriam se había caído de las escaleras y Helga tuvo que conducir para llevar a su madre al hospital, porque Bob estaba muy ocupado con el negocio. Solo tenía catorce y estaba horrorizada de que algún policía la fuera a detener. Los doctores se preguntaron cómo Miriam había conducido hasta el hospital con una contusión. Le habían dado doce puntadas en la frente. Helga tuvo que esconder todo el alcohol de la casa para prevenir que Miriam lo confundiera con sus medicamentos para el dolor.

Otra noche, Helga se sentó con la espalda contra la puerta de su cuarto, las uñas hundiéndose en sus puños tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar. Olga había empacado sus cosas y había huido, cansada de su disfuncional familia. Bob había tratado de detenerla, pero Olga lo había amenazado con que si trataba detenerla se iba a suicidar.

"… tu buena para nada! Si Olga tuviera una buena madre no hubiera hecho este lio!" Bob gritó.

La voz de Miriam hizo a Helga estremecerse, era suplicante y cortada por las lágrimas. "¡¿Yo?! Ella dijo que estaba harta de ti respirándole tras el cuello! ¡Nunca la dejaste descansar! ¡Era siempre ve más adelante! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Ve!"

Un fuerte golpe, Bob había lanzado algo contra la pared. "¡Yo fui un buen padre! ¡Le di un futuro brillante! ¡¿Dónde estaría ahora si lo la hubiera empujado?!"

"Ella estaría aquí si no lo hubieras hecho!" sollozó Miriam.

Helga se cubrió las orejas con las manos. Cerró los ojos y cantó su mantra en su cabeza. _Arnold vendrá a salvarme… Arnold vendrá a salvarme…_

Un sonido de algo estrellándose la hizo gemir, Bob había lanzado una lámpara. Los gritos de sus padres habían llegado a un punto frenético. Helga consideró llamar a Arnold, preguntarle si se podría quedar en su casa por una noche. Su corazón se acobardó, sabía que no podía pedirle eso. Desde que Arnold había comenzado a salir con Lila, no podía soportar siquiera mirarlo. Se le entrecortó la respiración y lloró en silencio. _Arnold, ¿Por qué no puedes verme?_

_._

* * *

_._

El agua caliente llenó de vapor el baño. Helga tomó su estropajo y lo lleno de agua y jabón. Lo pasó por encima de su piel, dejándola roja y lastimándola. Quería borrar todos los recuerdos de su piel. Apretó los dientes con rabia.

.

* * *

.

Miriam había llegado a la casa borracha, otra vez. Había sido despedida de su trabajo como acomodadora en el cine. Bob aún no llegaba a casa, así que Helga escapó hacia el Viejo Pete antes de que la tormenta de mierda se desatara. Recordó haberse sentado allí hasta que Arnold llegó con Gerald, sorprendiéndola.

"Oh, hola Helga. No sabía que estabas aquí arriba."

La voz de Arnold había sido tan gentil, persuadiéndola a salir de la pesadilla que era su vida. Lo miró y frunció el ceño. "¡Puedo estar aquí arriba si yo quiero, cabeza de balón! ¡Es un país libre!"

Gerald negó con la cabeza y miró hacia Arnold. "¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tirar piedras al callejón?"

Arnold le había dado una mirada triste a Helga, sintió como si él supiera que estaba herida. "¿Quieres venir, Helga?"

"Eso no es lo que quise decir…" murmuró Gerald, cruzándose de brazos.

.

* * *

.

Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Helga mientras se frotaba aún más fuerte. Se odiaba a sí misma. Arnold siempre había estado allí para rescatarla, y ella casi había perdido el único tesoro que podía darle.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta. "Helga, ¿Estás ahí?"

Era Arnold. Helga tragó saliva y sorbió un poco su nariz. "¡S-Sí! ¡Solo un minuto!"

"¿Estás bien?" La llamó a través de la puerta.

Las manos de Helga se enrollaron en puños. "¡Criminal! ¿No me puedo duchar en paz?"

"Lo siento, es solo que sonabas triste. Estaré en la cocina…"

Suspiró mientras los pasos se alejaban. Helga se jaló el cabello. _¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? ¡Cada vez que el muestra compasión, yo lo repelo! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_

Osito de Goma la pateó de nuevo, como diciéndole que ya era suficiente. Helga respiró profundamente. "Tienes razón… necesito tranquilizarme…" Cerró los ojos y respiró por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando los abrió se enfocó en terminar su tarea a la mano, terminar de bañarse. Mantuvo su cabeza ocupada con su tarea, revisando cada una de las cosas que necesitaba de estudiar en el pasillo en orden para poder entregarlas.

Cuando Helga salió de la ducha, limpió el vapor del espejo y se miró a sí misma. Su vientre estaba comenzando a crecer. Sobresalía bastante ahora. Ya no sería capaz de entrar en sus jeans. Se terminó de secar y se puso la capa de baño encima.

Arnold no estaba en su habitación. Recordó que le había dicho que estaría en la cocina, seguramente desayunando. Helga se peinó el cabello y se lo quitó de la cara con una valerina para el cabello. Se quitó la bata de baño y buscó en el armario por algo de ropa holgada. Se conformó con un suéter de color rosa y una falda de lana. Termino de vestirse y tomó su mochila.

Pookie estaba haciendo panqueques para el desayuno. El estómago de Helga gruñó, amenazándola con vomitar. Stella le entregó un plato con pan tostado. "Aquí tienes, cariño."

"Gracias…" Helga tomó el plato y se sentó a la mesa junto a Arnold. El olor del tocino le revolvió el estómago. Mordisqueó el pan y Arnold le pasó su vaso de agua.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Le preguntó, escaneándole el rostro.

Helga se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en mantener de respiración tranquila. Stella trajo otros panqueques y puso uno en el plato de Helga. "Los llevaremos a la escuela de nuevo. Miles y yo tenemos que hablar con su director."

Arnold suspiró, quería olvidarse del día anterior. Helga observó su pan tostado, pensando en la misma cosa.

"Sé que ninguno de los dos quiere un alboroto de todo esto…" Stella miró a Helga, con los ojos llenos de preocupación, "no tenemos otra opción. Helga claramente ya no está segura."

Arnold asintió. Miles entró a la cocina, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel. Se lo entregó a Arnold. "Esto es para ti." Se sentó y tomó algunos panqueques. "Queremos que acompañes a Helga a todas sus clases. Si los maestros tienen alguna objeción, les muestras esto."

Él dobló el papel y lo puso en su bolsillo. Arnold recogió su plato y lo puso en el lavadero. Abrió la mochila de Helga y encontró su horario. Tomó un lapicero y un papel y comenzó a copiar sus clases para así poder encontrarla en todas. _Esto realmente apesta…_

Helga trató de ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No le gustaba que necesitara protección. La vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores siempre la habían mantenido a salvo. Pero ahora tenía un gran talón de Aquiles, un pequeño bache y su vida estaría arruinada para siempre. Helga se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba segura si quería seguir en la escuela o no. Las últimas semanas habían deformado su sentido de la realidad, se sentía fuera de control. Estaba acostumbrada a que todo mundo le temiera y se mantuvieran fuera de su camino, pero ahora sus compañeros, finalmente, habían invertido los papeles.

Arnold terminó de copiar su horario y lo volvió a meter a la mochila de Helga. Levantó la mirada hacia sus padres. "¿Realmente Helga va a dejar de ir a la escuela?"

Ambos saltaron. Stella habló primero. "Bueno… eso es de lo que vamos a hablar hoy… pero realmente depende de Helga…" miró hacia Helga, quién la estaba ignorando, "no podemos hacer que deje la escuela si ella no quiere…"

Miles resopló. "¡Pero es por su propio bien!"

Stella lo miró. "¡Miles!"

Él levantó sus manos en defensa.

Helga se deslizó un poco más abajo en su silla, su vientre pegándose por abajo de la mesa. Arnold salió al pasillo y tomó sus abrigos, empujando a Helga con su mirada. "Vamos…"

Helga tomó su abrigo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para ponérselo. La idea de dejar la escuela sonaba bien, pero tampoco quería huir. Se levantó y se puso el abrigo, rodando los ojos. "¡Carajo! ¡Que son una mata de nervios!" Se negó a hacer contacto visual con alguien. "¡Ahora sé de donde lo sacó Arnoldo!" Y salió hacia la puerta del garaje.

Los padres de Arnold siguieron a Helga con la mirada. Arnold se encogió de hombros y la siguió hasta el garaje. Helga ya estaba en el coche, frunciendo el ceño y murmurando para sí misma. Arnold se le unió en el asiento trasero.

"¿Qué?" le soltó.

"Helga, mis padres solo están tratando de hacer lo que sienten que es lo mejor para ti porque les preocupas…" Helga hizo un sonido de desaprobación ante eso. Arnold la ignoró. "Sé que no te gusta que la gente te diga que hacer, y sé que tu cosa _menos_ favorita es admitir una derrota." El extendió su mano y la colocó sobre la de ella. Cuando ella no trató de golpearlo, continuó. "No quiero que pienses que dejar la escuela es 'admitir la derrota', porque no lo es. Obtener tu certificado de bachillerato, sea como sea, y vivir una vida feliz les mostrará a esas chicas lo mismo que si las golpearas con el puño en las caras…" Arnold sonrió, "Aunque sé que preferirías hacer eso último." Le apretó la mano. "Por favor, solo piensa en eso." Se llevó su mano hasta los labios y le besó los nudillos. "Solo quiero que tú y Osito de goma estén seguros…"

Ella hizo un puchero, sus ojos mirando a todos lados menos a los de él. Cuando finalmente se encontró con su mirada, Helga se mordió el labio y levantó su otra mano hacia él. Llevaba puesto un yeso rosa en su brazo izquierdo debido a que se rompió la muñeca en 3 diferentes lugares cuando cayó. "Esta duele más…"

Arnold sonrió y lentamente tomó su mano herida y besó el yeso rosa. "Listo, todo mejor."

Helga lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando cuidadosamente de no lastimarlo con su mano herida. "¡Estoy tan asustada, Arnold! ¡No creo que pueda hacer esto!"

Arnold la jaló hacia su regazó y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Él podía sentir como le temblaba la espalda peleando por no llorar. "Shh… lo se… estoy asustando también." Le acarició la espalda. "Tal vez esto sea lo mejor…"

La puerta del garaje se abrió y Arnold trató de poner a Helga de regreso a su asiento, pero ella se negó a ir. "Helga, vienen mis padres…" le murmuró.

Ella soltó su agarre y se subió de nuevo a su asiento. Stella y Miles se subieron a los asiento del frente sin decir palabra. Helga estaba de nuevo de mal humor para cuando llegaron a la escuela. Arnold y Helga entraron mientras sus padres buscaban un lugar para estacionarse. La gente miraba a Helga mientras caminaban, las noticias sobre su viaje al hospital se habían expandido como fuego.

Un grupo de segundo año le bloqueó el paso hacia las escaleras. Helga agarró a la chica más cercana y la empujo contra sus amigas. "¡A un lado! ¡Chica embarazada pasando!" les gritó.

Las chicas caminaron por el pasillo, hablando detrás de sus manos a su paso. Arnold miró alrededor con timidez. No había esperado que Helga gritara a todo pulmón en la escuela sobre su embarazo, a pesar de que todo el mundo ya lo sabía y que se estuviera comenzando a mostrar. La siguió hasta su casillero donde Lila estaba esperando con Gwen.

"Hola, Helga." Dijo de manera chillona. "Estoy sorprendida de verte de regreso del hospital tan rápido."

Arnold tragó saliva, esperando por ver cómo reaccionaría Helga. _¡Lila debe de estar completamente fuera de sus cabales! ¡Preferiría pelear contra un oso grizzli rabioso que ser Lila en este momento!_

Helga tomó a Lila por los hombros y la azotó contra los casilleros en un solo movimiento. Gwen se congeló, insegura de cómo ayudar. Al principio Lila tenía en su rostro una expresión divertida, pero la mirada severa de Helga se volvió en una de locura pura, haciendo a Lila acobardarse y temblar.

"Sawyer, si veo tu patán rostro cerca de mi o de Arnold," levantó su puño bueno bajo la nariz de Lila, "¡Me aseguraré de que te parezcas a un Hill Billy tirándote todos los dientes!"

Lila apretó los ojos, gimiendo por como los nudillos de Helga estaban justo debajo de su nariz de bola. "Estoy segura de que no lo entiendo…"

Helga volvió a azotar a Lila contra los casilleros. "¡Para el acto! Sé que tú 'entiendes'." Helga aventó a Lila contra Gwen, casi tirando a las dos chicas contra el piso. "¡Ahora supérenlo antes de que trapeé el piso con ustedes dos!"

Las chicas corrieron lejos, viendo atrás de sus hombros para asegurase de que Helga no las estaba siguiendo. Arnold jugó con sus manos mientras Helga miraba hacia su casillero fumigándolo. "Um… Helga…"

Ella se giró rápidamente. "¡¿Qué?!"

Él retrocedió. "Tal vez tu deberías… umm…" Arnold sabía que decirle a Helga que se 'calmara' era una de las peores cosas que podría hacer. "Yo…" pasó su mano por su cabello. "Tu… ¡te vez bonita!" Se sonrojó.

Helga levantó una ceja mirando hacia él. Arnold se mantuvo en la misma posición, tratando de mantenerle la mirada. Finalmente, Helga rodó los ojos y abrió su casillero. "Eres un bicho raro, Arnold…"

Arnold suspiró. _¡Desastre evitado!_ "Um… ¿Así que te acompaño a tu clase?"

Helga le sonrió y cerró su casillero nuevamente. "Así es, zopenco. No te preocupes, podemos parar en su casillero de camino."

Arnold sonrió y la sostuvo de la mano mientras caminaban. _Tal vez esto no será tan malo._

.

.

.

Los estudiantes llenaron el salón de arte, pero nadie habló. La Srita. Archer estaba ocupada en su escritorio, mirando por encima una de las pinturas de los estudiantes. Helga tenía a unos cuantos centímetros de su nariz el papel frente a ella. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban azules por el lapicero especial de tinta con el que estaba dibujando. Su acuarela del pez dorado estaba casi terminada. Había decidido agregar algunos detalles extra con tinta azul.

La Señorita Archer se acercó a Helga, un monitor de pasillo había traído una nota. Helga…" murmuró, no queriendo asustar a uno de sus estudiantes favoritos. "Helga…"

Ella levantó la mirada. La Señorita Archer le entregó la nota y espero. Helga observó la nota y asintió. Dejó la nota y presionó la tinta azul contra el papel, terminando las escamas finales de uno de los peces. Le extendió la pintura terminada a su maestra, luego tomó sus cosas y salió hacia el pasillo.

Helga suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la oficina. La llevaron hasta la oficina del Sr. Creaver, donde Stella y Miles ya estaban sentados. La recepcionista trajo una tercera, pequeña, silla para Helga y luego cerró la puerta.

"Hola, Helga." El Sr. Creaver se dirigió hacia ella. "¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Tendría que tener muerte cerebral para no saberlo…"

El tosió. "Bien, entonces… bueno." Junto sus manos y miró de regreso hacia los Shortmans. "Entonces, ¿Continuamos?"

Stella hizo un gesto hacia Helga. "Helga, cariño, ¿Puedes decirnos cómo te sientes? Queremos que estés feliz, así que la decisión cae realmente sobre ti."

"Así que, ¿Qué pasa si digo que no quiero estar en la escuela?" Helga se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

El Sr. Creaver asintió hacia ella. "Hemos discutido las posibilidades. Eres una chica brillante, y tus maestros sienten que eres capaz de tomar clases por tu cuenta en casa y recibir tu certificado junto a tus compañeros." Inclinó la cabeza. "O si lo prefieres, puedes dejarla completamente y tomar el examen GED en su lugar." Cruzó las manos. "Lo que sea que elijas, nosotros pensamos que lo mejor sería si recibe su certificado de bachillerato y no lo deja por completo."

"¿Y qué pasaría si decido quedarme en la escuela?" dijo Helga mirándolo de una manera severa.

Él suspiró. "No le recomendamos eso. La escuela no puede garantizar tu seguridad y…"

"¿Por qué no?" Stella miró al Sr. Creaver. "¿Por qué no puede garantizar que Helga estaría segura? ¿Ese no es su trabajo como administrador? ¿Mantener a los estudiantes en la escuela seguros?"

El Sr. Creaver asintió, comenzaba a verse nervioso. "Si, si es nuestro deber mantener a nuestros estudiantes a salvo. Sin embargo, considerando las circunstancias, no podemos garantizar que estos estudiantes traten de lastimar de nuevo a la Señorita Pataki. No tenemos evidencia como cuales estudiantes están detrás de los ataques, así que no tenemos manera de disciplinarlos y prevenir que hagan más daño."

Miles le acarició el brazo a Stella. "Es una escuela grande, no pueden ver a todos los chicos todo el tiempo…"

"Muy cierto…" el Sr. Creaver se aclaró la garganta. "Hasta que no podamos encontrar a estos estudiantes, sería lo mejor para los intereses de Helga, estudiar en casa donde pueda estar segura. Tal vez si los culpables son agarrados, ella podría considerar asistir a clases otra vez.

Esto pareció satisfacer a Stella. Helga estaba por cuestionar algunas otras preguntas, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió de nuevo. Todos voltearon y vieron que Rhonda estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

"Perdonen mi interrupción," la voz de Rhonda era tan ligera y luminosa como siempre, "pero simplemente necesitaba que supieran antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."

Helga se burló de ella. "¿Y que podría ser?"

Rhonda le respondió a Helga con una sonrisa helada. "Sé quién te empujó."


	30. Capítulo 30

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 30**

Helga rodó los ojos. "Ya sé quién me empujo, princesa."

"Pero, ¿Sabes _porque_ te empujó?" Rhonda cambió su peso sobre su cadera. "¿o _quién_ jaló la alarma de incendios?"

El Sr. Creaver ladeó la cabeza. "Señorita Lloyd, ¿Cómo es que usted sabe quiénes son los culpables?"

Rhonda rodó los ojos y bufó. "¡Oh, por favor!" Giró su mano alrededor. "¿Piensa que no se sobre todos los detalles de cada historia jugosa en esta escuela? ¡Pfft!" Dijo arreglándose el cabello.

Helga se sentó en su silla. "¿Y porque demonios querrías darnos esa información? La última vez que revise estabas decidida a alejarme de Arnold."

"¡Bien! ¿Quieres una razón?" Rhonda la miró. "Bien, ¡aquí está!" Sostuvo un pedazo de papel de libreta. "_Esta_ nota es de Lila a _mi_ novio! ¡Encontré a la pequeña sabandija besándose con él en la biblioteca esta mañana!"

Helga trató de leer la nota, pero estaba tan arrugada que apenas era legible. "Pero Denise y Paige fueron las que me empujaron. Lila ni siquiera estaba allí."

"¡Eso es lo que tú piensas!" Rhonda guardo la nota de nuevo en su bolsa. "¿Quién crees que orquesto toda la cosa? Lila convenció a Denise y Paige de empujarte, diciéndoles que contigo fuera del camino, esa guapura de Arnold estaría de nuevo en el mercado. Cayeron en la trampa, obviamente. Lila tenía que tirar de la alarma de incendio antes de que te empujaran, pero… bueno... La chica no es realmente tan brillante como lo supone."

Los adultos la observaron. Miles finalmente habló. "¿Pero cómo es que tú sabes de todo esto? Y si sabias al respecto, ¿Por qué no las detuviste?"

Rhonda suspiró. "Lila es una tonta y me cuenta todo…"

"No _todo_," Helga sonrió. "¡_obviamente_, no te digo lo que estaba haciendo con tu chico por su lado!"

Rhonda apretó los dientes, su voz sonó baja. "Helga, ¡estoy tratando de _ayudarte_!"

Helga levantó las manos en su defensa. "¡Solo digo!"

"Si, bien… ¡como sea!" Rhonda se recompuso. "Lila me habló de su estúpido plan en una pijamada la semana pasada. Quería que yo la ayudará, pero todos saben que los Lloyds no se ensucian las manos con ese tipo de cosas. Yo _hago_ los planes, yo no _ayudo_ en los planes." Negó con la cabeza. "Además, Lila fue la que puso el gancho en tu casillero. Pensé que era algo de mal gusto, pero ella pensó que era algo hilarante." Rhonda sonrió. "Aunque todos sabemos que el sentido del humor de Lila es _terrible_."

El Sr. Creaver se aclaró la garganta. "¿Y cómo podemos asegurarnos, Señorita Lloyd, de que de hecho, está diciendo la verdad? No puedo solo poner estas acusaciones sobre un estudiante sin la suficiente evidencia."

Una sonrisa maligna se extendió por el rostro de Rhonda. "Estoy muy contenta de que me preguntara eso." Sacó su celular. "Soy conocida como 'la reina del chisme' por una razón." Tecleó algo en su teléfono y lo sostuvo frente a ella. Tenía una App abierta de grabación de voz, pronto la voz de Lila lleno la habitación.

.

.

_"Oh Rhonda, estoy completamente segura que sería mucho más divertido con tu ayuda."_

_La voz grabada de Rhonda sonaba aburrida. "Mira, es tu plan, tu eres la que está obsesionada con Arnold."_

_La voz de Lila sonaba tensa. "Pero Rhonda, ¿No sería nunca tan satisfactorio algo como enviar a Helga en un vuelo abajo por las escaleras?"_

_._

_._

Rhonda rió cuando se detuvo la grabación de voz en su teléfono y contempló los rostros horrorizados a su alrededor. Se volvió a arreglar el cabello. "¿Es esto suficiente _evidencia_ para usted?"

La boca de Helga estaba entreabierta. _¿Lila en realidad dijo eso? ¿Ella de verdad dijo eso?_

Stella se giró hacia el Sr. Creaver. "Bien, pienso que eso está arreglado entonces." Se giró hacia Helga. "Aun así creo que sería lo mejor si Helga toma sus clases en casa. Aun si esas chicas son castigadas, no creo que Helga necesite estar en un ambiente tan hostil."

El Sr. Creaver asintió. "Si, bueno… puedo asegurarles, que están chicas tendrán que lidiar con un castigo." Levantó su teléfono. "Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer unas llamadas."

El grupo se levantó y salió de la pequeña oficina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Rhonda estaba aun paseándose alrededor.

Helga se sobó el brazo. "Oye, Rhonda… gracias…"

"No lo menciones." Miró a Helga de forma severa. "En serio, _no_ lo menciones."

Rhonda salió hacia el pasillo, dejando a Helga con los padres de Arnold. Suspiró, mirando hacia el piso, insegura de que hacer.

Miles le puso una mano en el hombro. "Te ayudaremos a recoger tus cosas."

Helga asintió. Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj y vio que la clase no terminaría hasta dentro de media hora, tiempo suficiente para tomar sus cosas antes de que los estudiantes llenaran los pasillos. "Gracias…" Los guió hasta su casillero y comenzaron a limpiarlo. Stella regresó al carro por una bolsa de basura para poner todo dentro.

"Y, ¿En serio no tengo que volver a la escuela nunca más?" Helga miró hacia ellos mientras Miles tomaba una pila de libros de ella y los colocaba dentro de la bolsa de basura.

Stella negó con la cabeza. "No, pero aun tendrás que estudiar." Le sonrió. "Sabemos que tú puedes hacerlo."

Helga asintió. En el pasado, la idea de quedarse en casa todos los días hubiera sido un infierno. Estar cerca de Miriam todo el día, no tener excusas para evitar al Gran Bob en las tardes. Pero la idea de pasar el tiempo con los inquilinos y estar con la familia de Arnold se veía como algo realmente agradable. Sonrió. "Ajá, no será tan malo."

Luego bajaron hacia el salón de arte y los Shortmans esperaron en el pasillo mientras Helga entraba en el salón. La Señorita Archer estaba dando su clase de arte básico. Abrió el gabinete para Helga y hasta le dio algo de material extra y lo puso en una bolsa para ella.

Miles trató de cargar la bolsa de arte de Helga, pero la alejó de su agarre. "No, nadie carga esto más que yo."

Miles sonrió. "¡Okay! ¿Puedo al menos cargar los materiales de arte? Se ven pesados."

Ella aceptó y se los entregó. El viento estaba algo frió cuando caminaron por el estacionamiento. Helga fue cuidadosa de evadir las placas de hielo, no quería otro susto de caída. Se las arreglaron para llegar al Packard sin incidentes.

Helga suspiró y se sobó el brazo. "Realmente les quiero agradecer… mis padres nunca se han preocupado tanto por las cosas de la escuela." Rodó los ojos. "El Gran Bob solo hubiera gritado acerca de cómo, de alguna manera, todo esto era mi culpa."

Stella jaló a Helga entre sus brazos y la abrazo. "Nos preocupamos por ti, Helga." La alejó, pero mantuvo sus manos en los hombros de Helga. "¡Esto _no_ es tu culpa! Como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente malas, no necesitas chicas tontas atormentándote." Se enderezó y coloco las manos a los lados. "Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti."

Helga se mordió el labio, no estaba acostumbrada a cariño paternal, o siquiera a comportamiento paternal. Miró hacia abajo a sus pies. "Estoy contenta por eso…" murmuró.

Se subieron al auto y Helga sacó su teléfono para mensajear a Arnold. No quería que él esperara por ella, ya que no iba a ir a la siguiente clase. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Arnold estaría en la escuela sin ella. Levantó la mirada viendo como la escuela desaparecía mientras se alejaban manejando.

_¡Arnold, mi amor! Se valiente, no puedo mantenerme junto a ti en el campo de batalla que es la Preparatoria Hillwood. Por favor se fuerte, mi querido y dulce niño. No puedo protegerte de todas esas sirenas y arpías que ruegan por tus afectos._

Helga hundió la cara entre sus manos, recordando la pila de notas.

_¿Qué pasa si cae en sus tentaciones y su mente es envenenada en mi contra?_

Visiones de Arnold caminando por el pasillo con Lila, o Nina, o Gwen llenaron la mente de Helga. Agitó la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

_¡Te amo, Arnold! ¡Te amo! ¡Por favor mantente fiel a mí! Aun cuando yo no te merezco…._


	31. Capítulo 31

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 31**

.

Helga fue capaz de establecer una rutina diaria para sus estudios en casa satisfactoriamente. Miles y Stella estaban impresionados con la autodisciplina de Helga. No era nada nuevo para Helga, siempre se había auto motivado desde que Miriam y Bob casi nunca revisaban con ella el trabajo de la escuela. Al principio era solitario, ya que Helga estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo con Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald y sus otros amigos en la escuela. Pero pronto encontró que era más fácil concentrarse sin todo el drama y los chismes de la escuela. Helga lleno su tiempo extra escribiendo mientras esperaba por Arnold a que regresara a casa de la escuela. Las vacaciones de navidad eran en unos pocos días, entonces Helga podría pasar todo el día con sus amigos.

Arnold se vio forzado a hacer un proyecto escolar con Nina, muy a su pesar. Ella pasó casi todo el tiempo de trabajo en clase coqueteando con él en lugar de hacer la investigación. Trató de invitarlo a su casa en varias ocasiones, pero él se negó a cada una de ellas, sabiendo que ella no tenía la intención de terminar el proyecto. Finalmente, la fecha de entrega del proyecto se avecinaba, y Arnold se vio obligado a terminar el proyecto con Nina después de la escuela. Él, con mucho tacto, la invito a su casa, con la esperanza de que le ayudaría a prevenir que ella lo arrinconara.

Nina bajó su mochila cuando entraron a la casa de huéspedes. "¿Por qué no podemos trabajar en tu habitación? Estoy segura que allí es más tranquilo."

Arnold la condujo hacia la sala. "No quiero molestar a Helga, tiene un enorme ensayo por terminar." Se sentó en el sofá y abrió su mochila.

Nina se sentó en el sofá junto a él. "Oh, ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?" Puso su mano sobre la de Arnold.

Arnold quitó su mano, su rostro volviéndose rosa. "Uh, aja… como sea, Estoy seguro que podremos hacer el resto hoy." Agarró su libreta. "Ya hice un montón de investigación en Internet y traje estos libros de la biblioteca."

Ella jugó con su cabello. "Oh, Arnold, eres tan trabajador."

"Uh… aja…" Los ojos de Arnold fueron de ella hacia su libreta. "Podemos… ¿Podemos terminar con esto?"

"Oh, eres tan impaciente!" sus ojos se abrieron. "Pero te perdono, eres un hombre después de todo…"

"¿Qué?" Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron sorprendidos cuando ella se abrió el cierre de su hoodie, revelando que estaba desnuda debajo. Él saltó del sofá y bloqueó la vista hacia ella con su libreta.

"Oh por Dios. ¡¿Por qué fue eso?!"

Ella se levantó y puso la mano en su hombro. "¡Shhh! Alguien nos escuchará." Lo busco a tientas, tratando de voltearlo. "¿No querrías eso ahora… o sí?"

El cerró fuertemente los ojos y la empujó. "¡Aléjate de mí!"

"Arnold!"

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Helga estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, su boca entreabierta y los ojos completamente abiertos. Arnold había empujado hacia los hombros de Nina, pero se había congelado en cámara lenta. Nina sonrió hacia Helga y tomó las manos de Arnold y las coloco sobre su pecho. Arnold gritó y se alejó con un gesto.

Helga se subió las mangas, su rostro rojo de ira. Arnold puso su librera sobre su cabeza mientras se acobardaba. "¡Yo no lo hice!" Soltó.

Ella caminó directo hacia Nina, quien tenía una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. "Es de mala educación interrumpir." Se hecho hacia atrás el cabello.

La voz de Helga sonaba baja. "Voy a darte a la cuenta de tres para irte al infierno fuera de mi casa antes de que te tire los dientes. Uno…"

Nina no se movió. "¿_tu_ casa?" rió tontamente. "Esta es la casa de Arnold…"

Helga apretó los dientes. "Dos…"

Los ojos de Arnold iban entre las dos chicas. Se encogió, sabiendo que Helga iba a mutilar a la porrista cabeza hueca.

"… tu solo eres una vividora patética!"

"¡_Tres!_"

Nina estaba a punto de reír cuando el puño de Helga se impactó contra la mejilla de Nina, enviándola al piso. Nina se enrosco en el piso, temblando.

"¡Levántate perra patética!" gruñó Helga. "¡Levántate y peléame!"

Nina se desenrollo, con lágrimas en la cara. Tenía los labios fruncidos, estaba enojada. "¡Voy a llamar a la policía! ¡Me has asaltado!"

Helga agarró a Nina por la hoodie. "¡Tú dices eso y yo le diré a todos en la escuela como fue que fuiste a una clínica gratuita a tratarte la _clamidia_!"

Nina se acobardó. "¡No te atreverías!"

La risa de Helga hizo que la sangre de Arnold corriera fría. Nina se apresuró a tratar de escapar de las garras de Helga. "¡Pruébame!" Tiró a Nina hacia el piso. "Y si alguna vez _siquiera _vuelves a _ver_ a Arnold otra vez… ¡Le diré a toda la escuela quien _te contagió_ con _clamidia!"_

Nina miró a Helga mientras recogía sus libros. Le dio a Arnold una mirada suplicante pero la mirada de Arnold fue hacia el techo. Se puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta de enfrente, azotándola tras ella.

Helga se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué _jodidos_ estaba haciendo esa perra aquí?"

"¡Proyecto escolar!" Los ojos de Arnold estaban completamente abiertos. Estaba aterrado de que la furia de Helga se fuera contra él.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de reojo. "¿Prometiste que no tratarías de encestar con la señorita líder de porristas?" Helga se burló.

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Oh, aja." Dijo sarcástico. "Porque me gustan las chicas que tienen la personalidad de un cepillo de cabello…"

Helga hizo un puchero, pero su enojo se había esfumado. El dejó caer su librera sobre la mesa de café y puso sus manos alrededor de ella. "Vamos." La desafió, "¿en verdad crees que yo me sentiría atraído por alguien aparte de ti?" Frotó las manos sobre su vientre y le beso el cuello.

Ella lo alejó, sus mejillas estaban rojas. "Bueno… tu no debiste haber estado solo con esa trampa, zopenco." Helga le sonrió. "Y si son emociones baratas lo que estás buscando, recuerda, la clamidia no es barata."

Arnold sonrió ampliamente. "¿Podrías dejar de decir esta palabra?" de repente tenía el fuerte deseo de lavarse las manos. "¿Y cómo es que sabias eso de todos modos?"

Helga rodó los ojos. "Bob se reusó a pagar para que yo fuera a un 'doctor de señoritas' real y Dios sabe Miriam no tenía el dinero para llevarme." Se encogió de hombros. "Aprendes algunas cosas en la sala de espera."

"¿Para qué necesitaste ir a ver a un doctor de señoritas?" Arnold se sentía confundida. _¿Helga estuvo embarazada antes?_

"Porque soy una _señorita_, ¡doi!" Resopló. "¡Rayos, Arnoldo! ¿Quieres que te haga una pintura?"

Él se sobó el brazo. "Mira… realmente lo siento. Le pregunte al maestro si podía asignarme un compañero diferente, pero se rehusó." Arnold miró hacia abajo al montón de notas. "Ahora, nunca terminaré esto."

Helga tomó sus notas. "¿Por qué no te ayudo? Yo ya termine mi tarea hace algunas horas. Solo estaba trabajando con una nueva idea de historia antes de que llegaras a casa."

"¿En serio?" Arnold la miró fijamente. "¿Cómo lo terminaste tan rápido?"

"Fácil, no tengo maestros estúpidos gritándome haciéndome perder el tiempo." Ella revisó sus notas. "Ve y busca mi laptop, voy a terminar esto contigo antes de la cena."

"¿Pero eso no es hacer trampa?"

Helga agitó la cabeza. "¿Quieres terminar esto o no?"

Derrotado, Arnold fue por la Laptop de Helga. La pantalla seguía encendida con un programa de texto. Leyó la primera línea.

_… la lluvia borraba su visión, derritiendo el cielo gris en el concreto. Su mundo era una piedra, frio y sin sentimientos…_

Arnold nunca había leído la escritura de Helga antes. Ella era muy secreta al respecto y lo había amenazado con arrancarle las bolas si trataba de leer alguno de sus diarios. Se encontraba sentado en la silla de su computadora, bajando a través de la escritura. Se sobresaltó cuando una mano lo agarro del hombro.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" gritó Helga, tratando de cerrar su laptop.

"Yo… uh…" El corazón le latía a toda velocidad. "¿No puedo leerlo?"

Ella cerró la laptop con fuerza. "¡No!"

Arnold sostuvo sus manos hacia ella, rogándole. "¿Por qué no?"

Helga desconecto la laptop, abrazándola hacia ella. Se apretó el pecho, el cual había subido una talla en copa. Tenía dificultades para aferrarse a su computadora desde que su vientre sobresalía ya bastante. Helga se sentó en la cama con ella, mirando hacia la alfombra. "Por qué..."

Helga estaba asombrada, quería contener el enojo, pero se sentía violada. _Por qué no estoy lista... _"Por qué..." Trago saliva. "No está terminado aún..."

Arnold se rasco la parte de atrás del cuello. "Lo siento... no debí haber hecho eso..." Se levantó y camino hacia ella. "Es solo que me clave en él... me gustó mucho en realidad..."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Te... te gustó?"

Él asintió. "Sí. Quiero decir, era triste, pero me sentía como si quisiera saber más del personaje." Miró hacia sus zapatos. "No quise molestarte."

Ella suspiró. "Siento haberme asustado..." lo miró. "Es solo que..." _Me asusta que a la gente no le guste_.

Arnold le sonrió. "Está bien. No tienes que explicarme nada." Le besó la cabeza. "Pero cuando estés lista, me encantaría leer más."

Helga le sonrió de vuelta. "Eso me gustaría..."


	32. Capítulo 32

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 32**

.

.

Helga se había levantado temprano la mañana siguiente, quería comenzar pronto con su trabajo escolar para poder tener más tiempo de salir con todos después de que terminará el día en la escuela. Era viernes, y era el último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

Arnold se despertó y fue hacia el pasillo. Gruñó cuando vio que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, y tocó.

La voz de Helga le respondió desde adentro. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Uh, ¿Helga? ¿Ya casi terminas?" le rogó.

"¡Me estoy bañando!"

Arnold rodó los ojos. Lentamente abrió la puerta y vio que la cortina de la ducha estaba extendida. El agua corría, así que supo que probablemente ella no lo escucharía. Cerró la puerta tras él y uso el inodoro, esperando que ella no terminara de repente su ducha. Cuando estaba por lavarse las manos notó un sonido extraño de zumbido. Se detuvo un momento, tratando de averiguar de dónde venía el sonido. Se lavó las manos y luego escucho de nuevo. Helga hizo un ruido extraño y luego el zumbido fue más fuerte. Entonces escuchó como algo caía.

"Helga, ¿Estas bien?" Estaba inseguro si debía retirar la cortina para ver cómo estaba o no.

Se escucharon ruidos sordos y el zumbido se detuvo al instante. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!" le gritó.

"Um... yo..." Arnold tragó saliva, no se había dado cuenta que estaría tan enojada. _No le puedo decir lo que en realidad estaba haciendo..._ "Vine a... a... ¡cepillarme los dientes! Lo lamento..."

"Bueno..." sonaba nerviosa. "¡Deberías lamentarlo!"

Él comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, esperando que se calmara. Se dio cuenta que aun cuando el agua ya no corría, ella aún estaba en la ducha.

"Caray Helga..." Se enjuagó la boca, " ¿Cuánto tiempo, en realidad, necesitas estar allí?"

"¡Habría terminado mucho más rápido si tú te hubieras apurado!" le soltó.

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Está bien... ya me voy..."

"¡Bien!" Abrió de nuevo el agua.

Él se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no la abrió, estaba curioso de porque ella estaba tan irritada. Después de unos momentos, el zumbido comenzó nuevamente y la escucho suspirar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara se puso roja cuando cayó en cuenta. No podía decir si estaba horrorizado o si debía comenzar a reír. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y volvió a cerrarla. Arnold casi salta fuera de su misma piel cuando se encontró cara a cara con Phil.

"¡Hola, Shortman!" Sonrió. "¿Todo hecho ahí?"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Ah... ¡no! Helga aún se está bañando... yo solo... tenía que cepillarme los dientes."

Phil entrecerró los ojos y luego le sonrió. "Está bien... solo esperaré entonces. Mejor comienzas a moverte o llegarás tarde a la escuela."

"A-aja..." Arnold se sobó el brazo y corrió de regreso a su habitación.

_¡Oh por dios! Si ella se entera que se lo que estaba haciendo... _Tragó saliva, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. Trató de ocuparse empacando sus cosas de la escuela en la mochila. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápidamente. Cuando Helga regreso para vestirse, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Arnold se mordió el labio para prevenir reírse tontamente. Helga notó que él la miraba fijamente. "Caray, cabeza de balón, ¿qué pasa hoy contigo?" Rodó los ojos. "Tal vez debería empezar a cobrar admisiones." Se rió.

Arnold sintió un escalofrió correr a través de él."¡¿Qué?!"

Helga estaba sorprendida. "¡Criminal! ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Era una broma!"

"Oh…" Arnold asintió, sintiéndose como un idiota. "Una broma…"

Trató de ocuparse mientras Helga se desenvolvía la toalla que estaba vistiendo y se ponía una tanga morada. Se dio cuenta que su entrepierna estaba roja y se veía algo hinchada. Rápidamente alejó la mirada, pretendía revisar nuevamente sus tareas. _Mantente calmado… ella no lo sabe… deja de alucinar…_

"Arnold, has visto mi…."

"¡No quise espiarte!" gritó Arnold, y luego se tapó la boca con las manos.

Helga se congeló, luego su rostro cambio rápidamente de sorprendida a enojada, "¡¿Tu qué?!"

_Uh oh… _"Yo… yo…" Arnold miró hacia Helga y hacia la puerta. Sabía que no podría huir lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de su agarre.

Su rostro estaba rojo de enojo y mortificación. "¡Como te atreviste!" Dijo señalando en el aire con su dedo hacia él. Estaba temblando visiblemente. "¡Tu! ¡Tú!..."

Justo cuando Arnold estaba seguro que ella iba a patear su trasero hasta el Reino Unido, vio su labio inferior comenzar a temblar. _¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No las lágrimas!_

Helga se cubrió el rostro y comenzó a llorar, Arnold se sintió aún más incómodo sobre qué hacer ya que ella estaba solo en ropa interior. Tembló, preguntándose si ella lo mataría o si lo mejor sería abrazarla.

"¿Cómo pudiste?" Sollozó.

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "¡No quise hacerlo! Lo siento. Yo solo necesitaba usar el baño y yo… uh… lo noté…."

Helga levantó la cara de sus manos y lo observó. "¡¿Realmente no podías esperar dos minutos más?!"

"¡Dije que lo _sentía_!" Se sobó el brazo. "Mira, lo arreglaré para ti. Haré lo que sea que quieras y luego no hablaré de esto nunca más."

El rostro de Helga se iluminó y una sonrisa malvada cruzó por sus labios. "_¿Lo que sea?_" Rió tontamente.

Arnold la observó. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Helga era conocida por sus creativas maneras de torturarlo. "Uh…"

Ella comenzó a reír de forma maniática, dándole escalofríos en el cuello. Se puso sus pants color rosa. Su guardarropa se estaba volviendo muy limitado debido a su creciente vientre. "Está bien, cabeza de balón." Le ronroneó. "Después de la escuela, ¡Lo vas a _conseguir_!" Ella terminó de vestirse y después salió de la habitación, tarareando.

Arnold sabía que eso era una enorme bandera roja, que debería estar aterrado por lo que ella podría hacerle. Una vez lo había forzado a masticar chicle que había estado en su boca, y solo habían tenido nueve años. Ahora Helga tenía casi dieciocho, había tenido suficiente experiencia para pensar en cosas mucho más horribles.

Cuando se hizo camino hasta la cocina, Helga ya estaba en la mesa de desayuno. Stella estaba terminado su café antes de ir al trabajo.

"Oh, Arnold." Sonrió. "Por favor no hagas planes para mañana, porque todos iremos a hacer las compras de navidad juntos." Y miró hacia Helga. "Y te vamos a conseguir algo de ropa nueva."

"Gracias." Helga escondió su sonrisa nerviosa tomando de su propio café.

Stella tomó su abrigo. "¡Tengo que correr!"

Arnold se despidió de ella agitando la mano. "¡Adiós, mamá!" Tragó saliva cuando se giró y vio los ojos entrecerrados de Helga mirándolo. "Será mejor que me vaya también…"

Helga lo miró fijamente, sus ojos quemándole la parte trasera de su cabeza. Arnold tomó su abrigo y corrió hacia la parada de autobús con su mochila colgando al hombro.

.

.

.

Cuando caminó por la puerta de entrada, lo acosó Rhonda. Le entregó un sobre morado. Nadine estaba atrás de ella con una canasta dorada llena de sobres morados.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Arnold giró el sobre y vio su nombre escrito en letras doradas al frente.

Rhonda se burló de él. "¡El baby shower de Helga!" Suspiró. "Y no, no es una _invitación_. Los hombres no están permitidos en esta clase de eventos. Esas son las instrucciones para que te asegures de lo que Helga puede llevar a la fiesta y lo que no."

Arnold entrecerró los ojos. "¿Por qué _tu_ estás haciendo el baby shower de Helga?"

Ella fingió estar herida. "_¡Arnold! ¿Por qué crees_ que yo no querría? ¡Sabes lo mucho que amo las fiestas!" Gruñó. "Además, se me ocurrió que tanto tu como Helga tienen facciones fuertes, lo que nos da un bebé hermoso."

"¿Y eso es importante por que….?" Suspiró Arnold. _Nunca entenderé a las chicas…_

Rhonda agitó su mano contra él. "Como debes de saber, Munsie me permitió estar a cargo de su línea de ropa amigable – Buggie Boogie, desde que ella 'perdió el toque' con lo que la gente quería."

Arnold soltó una risita. "¿_Buggie Boogie?"_

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Si, es la _única_ _l_ínea de ropa de alta moda para bebés." Le rodó los ojos. "¿Alguna ver siquiera has _leído_ una revista?"

Arnold rodó los ojos. "No en realidad…" Pasó a su lado mientras Rhonda arrinconaba a Phoebe.

"Toma, Phoebe," le dio un par de invitaciones, "Ve que éstas lleguen a la mamá y la hermana de Helga, o como sea. Y si se supone que ellas no irán, o algo, te encargas de eso." Le agitó la mano de una manera despectiva a Phoebe. "_Tú_ eres su mejor amiga después de todo, de todos estos asuntos _tú_ estas a cargo, no _yo_."

Arnold agitó la cabeza, contento de haber escapado de las garras de Rhonda. _¿Ropa de alta moda para bebé? _Se pasó la mano por el cabello. _Estoy seguro de que Helga pateará esa idea…_

_._

_._

_. _

Se le dificultó concentrarse en sus clases. Entre todas las chicas adulando las codiciadas invitaciones color morado con relieve, y su imaginación corriendo salvajemente con la amenaza de Helga, apenas llegó a la campana del almuerzo. Nina había sido misericordiosa y había renunciado a él después de que Helga la amenazó con decirle a la escuela sobre su infidelidad, pero Lila aun solía acercársele sigilosamente. Arnold era presa de una fantasía de Helga atándolo a la cama cuando ella le bloqueó el paso en el pasillo principal.

"Hola, Arnold." Dijo con voz chillante.

Arnold pestañeo, regresando a la realidad. "Aja…" y la esquivó caminando.

Lila lo siguió a través de la puerta de la cafetería. "Debe de ser solitario, no tener a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo aquí en la escuela…"

"Lila…" Arnold entrecerró los ojos. "Por favor, solo cállate…"

Ella trató de colgarse de su brazo. "¿Estas estresado? Conozco algunas técnicas de masaje para soltar la tensión."

Arnold la empujó lejos de él. "¡Apártate!" Entró a la cafetería con ella pisándole los talones.

"Por favor, Arnold." Hizo un puchero. "Te haría bien."

Él se giró hacia ella. "No, lo que me haría bien es si todos los pares de senos de esta escuela me dejan solo ,con un demonio!" Caminó dando zancadas hacia su mesa y se sentó junto a Gerald.

"¿Qué pasa, Arnold? ¿Has estado de nervios todo el día." Gerald abrió su soda yahoo.

Arnold suspiró. "Dejando de lado todo el sinsentido usual… Digamos que hice algo realmente malo y Helga me va a castigar al rato…" Gruñó.

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron sorprendidos. "Por tu tono de voz ¿debo de tomarlo como que es un castigo del tipo de tu durmiendo en la casa del perro y no un castigo del tipo pervertido?"

"¡Gerald!" Arnold lo miró fijamente.

"¡Oye, hombre!" Gerald levantó sus manos a la defensiva. "No te juzgo."

Arnold rodó los ojos. "Y la peor parte es que no tengo ni idea de lo que esté planeando." Recargó su barbilla en su mano. "Cometí el error de decirle que haría _lo que fuera_ para compensarla…"

El rostro de Gerald se iluminó. "¡Ohhh! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Vamos! ¡No diré nada!"

"¡No!" El rostro de Arnold se volvió rojo brillante. "No puedo decírtelo."

"Hombre, ¡Oh, hombre!" Gerald se rió. "¡Tu cara! ¡Aw, debes de decirme!"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Helga me _mataría."_

Gerald se burló. "Esa chica muestra sus puños por _todo_. Vamos, prometo no decirlo. ¿Cómo lo sabría ella?"

Arnold estaba convencido de que las chicas tenían poderes mágicos para saber las cosas desde que Lila, de alguna manera, se había enterado que le había dicho a Gerald sobre su gusto especial por las zarzamoras cuando estaban saliendo. "Realmente, realmente, no _puedo_ decírtelo, Gerald…"

Gerald le estudió el rostro a Arnold, haciendo sentir más incómodo. De repente, comenzó a reír.

"¿Qué?" Arnold comenzaba a molestarse.

"La cachaste, ¿no?" y rió más fuerte.

Las entrañas de Arnold se sintieron frías. "¿Q-Qué? ¡No!"

Gerald respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse. "¡Esta escrito por toda tu cara, hermano!"

Él empuño sus manos. "¡Gerald!" gruñó.

"Está bien…¡Esta bien!" Gerald agitó la cabeza, escondiendo sus risitas. "No te preocupes. ¿Por qué demonios le diría eso a alguien?" Suspiro. "Ambos están haciendo mucho escándalo por algo así."

Arnold se sintió aturdido. "Pe-pero… ¡es _personal_!" Negó con la cabeza. "Me siento como un idiota…"

"Asumo que el chico de oro no lo hizo a propósito." Se burló Gerald. Arnold le lanzó una mirada tenaz, pero él lo ignoró. "Mira Arnold. Cuando viven juntos, este tipo de cosas embarazosas _van_ a pasar. Además, tú eres el papá de su bebé. Realmente no puede ser el fin del mundo el que la hayas cachado pasando un buen rato."

Arnold lo miró fijamente. "¿Alguna vez cachaste a Phoebe?"

El rostro de Gerald decayó. "Preferiría no hablar de eso…"

"¡Vez!" bufó Arnold. "¡Personal y embarazoso!"

Gerald agitó la mano. "No, no es eso…" suspiró y miró hacia la mesa. "Como castigo… me hizo ver un maratón del Doctor Who."

Arnold comenzó a reír. "¿En serio? Ese es el _horrible_ castigo que se le ocurrió a Phoebe?"

"_Me hizo hacérselo durante el episodio final de la temporada!" _casi lo silbó Gerald. "¡Fue extraño, hombre!"

Le dolían los costados a Arnold por reír. "¡Oh, dios! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jodido… doctor… who! ¡Jajajaja!"

Gerald lo golpeó en el hombro. "¡Bien ríete ahora! ¡No quiero ni siquiera imaginar lo que Helga hará que _tu_ hagas!"

Eso calló a Arnold. _Oh, Dios, si Phoebe hizo que Gerald tuviera sexo con ella mientras veían Doctor Who, ¿Qué clase de fantasía extraña hará Helga que yo haga? _La sangre se le drenó del rostro.

"¿No tan divertido, verdad?" se burló Gerald.

Arnold se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "Estoy tan jodido…" murmuró, "¡Helga es capaz de _cualquier cosa!"_


	33. Capitulo 33

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 33**

Arnold miró por la ventana, indagando en su memoria por alguna pista que ella podría haber dejado. _Tal vez sea normal y solo me haga hacérselo… _Negó con la cabeza. _No, no habría estado tan maniáticamente entusiasmada, puede hacer que haga eso sin las amenazas aterrorizantes… ¿Qué pasa si hace que me vista con algo y hace que salga afuera? Pero ella no ganaría realmente nada con eso… _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. _¡Oh por favor, Helga, por favor no hagas nada de Sado! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡No!_

Cuando llegó a Boarding House, Arnold sintió que sus pies estuvieran hechos de plomo y sus entrañas se sintieron heladas. _'Después de la escuela, ¡lo vas a conseguir!_' Tragó saliva mientras daba un paso a través de la puerta de entrada.

Helga estaba en la cocina con Pookie haciendo fajitas. Pookie estaba en el sartén friendo la carne mientras Helga cortaba los vegetales. Arnold trato de escabullirse, pero Pookie agitó la cuchara de madera hacia él.

"¡Hola, Tex! ¡Bien por verte! La cena estará lista pronto, ¡así que no cabalgues lejos!"

Arnold se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina. "Aja, está bien, abuela."

Helga rió tontamente hacia él. "Hola, Arnold. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Su voz estaba llena de veneno. Arnold sabía que lo que realmente había querido decir era _¿fuiste capaz de funcionar algo en la escuela?_

"Toma," sacó el sobre purpura fuera de su mochila, "Rhonda me dijo que te diera esto."

Helga se secó las manos con una toalla de cocina y tomo el sobre que él le ofrecía. Lo abrió y sacó una pieza gruesa de papel. "Así que, ¿la princesa me está haciendo un baby shower?" Rodó los ojos. "Bien, al menos eso la mantendrá ocupada." Ella dobló la invitación y la colocó sobre la mesa antes de volver a cortar los pimientos rojos.

"Voy a estar arriba…" Trató de evitar la mirada de Helga. "Tengo… tarea que hacer…"

Arnold escapo hacia su cuarto y dejó caer su mochila y su bolsa del gimnasio. Comenzó a buscar alrededor del cuarto para ver si Helga había dejado alguna pista. Había un barniz de uñas rosa en la mesa de noche y algo de maquillaje en el guardarropa. Tomó un pequeño aparato como guillotina de la pila de sombras y rímel para pestañas. _¿Para qué demonios es esto?_ Se encogió, dejando correr su imaginación libremente con todas las partes del cuerpo donde podría utilizarse. Pensó en esconderlo, pero entonces ella encontraría algo aun peor para hacerle, así que lo dejó en su lugar original.

Todo en su habitación estaba limpio y guardado. Desde que Helga había comenzado a hacer la escuela en casa, la habitación estaba impecable. Se sentó en la cama.

_¿Qué quiere Helga que haga? _Sus manos tocaron la laptop de ella en la cama. La abrió en su regazo y busco el historial de navegación, pero nada interesante apareció. Todo lo que encontró fueron búsquedas por palabras raras y definiciones para su trabajo de escritura. Cerró la laptop. Pookie sonó la campana de la cena y gritó desde la cocina. Arnold se frotó los ojos y se dirigió escaleras abajo para la cena.

Stella y Miles se iban a quedar hasta tarde en el trabajo. Los inquilinos iban a cenar en sus cuartos esa noche, dejado a Arnold solo con Helga y sus abuelos.

"La próxima vez haré que mates tu propio carnero." Pookie dejo el plato de ternera asada sobre la mesa. Helga ya había puesto la mesa con los demás ingredientes. Ella se sirvió una cucharada de arroz.

Arnold se dio cuenta no tenía un plato frente a ella, solo un tazón y una cuchara. "Helga, ¿No crees que deberías comer más que solo arroz?"

Ella lo miró. "Me encantaría, Arnoldo." Gruñó. "Sin embargo, hoy Osito de Goma ha decidido estar _de quisquilloso de una manera insana."_

Castigado, bajo la mirada hacia su plato vacío. Phil decidió ignorar el mal humor de Helga y se sirvió las tortillas. De repente, Arnold se sintió culpable por comer la comida que ella había preparado, pero que obviamente, no podía comer.

El estómago de Helga dio un gruñido enojado y ella alejó el tazón. "Phil…" tragó saliva. "¿Tienes alguna otra de esas píldoras mágicas? ¿Por favor?"

Phil suspiró. "Lo siento, cariño. Pero realmente no puedo… ya te has tomado tres antiácidos hoy…"

La sangre abandonó el rostro de Helga y sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Pookie sacó una lata de refresco de la nevera y la abrió. "Toma, cariño, esto te debería ayudar." Dijo entregándosela a Helga, era un Ginger Ale.

Helga le gimió al sustituto y luego lo bebió. Arnold se frotó el brazo. _Tal vez Helga no se sienta lo suficientemente bien como para torturarme…. _Se sentía extrañamente decepcionado.

Después de dos viajes de emergencia al baño, Helga se fue al cuarto de enfrente a comer su cena, lejos del olor del ternero y las especias. Arnold picó su cena, se sentía culpable de alguna manera.

"¿Qué pasa, Shortman?" Le pregunto Phil agitando su tenedor hacia Arnold. "Casi no has comido nada. ¿Te sientes enfermo tú también?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "No, abuelo… es solo que me siento mal de que Helga trabajada tanto en hacer esto y al final ni siquiera pueda comerlo…"

Phil se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, la mejor manera de mostrarle tu apreció es comiéndola." Tomó una mordida de su taco. "¡Y chico, sí que esta bueno!"

Arnold suspiró. "Supongo que solamente no tengo mucha hambre." Alejó su plato. "Comeré más tarde."

"Está bien, Arnold." El rostro de Phil decayó. "Pondremos las sobras en el refrigerador."

"Gracias, abuelo." Asintió Arnold. Y cruzó hacia el cuarto de enfrente.

Helga estaba sentada en el sofá con el tazón de arroz en sus piernas. Suspiró cuando él entro. "Hola, Arnold…"

Él se sentó junto a ella. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Ella rodó los ojos. "Horrible…" Le pasó el tazón y él lo puso en la mesa de café por ella. "Toda la tarde quise tanto fajitas, entonces las hago y al instante me siento enferma."

Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello. "Realmente lo lamento, Helga. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte a sentirte mejor?"

Helga hizo un puchero, evitando su mirada. "No lo sé…."

"Aw, vamos," se recargo sobre ella. "¿Qué te haría feliz?"

"Me duelen los pies…" dijo en voz baja, aun sin mirarlo.

Arnold sonrió y subió las piernas de Helga a su regazo. "Yo puedo arreglar eso…" Le quitó los zapatos, lo cual fue difícil porque sus pies estaban hinchados. Vio como cerraba los ojos mientras se relajaba con el masaje a sus pies. Arnold pudo sentir como la tensión dejaba su cuerpo mientras trabajaba. "Y, ¿Puedes decirme porque estas estresada?"

Helga levantó una ceja. "¿Mmmm?"

"Sabes que estar estresada te enferma." Dijo jugando con sus dedos de los pies. "Haz estado trabajando mucho, ¿verdad?"

"No…" Murmuró, con los ojos aun cerrados.

Arnold se detuvo. "¿pasa algo malo?"

Helga abrió los ojos y suspiró profundamente. "Arnold… ¿Tú crees que yo sea una… _vividora_?"

"¿Qué?" Vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior. Negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué pensarías eso?" La nariz de Helga comenzaba a volverse rosa, Arnold sabía que esto significaba que seguían las lágrimas. Trató de acercase, pero con sus piernas en su regazó no había manera de alcanzarla y abrazarla. "¿Helga?"

Ella se sentó, bajando las piernas de su regazo. Miró hacia otro lado. "Tal vez Nina tenía razón…" hipó. "No pago renta… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

_¿Nina? _El enojo afloró cuando recordó su intento de terminar el proyecto con ella. "No puedes estar hablando en serio." _¿Desde cuándo a Helga le importa una mierda lo que piensen algunas estúpidas porristas? _"¿Por qué tomarías en serio algo que diga Nina?"

Helga oculto su rostro con sus manos. "Estoy arruinando tu familia… tu vida…" Murmuró. "Y yo estoy sentada aquí como algún tipo de… princesa… o algo…"

Arnold puso sus brazos alrededor de Helga y la abrazo fuertemente. Podía sentir el bulto de su vientre presionando contra él. "Helga, yo quiero estar contigo… Quiero que estés aquí… quiero ser papá…" Le besó el cabello. "Tú _eres_ mi princesa…"

Ella lo empujo un poco para así poder verlo a la cara. "¿Lo dices en serio?" las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Él las secó con sus pulgares y le besó la frente. "Sí." Le acarició la mejilla. "Helga, voy a decirtelo las veces que lo necesites, _te amo._"

Los labios de Helga temblaron mientras se volvían una sonrisa. "¿En serio?" Su voz lloró.

Arnold le sonrió. "Eres tan linda." Dijo poniendo su pulgar sobre su labio inferior.

Ella tembló por el ligero tacto. Helga miró directamente hacia los ojos de Arnold y pudo ver un brillo oscuro en sus ojos. Podía sentir sus mejillas arder. "Entonces… no estoy arruinando…"

Él le puso los dedos sobre los labios y negó con la cabeza. "No," murmuró, "tú eres mi chica buena." Arnold cargó a Helga entre sus brazos, comenzaba a pesar más por el embarazo. La cargó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Helga se derritió en sus brazos. _'Tú eres mi chica buena…' _Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, recordando el trato de la mañana. Cuando Arnold la sentó en la cama, ella lo miró con una mirada malvada.

"Pensaste que lo olvidaría… ¿verdad?"

Arnold saltó, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿De q-que estás hablando?"

Ella rió tontamente. "Puede que yo sea tu _chica buena…_ pero tú has sido un _chico muy malo…_"

Él paso su mano por su cabello, su rostro enrojeciendo. _Realmente pensé que ya lo había olvidado… estoy tan jodido… _"Helga… yo…"

Ella se levantó de la cama y camino hacia el librero donde tenían los DVDs. Se mordió el labio para no gritar de alegría cuando descubrió su tesoro.

Arnold se sentó en la cama, con los codos en sus rodillas.

"Está bien… ¿Qué es?" El nudo de su fue estómago creciendo cuando los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de él.

Ella se pavoneó hacia él agitando el DVD. Era 'Gigantic'. Helga entrecerró los ojos y le apunto hacia el rostro con un dedo. "La verás conmigo, te _va a gustar, _y _vas_ a…" se sonrojó y miró hacia la pared, "tener sexo conmigo durante la escena del auto…" regreso su mirada hacia el rostro de él. Su cara estaba rojo brillante, pero le estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Y si te atreves a burlarte de mí alguna vez," lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, "¡Te reacomodaré la cara!"

Él estaba sorprendido. _¿Eso era todo? ¿Este era su 'castigo' que había planeado durante todo el día? _Contuvo la necesidad urgente de reír.

Helga se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijamente. "¿Y?"

"Yo… uh…" Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello, "Um… eso está bien…"

Ella levanto una ceja. "¿Bien?" Aun tenía sonrojadas las mejillas. "¿No se supone que debes de odiar esta película, ser un chico y todo eso?"

Arnold tragó salía. _¡No digas que piensas que esto no es horrible! ¡Si lo haces ella encontrara algo realmente horrible! _Se encogió. "Yo solo… coopero…"

Helga lo miro fijamente, escaneando su rostro. Arnold hizo lo mejor que pudo para mantener el contacto visual, esperanzado de que no detectara que estaba aliviado porque ella no lo atara a la cama o lo hiciera pretender que fuera un poni. Después de unos pocos momentos, rompió la mirada y puso la película en el reproductor. Arnold suspiró. _¡Oh Gracias Dios! _Gimió. _Realmente me dejo ir… ¡Pensé que realmente me pondría a hacer algo horrible!_

"¿Por qué estas sonriendo?"

La nariz de Helga se arrugó mientras lo miraba por arriba. Arnold hizo una mueca. _¡Mierda! _Casi podía ver los engranes girando en su cabeza. _¡Soy un idiota!_

Ella rió tontamente. "Parece que necesito elevar la apuesta…" Helga fue hacia el closet y sacó una pequeña caja rosa de zapatos. La abrió y Arnold se levantó para tratar de ver su contenido. Ella giró la cabeza. "¡Siéntate!"

Arnold se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama.

Helga saco algo de la caja y luego la volvió a dejar en el closet. Cruzó la habitación y sonrió. "Quítate la camisa."

El obedeció. Practicar y levantar pesas le habían regresado el abdomen marcado. Helga casi pierde el equilibrio cuando su torso atlético se reveló. Ella le mostró lo que estaba escondiendo, plumones. Arnold abrió la boca, luego lo pensó mejor y se quedó callado. Ella eligió un plumón negro y comenzó a escribir en su pecho, le hacía cosquillas.

Ella dibujo algo sobre su pecho y estómago, luego dibujo algo en una de sus mejillas. Cuando su obra de arte estuvo completa, lo dejo verse en el espejo. Arnold se pasó una mano por el cabello, en grandes letras su pecho decía 'Chico juguete', sus abdominales estaban completamente dibujados con un moño rosa y 'Propiedad de Helga' escrito con rojo y en su mejilla decía 'Mío'. Rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. "¿En serio?" Arnold se giró hacia ella y casi se le cae la mandíbula.

Helga ya se había deshecho de su ropa y tenía escrito 'Cómeme' en su pelvis. Estaba acostada en su cama con todas las almohadas debajo de ella. Rió tontamente. "Bien… alguien está buscando su castigo…"

Arnold parpadeó, podía sentir su pene endurecerse contra el cierre de sus pantalones. _Okay, es oficial… podría pasearme afuera así, y estaría bien por mi… _Se talló los ojos. _Hay algo realmente mal conmigo…_

Helga agitó su dedo hacia él. "Fuera pantalones."

Él suspiró y abrió su cinturón. Helga presionó el control remoto, comenzando la película. Ella presionó el botón de adelantar, pasando la aburrida introducción con el submarino y la anciana. Arnold gruñó cuando se abrió el cierre del pantalón y lo dejó caer, causando que su pene saltara.

"Ponte esto."

Algo suave le pego en el torso, y él lo agarro. Lo sostuvo y vio que era una tanga negra masculina. Su rostro le quemaba. "Helga…" gruño.

"¡Póntelo!" ladró Helga.

"¿Tengo que?" Arnold parpadeó.

Helga se sentó, mirándolo fijamente. "_Sí._"

_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…_ Arnold se quitó sus boxers y se puso la tanga. No cubría mucho ya que él estaba duro, por lo que solo se veía como una especie de resortera con tela incomoda.

"¡Oh…_Arnold!_" chilló Helga. Se mordió el dedo para no gritar. _¡Oh, esto nunca pasa de moda! ¡Me encanta torturar a este chico!_

El rostro de Arnold se suavizó cuando vio la mancha brillante en la entrepierna de Helga y la mancha de humedad que crecía en las sabanas bajo de ella. Él la miró fijamente._ ¿Ella está excitada cuando nada ha pasado aun?_ Sonrió. _Oh, Helga, haré que me pidas perdón por eso. _"Y…" él aún estaba un poco nervioso porque sentía que se veía ridículo. "¿Esto te está haciendo feliz?"

Helga asintió, paralizada. Arnold levanto sus brazos y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza flexionando sus bíceps. "¿Y esto?"

Un pequeño y extraño maullido se escapó de los labios de Helga. Arnold sonrió. _¿Ahora quien está siendo castigado?_ Se inclinó sobre la cama, mirándola.

La mano de Helga se deslizó hacia su entrepierna, con los ojos clavados en él. Él le agarró la mano, atrapándola contra su pequeño trono de almohadas. Tomó su otra mano e hizo lo mismo. "Estropearas la diversión…" Arnold bajo su rostro hacia el de ella, rozando sus labios contra su oído. "_He sido un chico malo."_ Le murmuró.

Helga luchó contra él. Arnold se subió a la cama para así estar de rodillas sobre ella, podía sentir como el calor se apoderaba de ella, su olor lo estaba haciendo aún más duro. Suavemente le mordió la oreja y luego le susurró de nuevo. "_¿Sabes lo que los chicos malos le hacen a las chicas buenas?_"

Helga negó con la cabeza. Arnold sonrió y le apretó la cintura aún más fuerte. Le lamió los labios, y uso su lengua sobre el oído de Helga. Ella gimió. Arnold le murmuró nuevamente. "_Los chicos malos arruinan a las chicas buenas."_

Se alejó un poco para poder verla al rostro. La boca de Helga estaba entreabierta, sus ojos llenos de hambre salvaje. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojas. Arnold le sonrió. "¿Creo que tengo un _castigo_ por cumplir?"

Helga vio cómo su cabeza desaparecía detrás de su vientre. Podía sentir los dedos de él jugando, pero cuando su lengua húmeda hizo contacto con su clítoris, gritó.

Arnold levanto su cabeza. "¡Tienes que ser silenciosa!" le susurró.

"Y-yo… ¡no p-puedo e-evitarlo!" gimió.

Arnold se levantó de la cama. "No te muevas." Busco en la habitación por algo para mantenerla callada. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el pequeño 'conjunto para el bebé' junto al closet. Habían comprado algunos pocos objetos juntos cuando Arnold la llevó al centro comercial hacía poco. Abrió un empaque de un chupón rosa, regreso a la cama con él. "Estoy seguro que a Osito de Goma no le importara."

Helga arrugo la nariz hacia él. "¡Arnold!"

Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Puedes mantenerte callada por tu cuenta?"

Ella se mordió el labio, luego suspiró, alejando la mirada. "No…."

"Entonces o cooperas o no hay tiempo de diversión." Dijo agitándolo hacia ella. "Te dejaré que dibujes todo sobre mi…"

Helga rodó los ojos y frunció el ceño. "¡Bien!"

Arnold puso el chupón entre los labios de ella y luego le besó la nariz. Helga cerró los ojos y sintió su lengua de nuevo. Sus dientes apretaron el caucho, ahogando sus gritos. Arnold le apretó los muslos, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que su pelvis le rompiera la nariz. Presionó su boca contra su vagina e introdujo su lengua. Helga se arqueó en la cama, sus uñas clavándose en las almohadas. Arnold succionó su clítoris mientras deslizaba dos dedos bajo su barbilla hacia dentro de sus pliegues. Helga apretó sus puños en la cama y hecho hacia atrás su cabeza en éxtasis. Arnold movió sus dedos más rápido y sintió como sus paredes se comprimían. Algo cálido y almizclado le llenó la boca mientas Helga se sacudía bajo él. Empezó a temblar y después sus manos comenzaron a empujar su cabeza.

Arnold la soltó y levantó la mirada. Los ojos de Helga habían estado en blanco, su pecho se movía rítmicamente y sus ojos lo miraron fijamente. "¿Estás contenta?"

Helga asintió lentamente, sus ojos se veían vidriosos.

"Bien." Pasó la punta de sus dedos por su clítoris para atormentarla. Levantó la mirada y vio que la película estaba cerca de la amada 'escena del carro' de Helga. Sonrió. "¿Aun quieres jugar?" Su voz sonaba rasposa. Se deshizo de la tanga y la tiró lejos por la habitación.

Helga giro la cabeza para así poder ver la televisión. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando su mente registró lo que estaba pasando. Trató de sentarse, pero Arnold la empujó de nuevo.

"¡Vamos a jugar!" gruño, tomándola de las piernas y jalándola hacia debajo de la cama para que estuviera recta. Pateó las piernas de Helga con sus rodillas y se posiciono. La miró a la cara mientras deslizaba su pene hacia adentro.

Helga gimió, sus labios bien apretados contra el chupete. Arnold rió y le dio vuelta al anillo. "Me gusta esto, no tengo que usar mi mano para hacerte callar." Levantó una ceja. "Vamos a tenerlo que añadir en tu pequeña caja rosa de trucos."

Ella lo observó. Arnold puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella y comenzó a empujar con fuerza, haciendo que se olvidara sobre cualquier molestia contra él. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra él, tratando de animarlo a ir más rápido. Arnold deliberadamente fue más lento, haciéndola gemir ante él.

"No tengas tanta prisa…" Su voz era cruda, "Tenemos toda la noche." Los ojos de Helga se abrieron sorprendidos. Él rió.

Cuando los créditos de la película comenzaron a salir, Arnold presionó el control remoto para apagar la televisión. Había atormentado a Helga para rendirse ante los plumones. Los había usado para escribir 'Contenedor de venidas de Arnold' en su espalda baja. Helga se había atado el cabello en coletas y Arnold tiraba de ellas mientras empujaba por detrás. Podía sentir sus interiores apretar de nuevo y sabía que no podría aguantar esta vez. Bajo la velocidad y la ayudo a dar la vuelta sobre su espalda de nuevo. Arnold volvió a embestirla y Helga enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él. Se mordió el labio para no gritar. Helga se apoderó de la cabecera de la cama para enfrentar las embestidas y se presionó contra él. Ella se paralizó, sus entrañas apretándolo, haciéndolo venirse.

Arnold colapso sobre ella, jadeando. El pecho se Helga subía y bajaba mientras sus muslos interiores y su vagina continuaban con espasmos, con los ojos cerrados. Él rodo sobre ella hacia su lado de la cama y se quedó dormido.


	34. Capítulo 34

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**CAPITULO 34**

Arnold gruñó, su teléfono continuaba vibrando en el piso. Se agachó y lo recogió, el reloj marcaba las nueve y media, lo dejó abierto y lo sostuvo contra su oído. "¿Hola?" gimió.

La voz de Gerald sonó a través del teléfono. "¡Hombre! ¡Suenas horrible! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"

Arnold se frotó los ojos. "¿Qu-Qué?"

"Encuéntrenos a mí y a Phoebe en la cafetería." Demandó Gerald. "¡Apúrate, hombre!"

Gerald colgó, dejando a Arnold observando su teléfono. Se sentó y se estiró. Bajó la mirada y vio que Helga aun dormía, su cabelló revuelto, el chupete todavía en la boca. Miró hacia abajo y vio los garabatos que había hecho sobre él con plumón. Suspiró.

Helga se estiró y abrió los ojos. Levantó la mirada hacia Arnold. Él bostezó. "Voy a tomar una ducha…" Se levantó y se puso sus boxers y su camiseta.

Cuando recogió su toalla se inclinó sobre la cama. Metió el dedo a través del arillo y jaló, pero los dientes de ella sostuvieron el chupete fuertemente. Ella lo observó. Rió y lo soltó, enderezándose. "Bien, lo que sea que flote tu barco, Helga."

Él aun sonreía mientras caminaba por el pasillo. El Señor Potts caminaba hacia el desayuno cuando vio a Arnold.

"¡Oye, Arnold!" le apunto, riendo tontamente. "¿Qué es eso en tu cara?"

La mano de Arnold voló hacia su mejilla. Había olvidado que Helga había escrito sobre su rostro. "Um… ¡Nada! ¡Buenos días!" y corrió hacia el baño.

_Oh Dios… no puedo creer que hicimos eso… _Se quitó la ropa y miró hacia su reflejo. Se veía como el proyecto de Arte de un niño demente. Suspiró y entró a la ducha. Arnold tomó el jabón y comenzó a borrarse el plumón. Casi salta fuera de su misma piel cuando escucho que movían la cortina de la ducha.

"¡Helga!" Siseó cuando ella entró a la ducha.

Ella rió tontamente. "¿Qué?" Se giró contra él. "No puedo alcanzar eso"

El bajo la mirada y vio lo que tenía escrito en la espalda. Se sonrojó. _Wow… eso es algo feo… ¿Yo escribí eso?_ Arnold tomó el jabón de Helga, enjabonó su estropajo y comenzó a limpiar el plumón de su espalda. "Sabes que si nos pillan…"

Helga sonrió. "No te preocupes, Arnoldo. Todos están, o aun durmiendo o medio despiertos desayunando."

Arnold peleó para resistirse en molestar a Helga en la ducha. Sabía que el tiempo de juego había terminado y que probablemente ella lo golpearía. Cuando se agacho para rasurarse las piernas, vio algunos moretones en su entrepierna. "Helga, ¿Te lastime?"

Ella se giró hacia él. "¿Qué?"

"Tienes moretones…." Se sobó el brazo.

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Me siento bien." Y volvió a rasurarse. "Pero tu si me envestiste hasta el reino unido anoche."

Arnold se encogió, sabiendo que para ese punto era imposible ocultar su erección. "¡Helga!" gruñó.

Cambio de lugar con él para enjuagarse y rió tontamente. "¿En serio, Arnold?" Sus ojos estaban clavados en su pene. "¿Lo de anoche no fue suficiente?"

Él se quejó, apenado. "Yo… tu… ducha…" Rodó los ojos hacia atrás de su cabeza y se tuvo que agarrar de la barra de la ducha por su vida cuando Helga se arrodilló y lo tomó en su boca.

Arnold trató de protestar, pero estaba indefenso. Helga lo miró hacia arriba, disfrutando tener ventaja sobre él. Cuando él se vino, el agua comenzaba a salir fría.

Helga termino de enjuagarse y se giró hacia él. "¡Mejor apurarnos antes de que nos duchemos en el Polo Norte, zopenco!"

Él rodo los ojos y salió de la ducha. Se enjuago y tomó su toalla. Helga estaba en el espejo en su toalla, cepillándose el cabello en dos coletas. Arnold la miró fijamente. "¡Deja eso!" le murmuró.

"¿Dejar que?" lo miró, sus manos estaban llenas con el cabello y el cepillo.

Arnold suspiró. "¿No me has castigado demasiado?"

Helga sonrió. "No sé de qué me estás hablando."

Terminaron en el baño y Arnold abrió la puerta lentamente. Miró hacia los dos lados del pasillo y luego asintió hacia Helga. Corrieron hacia su habitación y cerraron la puerta. Helga tiró su toalla y fue hacia el closet para buscar algo de ropa interior.

Arnold contuvo la respiración cuando vio todos sus juguetes tirados por toda la habitación. _Espero que nadie subiera aquí_… Comenzó a recogerlos y guardarlos en la caja rosa de Helga. Enterró la tanga en el cesto de la ropa sucia, recordándose a si mismo lavar la ropa ese mismo día antes que alguien más lo hiciera. Guardó la envoltura del chupón en su mochila para tirarla después.

"Y, ¿Qué hacemos?" le preguntó Helga mientras buscaba lago en el closet. Estaba frustrada de que su creciente vientre limitara su guardarropa. Se conformó con un suéter largo gris que normalmente ella podría usar de cinturón y un par de leggins gris oscuro, ya que ninguno de sus pantalones le quedaban.

"Gerald llamo y quiere vernos en la cafetería. Luego iremos de compra con mis padres." Arnold busco en su guardarropa por una playera limpia.

Helga se estiró. "Bien, me haría bien algo de café." Se espantó el bostezo. "Estoy exhausta."

Arnold le sonrió. "Me pregunto porque."

Ella rodó los ojos y comenzó con su maquillaje.

"Encuéntrame abajo." Arnold se puso un suéter azul por sobre su cabeza.

Helga asintió, concentrándose en las sombras de ojos. Arnold se encontró en la cocina haciéndoles saber a sus padres acerca de los planes tardíos. Todos estaban en la mesa desayunando, comiendo y hablando. El Señor Potts le guiñó un ojo hacia Arnold, haciéndolo preguntarse si le habría dicho a alguien.

"Buenos días, cariño." Stella levantó la mirada de sus notas. "Empezaremos tarde esta mañana. Espero eso este bien."

Arnold asintió. "Ajá. Gerald y Phoebe llamaron, nos vamos a ver en la cafetería. Llámenme cuando quieran salir para ir de compras, ¿está bien?"

Stella tomó un sorbo de su te. "Recuerda, no dejes que Helga tome mucho café. Es malo para el bebé." Volvió a sus notas. "Y no olvides sus vitaminas."

"Lo sé." Arnoldo tomo las píldoras de Helga del gabinete.

"Buenos días, Helga." Sonrió Miles cuando Helga entró a la cocina.

Helga le sonrió de vuelta. "Buenos días. Vamos a salir por un rato."

Arnold le pasó sus vitaminas para que las pusiera en su bolso. "¡Nos vemos al rato!"

Sus padres los despidieron agitando la mano mientras ellos se ponían sus abrigos. Arnold abrió la puerta del frente y tomo la mano de Helga. Miles le había advertido a Arnold que no dejara caminar sola a Helga al subir o bajar escalones, ya que podría haber hielo. Hoy había hielo, y las botas grises de Helga se resbalaban con facilidad. Arnold la sostuvo fuertemente hasta que pisaron la banqueta.

"Y ¿Qué es lo que quiere el cabeza de cepillo, de todos modos?" Helga metió sus manos a su abrigo y saco sus guantes.

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que lo averiguaremos." _Sera mejor que Gerald no pregunte sobre anoche… ¡Helga estará muy molesta si se entera que le dije!_

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la cafetería. No estaba lejos, y Stella había dicho que Helga necesitaba hacer más ejercicio de bajo impacto. Phoebe los saludó desde una mesa y Helga se sentó, dejando a Arnold ordenar por ellos. Cuando llegó con los lates, Phoebe y Helga estaban en una conversación profunda con sus teléfonos afuera. Gerald rodó los ojos mientras Arnold se sentaba.

"¡Finalmente, hombre!" Gerald asistió con su cabeza hacia las chicas. "Están hablando en su extraña 'jerga de chicas'."

Arnold le pasó su Late mokachino a Helga. Ella tomó un poco y le paso su teléfono a Phoebe.

Phoebe rió tontamente. "¡Oh mi Dios, Helga!" dijo haciendo clic en los botones. "¡No tenía idea que podías hacer eso con mantecado!"

Arnold frunció el ceño. _¿De qué demonios están hablando? _ Se giró hacia Gerald, quien se encogió de hombros como diciendo 'ni idea'.

Gerald le dio un codazo. "Y, _Arnold_, dime. ¿Fue tan horrible como lo habías imaginado?" Le murmuró.

Arnold se mordió el labio, con los ojos clavados en las chicas, estaban completamente absortas en su extraña conversación que eran más sonidos que palabras. Se recargo contra Gerald. "Cambie los papeles sobre la mesa." Murmuró.

Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron asombrados. "¿Cómo?"

"Se cansó tanto que no pudo contraatacar." El brillo oscuro regresó a sus ojos. "Está tratando de ocultarlo, pero ha estado cojeando toda la mañana."

"¡Rayos!" siseó Gerald, con los ojos clavados en Helga.

Los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron como platos mientras miraba el teléfono de Helga. "¡Oh mi Dios! ¡No hay manera!"

Helga miró sobre el hombro de Phoebe, "Oh, eso no es nada…" sonrió enormemente. "Cambia a la siguiente."

Arnold sintió un nudo en el estómago. _¿Qué están viendo tan ocupadas? _Sus mejillas estaban rosas y continuaban riendo tontamente entre ellas. Tragó saliva. _Helga no tomo fotos de lo de anoche, ¿o sí?_

Helga se inclinó hacia Phoebe y le susurró. Arnold fue capaz de captar algunas palabras. "Y aun…. En ese TARDIS…"

"¿TARDIS?" soltó Arnold. Gerald saltó de su asiento.

"¡Phoebe!" se abalanzó sobre su teléfono. "¡Te dije que borraras eso!" Trato de arrebatárselo lejos de Helga.

La quijada de Arnold casi se la cae. _¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Esas risitas eran sobre fotografías de nosotros!_ Agarro a Phoebe por la muñeca y trato de quitarle el teléfono de Helga de las manos. "¡Helga! ¿Cómo pudiste?"

Las chicas trataron de ganarles a los chicos, pero perdieron la batalla. Los chicos navegaron por los teléfonos a la velocidad de la luz, con los rostros creciendo más y más horrorizados.

Helga se quejó. "¡Oh por favor! Como si ustedes no tuvieran fotos sucias de nosotras en _sus celulares_."

"Además," Phoebe estaba molesta, "mis fotos no son tan malas como las de Helga."

Los chicos se congelaron. Los ojos de Gerald se entrecerraron y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Gerald…"

Gerald fue por el teléfono de Helga mientras trataba alejar a Arnold del teléfono de Phoebe. Las chicas levantaron sus cafés de la mesa, preocupadas que se pudieran derramar. Gerald estaba triunfando y se las arregló para alejar el teléfono, pero mientras estaba distraído tratando de abrir las fotografías, Arnold le quitó el teléfono de Phoebe a Gerald.

Helga rió. "Realmente no creo que ustedes quieran hacer eso."

Arnold bajo la mirada hacia el teléfono y vio una foto de Gerald recostado en la cama de Phoebe usando unos boxers azules de TARDIS. Se soltó a reír, Gerald lo miró fijamente y agitó el teléfono de Helga en su cara.

"¡Ríete fuerte, 'Chico juguete'!" soltó una risita.

"¿Qué dem…? ¡Helga!" Arnold la miró. De alguna manera le había tomado una fotografía cuando se miraba en el espejo, sin que él lo supiera.

Helga se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Es cierto."

Phoebe soltó una risita. Le murmuró algo al oído a Helga, haciendo que ambas rieran tontamente. El rostro de Arnold le quemaba. Él dejó el teléfono de Phoebe de nuevo sobre la mesa. No tenía el deseo de arriesgarse a encontrar un Gerald totalmente desnudo.

"¡Oh, hombre!" Rió Gerald pasándole su teléfono a Helga. "¡Eso no tuvo precio!"

Arnold lo miró fijamente. "¡Habla por ti, _Doctor Who_!"

Gerald lo empujo. "¡Oye! ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!"

Phoebe siseó. "¡Gerald! ¡Le dijiste!"

Helga agitó la cabeza. "Pheebs, estos dos cabezas huecas comparten el mismo cerebro. ¿Realmente pensaste que Geraldo no le diría nada?"

Gerald negó con la cabeza. "Bien, estoy muerto…"

Arnold secó con unas servilletas su café derramado. "Aja, ¿por qué tú y Helga no se dicen realmente todo entre ustedes?"

El rostro de Phoebe decayó. "Buen punto…"

Se sentaron en un _incómodo_ silencio por unos pocos momentos. Finalmente, Helga se disculpó para ir al baño de mujeres siendo seguida por Phoebe. Arnold suspiró y tomo un sorbo de café.

"Mujeres…" Gerald suspiró. "Lo siento, hermano…"

Arnold asintió. "Si… yo también…"

Hicieron su saludo de manos evitando mutuamente la mirada. Gerald sonrió. "Aunque estoy impresionado. Cambiar los papeles con Pataki. ¡Esa si es una gran hazaña!"

Arnold rió. "Ajá, bueno… solo digamos que Helga no es tan ruda en la cama." Sonrió.

"¡Wow!" Rió Gerald. "¿En serio?"

Él asintió y tomo de su café. Su celular sonó con un mensaje de Stella.

- Estamos listos para irnos. Por favor estén en casa en 10 minutos.-

Arnold le mensajeo de regreso. "Lo siento, tenemos que irnos. Mis padres nos llevaran a hacer las compras de navidad hoy."

Gerald se encogió de hombros. "No hay problema. Tenemos dos semanas completas para salir."

Las chicas regresaron y Arnold se levantó, previniendo que Helga se sentara de nuevo.

"Debemos irnos, Helga." Le pasó su abrigo.

Helga suspiró y abrazó a Phoebe. "¡Hasta luego, Pheebs!"

"¡Nos vemos después, Helga!" chilló Phoebe.

Arnold tomó el brazo de Helga para ayudarla a mantenerse mientras caminaban. Helga rió tontamente.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" El aliento de Arnold apareció frente a él mientras el aire helado le golpeaba la cara.

Helga le sonrió. "Oh nada… _solo estaba recordando…_"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Lo que tú digas, Helga. Lo que tú digas."


	35. Capítulo 35

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! El fanfic ya esta traducido, así que solo estoy haciendo revisión de la redacción para que todo concuerde xD lo siento si se me van algunos horrores de ortografía, e igual que no pueda actualizar tan seguido, pero el trabajo ultimamente no me ha dejado ni respirar, solo espero que llegue el fin de semana para actualizarles muchos capítulos =D

.

**CAPITULO 35**

Helga y Arnold entraron por la puerta de enfrente de la Casa de Huéspedes. Stella y Miles se estaban colocando sus abrigos.

"Helga, tu mamá llamó…"

Su cabeza giró hacia Stella. "¿P-porque?"

Stella negó con la cabeza. "No te preocupes, solo quería que te dijera que compraras algunos regalos de navidad para el bebé mientras estemos afuera hoy. Dijo que usaras la tarjeta de banco que te dio y que tu limite son 2000 dólares."

Helga la miró fijamente. "¡¿2000 dólares?!" _¿Cómo diablos Miriam logro ahorrar tanto dinero? ¿Cuántos Vodkas son eso?_

"Además, el hospital llamó para decir que tenían una cancelación." Sonrió Stella. "Sé que es poca anticipación, pero pensé que sería perfecto saber el sexo del bebé antes de ir de compras. ¿No será divertido?"

Helga la miró boquiabierta. Arnold había estado ayudando a Stella a hacer una segunda cita para Helga y Osito de Goma. Helga había estado tan ocupada por mantenerse al día con sus trabajos escolares que lo había olvidado por completo.

"¿No sería eso genial, Helga?" Arnold le apretó la mano. "¿Quieres ir?"

Una sonrisa salió sola en su rostro. "¡Sí!" Abrió la puerta de enfrente. "¡De prisa! ¡Antes de que cambien de parecer!"

Rieron ante el entusiasmo de Helga mientras Stella sacaba su teléfono para llamar al hospital. Helga estaba saltando en el automóvil mientras los Shortmans entraban. Arnold rió.

"Alguien está emocionada."

Helga rodó los ojos. "¡Duh! ¿Tú no?"

"Si," puso sus manos sobre las de ella, "He estado muriendo por saberlo."

Su sonrisa decayó y dejó de saltar. "Oh… um…" sus ojos miraron hacia lo lejos mientras se congelaba en su asiento. "¿Te molestaras si no es un niño?"

Arnold la miró. "¿Qué? ¡No!" Le apretó la mano. "¿Por qué me molestaría?"

Helga suspiró y levantó la mirada, sus ojos se veían tristes. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de porque Bob había sido siempre abusivo con ella. _Se suponía que ella sería un hijo, él la odia porque no fue el hijo con él que quería jugar deportes o salir. _Arnold se inclinó lo más cerca que pudo de Helga y le murmuró en el oído.

"Amaré a nuestro bebé sin importar nada. Es _nuestro_ bebé, eso es lo que importa."

Cuando se alejó, Helga estaba sonriendo. Tenía una mirada apenada en su rostro. "¿En serio?"

El rió, "En serio, en serio."

Estaban a solo algunas pocas cuadras del hospital y Helga comenzó a sentirse algo bravucona por la emoción. Le envió una mirada maligna hacia él.

"¿Qué si es hermafrodita?"

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron por completo. "¡¿Qué?!"

Stella y Miles se aguantaron la risa en el asiento de enfrente. Se habían acostumbrado a la extraña manera de Helga de coquetear con Arnold.

Helga rió tontamente. "¿Amarías a nuestro bebé aun si es hermafrodita?"

Arnold rodó los ojos. "¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?"

Ella fingió sentirse herida. "¿Pero qué pasa si lo es? Tu dijiste que amarías a nuestro bebe sin importar nada, debes de decirlo en serio."

"Helga…" gruñó. "¿Por favor puedes ser seria?"

Ella hizo un puchero. "Estoy hablando en serio."

Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello. "Sí, Helga… si lo haría…"

Helga sonrió de nuevo. "¿Y si nace con cuernos como un alce?"

"¡Helga!" le soltó.

Miles y Stella hacían risitas en los asientos de enfrente. Miles respiró profundamente. "Bien, niños, aquí estamos." Manejó el auto hacia el estacionamiento. "Estoy seguro que sabremos si el bebé es hermafrodita o tiene cuernos…"

Todos se soltaron riendo con eso. Miles estaciono el carro y entraron al edificio principal del Hospital. Arnold sostuvo la mano de Helga mientras caminaban juntos hacia la sala de maternidad. La sala de espera solo tenía algunas pocas personas, incluyendo a Paige, una de las chicas populares que habían empujado a Helga en las escaleras. El rostro de Helga palideció al verla, con miedo de que de alguna manera hubiera elaborado un plan. Cuando Paige levantó la mirada y vio que Helga entró al cuarto, tomó su revista y trato de esconderse tras ella.

Helga rió para sí misma. _¡Se lo merece! Espero que alguien empuje su lamentoso trasero por algunas escaleras._

Arnold notó el asombro de Helga y vio a la chica adolescente tapándose con la revista sobre el rostro. Eligió ignorarla ya que castigar a Helga probablemente haría las cosas peores. Una enferma abrió la puerta y los llamó.

"¿Podemos entrar con ustedes?" preguntó Stella mientras Helga y Arnold se levantaban.

Helga levantó una ceja. "Si, ¿por qué no?"

Ellos sonrieron y siguieron a los adolescentes a un pequeño cuarto. Stella y Miles se mantuvieron de pie en una esquina mientras Helga se sentaba en el banco cubierto con papel y Arnold se sentaba en la silla de espera. La enfermera tomó los signos vitales de Helga y garabateo algo en una tableta.

Le sonrió a Helga. "Bueno, todo parece estar funcionando bien. El doctor estará aquí en breve."

Helga balaceó sus pies mientras la enfermera se retiraba y esperaban por el doctor. Se dio cuenta que probablemente no tendría el mismo doctor que la vez pasada y se mordió el labio. _¡Por favor que no sea un chiflado espeluznante!_

La puerta se abrió y el Doctor Marvin entró a la habitación. Sonrió cuando vio a los padres de Arnold. "Bueno, ¡Hola a todos!" hizo un apretón de manos con Miles. "Soy el Doctor Marvin."

Miles le sonrió. "Soy Miles, y ella es Stella." Apunto hacia Arnold. "Somos los padres de Arnold. Helga está viviendo actualmente con nosotros.

El doctor cruzo la habitación hacia Helga. "Bien, estoy contento de ver que esta mamá tiene tanto apoyo familiar." Se fijó en los papeles que la enfermera le había dado. "Y ¿Nos estamos tomando nuestras vitaminas?" Helga asintió. "Bien, porque eso puede hacer toda la diferencia. Madres adolescentes corren alto riesgo de nacimientos prematuros, así que tomar las vitaminas y tener tiempo suficiente para relajarse ayudara a reducir los riesgos de que eso pase."

Helga tragó saliva. _¿Prematuro?_ Se sentía como si cada artículo nuevo que leía era una razón más para preocuparse. Miró por encima del hombro del doctor y vio a Arnold frunciendo el ceño.

Él dejó el portapapeles. "No quiero asustarte, Helga. Pero si estas preparada por los posibles riesgos, entonces el bebé estará mucho más seguro." Sonrió.

"Estas avanzando hacia la segunda mitad de tu embarazo, ahora sería una buena idea comenzar a pensar sobre una cita con el doctor que hará el parto y tener una cita abierta para el día aquí en el hospital."

Ella se sobó el brazo, con los ojos mirando hacia varios lados. "Bueno… me gustaría que usted lo hiciera…" se encogió.

"Sería un honor." Tomó de nuevo el portapapeles. "Le diré a la enfermera que venta a ayudarte con todos los detalles que se tienen que tomar en cuenta. Por ahora, ¿Quién quiere saber que será nuestro bebé?"

Helga sonrió. "Bueno, necesitamos saberlo antes de ir por las compras de Navidad."

El Doctor Marvin rió ante eso y guió a Helga sobre el sillón acojinado al lado del monitor. "No se preocupen, esto no tomara mucho tiempo."

Los Shortmans se agruparon alrededor mientras Helga se levantaba un poco la blusa y el doctor esparcía algo de gel sobre ella... Helga se sintió incomoda por toda la atención, pero pronto olvido su inseguridad cuando la varita presionó contra su estómago. Allí en la pantalla estaba un pequeño bebé. Los brazos y las piernas se habían desarrollado más, haciendo que el feto luciera más como un bebé que como una gota.

"Mamá debe de estar emociona porque el bebé justo acaba de mostrar el puño, ¿ven?" Apunto hacia las pequeñas manos en la pantalla. "El bebé es capaz de mover ahora sus dedos y le comienzan a crecer las uñas. Ahora sería tiempo de que a su bebé comenzara a crecerle cabello, pero porque ambos son rubios, hay una buena posibilidad de que el bebé nazca sin cabello o con cabello tan delgado como la cubierta del durazno. Es normal."

Movió la varita más hacia el costado del estómago de Helga por donde estaban las piernas del bebé. Sonrió y giró hacia la familia. "Bueno amigos, ¡Es una niña!"

Helga se mordió el labio y miró hacia Arnold, pero sus miedos se derritieron cuando vio su rostro. Estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla, con boca abierta en una enorme sonrisa, se giró hacia Helga. "Va a ser hermosa," le apretó la mano, "justo como tú."

El doctor busco un poco más alrededor, revisando el desarrollo del bebé. Helga levantó la mirada hacia Miles y Stella, estaban radiantes, sus ojos clavados en la pantalla. Miró a su alrededor sonriendo, con el alivió bañándola. _Todos son tan felices… Voy a tener una niña... _Miró hacia la pantalla. _Mi pequeña bebé… eres tan afortunada de ser tan amada._

"Y ¿Entonces queremos otra impresión?" les pregunto el Doctor Marvin, sacando a Helga de sus pensamientos.

Todos asintieron. Él les extendió la foto en un folder blanco y Stella lo tomó. Helga se limpió el gel de su estómago, escuchando a los Shortmans hablar sobre la foto. El doctor colocó sus herramientas y tomó el portapapeles para hacer algunas notas.

"Ahora, la última vez hablamos acerca de una muestra de líquido amniótico. ¿Aun quieren hacer eso?"

Helga asintió. "Quiero estar segura de que todo esté bien."

"Perfecto, voy a llamar a la enfermera a que venga." El doctor salió por la puerta.

Stella puso su mano en el hombro de Helga. "Creemos que es genial que seas tan seria acerca de que el bebé este bien." Sonrió. "Eres muy valiente."

Helga levantó una ceja. _¿Valiente?_

El doctor y la enfermera regresaron, la enfermera cargando una jeringa con una larga aguja. Helga se acobardó, presionándose contra el respaldo de su silla.

Arnold notó que Helga comenzaba a entrar en pánico. "Estará bien." Le tomó la mano entre la suya. "Terminará antes de que te des cuenta."

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron sorprendidos, clavados en la aguja mientras la enfermera la preparaba. Se giró hacia Helga. "Por favor siéntate, necesitó limpiar el área." Abrió un pequeño paquete y talló el vientre de Helga con él, olía fuertemente a alcohol.

Helga comenzó a hiperventilar cuando la enfermera bajo la larga aguja contra el vientre de Helga. "¿Es-esto no va a-a lastimar a-al bb-bb-be-be?!

El doctor Marvin negó con la cabeza. "No, el bebé estará perfectamente a salvo. Solo vamos a tomar una pequeña cantidad de líquido amniótico para buscar por problemas físicos y mentales. La aguja no estará cerca del bebé. Ahora, necesito que respires profundo y trates de calmarte. Necesitas mantenerte recta."

"¡Estoy calmada!" gritó Helga.

La enfermera presionó la aguja contra el vientre de Helga, haciéndola que se paralizara. Un pequeño quejido se escapó de sus labios cuando entro la aguja. Los dedos de Arnold estaban rojos y comenzaban a doler por el agarré de Helga. El líquido comenzó a llenar la jeringa, luego la enfermera removió la aguja y presionó una bola de algodón sobre el pinchazo. El doctor hablo con los padres de Arnold mientras la enfermera guardaba la aguja y la tiraba en uno de los botes de basura del hospital. Tomó el pequeño frasco y salió de la habitación.

"Todo bien," junto sus manos, "Terminamos. Los resultados deberán regresar del laboratorio en un par de semanas." Se inclinó hacia Helga. "Como precaución, asegúrense de que tome algo después de esto. Mantener sus fluidos altos." Apretó las manos con Miles de nuevo. "Por favor hagan la cita con la recepcionista, y ¡luego los veré en el gran día!"

Comenzó a salir hacia el pasillo. Helga se bajó la blusa, con los vellos de los brazos aun de punta mientras se trataba de tranquilizar. La enfermera estaba junto a la recepcionista, ayudando a planear el parto de Helga. Comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada, ver al bebé en la pantalla hizo que las cosas fueran más reales. Pronto su Osito de Goma sería una persona real fuera de su cuerpo. Apretó la mano de Arnold para soltar los nervios.

"¡Ow!" él siseó.

Helga le soltó la mano y comenzó a jugar con su otra mano. Se mordió el labio. "Lo siento…"

Él le murmuró. "Está bien… estoy seguro de que esto no será nada comparado con el gran día…"

Eso hizo que Helga se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Podía escuchar sus latidos del corazón en las orejas. La idea de las contracciones y de empujar a una pequeña persona fuera de su cuerpo hacia que la aguja se viera como nada.

Arnold tocó a Stella en el hombro. "Oye, mamá, creo que Helga necesita sentarse."

Stella se giró y vio el rostro en pánico de Helga. "Creo que estamos por terminar aquí de todos modos. ¿Por qué no la llevas al auto, está bien?" Le dio las llaves del Packard.

Él tomó la mano de Helga y la llevo fuera de la oficina hacia la sala de espera. Paige se había ido, a su cita seguramente. La mente de Helga le zumbaba. ¡_No puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo hacer esto! _Salieron del hospital hacia el estacionamiento. El aire frió golpeó a Helga, ayudándola a calmarse. Arnold sostuvo la puerta abierta del auto para ella, y ella se subió al asiento trasero.

"Lo lamento, Helga." Le puso su brazo alrededor. "No me di cuenta que te asustaban tanto las agujas."

Ella suspiró. "Ajá bueno… Tengo que ver las cosas en perspectiva ahora…" murmuró.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Helga miró hacia sus pies. "Sé que suena estúpido… pero estoy asustada de que no pueda hacer esto…" Se sobó el estómago.

Arnold le pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. "Si, si puedes, sé que puedes."

"¡Noticas nuevas, Arnoldo!" dijo mirándolo. "Tengo que sacar un bebé fuera de mi vagina."

Eso lo hizo sentir incómodo. "Um… bueno…" paso una mano por su cabello. "Yo…"

Helga hizo un puchero, que lo hizo sentir peor. Afortunadamente, Miles y Stella abrieron las puertas de enfrente y prendieron el auto. Miles miró hacia atrás por el espejo retrovisor.

"Ahora, ¿Quién quiere ir de compras?"


	36. Capítulo 36

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, he tenido muchos cambios en mi vida estas últimas semanas, y no he tenido ni un momento libre para sentarme a traducir hasta hoy. Espero les gusten estos capítulos y prometo no desaparecerme, ¡Qué bonito se siente recibir comentarios tan lindos de su parte! =D

.

**CAPITULO 36**

Helga miró hacia la ventana y Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello. Stella le puso una mano en el hombro de Miles. "¿Por qué no pasamos por una taza de café primero?"

"Miles sonrió. "Entonces está bien."

Manejaron hasta la pequeña cafetería y Miles se estacionó en un callejón. Cuando Arnold ayudó a Helga a salir del Packard, colores brillantes pasaron ante sus ojos y se tambaleó.

"¡Helga!" Arnold la atrapó y la puso derecha "¿Qué pasa?"

Ella respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien, solo me sentí un poco mareada."

"Vamos a conseguirte algo de agua." Stella asintió hacia la cafetería.

Arnold y Helga se sentaron mientras Stella y Miles ordenaban por ellos. Le temblaban las manos a Helga, las mantuvo bajo la mesa en su regazo esperando que Arnold no lo notara.

"Wow, no puedo creerlo…" Sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Se siente _tan real_ ahora…"

Helga asintió. Sintió a Osito de Goma patear, haciéndola jadear.

Él giró su cara. "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Oh, nada…" se sobó el vientre. "Osito de Goma solo me está pateando." Suspiró. "Probablemente este molesta porque no ha comido nada en todo el día."

Él se palmeó la frente. "¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Soy un idiota!" Saltó de su silla. "¡Espera aquí!"

Helga lo miró correr hacia sus padres que aún estaban en el mostrador. Ella recargó su codo sobre la mesa y comenzó a trazar el granulado de la madera.

Arnold se levantó sobre las puntas de los pies. "¡Helga aún no ha comido hoy!" anunció cuando estaban por ordenar.

Stella se quejó. "¡Arnold! ¿Cómo la dejaste que hiciera eso?"

"¡Lo siento!" gruñó. "Necesitamos conseguirle algo."

Miles miró hacia el menú. "Bueno, todo se ve realmente rico aquí. ¿Sabes que le gustaría?"

Arnold observó el mostrador. "Todo tiene mucha azúcar…"

"¿Qué tal esto?" Miles apunto hacia un croissant.

Stella negó con la cabeza. "Helga necesita algo más sano para comer que eso…"

"Ella puede comer algo saludable luego," Miles suspiró, "por ahora solo necesitamos que coma algo."

Stella se cruzó de brazos mientras Miles hacia la orden. "Bueno, mientras estemos de compras vamos a buscar comida real para que Helga coma."

Arnold se sentó de nuevo en la mesa. Helga estaba ocupada mensajeando en su celular, no levantó la mirada. "¿Y que fue todo eso, cabeza de balón?"

"Te vamos a conseguir un bocadillo. Mamá dijo que te conseguiremos un desayuno real mientras estemos de compras." Arnold miró sus dedos tipear en su teléfono. "¿Con quién hablas?"

"Phoebe."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "¿Y porque no le llamas realmente?"

Ella suspiró. "Porque tengo dolor de cabeza, no puedo soportar a Phoebe gritando a todo pulmón por ahora."

Stella y Miles se sentaron en la mesa con una charola con tazas y el croissant de Helga. Helga abandono su teléfono y atacó su comida. Le gruñía el estómago.

"Helga, no puedes saltarte las comidas y luego comer comida chatarra." Suspiró Stella. "Es malo para el bebé."

"Lo sé…" murmuró Helga. Miró hacia la mesa. "Hey, ¿Dónde está mi café?"

Arnold le pasó una botella de agua. "Ya tomaste hoy una taza de café."

Helga gruñó y se bebió el agua. Se sentía mejor ahora que tenía algo en el estómago. Observó a Arnold beber su café e hizo un puchero.

Él suspiro. "No, Helga."

"¿Solo un sorbito?" dijo sacando un poco su labio inferior.

Arnold rodó los ojos. "_No_, Helga."

Ella se aclaró la garganta, se recargo en su silla y se cruzó de brazos. Su vientre gruño de nuevo y suspiró.

"Estaba pensando que podríamos empezar en "Peas in a Pod', y luego desayunar en Bistro al lado." Stella buscaba lugares en su teléfono. "¿Cómo suena eso?"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Bien por mí."

"¿Qué tiendas quieres ir, Arnold?" Miles le pregunto mientras alejaba su taza vacía de café.

"Yo… uh… no lo había pensado." Arnold paso una mano por su cabello. _¿Qué quiero para Navidad?_ Miró hacia Helga, quien aún estaba haciendo pucheros hacia su café. _Me gustaría el nuevo juego del que Gerald estuvo hablando… pero… _Sus ojos cayeron sobre el vientre protuberante de Helga. _Parece algo estúpido ahora…_

"Podemos ver alrededor. No tienes que decidir justo ahora." Stella guardó su teléfono. "¿Están listos para irnos?"

Helga puso la botella de agua en su bolsa y se cerró el abrigo. "Listo."

Miles llevó las tazas vacías al mostrador. Salieron de la cafetería, grandes copos de nieve estaban cayendo. Arnold mantuvo a Helga cerca, preocupado de que pudiera resbalar en algún charco fresco. La tienda de ropa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras, decidieron manejar en lugar de caminar por seguridad de Helga. Se estacionaron en un pequeño lote en frente y entraron a la tienda.

Maniquíes con grandes vientres mostraban ropa de maternidad, y había estantes llenos de ropa de bebé. Helga se sobó el brazo, todo se veía como lo que usaría una mujer mayor. Una mujer salió detrás del mostrador y los saludo.

Se acercó a Stella. "¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Estamos aquí para comprar ropa para nuestra… chica." Gesticuló hacia Helga. Aún estaban atorados en el titulo con el que deberían llamar a Helga.

El rostro de la mujer decayó cuando vio a Helga jugar con sus pies y mirar hacia todos lados. "Oh… um… esto no es realmente… ella es algo joven…"

Stella levantó una ceja. "¿Disculpe?" miró hacia la mujer. "¿Qué intenta decir exactamente?"

"Yo solo…" la mujer se encogió, "Esto es para madres…"

"¡Bien, niños.!" Miles tomó a Stella por el brazo. "¡Vámonos!"

Arnold se encogió mientras su madre reprendía a la encargada de la tienda al momento que Miles la sacaba afuera.

Stella negó con la cabeza. "¡Como _se atreve_ esa mujer! ¡Qué nervios!"

"Lo sé, cariño." Miles le acarició el brazo. "Solo vamos a otro lugar."

Arnold le apretó la mano a Helga. "¿Estas bien?" le murmuró.

Helga miró hacia otro lado. _'Esto es para madres' _La voz de la encargada de la tienda sonaba en su cabeza. Suspiró. "Vámonos…"

Subieron al auto y encendieron la calefacción. Miles y Stella buscaron en su teléfono por una nueva tienda. Arnold puso su brazo alrededor de Helga.

"Supongo que mi familia hace más fácil olvidar como se siente la _mayoría_ de la gente sobre esta clase de cosas…" le murmuró.

Helga asintió. Sintió a Osito de Goma moverse en su estómago, haciéndola sonreír. _Pueden pesar lo que sea que quieran. No son mi familia… _Miró hacia Arnold, su rostro dibujado con preocupación. Lo abrazo. _Puedo soportar lo que sea, mientras te tenga a ti, ¡mi amor!_

Arnold la abrazó de regreso. Saltaron cuando Miles habló. "Okay, ¡Encontramos un nuevo lugar! . Los reviews dicen que es 'de moda' así que esperemos sea mejor."

Manejaron hacia la ciudad, grandes nombres de tiendas salían en el horizonte. Helga sintió crecer un malestar en su estómago. _Estas tiendas se ven realmente caras…._

Una vez que estacionaron el carro, caminaron por la banqueta hasta una tienda llamada 'Nifty Baby'. La ropa en los maniquíes se veía linda, y las chicas de la tienda estaban en sus 20s. Una de ellas se acercó con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, bienvenidos a 'Nifty Baby'. ¿Quién es la Señorita afortunada?"

Stella paso a Helga frente a ella. "Es ella. Estamos de compras de navidad para ella."

La vendedora sonrió. "Bien, ¡hola hermosa! ¿Qué tanto tienes?"

"C-Cerca de c-cinco meses." Helga escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

"Si gustas seguirme, te mostrare alguna ropa genial y confortable." Comenzó a caminar hacia una sección donde los maniquís eran mucho más grandes que los del frente.

Helga la siguió, los Shortmans siguiéndola de cerca. Señales estaban puestas en cada uno de los ganchos, en rangos entre los seis y nueve meses. La chica giró y apunto al perchero de seis meses.

"¡aquí estamos! Y todas las etiquetas con puntos rojos están en 40 por ciento de descuento por la temporada." Regreso hacia el mostrador. "Soy Hannah, ¡llámenme si me necesitan!"

Stella comenzó a buscar entre el perchero. Helga nerviosamente tomo algo de ropa, se sorprendió cuando Stella se quedó sin aliento al sostener un vestido. Se lo pasó a Helga.

"¡Oh! ¡Esto no sería encantador para navidad!" Helga bajó la mirada, era un vestido rosa con cuello y puños blancos. Stella le sonrió. "¿Te gusta, cariño?"

"S-sí." Helga lo tomó y lo miró. "¿Me lo puedo probar?"

Stella le sonrió. "Vamos a buscar algunos otras cosas primero."

Miles se sentó en una silla y espero. Arnold paseaba por la tienda mirando ropa. Había estantes y pequeños percheros con ropa de bebé. Encontró una pequeña camiseta rosa con letras brillantes que decían 'La princesa de Papá". Sonrió y empezó a escoger más ropa para niña. Miles levantó la mirada y vio a Arnold con los brazos llenos de pequeña ropa rosa. Sonrió y se acercó.

"¿Qué tienes allí?"

Arnold se sobresaltó, su cara estaba roja. "Yo… uh…"

Miles tomó un mameluco rosa. "Yo también me divertí un montón escogiendo ropa para ti…" se giró hacia Arnold y le puso la mano en el hombro. "Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti por tomar esto tan seriamente y apoyar a Helga."

Arnold asintió. " Así que…" se rió entre dientes. "Creo que he encontrado lo que quiero para Navidad."

"Creo que es una gran elección, hijo." Le extendió sus manos. "Vamos a ver que tienes ahí."

Le pasó la pila de color rosa. Miles miró la ropa una a una y comenzó a sumar el precio.

Stella y Helga estaban en los vestidores, Stella estaba esperando fuera de la cabina en una silla. Helga se quitó la ropa y se miró en los 3 espejos, su estómago se veía gigante en el reflejo. Suspiró.

"¿Está todo bien, cariño?"

Helga asintió. "Ajá." Se puso el primer vestido, el rosa. Le quedaba mucho mejor que sus vestidos existentes, pero se dio cuenta que era porque estaba hecho para un vientre embarazado. Abrió la puerta.

Stella junto sus manos en un plauso. "¡Eso se ve muy bien en ti!"

"¿Crees eso?" Helga se giró y camino hacia los enormes espejos. Dio una pequeña vuelta y soltó una risita. Regresó y cerró la puerta, quitándose el vestido. Habían elegido varios atuendos, y Helga estaba segura de que si le quedaban los querría todos. Comenzaba a ponerse un par de jeans cuando Osito de Goma la pateo fuerte. Helga abrió rápidamente la puerta.

"Um… ¿puedes preguntar si tienen un baño?"

Ella levantó la mirada. "¿Estas bien, Helga?"

Las mejillas de Helga le quemaban. "A-Aja…"

"Quédate aquí." Se levantó para encontrar a alguna de las vendedoras.

Cuando Stella regresó, Helga se había puesto su blusa y se había puesto propiamente los jeans. Alguien toco la puerta, cuando la abrieron, se encontraron con la cara de Hannah.

"El baño esta justo por aquí." Le hizo un gesto a Helga para que la siguiera hacia una pequeña puerta que estaba a un lado de los grandes cristales. "Y no te preocupes, no necesitas una llave o algo, así que puedes entrar siempre que lo necesites."

Stella espero pacientemente a que Helga usara el inodoro. Cuando Helga salió, estaba temblando de nuevo.

"Um… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"Por supuesto," Stella siguió a Helga de nuevo hacia los vestidores, "¿De qué quieres hablar?"

Helga gesticuló hacia Stella para que se acercara. "Yo… bueno, hoy fue… grande…"

Stella se sentó en la pequeña banca. "Si lo fue."

"Y bueno…" Helga se inclinó hacia el espejo. "Me di cuenta que pronto será una persona real…" bajó su mirada y puso sus manos en su estómago. "Y… yo… estoy algo…"

"Está bien estar insegura sobre las cosas." Stella le tomó la mano a Helga. "Yo estaba asustada también."

Helga levantó la mirada. "¿Tu.. Tú lo estuviste?"

Ella asintió. "Oh sí. Tu eres afortunada, tendrás a tu bebé en un hospital real con todo el cuidado que necesites." Soltó una risita. "Yo tuve a Arnold en medio de la jungla." Agitó la cabeza. "¡No es el lugar más cómodo!"

"Duele… ¿verdad?" Los ojos de Helga se clavaron en el piso.

"No te voy a mentir, si, si duele." Stella le apretó la mano. "Es una de las cosas más difíciles que tendrás que hacer. Y antes de que termine estoy segura de que querrás golpear a Arnold." Dijo con una risita. "Pero está bien. Yo misma estuve a punto de estrangular a Miles."

Helga la miró de reojo. "Así que no hay manera fácil de hacer esto… ¿o sí?"

Stella negó con la cabeza. "Me temo que no. Pero cuando tu bebé esté en tus brazos, te olvidarás de todo."

"Gracias." Helga sonrió.

"¿Quieres que me vaya para que te pruebes el resto?" Stella se levantó.

Helga agitó la mano. "¡Nah! Está bien…"

Arnold y Miles estaban sentados en un par de sillas por los zapatos de bebé cuando Stella y Helga salieron del vestidor. Helga estaba vistiendo uno de sus nuevos atuendos, un par de jeans con una blusa rosa clara con bordes rosados oscuro. Estaba cargando su antigua ropa, y Stella cargaba el resto de la ropa y las etiquetas de su atuendo. Los dejó sobre el mostrador.

"Ella quiere llevarse eso puesto." Stella les paso las etiquetas.

La chica vendedora sonrió hacia ellos. "Te vez súper linda."

Helga se sonrojó. Arnold se acercó hacia ella, cargando una bolsa grande llena de papel brillante rosa que decía 'Nifty Baby' en él. Le sonrió. "¡Si lo diré yo! ¡Te vez muy bien, Helga!"

Ella apunto hacia la bolsa. "¿Qué hay allí?"

Arnold alejó la bolsa de ella. "Lo sabrás cuando lo abras para Navidad." Sonrió.

Helga lo observó. _¿Arnold gastó su dinero para Navidad en mí y el bebé? _"¿Pero qué pasa con Skull Crusher 3?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Solo lo jugaré con Gerald. Nada del otro mundo."

Stella le pasó a Helga las bolsas. Se dio cuenta de la bolsa que Arnold estaba cargando. "Arnold, ¿compraste cosas para el bebé?"

Miles asintió. "Aja, yo le ayude a escoger algunas también."

"Oh ¡Ustedes dos!" Stella abrazó a Arnold y besó a Miles en la mejilla. "¡Vamos por algo de comer!"

"¡Podría comerme un caballo!" Anunció Helga mientras salían de la tienda.

Arnold sonrió hacia ella. "¿O un alce?"

Ella lo aventó juguetonamente y pusieron las bolsas en la cajuela del Packard. Había una tienda donde vendían sándwiches a unas cuantas cuadras de la tienda de bebés. Era pequeña, pero rica. Helga se quitó el abrigó y observó el menú. Podía oler la sopa caliente y el queso derretido. Su estómago gruñó y Osito de Goma la pateó de nuevo.

"Ow…" Helga murmuró mientras se sobaba el vientre.

Arnold puso sus manos sobre las de ella. "¿Estas bien?"

Ella asintió. "Osito de Goma se está impacientando."

Todos ordenaron y Helga corrió al baño nuevamente. Cuando regresó, los Shortmans ya habían encontrado una mesa, Arnold la llamó con la mano. Se sentó junto a él.

"La comida debería estar pronto." Arnold le tomó la mano. "¿Te estas divirtiendo?"

Helga asintió. Miles se recargó sobre su silla. "¿Saben a dónde iremos después?" Se giró hacia Stella. "Quiero comprar algunas cosas para el cuarto del bebé."

Stella asintió. "Bueno, la vieja cuna de Arnold esta aun en el ático, podemos volverla a pintar."

"Bueno, necesitaremos algo más que eso." Rió Miles.

"Es solo que no quiero que se dejen llevar." Stella negó con la cabeza. "El lugar no es tan grande."

Miles asintió. "Lo sé, por eso quiero convertir la habitación vacía en una habitación para bebé llena."

"¿Quieres decir en la que el Sr. Smith solía vivir?" preguntó Arnold.

"Uh huh," Miles asintió.

Arnold sonrió. "¿Podemos comenzar a pintarla y todo eso?"

"Seguro, podemos pasar a la ferretería camino a casa."

Helga miró la discusión sobre que muebles comprar y artículos para reparar la habitación. _Esto realmente está pasando… _El entusiasmo de Arnold la hizo sonreír. _Aun no puedo creer que Arnold quiera ser papá. Casi se ve demasiado bueno para ser verdad._


	37. Capítulo 37

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 37**

Helga lo disfrutó mucho, se ayudó con el dinero que Miriam le había dado para comprar una mesa para cambiar y una silla mecedora. Miles, por supuesto, se había sobrepasado y también compró una silla alta y una sillita. Arnold y Miles ayudaron a Helga a escoger la pintura en la ferretería, rosa por supuesto. Las latas de pintura y otras herramientas hicieron que el asiento trasero estuviera lleno.

"¿Podemos comenzar cuando lleguemos a casa?" Arnold casi saltaba en el asiento.

Miles rió. "No veo por qué no."

El teléfono de Arnold sonó. Lo contestó, y luego lo alejó de su boca. "¿Pueden Gerald y Phoebe venir?"

"¿Gerald va a ayudar?" Miles los miró por el espejo retrovisor.

Arnold regresó a su conversación por el teléfono. "¡Aja! ¡Dice que sí!"

Helga se recargó en su asiento. Había estado buscando algo de tiempo a solas con Arnold durante su descanso por Navidad. Suspiró. _Aún tenemos 2 semanas completas…_

Cuando llegaron a la Casa de Huéspedes, Gerald y Phoebe estaban caminando por la acera. Arnold los saludó por la ventana. Saltó fuera del auto una vez que estuvieron en el garaje y corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Hola Gerald! ¡Hola Phoebe!" hizo su saludo de manos con Gerald.

Phoebe miró hacia Arnold. "¿Dónde está Helga?"

Arnold miró hacia atrás de él. "¡Oh! Debe estar aún en el garaje." Apunto su pulgar hacia el garaje. "Tenemos un montón de cosas por bajar."

Gerald puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Phoebe y la guió hacia el Packard. "Bien, vamos a ayudar."

"¡Ayudando!" chilló Phoebe.

Helga y Stella estaban sacando sus bolsas de compras de la cajuela mientras Miles trataba de sacar todas las latas de pintura al mismo tiempo.

"¡Déjame ayudarte, papa!" Arnold alcanzo a tomar una de las latas de pintura antes de que cayera.

Phoebe tomó una de las bolsas de compras de Helga. "Me gusta tu nuevo conjunto, Helga."

"Gracias, Pheebs." Helga apuntó hacia la bolsa que Phoebe cargaba. "Esa va bajo el árbol."

El grupo entró a la casa, solo para ser recibidos por Pookie usando una fedora y un abrigo militar. "¿Obtuvieron los bienes?" Demandó.

"¡Pookie! ¡Déjalos entrar, rayos!" Phill la empujó fuera del camino de la puerta. "Lo siento, piensa que es un agente del FBI o algo hoy."

"¡Agente Denero, Ojo privado! ¡Listo y fuera para montar!" Pookie se inclinó hacia el rostro de Phoebe. "¿Qué hay en esa bolsa, bebé?"

Phil la apartó. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Pookie! ¡Ve a jugar al detective a otro lado!"

Phoebe soltó una risita mientras Pookie decidía ir a cuestionar a Oskar en la sala.

"Nunca hay momento aburrido." Suspiró Helga.

Stella dejó las bolsas en la cocina mientras los chicos iban escaleras arriba. Stella abrió el refrigerador. "Les haré a ustedes chicas unos bocadillos."

"Gracias." Helga se sentó en la mesa.

Phoebe se sentó junto a ella. "Muy amable de su parte, Señora Shortman, gracias."

"Me alegra." Stella sacó algunas manzanas y comenzó a rebanarlas.

"¡Helga! ¡Estoy tan emocionada por ti!" dijo de repente. "¿En serio es una niña?"

"Aja," Helga se sentó en su silla. "Lo supimos justo antes de ir de compras"

Stella dejó un plato con rodajas de manzana. Helga tomó una. Había aprendido a no pelear con Stella haciéndola que comiera comida saludable, en cambio, convencería a Arnold de llevarla fuera por una hamburguesa o un café. Muchas veces cedía porque eso la hacía feliz.

"¿Ya han pensado en nombres?" Pregunto Phoebe mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de manzana.

"En realidad no," Helga tomó otra rebanada, "supongo que estábamos esperando en saber que iba a ser el bebé."

Arnold y Gerald estaban ayudando a Miles a preparar el cuarto del bebé. Pusieron una cinta azul alrededor de las molduras y Miles preparó el resto. Gerald abrió las latas de pintura.

"¿Rosa?" levantó la mirada hacia Arnold. "¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Helga lo eligió, vamos a tener una niña. Pienso que se verá lindo."

Miles vació algo de puntura en una cubeta y cubrió de pintura su rodillo. Cada uno eligió una pared y comenzaron a pintar.

"Así que, Phoebe tenía razón. Ustedes van a tener una niña." Platicó Gerald.

"Ajap," Arnold asintió. "Helga tuvo otro ultrasonido hoy y lo averiguamos."

Gerald cargó más pintura. "¿Tienen alguna idea de los nombres?"

Arnold dejó de pintar. Se dio cuenta que no había pensado en ningún nombre potencial. "Yo.. no.."

"No te preocupes, hombre." Gerald se encogió de hombros. "Además, estoy seguro que Helga no te va a dejar mucho para decir de todos modos."

Escucharon voces femeninas acercándose a la habitación. Helga y Phoebe entraron por la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con tazas de chocolate caliente. Los chicos dejaron sus rodillos de pintura y tomaron cada quien una taza.

"Stella pensó que ustedes chicos querrían algo, ya que están trabajando y eso. "Helga se encogió de hombros entregándole la bandeja vacía a Phoebe. Miró alrededor. "¿Así que este es el cuarto?"

El rostro de Arnold decayó. "Sé que es un poco pequeña…"

Helga rió. "¡Caray, Arnoldo! ¡No vivo en alguna clase de fantasía donde pienso que vivimos en el Taj Mahal o algo así!"

Miles recargó su mano contra una de las paredes y tomó de su chocolate caliente. Después de tomar un sorbo, se encogió y se alejó de la pared. Su mano estaba cubierta con pintura rosa. "¡Ooops!"

"¡Papá!" Arnold rodó los ojos.

Él se limpió la mano con un trapo, y luego tomó uno de los rodillos de pintura. "¡No le digas a tu madre!" Comenzó a pintar sobre la marca de mano en la pared."

"¿No me digan qué?" Stella entró a la habitación, sonriéndole.

Miles saltó. "¡Oh! ¡Nada!"

Helga y Phoebe rieron tontamente mientras Stella miraba la habitación. Helga puso su mano sobre el hombro de Phoebe. "Nosotras vamos a ir arriba y hablar sobre basura de chicas. ¡Diviértanse pintando!" Empujó a Phoebe hacia el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras hacia el ático.

Se acomodaron en la cama. Al principio, Phoebe estaba incomoda sentada en la cama de Arnold, pero Helga la intimido. Helga se estiró y apilo las almohadas detrás de su espalda. Se sorprendió de lo cansada y adolorida que estaba, y aun no era la hora de la cena.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, Helga!" Exclamó Phoebe. "¡Tus pies lucen horriblemente hinchados!"

Helga bajó la mirada. "¿Qué? Oh, sí. Viene con todo esto de la cosa embarazada."

Phoebe comenzó a quitarle las botas a Helga. Tenían un pequeño tacón y algo de plataforma. "Bien, considerando tu condición, pienso que deberías vestir zapatos más prácticos."

"Cometeré Harakiri antes de usar crocs." Murmuró Helga.

"Bueno, pienso que los crocs son un poco innecesarios." Le quitó los zapatos a Helga y comenzó a masajearle los pies. "¿Por qué no usas tus tenis, o tus botas de combate?"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Solo sentí que quería usar esto hoy, quedaban bien en mi…" una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro. "Phoebe, eres increíble…"

Phoebe sonrió. "¿Para qué son las amigas?" Clavó sus ojos alrededor del cuarto y bajo la voz. "¿Es esto lo que deseaste siempre?"

"¿Qué? ¿Dibujar sobre el cabeza de balón?" Rió.

"No," negó con la cabeza. "¿Vivir con Arnold y ser una familia?"

Helga suspiró. Su mejor amiga era la única persona en la que podía confiar sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. "Sí. Esto es todo lo que pude soñar." Sintió desmayarse. "¡Arnold me declaró su amor, y a ha aceptado a nuestro amado hijo como suyo!" Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. "¡Amo cada momento! La calidez de sus fuertes brazos mientras me abraza al dormir, la luz en sus ojos cuando mira hacia los míos, el amor en su voz cuando me habla, como murmura en mí oído… ¡Mi corazón está lleno y mi pecho inadecuado para apresar mi sincero deseo! ¡Me toma en su amor como una pequeña criatura bajo el brillante sol…!"

Phoebe escuchó el monologo de Helga, siempre disfrutaba de escuchar sus poéticos sinsentidos. Suspiró. "Es bueno escuchar que estas contenta, Helga. Había estado preocupada por ti… desde que dejaste la escuela y todo eso…"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "Estoy continuando con mis estudios. Es agradable, no tengo que navegar con gente basura nunca más."

"Si, lo apuesto." Phoebe había sentado a Arnold y a Gerald después del incidente de las escaleras y les había hecho prometer que no dejarían que Helga averiguara sobre todo el relajo que estaba pasando en la escuela. Helga siempre había sido mentalmente inestable, y con su embarazo, Phoebe estaba preocupada de que Helga siguiera muy lejos.

"¿Qué pasa, Pheebs?" Helga la animó. "Pareces deprimida."

Phoebe agitó las manos. "¡No, estoy bien, en serio!"

Helga quitó sus pies. "¡Escúpelo!"

"P-pero Helga…" Phoebe se retorció los dedos. "¿Qué importa? Estas aquí, lejos de todas las tonterías…"

"¡Sera mejor que me digas!" Helga empujó su pierna bajo ella y comenzó a caminar por la cama para atacar a Phoebe.

Phoebe retrocedió hasta la cabecera. "¡No es nada! ¡Por favor! ¡Helga!"

Helga tomó a Phoebe, presionando su nariz contra la nariz de Phoebe. "¡Dime!"

"¡Esta bien!" jadeó mientras Helga se alejaba. "Pero no te va a gustar…"

"¡Dilo!" Helga golpeó la cama con los puños.

Los ojos de Phoebe estaban clavados en la puerta, estaba cerrada. Suspiró. "Denisse ha estado siguiendo a Arnold por toda la escuela… Pienso que Lila la ha estado motivando…"

Las manos de Helga estaba fuertemente apretadas en puños. "¿Y?" gruñó.

"Y…" Phoebe cerró los ojos apretándolos, horrorizada por la reacción de Helga. "Escuche rumores de que de alguna manera atrapó a Arnold en el closet de balones en el gimnasio…"

"¡Arnnnnulllld!" gritó, sus puños moviéndose mientras su ira afloraba. _¡Cómo se atreve esa zorra a tocar a mi Arnold! ¡Cómo se atreve él a dejarse atrapar en un closet con esa ramera!_

Los chicos estaban limpiando, habían estado esperando para que la pintura secara antes de aplicar la segunda capa. Miles se había ido a la cocina por un bocadillo.

Los ojos de Gerald se clavaron en la puerta, luego hacia Arnold. "Y, hombre, ¿Le dijiste?"

"¿Sobre qué?" Arnold se limpió las manos en uno de los trapos de trabajo.

"_Sobre… tu sabes…_" Gerald asintió con la cabeza.

Arnold rodó los ojos. "¡_No_!" Señaló con el dedo hacia Gerald. "¡Y tú no le vas a decir tampoco!"

Gerald pestañeo. "Sabes que se va a enterar tarde o temprano…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon a Helga gritar el nombre de Arnold a todo pulmón. Arnold corrió por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. _¡Oh Dios! ¡Por favor estés bien! ¡Por favor que estés bien! _Abrió rápido la puerta y vio a Phoebe tratando de mantener a Helga en la cama.

"¡Helga! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesitas calmarte!" La voz de Phoebe era presa del pánico mientras luchaba contra las extremidades de Helga.

Helga tenía la cara roja de ira. "¡Déjame!" Sus ojos se clavaron en Arnold. "¡Mas te vale tener una buena explicación!"

Arnold saltó cuando Gerald entró por la puerta. Vio la escena y se giró hacia Arnold.

"Hermano, ¿Qué hiciste?"

Helga se las arregló para quitarte a Phoebe y casi cae de la cama. Arnold corrió para atraparla, pero ella lo agarró de la camisa y le gritó.

_"¡¿Qué hiciste con Denise?!"_

La quijada de Arnold se le cayó y la sangre le abandono el rostro. "¿Qu-Que?"

La respiración de Helga era inestable. _"¡¿El closet de balones?!"_

"¡Gerald!" Arnold giró su cabeza hacia él. "¡Te _dije_ que no le dijeras a Phoebe!"

"Hermano, _toda la escuela lo sabe_" Gerald negó con la cabeza.

Helga hizo un sonido gracioso como de succionar aire. Liberó a Arnold y cayo de trasero en la cama. La boca abierta mientras lo observaba. _¿Es cierto?_

Arnold pasó una mano por su cabello. "Helga, por favor, déjame explicarte…"

_¡No! _Helga negó con la cabeza. _¡No! ¡Esto no está pasando! _Su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, que la habitación comenzó a girar. _¡Pensé que Arnold me amaba! ¡Él dijo que me amaba! _Los ojos de Helga giraron hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza mientras se desmayaba.

Arnold la tomó de los hombros y la agitó. "¿Helga? ¡Helga!"


	38. Capítulo 38

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 38**

Helga abrió los ojos, se sentía con ganas de vomitar. Su visión era borrosa, cuando se aclaró, vio a Arnold sobre ella.

"¿Estas bien?" Arnold trató de ayudarla a sentarse, pero ella lo empujo lejos.

"¡Quítame las manos de encima!" Sus entrañas se sentían frías y su cabeza le zumbaba. _Oh Dios… ¡Necesito algo de tomar!_ Su estómago gruñó.

Arnold estaba devastado. "¡Por favor, Helga!" Trago saliva. "'¡No quise hacerlo!"

Helga se tapó los oídos con las manos. _¡No! Esto no está pasando… esto es un horrible sueño… mi amor nunca me engañaría… ¡esto no es real! ¡Esto no es real!_

Gerald agarró el brazo de Helga. "¡Mejor escuchas esto, Pataki, y lo escuchas bien!" Le soltó el brazo. "¡Él tiene algo que decirte y es jodidamente importante!"

Arnold agitó la cabeza. "No quise lastimaste…" Se sobó el brazo.

"¿Qué?" Helga se giró y vio que las mejillas de Arnold estaban rojas. Su estómago le quemaba. _¿Él realmente esta triste?_

"¡Ellas me hicieron hacerlo!" se le rompió la voz. "Denise dijo que si no hacia lo que ella quería que ella y Lila… y un montón de chicas de la escuela…" Negó con la cabeza.

El horror se filtró en Helga, se le levantaron los vellos de los brazos. Un golpe de dolor la atravesó cuando vio las lágrimas correr por las mejillas de Arnold y se limpió el rostro con su manga. Se mordió el labio.

Gerald puso su mano en el hombro de Phoebe. "Vamos abajo…."

Ella asintió y lo siguió hacia fuera. Gerald cerró la puerta. Helga escucho sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Puso una mano en el hombro de Arnold, toda su ira se le había olvidado. "¿Qué paso?"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento…"

Helga se acercó hacia él en la cama. Puso los brazos alrededor de él, y con su toque, él se dejó caer. Su rostro en el hombro de ella. Helga le acarició el cabello. "Siento haberme enojado…" Lo abrazó más fuerte. "Solo que, me asuste…"

Se sentó y Helga puso sus manos en su regazo. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a Arnold tan vulnerable. Aun cuando ella lo molestaba o lo humillaba en el pasado, nunca se vio tan deshecho. Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus rodillas.

"Fue hace un par de semanas… tenía que recoger los balones después de la práctica…" su voz temblaba, "así que estaba recogiendo los balones mientras los chicos estaban en los vestidores… Gina y Denise estaban en las gradas, pero esas chicas estúpidas siempre están allí… esperándome…" Se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"¿Po-porque no le dijiste a alguien?" Helga apretó las manos.

El rostro de Arnold se ensombreció. "¡Oh, aja!" su voz estaba llena de disgusto. "¡Lo siento, estas siendo perseguido por dos chicas hot y eso!" rodó los ojos.

La mirada de Helga cayó hacia su regazo. Se sintió estúpida.

"Yo... yo estaba colocando la bolsa de bolones en el armario…." Se sobó el brazo, "Y Denise me toco en el hombro. No sabía siquiera que ella me había seguido allí adentro…" rió nerviosamente, "Luego alguien cerró la puerta, Lila probablemente… y luego…" sus manos se empuñaron y se sobó la cara con la palma de la mano.

Ella asintió. Sabía exactamente como se sentía. Wolfgang la había metido en aprietos similares. Llevándola a viejos estacionamientos, sus amigos encerrándolos juntos en una habitación, era demasiado familiar. Helga saltó de la cama y se apresuró contra el escritorio para vomitar en el bote de basura. Arnold se sintió aún más incómodo, se rehusó a encontrar su mirada cuando ella regreso.

"Yo… yo sé cómo te sientes…" Helga abrazó una almohada, mirando hacia el piso, con el estómago agitado. "Realmente duele…"

Arnold asintió. "Aja…"

Ella dejó la almohada a un lado. "¿Te lastimó?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "No sé si pueda decir que yo…"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" Se sentía enojada consigo misma. Allí estaba ella, felizmente inconsciente, exigiendo que Arnold la consolara cada cinco minutos cuando el realmente estaba sufriendo.

"No quería entristecerte." Levantó la mirada hacia ella. Ella podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Helga tomó su mano en la de ella. "Arnold, puedes decirme las cosas…" su voz sonó suave. "Quiero estar aquí para ti. Te amo."

Sus ojos se alejaron. "Pero el bebé… el estrés es malo para ella… y tu…"

"¡Se supone que somos una familia!" Helga le apretó la mano. "Por favor, déjame entrar…"

Arnold suspiró. "¿Ahora, donde había escuchado eso antes?"

Helga no le hizo caso a sus comentarios. "Lo digo en serio. Quiero ayudar."

"Bien…" Negó con la cabeza, "pero no te va a gustar…"

Él le explico a Helga que Lila los había encerrado en el closet de los balones, dejando que Denise lo arrinconara contra los estantes. Él había tratado de empujarla lejos, pero Denise lo amenazó con que si él no cooperaba, que todas las chicas celosas de la escuela iban a arruinar el baby shower de Helga. Al principio había pensado que Denise solo estaba actuando como una loca, pero luego le había dicho que lo amaba tanto que ella había sido una de las chicas que habían empujado a Helga por las escaleras, y que lo volvería a hacer con gusto. Helga apretó las sabanas con sus manos, hirviendo, pero se negó a que la ira tomará lo mejor de ella. Apretó los dientes para mantenerse callada. Arnold se reusó a mirarla. Se sentía a disgusto de decirle a Helga sobre su forzada infidelidad.

"Ella hizo que fajara con ella…" Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello, "me dijo que tenía que 'sentirlo', o si no, no contaba…"

A Helga le dolían las manos y estaba temblando. _¡Voy a matar a esa pequeña zorra la próxima vez que la vea! ¡Voy a ir después de la práctica de basquetbol de Arnold y la voy a matar!_

"… y ¡luego ella me dijo que la cogiera!" Cerró los ojos fuertemente. "¡Fue horrible!"

Ella no se pudo contener más. "¿Y tú realmente tuviste sexo con ella?" Su voz sonaba alta de tono y rota.

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Gerald nos encontró antes de que ella pudiera. Me sacó de allí… pero Denise ha estado siguiéndome por toda la escuela. ¡No sé qué hacer!"

Helga trató de poner sus brazos alrededor de Arnold, pero él la empujó.

"Necesito algo de aire…" Tomó su abrigo y cerró la puerta. Helga se sentó en la cama, sorprendida. Osito de Goma la pateó. Se sobó el estómago y las lágrimas salieron finalmente. _Nunca debí de irme… soy una cobarde…_


	39. Capítulo 39

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Siento mucho el estar tardando en actualizar, he tenido algunos cambios en mi vida, incluyendo un cambio de trabajo y aun no me acostumbro del todo, pero quiero terminar con este fic para poder traducir la versión reescrita de la historia, tiene mas detalles y mas capítulos. Y ante todo, ¡muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios!

.

.

**CAPITULO 39**

**.**

**.**

Helga espero a que Arnold regresara a casa. Sabía que salir y buscarlo solo lo haría sentirse peor, así que trato de llenar el tiempo terminando sus tareas y luego trabajando en algo de escritura libre. Su mente regresaba al día que la habían empujado por las escaleras. Denise nunca había _hablado_ con Helga, le sorprendía que la odiara tanto. Pero luego recordó sus intentos por sabotear a Lila y el auto odio de apodero de ella, como una sábana helada.

Un llamado a la puerta asustó a Helga. Stella entró en la habitación, cargando una bandeja con comida. Helga se tragó el dolor y puso cara valiente.

"Hey," murmuró, "¿Ya es hora de cenar? Estaba tan metida en mi escritura… que no me di cuenta." Se encogió de hombros.

Stella dejó la bandeja abajo, sabía que algo estaba molestando a Helga y a Arnold, pero le preocupaba que al preguntar empeoraría las cosas. "Pensé que estarías ocupada." Sonrió. "Siéntete libre de bajar por un segundo plato si quieres. O si necesitas algo." Se dirigió a la puerta.

Helga miró abajo hacia la comida. Aun le asombraba que la familia de Arnold se tomara el tiempo de realmente cocinar y comer en familia. Se le revolvió el estómago al recordar todas las sobras de comida china y cereales que solía comer cuando vivía con sus padres. Miró hacia Stella. "Hey…. Gracias…"

"De nada, cariño." Stella asintió, entendiéndolo. Cerró la puerta lentamente, dejando sola a Helga de nuevo.

Mordisqueó la comida y luego se dio por vencida. Estaba demasiado distraída como para comer. Su teléfono sonó, lo tomo y vio que era de Phoebe. Suspiró y respondió. "¿Hola?"

"¡Helga! ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

Ella rodó los ojos, Phoebe entrando en pánico era lo último que necesitaba. "Aja, estoy bien. Arnold salió a caminar."

"Gerald me dijo lo que había pasado. Lo siento, Helga."

Ella se encogió de hombros y picó su comida. "Aja… yo también…"

.

.

Arnold había caminado alrededor del vecindario en círculos. Le dolían las puntas de los dedos, aun usando guantes. Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos y pateó una piedra en el Campo Gerald. Agitó la cabeza.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy arruinando todo… _Se sentó en la banca de suplentes. Hizo un crack bajo su peso. La mirada herida en Helga volvía a su mente una y otra vez. Gruñó y se pasó la mano por el cabello. _Tengo que hacer esto bien… Tengo que remediarlo…_

Escuchó voces aproximándose, cuando levanto la vista vio a Rhonda y Curly caminando hacia él. Rhonda estaba riendo sobre algo, y Curly la abrazaba. Él se levantó y agitó la mano para obtener su atención.

"Rhonda, ¡Necesito hablar contigo!"

Ella jadeó, su boca entreabierta en terror. "¡Arnold! ¿Qu-qué… que estás haciendo aquí?" Empujó a Curly para estar a una distancia de un brazo lejos de él.

Los ojos de Arnold iban de ella hacia Curly, luego suspiró. _Realmente no tengo tiempo para esto… _"¿Tu estas planeando el baby shower de Helga, verdad?"

"En efecto, lo estoy haciendo. ¡Será la fiesta del año!" gritó. "Ya elegí los colores, rosa y morado. ¡Phoebe me dijo que es una niña! Que perfecto, ¿nez paz?" Rió en su horrible francés.

"Aja, realmente genial." Arnold se sobó el brazo, "acerca de la lista de invitados… estoy algo preocupado."

La sonrisa de Rhonda se desvaneció y lo miró fijamente. "Si, hice algunos _ajustes_ a la lista. Lo hice por _la seguridad de Helga_."

Arnold se sintió enfadado por el tono hiriente de su voz. "¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

Se burló, arrugando la nariz. "¿De verdad pensaste que nadie se enteraría de tu pequeño rendes-vous con Denise?"

"¡No quise hacerlo!" gritó Arnold.

Rhonda sonrió. "Oh, seguro, fue por eso que cuando te la cogiste casi le sacaste el cerebro en el armario de balones y luego la invitaste a tu casa por más, ¿correcto?"

Arnold la miró fijamente, su sangre se volvió fría. "¿Qué? ¿La gente realmente está _diciendo_ eso?"

"Algunas personas están de hecho hasta tomando apuestas para ver qué tan rápido Denise sale embarazada." Rhonda le envió una mirada malvada. "Un gusto bastante peculiar."

Arnold gruñó y tomo a Rhonda por los hombros. Sus ojos estaban oscuros y su voz era baja. "_Si tú eres una de las que está corriendo esa porquería de chisme por allí, ¡te prometo que te haré la vida una pesadilla viviente!"_

Curly saltó y comenzó pegarle a Arnold en el hombro con los puños. "¡Manos fuera de mi chica!"

Él empujo a Curly, soltando a Rhonda. "¡Lo digo en serio, Rhonda!"

Rhonda se sacudió el polvo, metiendo la nariz en el aire. "No hay necesidad de actuar como una bestia, Arnold." Resopló. "Sabes que no me giran los hilos de esa manera."

"¿Entonces quien los empezó?!" gritó Arnold.

"¿Importa?" La voz de Rhonda se volvió aburrida, jadeante y arrastrando las palabras. "Supongo que es terriblemente incorrecta." Le brillaron los ojos. "¿Te importaría compartir tu versión de la historia?"

Las mejillas de Arnold se encendieron. Sí admitía que una chica había abusado de él sería el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. Pero si él lo admitía, Rhonda podría ayudarlo.

"Estoy esperando." Cantó Rhonda. Curly se colgó de su brazo de nuevo. Él se paralizó. La cara angustiada de Helga floto de nuevo en su mente. Su estómago estaba caliente por la vergüenza. _Hazlo por él bebe… _respiró profundamente. _Hazlo por el bebé._

Él inclino la cabeza. "Denise me obligo a hacerlo…" Murmuró.

Rhonda gritaba de alegría por su nuevo caramelo al oído.

Arnold elevó la cabeza y vio la alegría escandalosa en su rostro. _Mi vida oficialmente ha terminado…._


	40. Capítulo 40

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 40**

Las mejillas y la nariz de Rhonda estaban rojas de la emoción. Le brillaban los ojos. Curly soltó su admiración abrazándola por la cintura.

"¡Vámonos para que papi saque ese fuego, bebe!"

Rhonda se mofó con disgusto y aventó a Curly lejos de ella. "¡No _ahora_, Thaddeus!" Regresó de nuevo hacia Arnold. "¡Oh mi Dios! Eso fue…" Rió tontamente, "… está bien. Solo un santurrón como tú se las habría arreglado para que abusaran de él."

Arnold rodó los ojos, su rostro estaba rojo brillante. "Aja, gracias…"

"¡No, no, no! ¡Esto es perfecto!" Chilló Rhonda. "¡Oh, las vidas que habremos de arruinar!" Sus risitas se volvieron frías, haciendo que Arnold se sintiera incómodo.

"Mira, lo único que quiero es estar seguro que nadie arruine la fiesta o trate de lastimar a Helga." Suspiró. "¿Puedes por favor hacer eso?"

"Oh si puedo." Ronroneó. "Pero primero, necesito que mantengas a esa perra de Denise."

Los ojos de Arnold se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"

Rhonda agitó su mano hacia él. "Solo un poco más." Bajó la voz. "Y lo que sea que hagas, _no te la cojas. _Tiende a saber moverse."

El asco se metió debajo de la piel de Arnold. "¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto?"

"¡Sí!" Soltó Rhonda. "¿Quieres arreglar esto, no?"

Él asintió. "Pero no entiendo como…"

"¡Uh-bup-bup!" Rhonda lo hizo callar. "Déjame a mi hacer los planes. Tu solo has lo que yo te diga, y ¡no preocupes a tu pequeña cabeza sobre nada!" Se giró hacia Curly. "Vámonos, Thaddeus."

Curly rebotó hacia ella. "¡Si, mi diosa!"

Arnold hizo una mueca mientras los vio alejarse. _Aparentemente, Rhonda también le gusta moverse. _Su estómago se sintió enfermo. _¿Helga es la única chica monógama en toda la escuela?_

Se arrastró de vuelta a casa, pateando montones de nieve en las banquetas a su paso. Le dolía la cabeza de tratar de averiguar lo que posiblemente tendría planeado Rhonda. Conociéndola, sería devastador para Denise. La idea de dejar que Denise supiera todo sobre él lo mareó. Se rumoreaba que ella había estado con casi todos los chicos del equipo de fútbol. Arnold se metió en el callejón al lado de la Casa de Huéspedes y vomitó. Se limpió la boca con la manga de su abrigo y entró a su casa. Los inquilinos ya habían cenado. Stella y Miles estaban en su habitación trabajando, Phil miraba televisión en la sala y Pookie estaba haciendo quien sabe que en el sótano. El apetito de Arnold se había esfumado, subió por las escaleras hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes y quitarse el sabor a bilis de la boca.

Helga se había quedado dormida, esperando por el regreso de Arnold. Entró en la habitación con todas las luces encendidas. Ella se había recostado en el suelo, su diario actual y una de sus muchas plumas moradas en el piso. Arnold vio la escritura y se sintió curioso. Se arrodilló junto a ella lo más silencioso que pudo y miro por encima del cuerpo dormido para leer las páginas abiertas.

.

.

_¿Cómo he podido ser tan egoísta al pensar que mi vida finalmente había caído en un lugar? Abandone a mi amor en su tiempo de necesidad por mi propia egoísta dignidad. ¡No merezco sus amorosas atenciones mientras él se enfrenta en el campo de batalla de nuestra escuela solo! Juro no dejar su lado nunca, derrotando esas sirenas que quieren robar su gentil corazón. ¡Mi querido amor, mi querido, Arnold! Rezó para que me perdones por permitir que esta humillación callera sobre ti. Mi dulce, generoso niño, lloro por conocer a la vil criatura que te ha robado tal tesoro…_

.

.

Él cerro el libro, su cabeza punzando. Arnold se sobó la cara con la mano. Helga se movió entre sueños. Su cabello quitándose de su rostro, Arnold pudo ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados y había manchas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se sentía culpable por haber huido. Arnold la levantó en brazos y la puso en la cama. Ella sonrió en su sueño mientras la cubría con las mantas. Arnold sonrió y la beso en la frente.

"Por favor no llores más, cariño." Murmuró.

Puso el diario y el lapicero sobre el escritorio de la computadora. Arnold se sentó en la silla de la computadora, su barbilla en sus manos, sus codos sobre el escritorio. _¿Debo de confiar en Rhonda? ¿Qué bien puede hacer dejar que Denise me siga acosando? _Negó con la cabeza, los pensamiento de Denise besándolo continuaban arrastrándose en su mente. Arnold sintió como si sus entrañas estuvieran sucias. Su mente se llenó de más pensamientos indeseables, recuerdos de Helga estando con Wolfgang. Su rostro se sintió caliente lleno de ira contenida en el pecho. _No puedo hacer esto. Helga nunca me perdonara si hago algo con Denise, diablos, ¡Yo nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo! _Suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia la foto enmarcada del ultrasonido. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué es lo correcto por hacer?_


	41. Capítulo 41

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 41**

Arnold se levantó la mañana siguiente con una marca en la mejilla. Se talló el sueño de los ojos, la luz de la mañana atravesando a través del tragaluz hizo que le doliera la cabeza. La silla de la computadora crujió cuando se levantó, aún estaba completamente vestido. Helga aun dormía, su brazo colgando hacia su lado de la cama. Había pateado las cobijas y su vientre se asomaba entre su playera y sus pantalones de pijama. Arnold gruñó, recordando que era víspera de Navidad.

Helga se estiró y bostezo, sus ojos aún estaban cansados por el sueño. Arnold se sentó en la cama y la miró mientras se despertaba. "Hola, cabeza dormilona." Sonrió.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, pero rápidamente desapareció cuando recobró el ingenio. "¡Que amable de tu parte aparecerte, cabeza de balón!" Se quitó el cabello de la cara y salió de la cama.

Arnold trato de detenerla por la muñeca. "Mira, yo…"

Helga se retorció alejándose de él, haciendo caso omiso de sus avances. Salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Arnold suspiró, agradecido de que no hubiera azotado la puerta. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, su cabeza golpeando la almohada. Se clavó los nudillos en los ojos. _¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada bien?_

El tono de su celular sonó, haciéndolo saltar. Arnold se levantó y lo busco en su escritorio. El ID del llamante decía Rhonda. Suspiró y contesto. "¿Hola?"

"¡Bueno, no te escuchas tan entusiasmado de mi lado!" La voz engreída de Rhonda salió. "¡No es como que yo te esté ayudando o algo!"

Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello. "¿Qué quieres, Rhonda?"

Su voz se levantó. "Está bien, está todo listo. ¡He creado la manera perfecta para humillar públicamente a la pequeña sabandija! ¡Va a ser maravilloso!"

Las inflexiones en la voz de Rhonda estaban haciendo que los nervios de Arnold estallaran. "Solo quiero que ella me deje en paz."

"Oh, no te preocupes, ¡ella lo hará!" Rhonda rió. "¡Después de esto, dudo que te vuelva a hablar alguna vez!"

Arnold negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta que la única manera que Rhonda lo fuera a ayudar era si el permitía hacerlo a su manera. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Encuéntrame en el encendido de las luces del Árbol de navidad esta tarde. Y trae a Helga contigo. Yo haré el resto. ¡Chao!"

Rhonda colgó y Arnold gruñó. No estaba seguro de poder hacer que Helga le hablara, dejarse llevar a un lugar, sola con él. Dejó su teléfono cuando Helga entro a la habitación de nuevo.

Ella lo miró, se sentó en la cama y se puso bajo las cobijas. Rodó para darle la espalda.

"¿Estarás en cama todo el día?" No pudo evitar sentirse impaciente con ella, el dolor de cabeza estaba empeorando.

Helga se aclaró la garganta. "¡Tal vez!"

Arnold se sentó en la cama y Helga se alejó de él. Suspiró. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

Ella se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. La paciencia de Arnold se agotó y agarró la almohada, tratando de alejarla de ella.

"¡Déjame!" gruñó apretando los dientes, sosteniendo la almohada.

En la tiró fuera de su alcance "¡Solo escúchame!"

Helga retrocedió cuando él le gritó. "¡Déjame sola!"

Arnold tiró la almohada al piso y tomó a Helga por la muñeca. "¡Diablos, Helga!" Le gritó en la cara. "¡Estoy tratando de arreglar esta mierda, y tu estas actuando como una perra!"

Sus palabras se quedaron suspendidas en el aire. La muñeca de Helga flotó en su puño. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas. Arnold dejo caer su brazo y hundió su rostro entre las manos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

_¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué estoy actuando así? Yo soy el que hizo algo malo, no ella…._

Helga estaba paralizada. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, los oídos le zumbaban. _¿Yo soy una perra?_ Le apretó la garganta mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas, temerosa de que eso lo hiciera enojar más. La habitación se sentía pequeña y estrecha con él sentado tan cerca. Quería huir, afuera en la nieve, al aire libre. Sentía que se ahogaba.

"Lo lamento…" Arnold murmuró, sin levantar la mirada.

Su voz hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, fue doloroso escucharlo. Pasó junto a él, saliendo de la cama. Él levanto la mirada hacia ella. Suspiró y se limpió el rostro con su mano cuando vio la cara desconcertada de Helga. Se paseó por la habitación, llegó desde el armario hasta la cómoda, y de nuevo de regreso, como si no recordara lo que estaba haciendo.

Arnold se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia ella. Helga se apartó de él.

"Oye," murmuró. "Está bien…" la tomo entre sus brazos. Estaba temblando. "Shhh…." Le acarició el cabello, manteniéndola cerca. "Shhh… está bien…"

Helga colgó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Arnold y comenzó a llorar, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de él. _Te amo… _hipo, enterrando su rostro en la tela de su camisa. ¡_Te amo tanto, pensé que mi corazón moriría si no regresabas!_

"Lo siento…" Arnold le beso el cabello. "Por favor perdóname."

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás para verlo. Estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos se veían tristes. Arnold le secó una lágrima con el pulgar, y luego le apretó la mejilla. Helga sollozó una última vez.

"Esa es mi linda niña." Le acarició el cabello y le besó la frente. "No quise decir eso. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por lastimarte."

Helga se mordió el labio inferior. "¿A-Así q-que aun q-quieres es-estar con-conmigo?"

El rostro de Arnold decayó. "Helga…" sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. "Yo…"

Él la tomo por la cintura fuertemente y unió sus labios con los de ella. Helga estaba sorprendida al principio, pero pronto fue reciproco. Sus rostros estaban calientes, y Helga se sentía pegajosa por las lágrimas. Se sentía tan bien, sintiendo sus labios suaves contra ella. Sintió como el comenzaba a moverse, obligándola a caminar hacia atrás.

Arnold bajo a Helga lentamente hacia la cama sin romper el beso. Helga jaló de su camiseta, y pausaron cuando la saco por sobre su cabeza. Arnold ayudo a Helga a quitarse su camiseta, y regresaron al beso. Su piel se sentía cálida contra la de él. Él paso su mano por su pecho y su estómago, amaba la suavidad que tenía. Volvió a subir su mano y apretó su busto, haciéndola saltar.

_No me dejes perder esto, mi hermosa princesa_. Se alejó y besó la garganta de Helga, justo a bajo de la clavícula. _Por favor no me permitas perderla_. Arnold fue hacia su vientre y presionó su mejilla. Podía sentir al bebé patear, sonrió y lo besó. _Quiero mantenerlos a los dos._

Helga miró como Arnold se hacía camino hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo. Sentía cosquilleos a través del camino que sus labios trazaban en su piel. Se sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo. "Por favor…"

Arnold levantó la mirada. "¿Qué?"

Su respiración se entrecorto. "Por favor haz que todo mejore…" Murmuró, sus mejillas en rojo brillante.

Él se levantó hacia ella y la besó. "¿Quieres que haga que todo mejore?" sonrió.

"Uh huh…" Se retorció bajo él, sintiéndose apenada.

Arnold sonrió. "Creo que sé lo que tú necesitas." Se recostó sobre un lado de la cama y sacó la pequeña caja rosa de abajo. La había movido para hacerla más fácil de alcanzar. Sacó el chupón, un brillo malvado en sus ojos. "¿Quieres que te bese para que todo mejore?"

Pudo ver lujuria en sus ojos cuando vio su nuevo juguete favorito. Ella asintió, con las piernas inquietas bajo él, su voz pareció un pequeño gruñido. "Dilo."

Ella se estremeció, enviando escalofríos a su columna vertebral. "Yo…. Quiero que me beses para mejorar todo… ¿por favor?"

"Aw, ¡esa es mi buena niña!" Le metió el chupón en la boca y le tocó la nariz. "Y después de hacer todo mejor, voy a hacer que todo sea mucho peor." Le sonrió.

Helga se sostuvo de las sabanas por su preciada vida cuando él la envió hasta el olvido. Le rezó a cada dios que conocía y que no conocía, agradeciéndole por la lengua gloriosa de Arnold. Sus ojos se giraron hacia atrás cuando llego al clímax, y se quedó imposibilitada de respirar.

Esta vez Arnold supo cuando parar, dejándola que tomara aire por la nariz. Espero algunos momentos antes de clavar sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Lista?"

Casi no tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que él la girara violentamente sobre su estómago. Sus extremidades se enredaban en las sabanas. Entró en ella, provocando un grito ahogado de sorpresa en Helga. La penetro con fuerza, tomándose su tiempo. Se inclinó sobre su espalda y mientras lo hacía, le recogió el cabello detrás de la oreja.

"No quiero a nadie más." Su voz sonaba ronca mientras le susurraba, marcada con gruñidos mientras seguía el ritmo. "Te puedo coger todos los días." Tomó aliento. "Y nunca me cansaré de lo linda que eres." Le mordió la oreja.

Helga gimió bajo el, recibiendo sus embestidas. Se negaba a ella y eso no le gustaba. Su vientre se había vuelto demasiado pesado para poder mantenerse a sí misma en un brazo. Hizo todo lo posible entre gemidos para retorcerse y convencerlo de que la tocara.

"¿Poniéndonos impacientes, no?" Rió Arnold. Todavía no podía creer que a pesar de su bravuconería, Helga era una tímida criatura a su absoluta merced en la cama. Se inclinó hacia ella. "Está bien, voy a ser lindo."

Ella se arqueó cuando él se agachó y comenzó a tocar su clítoris. Comenzó a empujar más duro, enviando a Helga en un frenesí. Él podía sentir el líquido viscoso en sus dedos. Empujo más rápido.

Los brazos de Helga se esforzaban por mantener su posición levantada mientras su cuerpo se dejaba vencer. Ella no resistió más aullando contra el chupete. Arnold le clavó las uñas en la espalda baja, explotando en su interior. Helga cayó hacia adelante, jadeando, mientras Arnold salía de ella y se recostaba a su lado, también jadeando. Helga se dio la vuelta, descansando su cabeza en su pecho, y pasó un brazo por encima de su vientre. Cayeron de nuevo dormidos, exhaustos.

.

.

Cuando se despertaron nuevamente, era pasado el mediodía. Tomaron turnos para bañarse y vestirse. Helga estaba actuando más alegre, pero Arnold aún estaba nervioso por lo que Rhonda tenía reservado para él. Se dirigió con Helga afuera después de comer sándwiches de sobras que quedaban en la nevera. Le explicó su humillante confesión a Rhonda y su extraña llamada telefónica de la mañana.

Helga pateó la nieve, su brazo unido a través del de Arnold mientras caminaban hacia la parada de autobús. "Y, ¿La princesa va a revolver tu problema con la sabandija?"

Arnold asintió. "Espero de todos modos." Suspiró. "Pero me sorprendería si es solo una estrategia más para torturarnos."

Viajaron en el autobús en silencio. Rhonda le había mensajeado para que la encontraran en la pista de patinaje para tomar un chocolate caliente y discutir su plan. Ambos se sintieron aliviados cuando vieron que Rhonda estaba sola, esperándolos.

"¡Oh, Helga!" Rhonda se levantó de la pequeña mesa. "¡Te vez absolutamente resplandeciente! ¡Por favor, toma asiento cariño!"

Helga rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba. Arnold fue a la barra para conseguir un par de chocolates calientes. Helga no estaba feliz de quedarse a solas con Rhonda.

"Así que dime… ¿Qué es?" Ella agitó su cocoa.

Helga frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es qué?"

Rhonda rodó los ojos y se burló. "¡El bebé!" Negó con la cabeza. "Honestamente, ¿_De qué otra cosa_ podría preguntarte?"

"¡Esa si es una buena pregunta!" Rió Helga. Se desabrochó el abrigo y se retorció para salir de él. "Si quieres saberlo, es una niña."

"¡Es absolutamente _perfecto_!" chilló Rhonda.

Arnold se sentó en la mesa y le entregó a Helga su chocolate caliente. "¿Qué es perfecto?"

"Está a punto de tener un aneurisma porque vamos a tener una niña." Sorbió un poco de su chocolate caliente.

"Bueno, quiero decir, habíamos llenado a tu bebé, si hubiera sido niño, en ropa de niña de todos modos, ¡pero si es una niña es mucho mejor!" Rhonda se recompuso. "Pero ese asunto lo dejamos para más tarde. Sobre _tu_," se giró hacia Arnold, "asunto, Don Juan."

Él se sonrojó y trato de esconderse tomando su chocolate. Helga se inclinó sobre la mesa hacia Rhonda.

"Y, ¿cuál es el plan? Mejor que haga que Denise salte de un risco después de terminar con ella." Helga apretó los dientes cuando dijo 'Denise'.

Rhonda agitó la mano. "Oh, no te preocupes. ¡Va a ser completamente humillada!"

Arnold parpadeó. "¿Realmente debemos hacer esto? Me siento mal…

"Arnold," Rhonda arrastró las palabras. "¡En serio! ¡No tienes que ser un caballero _todo_ el tiempo!"

Helga soltó una risita y miró rápidamente a Arnold, haciéndolo que se sonrojara más. Recordó lo que había escrito con crayón en la espalda de Helga. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. "No soy un caballero todo el tiempo…" murmuró.

Rhonda miró su intercambio de miradas como un gato en un hilo. "Estoy _segura _de que no lo eres." Soltó una risita. "Y eso es _exactamente_ lo que necesitamos." Rhonda respiró profundamente. "Veras, le envié un mensaje a Paige, quien le mando el mensaje a Denise diciendole que habías sido muy tímido para invitarla en persona para verla hoy en la noche."

A Arnold le dolió la cabeza. "Um… ¿por qué?"

"_¡Porque!_" Rhonda rodó los ojos. "Hoy en la noche es el encendido del Árbol de Navidad! ¡Es _terriblemente_ romántico!"

Helga se recostó contra su silla. "¿Entonces porque estoy yo aquí?"

"Esa es la parte divertida." La sonrisa de Rhonda les dio escalofríos. "¡Necesito que ustedes dos actúen como nunca han actuado antes! Si uno de ustedes lo arruina, Denise lo captará y no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta. ¡Escuchen!" Le clavó un dedo a Arnold. "Tu coquetearas con Denise cuando ella llegue, déjala llevarse. Yo los vigilaré. Cuando sea el tiempo perfecto, mandare a Helga hacia ustedes. Ustedes dos actuaran como normalmente son, sentimentales, e ignoraran a Denise en su encuentro. Luego cuando esté enojada, se iluminará el árbol y Arnold besará a Helga! ¡Sera tan delicioso!"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "No lo entiendo."

"Denise piensa que Arnold la besara a _ella_" Rhonda rodó los ojos. "Cuando te _bese_ a ti en cambio, ¡Ella estará humillada! Confía en mí. Esto es lo que ella había querido por mucho tiempo."

Arnold se enderezó en su silla. _Así que, ¿ha sido el sueño de Denise el ser besada en la iluminación del Árbol en Víspera de Navidad? _Su estómago se sintió caliente. _Esto parece algo horrible… _Miró hacia Helga, que estaba feliz con su taza de chocolate. _Tengo que hacerlo_. _Ella empujo a Helga de esas escaleras y lo volvería a hacer_. Suspiró. _Además de que en realidad no la lastimaría físicamente. _Asintió. "Está bien, lo haré."

Helga soltó una risita. "Cuenta conmigo, estoy lista para hacer añicos el sueño de esa zorra!"

El teléfono de Rhonda vibró, le agitó una mano a Arnold. "¡Ella está aquí! ¡Ve! ¡Ve!"

Arnold le sonrió a Helga mientras se ponía el abrigo y salía corriendo por la puerta. _¡Hazlo por Helga!_ Su corazón latía con fuera mientras corría entre la multitud alrededor del árbol. _¡Hazlo por el bebé! _Vio a Denise, su corazón martillando dentro de su pecho.

Ella lo saludó con la mano, y el obedientemente camino hacia ella. Denise le lanzó los brazos encima a Arnold, haciendo un gran espectáculo entre las parejas a su alrededor. "¡Oh, estoy tan feliz de verte!" dijo cantando.

Arnold se tragó el disgusto y la abrazo de vuelta. "Ajá, yo también."

"Vamos un poco más cerca." Ella deslizó su mano entre la suya. Arnold lucho por su tirar su mano lejos. "¡Soy muy baja para ver sobre todos!"

Arnold se dejó llevar entre la multitud. No entendía porque necesitaban estar más cerca, el árbol era del tamaño de una casa. Ella se envolvió alrededor de su brazo, apoyando su cabeza contra él. Su estómago se sentía enfermo, recordando los comentarios de Rhonda sobre la promiscuidad de Denise.

"¡Oh, Arnold! ¡Creo que es muy lindo de tu parte que quisieras hacer esto!" soltó una risita. "No te culpo, teniendo que cuidar a ese dirigible todos los días." Se presionó más cerca contra él. "Apuesto a que no tienes diversión nunca."

_¡Hazlo por Helga! ¡Hazlo por Osito de Goma! _Se le revolvió el estómago, comenzó a ver porque Helga disfrutaba tanto la venganza. No quería nada más en ese momento que empujar a Denise y enterrar su cara en la nieve.

Él bajo la mirada, mirando a un punto justo al lado de su cabeza. "Aja, es realmente… horrible…"

Ella gritó de alegría y giró sobre su brazo. "Bueno… eso lo puedo arreglar…"

Arnold podía jurar que vio sus enfermedades trepando hacia su brazo desde el de ella. Miró de regreso al árbol para distraerse. "Oh, creo van a encender las luces pronto."

Ella bajó las pestañas y rió tontamente. "Siempre he querido hacer esto. ¡Es tan romántico!"

Arnold sonrió, con los ojos fijos en Helga mientras se acercaba desde la pista de hielo. "Si, he estado esperando mucho tiempo para hacer eso."

Denise tomó su brillo labial favorito de su bolsa, reluciente rosado cereza. Su mano se detuvo cerca de su boca cuando Arnold se alejó de ella. Ella se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Helga caminar hacia él.

"¡Estaba tan preocupado de que no llegaras!" Arnold le pasó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de la oreja. Conteniéndose de lanzar sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Helga hizo un puchero, luego en tiempo perfecto, mirando hacia Denise. "¿Quién es?"

Arnold se giró, fingiendo sorpresa. Como si hubiera olvidado que Denise estaba allí. "¡Oh! Si, la invite."

"¡Por que!" Helga bramó medio olvidando el plan de Rhonda. Ella resopló, todavía celosa de que Denise se aprovechara de Arnold.

Denise se recuperó, soltando una risita, pensando que la broma había sido en Helga. "¡Porque, él quiere besar a su amada bajo el árbol de Navidad!" Aplicó su brillo labial y chasqueó los labios. "¿O es que no estas familiarizada con la tradición?"

Arnold sostuvo la mirada de Denise. "Exactamente. Quiero que quede perfectamente _claro_ quién es mi amada."

La multitud vitoreo cuando el alcalde sostuvo el interruptor. Denise dio un paso hacia Arnold, con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. Cuando las luces en el árbol se encendieron, Arnold tomó a Helga entre sus brazos. El gritó de Denise fue estrangulado en su garganta mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con arruinar su maquillaje. Arnold bajó a Helga en un modo dramático, dejando besos en sus labios y hacia su cuello. Cuando la levanto de nuevo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaban sin aliento.

Denise corrió entre la multitud, mordiéndose el labio para mantener las lágrimas. Helga gritó de alegría mientas veía huir a su enemigo derrotado.

"¡Eso fue horrible!" Saltó Helga, sonriendo hacia Arnold. "¡No pensé que tuvieras el don, cabeza de balón!"

Arnold levantó una ceja hacia ella. "Bueno, como lo dije antes. _No siempre soy un caballero._" Ronroneó mientras le acariciaba el cabello. "¿Crees que Santa me ponga en su lista mala si abro mi regalo temprano?"

Helga se mordió el labio, sus entrañas le quemaban. "Oh, mi amor, ¡creo que ya vas a recibir un costal lleno de carbón!" Le sonrió. "¿No crees que es un poco ambicioso, dos veces en un día?"

Él la tomo por la cintura, fuertemente, empujando su espalda contra la parada de autobús. "No sé, has sido tan buena niña este año…" Se acercó aún más a su rostro y le murmuró al oído. "¿O debería ponerte en la lista negra y ponerte un costal lleno de carbón?"

Arnold rió cuando vio a Helga luchando por responder. El autobús se detuvo y él la ayudo a subir las escaleras de metal. Se sentaron cerca de la ventana. Arnold puso su mano en el muslo de ella, dejándola allí durante todo el camino. El peso cálido hizo que Helga sintiera un cosquilleo de anticipación. Arnold la ayudo a bajar hacia la calle y caminaron hacia la Casa de Huéspedes. Resbaló sobre algo de aguanieve y él la atrapo entre sus brazos, sonriéndole.

"No quieres lastimaste, eso arruinaría la diversión." Arnold le sostuvo la mirada como un león que acorrala a su presa. "Pero no te puedo prometer que tengas problemas para caminar más tarde."

La visión de Denise corriendo a través de la multitud llorando hizo que Helga riera tontamente de nuevo. _¡Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo! Tengo a mi amado dios de cabellos dorados de regreso, ¡y nadie se atreverá a pararse en mi camino nunca más! _Ella sintió desmayarse en la puerta de entrada. "¡Oh, tómame, mi amor! ¡Soy toda tuya!"

Los ojos de Arnold se suavizaron por un momento. "No lo haría de ninguna otra manera."


	42. Capítulo 42

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

¡Wow! Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios. Sé que he estado tardando un poco más en actualizar, pero les juro que no dejo la historia abandonada. Me encanta saber que les está gustando tanto la historia (la cual es de la genial Katherine) como la traducción. Me emociona muchísimo cada vez que recibo una notificación de Review, así que no se preocupen, tarde pero seguro, aquí está el siguiente capítulo.

.

**CAPITULO 42**

Arnold se sentó, mirando la nieve caer a través del tragaluz. Helga se había quedado dormida temprano por comer mucho en la cena. Había decidido sentarse en la cama para hacerle compañía. La ciudad estaba silenciosa, salvó por los sonidos de los camiones quitando el acumulado de nieve. Helga murmuró algo en su sueño, lo que hizo que Arnold sonriera.

Le acarició el cabello. _Es extraño, pensé que me sentiría culpable por romper el sueño de Denise. Pero no lo estoy. _Le acarició la mejilla a Helga. _Me siento en paz, como si todo fuera a estar bien._

_._

_._

La mañana siguiente, alguien despertó a Arnold agitándolo. Se talló los ojos y vio el rostro radiante de Helga cerca de su cara.

"¡Feliz navidad!" gritó entre risitas.

Arnold sonrió. "Feliz navidad, Helga." Bostezó y se estiró.

Helga salió de la cama y se puso su bata. "¡Apúrate! ¡Regalos!" gritó.

"¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!" rió. "¡Ya me estoy levantando!"

La siguió hacia la sala escaleras abajo, donde Phil y Miles estaban sentados en el sofá cerca del árbol. Pookie ya había encendido la chimenea y Stella estaba haciendo café en la cocina.

"¡Feliz navidad, niños!" Vitoreo Miles.

Arnold la siguió hasta el árbol y se sentó en el piso. Le ayudó a sentarse junto a él. Stella entró con una charola con tazas con café. Le dio su taza primero a Helga. "Sé que no es café," sonrió, "pero espero que el chocolate este bien."

Helga asintió. "Gracias."

Entregó el resto de las bebidas y Stella se sentó en el sofá. Pookie entro vestida en su disfraz de Reina de Escocia. Se sentó en el sillón.

"¡Que comiencen los juegos!" gritó, agitando su cetro.

Arnold rió. "Eso significa que podemos abrir los regalos."

Helga soltó una risita y ayudó a Arnold a sacar los regalos bajo el árbol. Helga ya había puesto la ropa que le habían dado Miles y Stella en el armario, y los nuevos muebles ya estaban en el cuarto del bebé. Estaba emocionada por ver que era lo que Arnold le había comprado.

Arrancó el papel de seda de color rosa brillante de la bolsa de 'Nifty Baby', Arnold vio cómo se iluminaba su rostro, sosteniendo un pequeño vestido rosa. Gritaba de alegría mientras sacaba otras prendas diminutas.

"¡Arnold!" abrazó la pequeña playera que decía 'La princesa de Papá' en el pecho. "¿Gastaste tu dinero para Navidad en Osito de Goma?"

Él asintió. "Claro. No pude pensar en nada que quisiera más." Sonrió, recogiendo la ropa y mirándola de nuevo.

Helga alisó la pequeña ropa en el piso, miró a Arnold. "Gracias."

"Feliz navidad, amor." La besó en la mejilla.

Se divirtieron hablando con Phil sobre su nueva caña de pescar, y Miles sobre sus nuevos libros de civilizaciones ancestrales. Stella y Pookie estaban en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Helga había querido ayudar, pero ya que el olor de tocino y huevos podría hacerla enfermar, no sería de ninguna ayuda. En cambio, ayudó a Arnold a limpiar los papeles de envoltura.

Desayunaron en la cocina, y Helga encontró que su estómago no estaba tan revuelto con todos los olores. Miles y Arnold pelearon por el último trozo de tocino y Pookie derribo la jarra de crema durante su anuncio de justas. Cuando los platos estuvieron limpios, Miles llevo a los dos adolescentes de vuelta arriba hacia el cuarto del bebé.

"Aún tenemos una sorpresa más para ustedes." Abrió la puerta.

Por encima de la cuna estaba un amuleto colgando de la pared. Tenía la forma de una hermosa flor roja con un ojo verde en su centro. Helga se acercó más y vio que el amuleto brillaba con joyas preciosas. Se giró hacia Miles, que la observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Hermoso, no?" Se acercó y miró hacia el amuleto. "Le escribimos a Eduardo diciéndole que tú y Arnold iban a tener un bebé." Suspiró alejando la mirada. "Él debió de haberle dicho a la gente de Ojos verdes, porque Eduardo recibió esto, y un mensaje, dirigido a ti." Abrió el cajón superior de la cómoda y saco un grueso trozo de pergamino doblado. Se lo entregó a Helga. Ella lo abrió, estaba cubierto en runas verdes. Miró a Miles. "¿Qué es lo que dice?"

"Dice que están felices de escuchar que nuestra línea familiar continua. El amuleto esta bendecido con un encantamiento para mantener al bebé a salvo."

Helga giró el papel de aun lado a otro. "¿Eso es todo lo que dice?"

Los ojos de Miles miraron la habitación. "Hablamos después de eso…" Tomó de regreso el pergamino. "En cualquier caso, deberías estar honrada. Es triste que solo los bebes de un cacique reciban esto como un regalo." Se giró hacia Arnold. "También quería decirte que estamos planeando un viaje a San Lorenzo este verano. Queríamos llevarte con nosotros, Arnold, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro que eso sea posible ya que el nacimiento del bebé será muy cerca de la fecha del viaje."

Arnold suspiró. "Lo entiendo."

Helga pasó la mirada de Miles a Arnold. "Pero el aún puede ir, ¿verdad? Yo solo tengo que quedarme aquí. No es gran cosa."

"Si, si lo es." Arnold tomó su mano entre las de él. "No te voy a dejar sola con nuestro bebé tan pronto."

Ella sonrió, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. Se recobró golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro. "Haz lo que quieras, Arnoldo. Estoy segura que San Lorenzo será mucho más divertido que cuidar a un bebé llorón."

Arnold rió y Miles regresó a la sala. Helga miró el cuarto del bebé, nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse real. Como si el bebé pronto fuera a ser una persona real. Pasó sus dedos a lo largo de la renovada cuna.

"¿Estas bien, Helga?" Arnold vio cómo su humor había cambiado y se preocupó de que la hubiera molestado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Aja, solo que me di cuenta que nos perderemos un montón de cosas." Miró hacia él. "¿Sabes?"

Arnold bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra y asintió. "Aja." Suspiró. _Realmente desearía poder ir a San Lorenzo. ¿Qué pasa si mis padres no vuelven de nuevo? _Levantó la mirada hacia Helga, sus ojos trazaron la curva de su vientre bajo su bata rosa. ¿_Sí voy, y si yo soy el que no regreso? No puedo dejar a Helga sola con nuestro bebé. _Él deslizó sus manos alrededor de ella desde su espalda, uniendo sus manos a las de él, por encima de su vientre.

"Te amo, Helga." Susurró, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "Quiero estar siempre aquí para ti."

Helga se recargó en él. "Yo también."


	43. Capítulo 43

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 43**

El autobús sacudió a Arnold; bostezó y desenroscó la tapa de su termo. El rico aroma del café lleno el aire. Arnold sorbió la bebida caliente, esperando despertar. Helga lo había mantenido despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior. El día después de navidad, Helga se había puesto insaciable. Casi se había convertido en un prisionero de su propia cama la última semana de vacaciones. Cuando Arnold se levantó para bajar del autobús, hizo una mueca. Le dolía la espalda de acostarse con Helga casi todos los días, a veces varias veces.

Gerald se encontró con Arnold en el pasillo de la escuela. "¡Hola, hombre! Te vez exhausto," le dio un codazo a Arnold. "¿No me digas que todavía estás cansado de Año Nuevo?"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. Sabía que Gerald estaba bromeando. La pandilla había decidido tener un tranquilo Año Nuevo en la Casa de Huéspedes por la seguridad de Helga. Gerald había estado molestando acerca de perderse la fiesta de Sid, hasta que llamaron a la policía y muchos de sus amigos fueron arrestados por tomar siendo menores de edad.

"Bueno, espero que tengas tu segundo aire, porque hoy tenemos práctica." Gerald se encogió de hombros. "El juego es este viernes."

"Lo sé…" murmuró Arnold.

Helga se había emocionado al escuchar la noticia del arresto de sus compañeros de clase, ya que Denise era una de ellas. Phoebe la había regañado por deleitarse de la difícil situación de los demás pero había sido en vano.

"Helga se está poniendo más ridícula…" Arnold suspiró mientras dejaba sus libros en su casillero. "Si regreso en el tiempo y me digo a mi mismo que me cansaré del sexo, me diría a mí mismo que estoy loco."

Gerald se rió. "¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?"

Arnold rodó los ojos y azotó la puerta de su casillero. "Cuando Helga está demandándolo después de tres veces y ya mi espalda esta por rendirse."

"¡¿En un día?!" Los ojos de Gerald se abrieron como platos. "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Sí." Arnold se frotó los ojos y se quejó. "¡Joder! Estoy demasiado cansado para la escuela…"

Los chicos tomaron asiento en su primera clase, Arnold peleo por mantenerse despierto en la lectura. Nina y un par de chicas le seguían mirando de reojo. Él las ignoró. Cuando la campana sonó, Nina y Brittany caminaron hacia su escritorio. Arnold las ignoró y guardo sus cosas.

"Escuchamos sobre lo que le hiciste a Denise." Nina se puso las manos en los labios. Brittany se cruzó de brazos y asintió. "¡Nada genial!"

Arnold rodó los ojos y se colgó su mochila al hombro. "Miren, realmente no quería hacerle eso. Pero ella no me dejó muchas opciones." Se espantó un bostezo.

Las chicas no se movían. Nina movió su dedo. "Ese era su _sueño_, ¡idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste arruinar eso para ella?"

"Oh, no lo sé," gruñó Arnold, mirándolas fijamente, "tal vez porque ¡Denise casi arruina _mi sueño_ de tener una familia!"

Brittany se mofó. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Arnold entrecerró los ojos. "Denise fue una de las que empujaron a Helga por las escaleras, y ella me dijo que gustosamente lo haría de nuevo." Las empujo al pasar. "Era un estúpido beso de todos modos. ¡Díganle que ya jodidos madure!"

Ambas chicas gruñeron. "¡Grosero!"

Avanzó rápidamente por el pasillo, con la cabeza palpitándole por el enojo. Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina cuando levantó la vista y vio a Lila. Se detuvo en seco.

"Oh, mi dios, Arnold. ¡Te vez _completamente_ cansado!"

"Vete, Lila…" La empujo al pasar. Estaba seguro que ella había visto su agotamiento y se había puesto delante a propósito.

Lila trotó tras él, sintiendo debilidad. "Oh, pero _Arnold_, estoy _completamente_ segura de que tu chocaste contra mí. ¿Te estas sintiendo bien? Puedo acompañarte a la enfermería."

Arnold siguió caminando, con la vista al frente. "No."

Su apariencia de dulzura comenzaba a quebrarse. "Arnold! Yo… ¡Dios! ¿No te… has cansado… de lidiar con ella?" Cerró los ojos para recuperar la compostura. "Te lo advertí."

"¡Suficiente!" Arnold la miró, su paciencia se había esfumado. "¡Métetelo en la cabeza! ¡No me gustas! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti! ¡Ahora, piérdete!"

El labio inferior de Lila tembló. "P-pero…"

Él continuó caminando. "¡No!"

La gente miraba a Lila cuando estalló en lágrimas. Al principio fueron falsas, pero cuando vio a Arnold seguir andando sin dudarlo, pronto se convirtió en real.

"P-eero y-yo te a-a-amo-o, Arnold!" Gritó.

Arnold suspiró y bajo las escaleras hacia su siguiente clase. Vio al novio de Paige, Maynard, hablando con el maestro. Alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre necesitar un nuevo compañero para su proyecto de historia. _Bueno, al menos Helga va a estar contenta…_ Se sentó en su escritorio. Paige estaba dos filas lejos de él. Ella no estaba vistiendo su usual blusa ajustada y su minifalda, en su lugar llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una hoodie. Sospechó que Paige debería de estar embarazada después de todo. Se preguntó si Maynard era el padre o si lo había engañado.

Mientras Maynard regresaba a su asiento, Paige se giró y le dio una mirada suplicante. Mynard la miró, se sentó, y rehusó a hacer contacto visual de nuevo con ella. Paige inclinó la cabeza en su escritorio y su espalda comenzó a temblar. A pesar de que ella había tratado de empujar a Helga en las escaleras, aun así no quería verla llorar.

Cuando la clase terminó, Paige persiguió a Mayrand fuera del pasillo. Arnold vio como Paige le agarraba la mano, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por llorar.

"¡Por favor May! ¡Escúchame!"

Él retiró su mano lejos de su brazo. "¡Te dije que dejaras de llamarme así!"

"¡Pero yo te amo! ¡Por favor!" Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, su maquillaje ya estaba arruinado. "¡No hagas esto!"

"¡Debiste pensar eso antes de acostarte con todo el mundo!" Apuntó hacia su vientre. "¡Ese bastardo no _es_ mío!"

Paige lo agarró de la mochila mientras él se giraba. "¡Pero _lo es!_ ¿Recuerdas? ¿En la fiesta de Brittany? ¿Cuándo el condón se rompió?"

Él trató de zafarse. "¡Solo hiciste eso para hacerme _creer_ que es mío! ¡Todos saben cómo te has estado cogiendo con James!¡ ¡Y tú estabas acosando al tipo de basquetbol con el fetiche del embarazo!" Maynard empujo a Paige. "¡_Apuesto_ a que él lo hizo!"

La ira brotó de Arnold. _¿En serio? ¡¿Ahora cada perdedor me va a culpar por dejar embarazadas a sus novias?! _"¡Oye! ¡Yo no me cojo a tu novia!" gritó.

Paige y Maynard voltearon. Maynard era una cabeza más chaparro que Arnold, pero aun así arremetió contra él. "¿Por qué debería creerte?"

"¿Por qué querría cogerme a una perra loca como ella?" Arnold le gruñó en la cama. "¡Ella _empujó a mi chica_ por las escaleras!"

Paige se quedó sin aliento. "¡¿Sabes eso?!"

Maynard la miró, horrorizado. "¡¿E_n serio_ hiciste eso?!" Se apartó de ella. "¡Pensé que era solo un rumor!"

Los ojos de Paige miraban hacia todos lados. "¡Pero no quería! ¡Lila me hizo hacerlo!"

"¡Ya he terminado contigo!" Maynard levantó las manos al aire. "¡Estas demasiado mal! ¡Paz!" y huyo corriendo por las escaleras.

"Lo siento…" Paige bajó la mirada hacia el piso. "Yo solo…"

La piel de Arnold le dolía con el disgusto. _Es todo un acto. ¿Qué diablos les pasa a las chicas en esta escuela? _"No, no lo sientes."

Ella levantó la mirada, sonriendo. "Tienes razón, no lo siento." Paige dio un paso largo hacia Arnold. "Pero si alguna vez quieres jugar al papá…" Subió su mano hasta tratar de tocar su rostro.

Él la empujo y corrió por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase. Su mente daba vueltas. ¡_¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! _Arnold se estrelló contra su silla justo antes de que sonara la campana. Su dolor de cabeza empeoraba. Se talló los ojos. _Desearía poderme quedar en casa con Helga, tiene razón, la escuela debe de ser mucho más fácil sin todas estas estúpidas distracciones. _Suspiró y sacó su libreta. _Desearía que hoy ya hubiera terminado. _

Después del almuerzo, Rhonda se le acercó en el pasillo. Arnold había tomado una siesta de 10 minutos en la cafetería y estaba de peor humor.

"Arnold, necesito hablar contigo." Le murmuró mientras lo seguía por el pasillo.

Él se talló los ojos. "Aja, ¿qué es?"

Rhonda lo miró fijamente, luego continuó. "Sé que te has estado _muriendo_ por vengarte de esas chicas tontas, _especialmente Lila_."

Arnold se animó al escuchar esto. "¿Está bien?"

"Bueno, te voy a ayudar. ¡La pequeña zorra está de nuevo con él!" Gimió y sacudió los puños. "¡Esa ramera me robó a mi ex novio! ¡Ahora cree que puede quitarme a Harold también!"

Arnold recordó a Rhonda caminando por el parque con Harold, y a ella caminando por la calle con Curly. Se preguntó cuántos otros chicos la estarían esperando.

"Aparentemente, ¡cree que toda la suciedad que se de ella ya no es lo suficientemente buena para mantenerle la boca callada! Como sea, quiero darle una lección." Rhonda agitó la mano hacia Arnold. "Ya le dije a Phoebe que trajera a Helga al gran juego de Basquetbol el viernes, todo lo que necesito es que tu…."

"¿Qué?" Arnold giró la cabeza hacia ella, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¡Helga no puede venir! ¿Qué pasa si más chicas tratan de hacerle daño?"

Rhonda suspiró. "Estará bien, lo prometo. _Como sea_, Necesito que dejes que Lila te siga después del juego de basquetbol, solo en el pasillo. Entonces cuando trate de hacer una movida contigo, dirás. "¡Oh Dios! ¡Quédate tu asquerosa clamidia para ti sola!"

Arnold comenzó a sentirse enfermo. "¡¿Lila tiene clamidia?!"

"¡No tan fuerte!" Su mano voló para taparle la boca. "Solía tenerla. Prometí guardar el secreto, pero ahora ella ha ido demasiado lejos."

Ella le quitó la mano y Arnold agitó la cabeza. "No lo sé, Rhonda…"

"¡Solo hazlo!" Comenzó a dirigirse a su clase. "Ella tiene algo planeado para ti. ¡No dejes que se salga con la suya!"

Arnold la miro, confundido. _¿Cuándo Lila tuvo Clamidia? Ahora estoy contento de nunca haber ido lejos con ella… _Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su propia clase.

Mientras el día avanzaba, Arnold comenzó a sentir nauseas. No podía decidirse si era por su creciente dolor de cabeza o por puro asco. Gerald estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Arnold durante la práctica de basquetbol. Los chicos jadeaban mientras hacían ejercicios alrededor de la cancha. Arnold le había dicho a Gerald acerca del plan en los vestidores, Gerald estaba igual de asqueado por la historia clínica de Lila.

No tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de platicar durante la práctica, ya que Arnold apenas tenía suficiente aliento para perseguir la pelota.

Dan le lanzó la pelota a Arnold. "¡Mejor que no estés así de cansado para el juego!"

Arnold negó con la cabeza y se hundió en la cancha. Cayó con fuerza al perder el equilibrio. El entrenador lo sacó, diciendo que tomara un respiro en la banca. Arnold observó a sus compañeros de equipo hacer algunos pases. _No quiero defraudarlos… pero Helga no va a estar feliz con eso…_

Gerald ayudó a Arnold a recoger las pelotas después de la práctica. Estaba bastante bien de haber tenido las vacaciones para relajarse.

"¡Esto apesta! ¡Me siento como si fuera a colapsar!" Gerald negó con la cabeza mientras arrastraban el saco de pelotas al armario.

"¿Me estás diciendo…?" Arnold tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca de jadear.

Gerald cerró el armario y dejó la llave en la oficina. "¿De verdad vas a seguir las ordenes de Rhonda?"

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué otra opción tengo? Ya tiene a Helga en esto, aparentemente."

"Bueno, ten cuidado. Sé que Rhonda odia a Lila ahora, pero mejor te cuidas la espalda. Rhonda no es la chica más honesta de la cuadra."

"Tengo que hacer algo." Arnold se colgó su bolsa del gimnasio y su mochila de la escuela sobre el hombro. "Lila _aun_ no me deja en paz, y Rhonda dijo que tenía alguna clase de plan o _algo así_."

Gerald se burló. "¿Lila tiene un plan?"

"Ella organizó todo el incidente de las escaleras." Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Yo no lo pasaría por alto."

"En ese caso, hombre," Gerald camino con él hacia la parada de autobús, "Al menos relájate con Helga. ¡Te necesitamos para el juego!"

Arnold se rió. "¡Lo sé! ¡Pero dile tu a Helga eso! Ella es la que está loca."

"Amigo, ¡Pataki _siempre_ está loca!" Hicieron su saludo de manos. "Debo irme. ¡Te veo mañana!"

Él se despidió agitando la mano. "¡Nos vemos!" Arnold esperó cerca de la banca de autobús, aún estaba cubierta de nieve y hielo. El aire frio se sentía bien después de entrenar. Cuando el autobús llegó, comenzaba a sentirse mareado. El empujón hizo que sus nauseas empeoraran, se terminó su última botella de agua.

Phil estaba en el pasillo arreglando una bombilla de luz cuando Arnold entro a la Casa de Huéspedes. "¡Hola, Shortman! No te vez muy bien."

Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Aja, me he sentido mejor." Se encaminó hacia las escaleras. "Nos vemos más tarde, abuelo."

Helga estaba en la computadora jugando un videojuego. Se levantó de la silla con dificultad. "Arnold, ¿estás bien?"

Su suave y preocupada voz derritió a Arnold. "Lo estoy, ahora que estoy en casa."

Ella ignoró su comentario y le tocó la frente con la palma de la mano. "¡Estas hirviendo!" lo empujó hacia la cama. "Recuéstate, te traeré algo de té."

"No tienes que hacer…" Era muy tarde, ella ya estaba bajando por las escaleras. "lo…"

Suspiró y se sintió su propia frente, si se sentía caliente. Dejó sus bolsas en el piso y se quitó la sudadera. Arnold estaba buscando ropa más cómoda cuando Helga regresó con una bandeja.

"¿Por qué fuiste a la escuela si no te sentías bien?" Chasqueó, dejando la bandeja en la mesa.

Arnold sacó una pijama y se sentó en la cama. "No pensé que estuviera enfermo." Se encogió de hombros.

Helga frunció el ceño. "Tienes fiebre y estas pálido." Le pasó la taza de té de manzanilla.

"Sí estoy enfermo, no deberías estar aquí conmigo entonces." Tomó un sorbo de té, le había puesto una cantidad considerable de miel. Hizo que su garganta se sintiera mejor. "No es bueno para ti o el bebé."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Estaré bien." Helga se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo. "Tú siempre cuidas de mí. Quiero devolverte el favor."

Arnold sonrió. "Si tú lo dices." Se metió bajo las cobijas y recostó su espalda contra la cabecera. "La escuela realmente apestó hoy."

Helga se acurrucó junto a él. Se le estaba volviendo complicado porque su vientre comenzaba a estorbarle. "¿Qué pasó?"

Arnold le contó de los varios incidentes. Helga soltó una risita y casi derrama el té sobre la cama cuando le contó sobre Paige.

"¡Oh, hombre!" dijo casi riéndose a carcajadas. "¡Primero arrestan a Denise, y ahora Paige no tiene a nadie que le ayude con su mocoso!" Hizo caso omiso de la mirada de regaño que le lanzó Arnold. "¡Oh, por favor, dime que algo horrible le paso a Lila! ¡Quiero escucharlo!"

"No exactamente." Negó con la cabeza. "Pero Rhonda tiene algún tipo de plan. Dejo que necesita que tu estés en mi juego de basquetbol el viernes."

"Así que eso es lo que está pasando allá afuera." Helga pensó mientras bebía de su propio té. "Bueno, yo estoy dispuesta a arruinar a la pequeña señorita perfecta."

"Sé que lo estás…." Arnold suspiró. "Solo estoy preocupado por ti." La besó en la frente. "No quiero que te lastimen."

Helga agitó su mano. "Estaré bien. Además, dudo que la pequeña Señorita Perfecta tratara de hacer algo. No sin un chivo expiatorio para tomar la caída."

Arnold le paso su taza vacía y Helga la puso sobre la mesa. Él la abrazó. "Solo espero que tengas razón."


	44. Capítulo 44

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Y por fin llego la venganza. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 44**

Arnold estaba en los vestidores, escuchando el discurso de ánimo del entrenador. Habían estado trabajando en una nueva jugada esa semana durante las prácticas. Después de los cuidados de Helga, y una buena noche de sueño, Arnold estaba como nuevo para la escuela. Resultó que se había enfermado por la falta de sueño y el exceso de café. Una cosa buena también, porque la mitad de sus compañeros estaban resfriados.

"Está bien, ¡ahora vamos a mostrarles a esos Linces de que estamos hechos en Hillwood High!"

Los chicos vitorearon y salieron del vestidor a la cancha. Arnold sonrió cuando vio a Helga en las gradas, era difícil pasarla por alto. Ella y Phoebe habían hecho un cartel para el juego que decía '¡VAMOS ALCONES ROJOS!', Helga había querido escribir un cartel para Arnold, pero Phoebe había marcado su pie claramente, ya que Gerald también era parte del equipo. Al final, Helga había cedido por un cartel más inclusivo, pero no sin pelear primero.

Los chicos corrieron por la cancha. A Arnold le resultaba difícil no distraerse por las porras de Helga en las gradas. A la mitad del primer cuarto, un jugador del otro equipo hizo una falta contra él.

El árbitro levanto la mano. "¡Dos tiros!"

Arnold se cuadró delante de la línea, mirando al tablero. Respiró hondo y lanzó la pelota, encestándola. La multitud aplaudió, para caer en silencio casi inmediatamente mientras Arnold se preparaba para el siguiente tiro. Encesto ese también. Cuando Arnold levanto la mirada, vio a Helga saltado, y a Phoebe tratando de que se sentara. Sonrió.

Nadine estaba sentada a dos filas frente a Helga y Phoebe, por órdenes de Rhonda. Ella suspiró, aburrida por el deporte. Había llevado su tarea de biología avanzada, pero había demasiado ruidoso para leer. Se sentó para actualizar a Rhonda vía mensaje de texto. Lila también se había aparecido para el juego, sentada demasiado cerca para su comodidad, a diez personas de distancia en la misma fila.

Helga, por supuesto, había visto a Lila, pero decidió molestarla ignorándola. Estaba funcionando. Cada vez que Helga daba porras por Arnold, Lila rodaba los ojos o resoplaba.

Phoebe le murmuró al odio a Helga durante el medio tiempo. "¿Qué se supone que debes hacer aquí? Rhonda en realidad no me explicó.

"Se supone que debo hacer que Lila se encele localmente. Tú y Nadine," dijo señalándola con la cabeza, "se supone que deben de prevenir que la gente me mate, o algo." Le murmuró de regreso.

Phoebe asintió con la cabeza. "¿Y luego que?"

Helga se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, supongo que esa es la parte del plan donde entra Arnold."

Las chicas continuaron disfrutando el juego. Lila, por el contrario, se estaba enfadando más y más. Comenzó a ver alrededor, y su comportamiento empeoró ya que el juego tenía mucha afición. No había manera de que pudiera atacar a Helga sin ser notada. Cuando el último cuarto del juego terminó, se deslizó por el pasillo, por donde los jugadores de básquetbol habían salido hacia el vestidor.

Helga se levantó para seguirla, pero Phoebe la agarró de la manga. "Creo que se supone que debemos dejarla ir."

"¿Qué?" Gruñó Helga. "¿Y dejar que moleste a Arnold?"

Phoebe negó con la cabeza. "No, pero dejando que sienta la falsa sensación de seguridad parece la mejor opción para que Arnold haga su… mmm… _anuncio_."

Helga se sentó de nuevo, frustrada. Miró el reloj del marcador, los chicos habían ganado, cincuenta a cuarenta y seis. Ella aplaudió mientras los chicos gritaban y saltaban en la cancha. Phoebe enrolló el cartel, mientras Helga peleaba en una batalla perdida para cerrar su abrigo sobre su estómago.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos sentadas aquí?" Se quejó Helga rindiéndose con su abrigo.

Phoebe se encogió de hombros. "No estoy segura, pero deberíamos al menos dar la oportunidad a los chicos de salir de los vestidores."

Helga asintió. Nadine subió y se sentó junto a Phoebe.

"Hola, chicas. ¿Cómo van?"

Phoebe sonrió. "Excelente, gracias por preguntar. Es lindo verte de nuevo."

"Lo mismo digo." Sonrió Nadine.

Helga estaba molesta y decidió desquitarse con Nadine. "Y, ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No debería la princesa estar observando su propio 'gran plan'?"

Nadine suspiró, sabía que era mejor no pelear con Helga. "Sabes qué debo hacer lo que sea que diga Rhonda. Y de todos modos, ella está en una reunión con sus padres."

"No tomé a Rhonda como alguien del tipo de terapia familiar." Sonrió Helga.

"No," Nadine negó con la cabeza. "Es con sus agentes, o algo así."

Helga rió. "¡Te apuesto a que están negociando el precio por la luna o algo!"

Nadine rió. Realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Helga y Phoebe. El nuevo descubrimiento de Rhonda, si bien pobremente motivado, su relación con Helga hizo que Nadine tuviera la esperanza de que algún día pudieran ser amigas de verdad.

"Y ¿Cuándo veremos a Lila en el pasillo?" Phoebe tomó su bolso. "Estoy segura que ha sido el tiempo suficiente."

Nadine revisó la hora en su teléfono y asintió. "Bueno, esto será interesante."

"Más bien emocionante." Helga se burló mientras se tronaba los nudillos. "¡Mis puños tienen una cita con una cara 'perfecta'!"

Arnold se apuró a guardar sus cosas, sabía que era menos probable que Lila lo acosara si Gerald, o algún otro chico, estaban con él. Con su mano en la puerta, Arnold respiró profundamente, y luego camino hacia fuera. Vio a Lila esperando en la intersección del pasillo por donde normalmente salía hacia las puertas traseras. El rostro de ella se iluminó, y corrió hacia él.

"¡Felicidades, Arnold!" sonrió. "¡Tus habilidades, como siempre, tan increíbles!"

Él suspiró. "Aja, gracias."

Lila dio un pequeño paso hacia él. "Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa para el equipo. Estaría completamente tan contenta si tu vinieras."

Arnold apretó los dientes para evitarse a sí mismo de acobardarse. "No puedo… tengo un montón de tarea y…"

"Oh, ¡pero es fin de semana, tontito!" dijo en una risita.

Gerald había salido de los vestidores, en silencio, para que Lila no lo notara. Las chicas ya habían dejado el gimnasio, y estaban espiando el pasillo en la esquina. Arnold trato de mantener su mirada sobre Lila, para que no supiera que estaban siendo observados.

"…siempre tan feliz," Lila movió su pecho hacia él. "¿Cierto?"

"¿Qué?" Arnold había bloqueado su conversación cuando vio a Helga riendo junto a Phoebe y Nadine.

Lila suprimió su molestia. "Dije que conseguir un tiempo para descansar te haría completamente siempre tan feliz, ¿cierto?"

Arnold se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se sentía incómodo, considerando como Lila seguía avanzando hacia él. "Um… ¿supongo?"

Sus ojos se abrieron, "Supongo que tendré entonces que convencerte." Dio en una risita.

Las manos de Arnold salieron disparadas frente a él cuando Lila se le lanzó, su rostro pulgadas lejos del suyo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio sus labios fruncidos, tratando de alcanzarlo. "¡Yo no quiero clamidia!" gritó como un idiota.

Lila retrocedió. "¿Q-que dijiste?" Se dio la vuelta y vio a las chicas corriendo hacia ellos. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"¡Yo debería de preguntarte lo mismo!" gruñó Helga.

Arnold se alejó de Lila. "¡Lila trató de besarme! ¡Ugh! ¡Asco!"

Gerald había estado platicando con Dan cerca del gimnasio, pero ahora habían ido a investigar todo el alboroto. "Amigo, ¿Qué estas gritando?"

Los otros jugadores del equipo de básquetbol salieron del vestidor, y estaban de pie cerca del corredor, curiosos por el ruido. Sus amigos también se habían unido para mirar.

Helga se entrometió entre Arnold y Lila. Luego señaló con el dedo a la cabeza roja. "¡Quédate tu sucia clamidia para ti misma, Zorratusaurus!"

Gerald hizo una mueca. "¡Hombre! ¡Enfermo!"

"Interesante," Phoebe pensó en voz alta, "¿Qué no Nina también tiene clamidia?"

Helga dirigió una mirada malvada. "Así es, _ella tiene_" apretó su puño derecho. "¿Me pregunto de donde la obtuvo su novio?"

Lila miró a Helga fijamente. "¡Como te atreves a acusarme de algo tan sucio!" Se enderezó, pero seguía estando significativamente más abajo que Helga. "¡Yo nunca lo haría!"

Nadine se burló. "¿Quieres que saque _la lista_?"

El rostro de Lila palideció, y Helga comenzó a reír, masajeandose los nudillos. "Hmmm… me pregunto si puedo escribir "Recolector de basura" en tu cara con mis puños."

"¡Eso es asalto!" la voz de Lila se elevó. "¡Llamare a la policía!"

Helga hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, con su risa maniática haciendo eco en el pasillo. "¡Oh! ¡Esto es jodidamente hilarante! _¿Tú_ vas a llamar a la policía _por mí?_" Negó con la cabeza, aun riendo. "¿Realmente quieres que ellos escuchen _esto_?"

Nadine sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono celular, haciendo sonar la grabación que Rhonda le había copiado.

La voz de Lila grabada sonó en su teléfono. "Oh Rhonda, estoy completamente segura que sería mucho más divertido con tu ayuda."

La voz de Rhonda respondió. "Mira, es tu plan, tu eres la que estás obsesionada con Arnold."

"Pero Rhonda, ¿No sería nunca tan satisfactorio algo como enviar a Helga un vuelo abajo por las escaleras?"

Lila miró fijamente el teléfono, con la quijada abajo por el horror. El pasillo estaba silencio a morir mientras la multitud escuchaba el teléfono continuar con la mórbida conversación.

"Mira, Lila," Rhonda sonaba despectiva. "Ya te he dicho que no me importan ninguno de los dos. Además, te van a atrapar."

La grabación de la voz de Lila se rió. "No, en absoluto. Esas dos imbéciles van a hacer el trabajo sucio por mí." Su tono se volvió amenazante, sin dejar de ser empalagoso. "¡_Cuando Helga pierda a su precioso bebé, estoy completamente segura que Arnold será mío!"_

La grabación terminó. Escuchar sobre el complot para matar a su bebé hizo enfurecer a Helga. Apretó los dientes. "_Tienes diez segundos para largarte jodidamente de aquí."_

Lila aún estaba clavada en su lugar, con el labio inferior temblándole. En su lamentoso estado, se acercó a Arnold, con la esperanza de un milagro. "¿Arnold?"

Él puso su brazo alrededor de Helga, y le hechó una mirada oscura. "Ve a tirar tus infecciones a alguien más" Sonrió, con un brillo maligno en su mirada.

El shock fue suficiente para Lila, y corrió, cubriéndose la cara mientras comenzaba a llorar. La multitud creo un hueco, todos alejándose de su presencia.

Arnold murmuró al oído a Helga, temblaba de rabia. "Shh… está bien, ella no nos molestara de nuevo."

Dan se acercó a ellos, con el rostro aturdido. "Wow… eso fue…"

"¿Jodido?" Continúo Gerald. "Supongo que todo tiene sentido, ¡se ha propagado a sí misma en toda la escuela como el maldito frió!"

"¿En serio ella tiene clamidia?" Dan se encogió. "¡Asqueroso, hombre!"

Helga se burló. "¡No puedo creer que haya saltado contra ti de esa manera! ¡Ella enserio que tiene deseos de morir!"

Dan asintió. "¡Preferiría comer vidrio antes de hacerte enojar, Pataki!"

"Hablando de comer, ¡Estoy hambriento!" anunció Gerald. "¡Vamos por algo de pizza!"

"¡Cuenten conmigo!" Ryan salto frente a Dan.

El grupo se dirigió hacia fuera. Phoebe había llevado su pequeño auto azul al partido, ella y Helga se sentaron en los asientos del frente, mientras Arnold y Gerald se metieron en la parte de atrás con el equipo.

"¿Por qué Helga va sentada adelante?" se quejó Gerald.

Helga se giró en su asiento. "¡Porque estoy embarazada, cabeza de cepillo!"

Arnold se rió, sus rodillas estaban casi hasta su pecho por la falta de espacio para las piernas. "No es tan lejos, Gerald."

"¡Embarazada o no, Pataki es de la mitad de mi tamaño!" empujo atrás del asiento. "¡Que tal algo de espacio para las piernas!"

"¡Rayos!" gritó Helga, jalando su asiento hacia delante. "¡Piensas que vamos a un viaje largo!"

Helga y Gerald continuaron con su amable discusión hasta la pizzería. Los jugadores y los fans se encontraron allí, el montón de carros los forzaron a estacionarse lejos. Arnold unió su brazo con Helga, la banqueta estaba congelada.

Cuando llegaron, vieron a Rhonda sentada en una mesa con Nadine y algunos de los chicos. Se reían al ver el teléfono de Nadine. Rhonda se agarraba el estómago de la risa.

"¡Oh! ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Ponla de nuevo! ¡De nuevo! ¡Oh! ¡Creo que voy a morir!" dijo entre risas.

Ellos se detuvieron en la mesa. Arnold miró hacia el teléfono. "¿Qué es tan divertido?"

Su voz grabada salió del teléfono. "¡No quiero clamidia!" La mesa rompió en carcajadas.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron. "Eso no es divertido…" murmuró.

Rhonda estaba histérica, y en peligro de arruinar su maquillaje por las lágrimas. Puso su mano en el brazo de Arnold. "Oh, pensé que esto iba a ser _gracioso_, ¡pero _esto!"_ dijo agitando su mano hacia el teléfono. "¡Me has hecho la chica más feliz con vida!" Continuó riendo.

Arnold rodó los ojos. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía. Phoebe ayudó a Helga a quitarse el abrigo. Gerald se recargó sobre Arnold y le murmuró.

"Como te dije, ten _cuidado_, amigo." Miró de nuevo hacia la mesa donde Rhonda demandaba que pusieran la grabación. "Rhonda puede ser quisquillosa, pero no es una cabeza hueca. ¡Destruir vidas es su _especialidad_, hermano!"

"¡Lo sé!" Arnold le murmuró de regreso. "Confía en mí, ya termine con sus juegos."

Gerald suspiró. "Eso espero, hermano."


	45. Capítulo 45

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Ya casi llegamos al final del fic… me alegra y me da tristeza al mismo tiempo, pero tambien quiero traducirles el reescrito, para que estén pendientes. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

*N.T. Una Comunitaria es una Universidad Publica, en Estados Unidos las universidades publicas solo tienen carreras muy básicas y es por eso que muchos buscan las universidades privadas para ese nivel educativo.

.

**CAPITULO 45**

El hielo y la nieve se derritieron, dando paso a la primavera. Helga estaba por comenzar su tercer trimestre de embarazo, y su vientre era del tamaño de una pelota de básquetbol. Tenía problemas para moverse, y Arnold estaba preocupado constantemente por ella en la escuela.

"¿Ya casi llegamos?" Helga se quejó mientras caminaban por la entrada del parque.

Arnold ignoró el dolor de los dedos de ella clavándose en su brazo mientras se recargaba sobre él. "Casi. ¿Por qué no usaste unos zapatos más cómodos?"

"¡Usare lo que quiera usar!" Gritó. Arnold no había tenido éxito para convencer a Helga que las sandalias con dos pulgadas de tacón eran una mala idea.

Se detuvieron cerca del muelle, y Helga se soltó. Arnold extendió el mantel y dejó abajo la canasta. Ayudó a que Helga se sentara sobre el mantel, y se sentó junto a ella.

"Pensé que sería lindo salir de la casa." Le pasó una botella con limonada y zarzamoras, su actual obsesión.

Helga tomó la limonada, cansada de caminar. Arnold comenzó a sacar el desayuno que Stella había empacado para ellos.

"¿Hay alguna galleta de chispas de chocolate allí?" dijo Helga mientras hurgaba en la canasta.

Arnold rodó los ojos. "No. Y no te voy a comprar más por algún tiempo."

Helga se sobó la cara y gruñó. "¡Pero _necesito_ unas!"

"¡Te compre unas ayer y _te comiste el paquete completo_!" Arnold le pasó un tupperware. "Estoy preocupado por tus hábitos alimenticios, y también mamá."

"No quise hacerlo…" murmuró Helga. Abrió el contenedor y vio que era yogurt de Arándano.

Arnold le pasó una cuchara. "Sé que no son galletas, pero sé que has sido tu quien se ha estado comiendo todos los arándanos que la abuela compró para sus pays."

Helga fingió inocencia y se llevó el yogurt a la boca. Arnold sonrió y comenzó a desenvolver los sándwiches. Stella había regañado a Arnold por como cedía ante las demandas de Helga por comida chatarra. Se sentía culpable por la molestia de Helga, por lo que prometió que también él solo comería cosas que a ella se le permitiera comer. Tomó uno de los sándwiches de aguacate y pavo, y se lo entregó a Helga.

"Y, de nuevo, ¿cuándo es la graduación?" Pregunto Helga entre mordidas.

Arnold abrió una botella de agua. "Veintiocho de Mayo."

Helga se sobó el estómago. "Bien, esperemos que Osito de Goma se quede aquí adentro por el tiempo suficiente."

"La fecha programada no esta tan cerca, es casi dos semanas después de la graduación." Tomó un sorbo de agua. "He estado pensando…" sus ojos se clavaron en el estómago de Helga.

"¿Qué?" Ya se había acabado su primer sándwich, y estaba comenzando el segundo.

Arnold se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Bueno…. quiero decir… no podemos llamarla Osito de Goma."

Helga lo miró fijamente. "¡¿Por qué no?!"

Él rodó los ojos. "_Helga._"

Ella agitó la mano. "Está bien, está bien. ¡Rayos!" Bajó su sándwich. "¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla?"

"No lo sé." Arnold se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que tú ya tendrías un nombre elegido."

Helga se recostó hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos. _¿Cómo la llamarían? _Miró hacia las nubes. Nunca había imaginado nada después de casarse con Arnold. Tener una familia nunca se le había ocurrido. Miró hacia su regazo, a su protuberante vientre. _¿Cuál es su nombre? _ El bebé pateó y Helga suspiró.

"Bueno, ¿Quieres darle un nombre tradicional?" Ofreció Arnold, mirando a Helga pensar.

Ella levantó una ceja. "¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

Él jugó con sus manos. "Bueno, quiero decir, ¿Qué no Helga y Olga son nombres de alguna clase de cultura?"

"Son escandinavos." Se encogió de hombros. "Realmente no me preocupa eso. Solo no quiero que tenga el nombre de una stripper."

Arnold se acercó más a Helga. "Es un poco raro. Nombrar a una persona…"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Si…" Miró hacia Arnold, "Solo quiero que le guste."

Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella. "Estoy seguro que lo hará." Puso su mano sobre el estómago de ella y sintió al bebé patear. Sonrió. "¿Vez? Confía en ti."

Helga suspiró. "No lo sé…."

Arnold le besó el cabello. "No tenemos que decidirlo en una sola tarde."

El par terminó su comida y disfrutó de la luz del sol. Cuando las nubes cubrieron el sol y la brisa fría comenzó a despeinarles el cabello, decidieron que era tiempo de recoger. Arnold acompañó a Helga hacia la casa de Huéspedes. Estaban ocupados pensando nombres en sus cabezas cuando llegaron a la puerta principal.

Stella y Miles estaban sentados en la cocina. Saludaron a los jóvenes. "Hey, niños, necesitamos hablar con ustedes."

Arnold dejó la canasta en la mesa y ambos se sentaron. Stella y Miles les entregaron a cada uno una pila de sobres. Sus rostros se veían sombríos.

Helga vio que las cartas eran de universidades. Algunos eran sobres grandes y los otros eran sobres de rechazó. Ella se quedó sin aliento al ver un sobre grande de la Universidad Barnard, una escuela exclusiva con uno de los mejores programas de escritura. Abrió el sobre color manila y gritó al leer la primera línea.

"¡Nos gustaría ofrecerle una beca completa, en honor a sus extraordinarios méritos de escritura!" Arrugó la carta contra su pecho, con los ojos brillando.

La boca de Miles estaba entreabierta. "¿_Una beca completa_?" Helga le pasó la carta. Él la leyó rápidamente. "¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Esas son grandes noticias! Espero que tengan cursos en línea, para que así no tengas que viajar. Pero al menos no esta tan lejos."

El entusiasmo de Helga desapareció. "¿No es tan lejos?" Suspiró. "Oh, si… no puedo vivir en el campus con un bebé, ¿o si?"

Miles negó con la cabeza. "No, eso sería imprudente." Le pasó su carta de nuevo. "Stella y yo hemos estado preocupados por los gastos de la escuela. Son muy buenas noticias que hayas ingresado a una escuela que esta tan cerca. De otra manera, tendríamos que declinar la oferta."

Arnold miró hacia sus cartas, su entusiasmo disminuyó. Había recibido la carta de rechazo de Harvard, que no fue sorpresa. A pesar de su trabajo en San Lorenzo, sus calificaciones no eran lo suficientemente buenas para lograr los requisitos. Miró con nostalgia su carta de aceptación de la Universidad Ann Arbor de Michigan. Le habían otorgado una beca parcial. Dobló la carta y la hizo a un lado.

Helga se dio cuenta de que el humor de Arnold había cambiado. Lo vio arrugar una carta. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me aceptaron en un genial programa de antropología…." Suspiró, "pero está muy lejos de aquí."

Stella tomó la carta, y su rostro decayó cuando la leyó. "No lo siento, Arnold."

"¿Tienes otras opciones, no?" Miles tomó otro de los sobres.

Arnold asintió. "También está el universidad de Nueva York… pero no podemos costearla."

"Sé que esta no es la respuesta que estabas esperando," Stella puso la mano en el hombro de Arnold, "pero podemos ahorrar para la matrícula."

Su rostro se ensombreció. "No creo que eso sea posible…"

"Seguro que lo es," la voz de Miles se suavizó. "No será fácil, pero si consigues un trabajo y vas a la Comunitaria de Hillwood por medio tiempo, estarás en la Universidad antes que te des cuenta."

Arnold miró a Helga. Su asombro era notable. Nunca antes había visto a Arnold celoso. Empujó su silla lejos de la mesa.

"Necesito pensar." Gruñó y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Helga bajó la mirada hacia su carta de aceptación. Las lágrimas borraron su visión.

_No es justo_… Lloró. _No merezco esto. No cuando Arnold ha trabajado tan duro toda su vida, y yo solo vaguee en la escuela…_

"Por favor no te entristezcas." Le murmuró Stella. "Tú y Arnold necesitan tomar las buenas oportunidades que se les presenten." Puso su mano sobre la de Helga. "No tires esta por la borda."

Helga asintió. _¡Arnold, mi amor! Prometo que dare lo mejor de mi por nuestra pequeña familia._

"Está bien…" levantó la mirada, "Lo voy a hacer."


	46. Capítulo 46

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 46**

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold se había levantado temprano y estaba en la computadora. Helga regresaba de la ducha, usando su pijama bajo su bata de baño. Vio que estaba ocupado jugando un juego. No queriendo que su molestia hablará por ella, Helga tomó el sobre de su último ultrasonido, descansando en el librero. Lo abrió y vio la imagen a color de su bebé. Osito de Goma aún estaba calva, como el doctor había predicho. El bebé había crecido tanto que estaba enroscada como una pequeña pelota. Sus brazos y piernas eran largos y desgarbados. La posición hacia que el bebé forzara sus omoplatos y estos sobresalieran un poco.

Helga sostuvo la foto. "Sus hombros se ven como pequeñas alas." Su sonrisa decayó cuando Arnold continuó ignorándola. No le había hablado desde la reunión sobre las cartas de universidades la noche anterior.

Ella miró la fotografía de nuevo. _Como pequeñas alas de ángel…. _Meditó. _Angelina…_ Helga saltó. "¡Arnold!" sonrió. "¡Deberíamos llamarla Angelina!"

Cuando Arnold se negó a reconocer la epifanía de Helga, ella frunció el ceño. "Si no vas a querer hablar conmigo, cabeza de balón, la llamaré Donatello Pizzasauce Shortman!"

Arnold se giró en la silla de la computadora, cruzándose de brazos. "¿Qué?"

Helga lo miró fijamente. "Deja de actuar como un idiota, o realmente lo haré."

Él rodó los ojos. "Tú no vas a nombrar a nuestra hija como una de las Tortugas Ninjas."

"¡Pruébame!" bramó Helga.

Él se burló. "¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No es como si tus _esperanzas y sueños_ se hubieran destrozado!"

Helga se estremeció. _¿Realmente cree que es el único que está haciendo sacrificios? _Guardó la fotografía de regreso en el sobre. No quería mirar a su bebé estando tan enojada. "No seas así…." Gruño.

Arnold se levantó. "¿No ser como qué? ¡Lo único que he sido, es paciente, Helga!" Sus ojos estaban oscuros. "¡Tu ve a tu estúpida universidad de ensueño y diviértete! ¡_Yo_ voy a tener que ir a la _Universidad Comunitaria_ como _un perdedor_!"

"Noticia de última hora, _Arnoldo!_" Helga levantó las manos al aire. "¡No voy a poder tener ninguna diversión! Tengo un bebé por cuidar, ¿_recuerdas_?"

La voz de Arnold fue venenosa y susurrante. "Me estoy cansando de tener que salvarte todo el tiempo."

Helga sintió las lágrimas quemarle los ojos, lo que alimentó su ira. "¡Te dije desde el principio que yo haría esto sola!" Su pecho subía y bajaba esforzándose por no llorar. "¡Eras tú el que estaba muy emocionado por jugar al papá!"

"Si, bueno," Arnold se sentó de nuevo, "Tal vez ya no quiera serlo."

Helga apretó los dientes. "¡Jodete!" Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pero las lágrimas ya estaban en camino derramándose en sus mejillas. Se frotó la cara, se quitó la bata y agarró su abrigo. Azotó la puerta. Él podía escuchar sus pisadas bajando las escaleras.

_¿A dónde diablos cree que va? _Arnold encontró su agenda en medio de las cosas de la escuela y vio que hoy era su baby Shower en el Country Club. Le hormigueo el estómago. _¿En serio ella acaba de salir en pijama?_

Recogió la foto del ultrasonido del suelo. Sabía que no habría manera de que pudiera detener a Helga y convencerla de vestirse propiamente a este punto. Abrió el sobre y miró la foto. _Tiene razón, realmente se ve como un pequeño ángel… _Sintió la garganta cerrada y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. _No puedo creer que le dijera eso…_

Helga hizo lentamente su avance por las escaleras, a pesar de su enojo. Una vez que estuvo fuera, sacó su celular y llamó a Phoebe.

"¡Ven a recogerme!" le ladró al teléfono.

La voz nerviosa de Phoebe le respondió. "¡Helga! Pensé que Arnold te iba a llevar…"

"¡Pues él no lo hará!" Gritó. "Estoy esperando afuera."

"Está bien, Helga. Estaré allí en un minuto."

Helga colgó el teléfono y murmuró para sí misma. Se sentía culpable por haberle gritado a Phoebe. Las palabras de Arnold retumbaban en su mente. _'…Tal vez ya no quiera ser uno.' _Agitó la cabeza, sentía su rostro caliente. "¡Vete a la mierda, Arnold!" Susurró. "¡Jodete!"

Un pequeño auto azul apareció y Helga se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Estas bien, Helga?" Pregunto Phoebe mientras Helga peleaba con el cinturón de seguridad. Sus ojos recorrieron el extravagante atuendo de Helga.

"¡Bien!" le gritó al cinturón de seguridad. "¡Es solo que Arnold es un idiota!"

Phoebe decidió no insistir más en el tema. La piel de Helga saltó cuando llegaron al Country Club de Hillwood.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Helga se burló de los guardias cuando las dejaron pasar.

"Aquí es donde Rhonda esta ofreciendo la fiesta." Explicó Phoebe. "¿No te acuerdas?"

Helga se erizó mientras Phoebe la escoltaba a la habitación del fondo. Cuando Rhonda las encontró, se quedó sin aliento.

"¡Helga! ¡¿Qué estas _vistiendo_?!" Su voz fue casi un chillido.

Phoebe acarició la mano de Helga. "Rhonda, ahora no es el mejor momento…"

Rhonda negó con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡Esto simplemente no se hará!" Sacó su celular. "Farrah, ¡Hola!, Es Rhonda, sí. Tengo una pequeña _emergencia_ en mis manos. ¿Puedes venir al Country Club y arreglarlo? ¡Si, Gracias! ¡Ta ta!"

Helga estaba considerando seriamente golpear a Rhonda, cuando Nadine entró.

"Rhonda, el cocinero acaba de llegar, todo está listo." Le echó un vistazo a Helga. "¿Helga, estas bien?"

Phoebe suspiró. "Creo que Helga y Arnold tuvieron una pelea… está bastante molesta por eso…"

"Nadine, se tan amable de conseguirle una bebida a Helga." Rhonda echó a Nadine fuera de la habitación. Se giró hacia Helga. "No te preocupes. Hoy es _todo para ti_." Sonrió tontamente. "¡Vamos a olvídarnos de todas esas maldades y divertirnos un rato!"

Nadine regresó, sosteniendo dos copas. "No supe que es lo que te gustaría." Ella levantó uno a la vez. "Este es lima-limón, y este otro es soda Yahoo."

Helga tomó la copa de soda Yahoo y se la tomó. Su garganta se sintió mejor y pudo respirar más lento. Phoebe le dio unas palmaditas en la mano.

"¿Quieres decirnos que paso?" Le murmuró Phoebe.

Helga negó con la cabeza. "Solo quiero olvidarlo."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''

Arnold estaba en la cafetería. Se sentó, esperando por Gerald, mientras repasaba la pelea una y otra vez en su mente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. _Ella debe de odiarme._

La pequeña campana de la puerta sonó, y Arnold levantó la mirada. Gerald camino hacia la barra y pidió una taza de café. Arnold espero a que él se sentara.

"Y, ¿Qué está pasando?" Gerald ya había recibido varios mensajes de texto de Phoebe sobre el estado de Helga. "¿Estas bien?"

Arnold negó con la cabeza. "Metí la pata, Gerald."

Él asintió. "Suéltalo."

Gerald escuchó mientras Arnold le decía sobre su frustración por las cartas de aceptación de la Universidad, y como Helga había obtenido una beca completa. Arnold no podía ver a los ojos a su amigo mientras le repetía todas las cosas que le había dicho a Helga en la mañana.

"¡Mmm, mmm, mmm!" Gerald negó con la cabeza. "¡Amigo, meter la pata _ni siquiera empieza_ a cubrir lo que paso!"

Arnold se frotó la cara y gruño. "Lo se…"

Gerald suspiró y tomó un sorbo de su café. "Mira, esta vez vas a tener que ir al infinito y más allá."

"¿Pero que pasa conmigo?" Arnold jugó con sus manos. "Estoy enojado también."

"Lo sé." Gerald se encogió de hombros. "Pero ese no es realmente el punto, y lo sabes."

Arnold asintió. Sabía que Helga habría hablado con él si tan solo le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Suspiró. "Tienes razón…"

El teléfono de Gerald sonó. Leyó el mensaje y negó con la cabeza. "Parece que vas a tener algo de tiempo para pensarlo…" Le mostró el teléfono a Arnold.

Era un mensaje de Phoebe.

- Helga está realmente molesta. Va a pasar la noche conmigo.-

Arnold gruñó. No la podía culpar, no le había dado la oportunidad de hablar tampoco. "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Realmente no lo sé, hombre." Gerald regresó su teléfono al bolsillo. "Solo alégrate de que no va a regresar a casa para arrancarte la cabeza."

…

Ferrah le dio a Rhonda besos al aire mientras entraba a la habitación. "Rhonda, ¡Me alegro de verte, cariño!"

"¡Y yo a ti, cariño!" Rhonda la guió hacia Helga. "Esta es la emergencia de la que te había hablado."

"¡Oh, mi dios!" La mano de Ferrah voló hacia su boca. "Bueno, ciertamente es un trabajo para mí."

Helga miró a Farrah. "No veo cual es el gran problema."

Rhonda se burló y rodó los ojos. "Por amor de Dios, Helga. ¡Estás en pijama! ¡En un Country Club!"

Farrah garabateo algunas instrucciones en un pedazo de papel y se la dio a Rhonda. "Eso deberíamos de hacer mientras yo le hago su maquillaje."

"¡Nadine!" Rhonda agitó el pedazo de papel en el aire. Nadine tomó la nota y comenzó a leerla, luego tomó su chaqueta y salió.

"¡No voy a dejar que me hagan todo un froo froo!" Helga señaló con el dedo a Rhonda.

Rhonda negó con la cabeza. "Es solo maquillaje, ¡Vivirás!"

Helga murmuró bajo su aliento y dejó a Farrah trabajar en su rostro. Phoebe se levantó junto a la silla de Helga, ocupada mensajeando a Gerald. Su mente comenzó a preguntarse.

_Me pregunto si el cabeza de balón está molesto… o tal vez… él está feliz de que me fui. ¡No! ¡No pienses así! ¡Esto es toda su culpa! Nunca debió haberse aplicado para esto si no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo._

Miró hacia Phoebe. "No quiero realmente lidiar con esto. ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa esta noche?"

Phoebe dejo de tipear y le sonrió a Helga. "Claro que puedes." Tomó un cepillo de la bolsa de artículos de Farrah y comenzó a cepillar los rizos enmarañados de Helga. "Solo vamos a divertirnos hoy. Necesitas relajarte, el estrés es malo para Osito de Goma."

"Angelina." La interrumpió Helga.

Phoebe se quedó helada. "¿Qué?"

Helga sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejando a Farrah trabajar en las sombras de sus ojos. Se sobó el estómago. "Su nombre es Angelina."


	47. Capítulo 47

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 47**

Arnold se sentó en la cama, pensando en lo que Gerald le había dicho. Tenía que probarle a Helga de alguna manera que era serio al respecto y que quería cuidar de su hija. Sabía que no era culpa de Helga el haber obtenido una beca completa y él no.

Tocaron a la puerta, haciendo a Arnold saltar. "¡Hola, Shortman! ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Claro, abuelo." Arnold trato se componerse a sí mismo, no queriendo preocupar a su familia.

Phil llegó sosteniendo un panfleto. "¿Te diviertes? ¡Apuesto a que Helga sí! ¡Todos esos regalos, y también pastel!"

Arnold apuntó al panfleto. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué?" Phil miró alrededor, luego rió. "¡Oh! ¡Esto! Tu madre quería que se los diera a ti y a Helga..." Se encogió de hombros, entregándoselo. "Dijo que era importante. ¡Como sea, tu papá está ayudando a hacer la cena hoy, sándwiches de Roast beef!" Phil se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. "¡Apresúrate antes de que me los coma todos!"

"Gracias, abuelo." Arnold rió. "Bajaré pronto."

Phil cerró la puerta tras él y Arnold miró el panfleto. Eran clases para bebés. Lo miró y vio que se ofrecía un descuento para las madres primerizas para asistir a un curso intensivo sobre el parto y el cuidado del infante.

_¡Esto es perfecto! Voy a inscribirnos mañana. _Sonrió. _Realmente espero que ella me perdone. Quiero estar allí para nuestro bebé…._

A Farrah se le permitió quedarse a la fiesta, después de comprobar que realmente era compañía agradable para Helga. Nadine había regresado de su misión, comprando un atuendo en Nifty Baby para Helga. Era una hermosa blusa rosa con unos jeans de maternidad. Habían sido pagados con la tarjeta de crédito que Rhonda le había dado a Nadine por casos de tales emergencias.

Helga se puso la ropa, Farrah ya había terminado de hacerle el maquillaje y el peinado. "Gracias, Rhonda…"

Rhonda negó con la cabeza. "Es lo _menos_ que puedo hacer."

Helga entró al cuarto principal, sus invitados habían estado jugando mientras esperaban por ella. Al momento que ella entró, Olga saltó de su asiento."

"¡Oh mi hermosa hermanita bebé!" Gritó, con los brazos extendidos. "¡No puedo creer que en realidad vas a tener un bebé!"

"¡Olga!" Helga jadeó mientras su hermana la abrazaba. "¡Vas a exprimir al bebe hacia fuera!"

"Oh, lo siento." Olga rió mientras soltaba a Helga. "¡Es solo que estoy muy feliz de verte!"

Miriam la saludó desde su asiento. "¡Hola, Helga, cariño!" Le hizo un gesto a Helga para que se acercara. "Gracias por invitarnos. Realmente apreciamos que nos dejaras estar aquí hoy, contigo."

Helga abrazó torpemente a su mamá. "Aja, me alegro que pudieran venir."

"Muy bien, ahora que nuestra invitada de honor está aquí," Rhonda se aclaró la garganta. "¡Vamos a comenzar leyendo las respuestas a nuestra mamá!" Ella dirigió a Helga hacia una silla en el centro. Estaba decorado con listones rosas y blancos.

"¿Qué respuestas?" Murmuró Helga cuando todos los ojos de la habitación cayeron sobre ella. Rhonda había invitado a varias chicas de la escuela a la fiesta, incluyendo algunas que no reconocía, pero asumía que eran amigas de Rhonda. Un temblor la recorrió cuando Stella le sonrió y la saludó con la mano. Helga devolvió el saludo tímidamente.

Rhonda le pasó un pedazo de papel a Helga. "Estas son las preguntas que todos te tendrán que responder." Se giró al grupo. "Quiero que todas lean su respuesta favorita en voz alta. Vamos a empezar con la mamá de Helga." Se inclinó hacia Phoebe, entregándole una hoja de papel. "Te vamos a llamar al último, para que así tengas tiempo de responder." Le murmuró.

Miriam tomó un papel, y se acomodó los lentes. "Bien, um… veamos. ¡Oh, aquí vamos!" Tomó un respiro. "Está bien, Helga, espero que tu bebé crezca para ser una hermosa y joven dama, justo como su madre."

Las mejillas de Helga ardieron mientras todos decían "awwww" por la respuesta de Miriam. Se armó de valor para la condescendiente respuesta de Olga.

"¡Eso es tan lindo, mamá!" Lloró Olga. "¡No sé cómo podría seguir algo así!" Miró por encima del papel. "Está bien, Helga, espero que tu bebé aprenda todo lo que pueda en la escuela y algún día se convierta en una maravillosa estudiante."

Miriam abrazó a Olga. "¡Esto es tan lindo, Olga! ¡Oh!"

Helga rodó los ojos mientras las dos continuaron abrazándose. _Aun en mi propio baby shower, esas dos no pueden tener suficiente de la otra. _

"Supongo que soy la siguiente." Una pequeña voz salió.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron sorprendidos. Miró hacia Rhonda. "¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí?"

Rhonda puso su mano en el hombro de Helga. "Paige habló personalmente conmigo y me _rogó_ por venir." Se giró hacia Paige. "Tiene algo que quiere decirte."

Paige se levantó, tratando de ocultar su pequeño vientre de bebé con el papel. Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras sus ojos miraban lejos de Helga. "Yo… mmm… yo quería decirte… lo siento."

"¡Aja, claro!" Soltó Helga. "Escuche sobre lo que le dijiste a Arnold. ¡Tú no lo sientes!"

"No tienes por qué creerme…" Paige dejó caer su mirada al piso. "Me siento realmente horrible sobre eso." Respiró profundamente. "Después de que May me dejó, me volví loca. El bebé es de él, pero él no quiere saber nada de nosotros…" Negó con la cabeza. "Pero no quiero entrar en eso. Hoy es sobre ti. Y yo solo quiero decirte, realmente, realmente lamento haberlos lastimado, a ti y a Arnold."

Helga continuó mirando a Paige hacia abajo. Cuando vio la mirada derrotada de Paige en sus ojos, lo admitió. "¡Bien!" agitó la mano. "Puede quedarse… pero si hace algo, ¡voy a romperla miembro por miembro!"

El rostro de Paige se iluminó. "¡Gracias, Helga! ¡Eres una persona increíble!" Y regresó a sentarse.

Helga sonrió. "¿No tienes una respuesta por leerme?"

"¡Oh, sí!" Paige miró hacia el papel de nuevo. "Helga, espero que tu bebé nunca tenga miedo de ser ella misma."

Fueron a través del círculo hasta que llegamos a Stella. Le dio a Helga otra sonrisa cálida antes de dar su respuesta.

"Helga, espero que tu bebé siempre recuerde lo mucho que es amada, y que siempre va a tener una familia para volver a casa."

Helga se encontró sonriéndole de regreso. Ignoró el coro de "awwws" mientras le decía con la boca 'Gracias' a Stella. Cuando terminaron sus respuestas, Olga estaba casi histérica. Alguna de las chicas habían dado respuestas tontas, pero la mayoría habían sido de corazón.

Rhonda dejó un paquete en el regazo de Helga. "'¡Ahora es tiempo de abrir los regalos!"

La mesa de regalos estaba llena de regalos, muchos más que la cantidad de invitados en el salón. Helga abrió cada uno con emoción contenida. Había olvidado sobre su pelea en la mañana, su atención consumida por adorable ropa de bebé y juguetes. También hubo una creciente pila de libros clásicos para niños. Helga se sintió abrumada por su generosidad. Se rió ante los regalos de Olga y Phoebe, tarjetas y CD's para aprender Francés y Japonés.

"Imaginen, ¡Angelina va a ser trilingüe!" Rió.

El cuarto se quedó en silenció. Había olvidado anunciar sus noticias sobre el nombre del bebé, y ahora todo el mundo estaba clavado en su desliz.

"¿Nombraste al bebé?" Dijo Olga sin aliento. "¿Realmente ese es su nombre?"

Helga se movió. "Lo siento, no quise dejarlo escapar así…."

Los ojos de Stella estaban brillantes y su boca estaba entreabierta. "¿Angelina?"

"Aja," Helga asintió. "En su última fotografía de ultrasonido estaba curveada como una pequeña pelota," se miró hacia el vientre. "Sus hombros sobresalían algo, parecían pequeñas alas de ángel."

El lugar estalló en un frenesí de gritos y arrullos. Los regalos quedaron olvidados, todo el mundo estaba repitiendo el nombre del bebé. Helga observó la escena y suspiró.

_Desearía que Arnold hubiera sido parte de esto…_

Phoebe quitó los regalos del regazo de Helga y los puso en la mesa junto a los otros. "No te preocupes, Helga. Arnold te ama, sé que lo hace." Apretó la mano de Helga. "Solo que es un chico tonto." Sonrió.

Helga le regresó una sonrisa débil. "Si, estás en lo correcto… ¡Los chicos apestan!"

El par se abrazó, Stella y Miriam ayudaron a limpiar la explosión de papel de envoltura. Nadine partió pastel para todas. Rhonda fue hacia Helga.

"Aun tienes un regalo más." Escribió algo en su teléfono.

Helga levantó la mirada hacia ella, confundida. "¿Es un unicornio?"

Rhonda sonrió. "Ni cerca."

Dos de los empleados del Country Club entraron, empujando dos carritos. El primero, tenía una extraña manta de color rosa por encima. La segunda era una caja de regalo enorme, con un lazo rosa gigante.

"Mumsie me dio rienda suelta para Buggie Boogie, la línea top de moda para bebés. Complete la colección de Verano justo a tiempo para ti, Helga." Quitó la manta rosa. "¡Y aquí está el fruto de mi trabajo!"

Con un gesto dramático, Rhonda dejo al descubierto un hermoso cochecito plateado. El segundo carro lo llevaron más cerca de Helga, y Rhonda tomó la parte superior de la caja, dejando al descubierto montones de ropa de bebe.

"Esta caja contiene todos los veinticinco diseños de Buggie Boogie." Rhonda se arregló el cabello. "Que puedo decir, ¡Angelina fue mi musa!"

Helga comenzó a sacar la ropa pequeñita. Miraba sobre cada uno, mientras los pasaba. Había mamelucos, jerséis, vestiditos casuales, incluso aun un par de vestidos de lujo. Había sombreros para el sol, cintillas e incluso un gran moño rosa para el cabello.

Rhonda sonrió cuando Helga acuno el pequeño lazo rosa. "La ropa no se vería bien sin ese pequeño Pizazz, ¿nez pas?"

Fue entonces cuando Helga se dio cuenta que todos los pequeños trajecitos tenían lazos rosas en alguna parte. Se soltó a reír. "Bueno, es algo así como mi firma."

Rhonda y Miriam ayudaron a empacar los regalos de Helga en los carros de Phoebe y Stella para llevarlos a casa. Stella se sentó junto a Helga, por lo que la burbuja de la pelea salió de nuevo en la mente de Helga.

"No quiero arruinarte este día tan feliz para ti," Stella acarició la mano de Helga, "Pero solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que sea, tu eres parte de nuestra familia." Rió. "Y no te preocupes, voy a regañar a Arnold cuando llegue a casa."

Helga asintió, desganada. "Desearía que él hubiera obtenido la beca, en lugar de mí."

Stella acarició la mano de Helga. "Como te dije, no tires esta oportunidad a la basura." Miró hacia el vientre de Helga. "La vida a veces tiene las formas más extrañas de llevarnos a donde queremos estar."

Luego Helga hizo algo que sorprendió a Stella y a ella misma. Le echo los brazos alrededor de la cintura a Stella y hundió su rostro en su blusa. "¡Lo siento mucho!"

"Está bien." Stela abrazó a Helga por la espalda. "No tienes nada que lamentar. Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás."

Helga soltó su agarre y levantó la vista hacia Stella. "¿En serio?"

"En serio." Stella le alisó el cabello a Helga y tomó algunos pañuelos de su bolsa para entregárselos a Helga. "Ahora, ve a divertirte con Phoebe esta noche. Hablaremos más de esto mañana."

"Está bien…" Helga se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz. "Yo solo, por favor, dile a Arnold que lo amo."

Stella rió. "No te preocupes, él lo sabe."


	48. Capítulo 48

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 48**

Phoebe había llamado a sus padres justo a tiempo, y los arreglos para la cena estaban hechos para aceptar a Helga. Habían pasado por la panadería para conseguirle un bocadillo a Helga ya que en el baby shower no habían tenido comida. Dejaron los regalos dentro del auto, en el garaje, ya que Phoebe iba a dejar a Helga la mañana siguiente.

Helga se sentó en el piso recargando la espalda contra el vestidor de Phoebe. Estaba comiendo un sándwich de queso derretido de la panadería. Phoebe había tomado un bocadillo de la cocina, arroz para sushi y pepinillos.

"Y, ¿estas lista para hablar de eso?" Preguntó Phoebe, recostada sobre su estómago en la cama.

Helga se encogió de hombros, "Aja, supongo." Suspiró. "Me siento mejor de todos modos. Veras, Arnold y yo aplicamos para un montón de universidades, cuando empezamos a salir. No pensamos siquiera en preguntarnos el uno al otro sobre eso." Helga comió un poco más de su sándwich.

"Tiene sentido." Phoebe asintió. "Gerald y yo aplicábamos a las escuelas que más se acoplaban a nosotros. No se debe de ir a una escuela solo porque tu pareja va a estar allí."

"Eso no es de todo verdad." Helga negó con la cabeza. "Verás, con el bebé, el dinero va a ser escaso. Yo tuve suerte, obtuve una beca completa en la Universidad Bernard…"

"¡Bernard!" chillo Phoebe. "¡Oh, Dios mío, Helga! ¡Esa escuela es tan exclusiva! ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar?"

Helga sonrió ante la reacción de Phoebe. "Son conocidos por su programa de escritura. Supongo que esos pequeños harapos literarios que he publicado significan algo para ellos." Frunció el ceño. "Como sea, Arnold no fue tan afortunado. Las escuelas donde entró o estaban muy lejos, o son muy caras…. Desearía que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer…"

El rostro de Phoebe decayó. "No te rindas, Helga. Ya tienes suficiente en tu propio plato con la llegada de Angelina."

Helga gruñó. "¡Lo sé! ¡Pero necesito ayudarlo! Está tan triste. Sus padres dijeron que podría ahorrar dinero para ir a la Universidad de Nueva York, pero tendría que ir a la Universidad Comunitaria por el momento. Y está tan enojado por eso. Dijo que eso lo hacía sentir como un perdedor…"

"Bueno, dile que solo es un perdedor si actúa como uno." El tono de Phoebe se había vuelto feroz. "¡No hay nada malo con la Universidad Comunitaria! ¡Estaría sacando su matrícula fuera del camino y ahorrando al mismo tiempo!"

"Lo se…" Suspiró Helga. "Es solo que…" su rostro se iluminó, "¡Espera! ¡Eso es!"

Phoebe comió otra mordida. "¿Qué?"

Helga apretó su sándwich con emoción. "¡Voy a usar mi escritura! Si trabajo duramente en mi escritura, y comienzo a tener un mejor trabajo, ¡puedo hacer dinero!"

"Pero, Helga, nunca has hecho mucho. Tu última publicación fue de cinco dólares, y fue el año pasado."

Helga agitó su mano. "Eso fue porque no lo he intentado lo suficiente y mi maestro envió eso por mí." Rió. "Todo lo que tengo que hacer es conseguir _un libro_ publicado, y ¡Arnold tendrá suficiente dinero para ir a la escuela!"

Phoebe suspiró. "Odio romper tu burbuja, pero ya sabes que es difícil, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro que lo sé!" Se burló Helga. "¿Qué, crees que soy, una imbécil o algo así? ¡Rayos, Phoebe!" Rodó los ojos. "¡Esto tomará tiempo, pero _haré_ que pase!"

"Helga, por favor recuerda, vas a cuidar a un bebé. Va a ser lo suficientemente difícil para ti el hacer tus trabajos escolares. Por favor, no te adjudiques demasiado."

"Tengo que hacer esto, Pheebs." Helga agitó su cabeza. "Haré que funcione, de alguna manera."

Phoebe comió su comida de manera callada, ya que si peleaba un poco más Helga se enojaría. Sabía que Helga era capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa cuando estaba motivada. De alguna manera había convencido a su clase entera de quinto año para viajar a San Lorenzo por un viaje de campo y encontrar a los padres de Arnold. Suspiró. _A veces me pregunto si el siquiera te mereceré, Helga._

La mañana siguiente, Phoebe estaba haciendo algunos estudios ligeros mientras Helga dormía. El tono del celular de Helga comenzó a sonar haciendo que Phoebe saltara. Tomó el teléfono y vio que era una llamada de Arnold. Presionó el botón de silencio y lo dejo a un lado. Unos minutos después, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Phoebe gruño y contestó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" soltó.

"Oh… uh… hola, Phoebe, ¿Esta Helga allí?"

Phoebe entrecerró los ojos. "Está durmiendo."

Arnold se detuvo por unos momentos. "Um… bueno… cuando se despierte, ¿puedes decirle que me llame?"

"¿Por qué debería?" Phoebe estaba teniendo problemas para mantener su voz calmada.

"Realmente necesito hablar con ella." La voz de Arnold comenzaba a exasperarse.

Phoebe apretó su pequeño puño. "Tu escúchame a mí, Arnold. ¡Casi _arruinas_ ayer el baby shower de Helga! Se _siente_ mal por haber obtenido una beca. ¡Deberías de estar _feliz_ por ella! ¡Y en su lugar, estas actuando como un idiota!"

Arnold estaba en silencio. Phoebe decidió no esperar por una respuesta.

"¡Ella ha hecho demasiado por ti_ toda su vida_, y tú lo único que has hecho es ignorarla o tratarla pobremente!"

"Phoebe, yo…."

"¡La estas _matando_, Arnold!" Murmuró Phoebe. "¿No puedes ver eso?"

Colgó el teléfono y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Helga aun dormía, pero había tomado una almohada sobre su cabeza. Phoebe negó, tratando de no llorar.

_¡Él no te merece, Helga! ¿Por qué lo amas tanto?_


	49. Capítulo 49

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios =D

.

**CAPITULO 49**

Arnold se quedó mirando al teléfono, no podía creer que en realidad Phoebe lo hubiera regañado. Guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo y se frotó la cara con las manos.

_¿Qué debo de hacer? No quiero que piense que la estoy ignorando solo porque Phoebe está enojada conmigo… _Suspiró. _Solo debo de ir allá. Phoebe va a matarme, pero al menos podré hablar con Helga._

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza, el pánico bullía de nuevo en él, pero luchó para alejarlo.

Arnold tomó el Packard, dejando una nota en el tablón de anuncios cerca de la puerta principal. Encontró fácilmente el camino a la casa de Phoebe, y se estacionó en la calle. Respiró profundamente y tomó los escalones de dos en dos. Cuando tocó el timbre, se preguntó si Phoebe le cerraría la puerta en las narices.

En cambio, la Señora Heyerdahl abrió la puerta, estaba sorprendida por verlo.

"H-hola." Arnold se sobó el brazo. "¿Puedo hablar con Helga?"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto," abrió la puerta ampliamente. "Pasa, siéntate." Hizo un gesto hacia el sillón y caminó hacia las escaleras. "¡Phoebe, cariño! ¡El novio de Helga está aquí!"

Arnold se encogió. Se armó de valor para una furiosa Phoebe bajando por las escaleras, pero en su lugar, Helga apareció en el tope de las escaleras con su pijama. Bostezó y se agarró del pasamanos. Arnold se mordió el labio.

_¿Es mi imaginación, o su estómago luce mucho más grande? _Mirando a Helga luchar para bajar las escaleras le rompió el corazón. _Yo hice eso. Yo soy el que causó esto, y yo soy el que está actuando como un niño…_ Se levantó y trató de ayudar a Helga a bajar las escaleras.

Helga le dio un manotazo para alejarlo. "¡Puedo hacerlo sola!"

Arnold suspiró y se quedó a su lado, en caso de que tropezara. Llegaron a salvo al final de las escaleras y Helga se dejó caer en el sofá. La señora Heyerdahl había regresado a su habitación.

Helga frunció el ceño. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Quiero disculparme." Arnold jugó con sus manos. "No debí haberme molestado contigo. No fue bueno…"

Helga se mantuvo en silencio, aun no estaba lista para dejar de estar molesta con él.

"¿Puedo llevarte a casa, Helga?" le rogó. "Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar contigo."

Ella se encogió de hombros. Arnold trató de poner su mano sobre la de ella, pero ella lo alejó. Suspiró.

"¿Por favor, Helga? Déjame mostrarte cuanto lo lamento." Se pasó una mano por el cabello. "Quiero hacer que esto funcione."

Helga sacó su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Phoebe. Se giró hacia Arnold. "Bien."

Unos momentos después, Phoebe rompió el incomodo silencio bajando una bolsa con la ropa de Helga y su bolso. Miró a Arnold, luego se dirigió a Helga. "Llámame si necesitas algo, ¿está bien?" Apretó la mano de Helga. "Y no olvides tus regalos."

Helga agitó su mano hacia Phoebe. "Aja, si, lo sé." Tomó sus cosas.

"Gracias por cuidar de ella, Phoebe." Arnold le habló a Phoebe mientras ella regresaba subiendo las escaleras.

Phoebe lo ignoró y subió de nuevo a su cuarto. Helga desapareció detrás del sofá. Arnold se levantó y vio todos los regalos apilados detrás. Estaba tratando de cargar varias bolsas a la vez cuando Arnold la detuvo.

"Toma, déjame llevarlos." Tomó algunas de las bolsas, dejando a Helga cargar una ligera. Helga abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras hacia el auto. "¡No tengo todo el día, zopenco!"

"Voy, Helga." Murmuró. Ayudó a Helga a entrar al auto, y luego a subir todos los regalos. Le tomó algunos viajes. Se había sorprendido de ver aún más regalos cuando ya su madre había llevado a casa un carro lleno de ellos.

Manejaron de regreso a la casa de huéspedes en silencio. Arnold quería preguntarle a Helga sobre el baby Shower, pero ella estaba jugando con su teléfono. Entraron al garaje, y Arnold ayudó a Helga a salir del auto. Su gran panza la hizo perder el equilibrio e hizo más difícil el levantarse de su asiento. Murmuró un gracias y caminó hacia la casa, dejando a Arnold bajando los regalos por su cuenta.

Dejó la primera carga de regalos en el cuarto del bebé. Podía escuchar la ducha abierta, adivinando que Helga estaba en el baño. Arnold no había ido al cuarto del bebé desde navidad, y estaba sorprendido de ver que Stella había desempacado casi todos los regalos y los había colocado en la habitación. Dejó las bolsas en el piso, sin saber dónde Helga las querría poner. Se acercó a la cuna donde estaba colgando el amuleto de la gente de ojos verdes.

_Desearía poder conocerlos… siento como si de alguna manera estuviéramos conectados._

Miles no había leído el resto de la carta a Helga o a Arnold. Se preguntó qué diría y porque su padre no quería que ellos supieran. Arnold suspiró y bajo las escaleras por los regalos restantes.

Helga estaba recargada contra la fría pared de azulejos mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo. Podía oír a Arnold subir y bajar las escaleras corriendo. Estaba enfadada con ella misma por haber sido tan distante con él, pero no podía evitar sentirse aun lastimada.

_Solo quiero que todo vuelva a como era antes. ¿Por qué tuvo que enojarse tanto? Quiero ayudarlo, realmente lo quiero. _La garganta de Helga se apretó. _Yo solo quiero que seamos una familia… _Lagrimas calientes bajaron por su rostro, mezclándose con el agua de la regadera. _¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? ¿Por qué Arnold no obtuvo la beca? ¡Él ha hecho mucho más que yo!_

Arnold estaba sentado en su cuarto, mirando de pasada su tarea para el lunes, cuando Helga entró a la habitación. Aún estaba mojada por la ducha, y sus ojos estaban rojos. Él se levantó de la cama.

"¿Puedo… puedo hablar contigo?" Metió las manos en los bolsillos, mirando cómo se peinaba el cabello.

Helga asintió, lo que lo animó.

Saco una de sus manos de su bolsillo y se la paso por el cabello. "Yo… yo realmente lo siento, Helga." Se encogió de hombros. "No sé qué me paso… supongo que estaba celoso." Sus ojos clavados en el piso. "No debí haberme molestado contigo de esa manera." Miró hacia ella nuevamente. "Realmente lo siento."

"Yo también." Murmuró Helga.

Arnold tomó el panfleto de la mesa de noche. "Sé que has dicho que estas clases son tontas… pero pensé que una no lastimaría." Se lo extendió a ella. "Quiero mostrarte que quiero estar aquí para ti… y Angelina." Sonrió.

Los ojos de Helga se iluminaron. "¡_Estabas_ escuchando!" Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, tragó para mantener las lágrimas.

Arnold puso sus brazos alrededor de Helga. "Pienso que es un nombre hermoso." La beso en la frente. "Soy muy afortunado." Le murmuró.

Helga recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Arnold. "Así que, ¿Tu aun quieres ser papá?"

"Absolutamente." Sonrió. "No lo querría de ninguna otra manera."


	50. Capítulo 50

EL BEBÉ DE HELGA

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA ORIGINAL: ¿Todos listos para el final? ¡Sé que yo lo estoy! Y no olviden que "Aprendido a caminar" será la secuela. Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo. Significa mucho para mí escuchar de ustedes. Gracias por ser pacientes y continuar leyendo esta historia. ¡Gracias!

.

**CAPITULO 50**

.

.

El viento agitó el cabello de Helga. Había decidido pasar el domingo en el parque escribiendo en su diario. El día anterior había sido la ceremonia de graduación de la Preparatoria Hillwood. Helga se las había arreglado para subir al escenario, con ayuda de Arnold, para tomar su diploma. Sus maestros estaban sorprendidos por su tenacidad. Había terminado el curso dos semanas antes que el resto de sus compañeros. Phoebe, por supuesto, había sido la mejor alumna, y casi rompió en llanto en medio de su discurso.

Helga dejó que su pluma se deslizara a través de la página, registrando sus pensamientos. Había sido un día difícil para ella. Miriam y Olga le habían mentido a Bob acerca de a dónde iban, y todos estaban nerviosos de que él se diera cuenta y arruinara el día. El grupo fue capaz de celebrar sin interrupción.

Arnold había ido con Gerald a pasar algo de tiempo. Él odiaba dejarla sola pero ella le había asegurado que mantendría su teléfono cerca y con el sonido a todo volumen. Sentía el sol en su rostro. Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y cerró los ojos. No escuchó los pesados pasos caminando hacia ella.

"¡Criminal, pareces una ballena!"

Helga abrió los ojos de golpe. No era un sueño, El Gran Bob estaba de pie frente a ella, en el parque. El miedo se apoderó de ella, con los brazos alrededor de su vientre abultado.

"¿Qué quieres?" soltó Helga. _¿Qué diablos está haciendo él aquí?_ Su corazón se aceleró, preguntándose si a Miriam se le había soltado la lengua acerca de su graduación.

"Estoy arto de tu pequeña farsa." Le gruñó. "Burlándote del nombre Pataki… ¡¿Necesitaron una carretilla para subirte al escenario?!"

Helga sintió su vieja ira brotar. "¡No! ¡¿Y cómo fue que graduarme fue una burla para ti?! ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de mí! Oh, espera," Helga hizo un gesto con su mano teatralmente, "No puedes, ¡por qué no _soy Olga!_"

Sacó de golpe su brazo, agarrando el brazo de ella. Helga golpeó su mano alejándola y se levantó de la banca, parándose en sus piernas temblorosas. Su estómago le hizo difícil el moverse rápidamente y mantener el equilibrio.

"¡Como te atreves a compararte con Olga!" Trato de agarrarla de nuevo.

Helga corrió, un brazo agarrando su diario y el otro balanceándose para mantener el equilibrio. Debido a su embarazo, ya no era capaz de correr muy rápido y pronto se quedó sin aliento. Bob la atrapó fácilmente.

"¡Tú vas a dejar de desfilar con eso!" la tiró del brazo, provocando que Helga gritara. "¡¿Estas jodidamente orgullosa de esto?!"

"¡Sí!" le gruñó Helga, sobresaliendo su barbilla del rostro. El puño de Bob conecto primero en su cara. Los brazos de Helga se extendieron, deteniendo a su vientre de pegar en el piso, cayó al suelo de costado. Bob la agarró del cabello.

"¡Levántate!" tiró de ella, pero Helga estaba demasiado pesada para levantarla.

Helga se revolvió en el césped, tratando de ponerse de pie. El pie de Bob le pego en el estómago.

_¡No!_ Vomitó Helga. Su estómago se sentía como si estuviera en fuego. Algo estaba mal. Antes de que pudiera sobrepasar el dolor, Bob la pateó de nuevo. Esta vez su pie aterrizo en su costado, ya que se había enroscado para proteger su vientre. Vomitó de nuevo. Sus pantalones y el césped estaban mojados. ¡_No!_

Helga subió sus piernas, cubriéndose el estómago, lista para la patada. Bob estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo cuando sonó una sirena. Dos policías corrían hacia ellos. Bob trato de huir, pero ellos lo atacaron para tirarlo al piso.

"¡Ella es mi hija! ¡Haré lo que quiera con ella!" gritó mientras lo esposaban. "¡Vete a la mierda, Helga!"

Ella se encogió de dolor. Le dolía que su padre hubiera elegido entonces decirle su nombre correctamente. Se apretó el estómago. "¡Oh dios mío!" gritó.

Uno de los oficiales se arrodilló a su lado mientras Bob era introducido en la patrulla por el otro. "Señorita, ¿Puede escucharme?"

"¡Sí!" gritó Helga. Su estómago se contrajo de nuevo. "¡Oh dios! ¡Mi bebé!"

El oficial hizo un clic en su wolkie talkie. "Este es el oficial Bruno, necesito paramédicos…"

Su visión estaba borrosa por el dolor y las lágrimas. _¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé!_


	51. Capítulo Final

**EL BEBÉ DE HELGA**

Original: Helga's baby

Por: KatherineHowardRose

Traducción: Tsubasaglz

.

Nota traductora: Un excelente fanfic que su idioma original se encuentra en Inglés. La autora KatherineHowardRose me dio el permiso para poder traducir su trabajo, y espero poder hacer una buena traducción de sus Fics. Hey Arnold no me pertenece ni mucho menos y el Fic original (Helga's Baby) es de la autora KatherineHowardRose. Yo solo estoy haciendo labor de traducción =D Espero lo disfruten.

.

¡Wow! Que ya llegamos al capítulo final, ¡que emoción! Perdón por el retrazo, pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo, espero lo más pronto posible comenzar con la traducción del reescrito y con los pocos capítulos con los que cuenta "Aprendiendo a caminar". Además, muchas gracias a todos por todos sus lindísimos comentarios, tanto para la autora original de la historia como para la traducción. ¡Muchas gracias!

.

**CAPÍTULO FINAL**

**. **

* * *

El teléfono de Arnold sonó. Acababa de entrar por la puerta con una bolsa de papel. Se había detenido en la panadería para comprarle a Helga algo rico. "¡Hola, Helga!"

La voz de un hombre mayor respondió. "Hola, ¿estoy hablando con el padre?"

El corazón de Arnold saltó. "¿Quién es?"

"Estamos hablando del Hospital Country Kings. La señorita Pataki ha sido admitida a Urgencias." Arnold dejó caer el teléfono. Su mente daba vueltas. _La Señorita Pataki ha sido admitida a Urgencias… a Urgencias…_

Stella salió de la cocina. "Arnold, ¿Qué pasa?" Vio el teléfono en el suelo, lo recogió y se lo puso en el oído. "¿Hola?" Su rostro palideció mientras escuchaba la voz del otro lado. Colgó. "Sube al carro, voy por tu padre… ¡Miles!" Gritó hacia las escaleras. "¡Miles!"

Arnold sintió que le zumbaban los oídos. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido mientras se subían al auto. Miles manejo a través de las calles, discutiendo con Stella sobre la mejor ruta hacia el hospital. Arnold sentado en el asiento trasero, se gritaba a sí mismo.

_¡La dejas sola y esto es lo que pasa! ¿En que estabas pensando?_

Arnold apenas espero a que el coche dejara de moverse cuando llegaron al hospital. Corrió a través de las puertas y golpeó con las palmas de las manos el escritorio de la recepcionista.

"¿Dónde está Helga? ¡Helga Pataki!"

La recepcionista se asustó, pero señaló hacia un pasillo. "En la sala de emergencia, a la izquierda."

Él no espero por sus padres, corrió por el pasillo, casi derribando a una mujer que caminaba hacia el escritorio. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera de Emergencias se abalanzó sobre la enfermera más cercana. "¿Dónde está Helga? ¿Dónde está ella?"

La enfermera paso entre las hojas. "¿La señorita Pataki?" Miró de nuevo hacia Arnold. "¿Su relación?"

"¡Soy el padre! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito verla!" Quería sacudir a la enfermera.

Ella asintió. "Por aquí. Por favor, mantenga su voz baja."

Arnold la siguió, retorciéndose las manos. Ella abrió una puerta e hizo un gesto para que entrara. Arnold pasó con ella a la habitación. En una cama de hospital Helga estaba inconsciente. Su rostro estaba mallugado. Parecía que hubiera estado en una pelea. Tenía un suero conectado, así como muchas máquinas de pitidos.

"Un equipo de emergencia la recogió en el parque." La enfermera leyó el portapapeles de Helga. "La policía arrestó a un hombre por asalto y agresión. Esto causo que la paciente entrara en trabajo de parto."

Arnold tomó la mano de Helga y le beso los nudillos. Estaba tan asustado como para enojarse, aun cuando sabía exactamente quien había golpeado a Helga. Las lágrimas le escocían los ojos. "¿Ella… ella perdió al bebé?"

La enfermera negó con la cabeza. "No. La paciente aun está en las primeras etapas del trabajo de parto. Actualmente está descansando, se mantuvo consiente hasta un poco antes de que llegaras."

Arnold se sentó en la silla junto a la cama. La enfermera revisó los signos vitales de Helga, haciéndola despertar.

"¡Tranquila!" Le cantó la enfermera. "Aquí vamos…"

Helga miró a Arnold, con la mente confundida. Arnold le sonrió. "¡Estas despierta!"

La enfermera cambió la bolsa del suero. "Creo que por ahora estas bien, cariño. Te daremos más para el dolor después." La enfermera dejó la habitación.

"¿Arnold?" Helga giró la cabeza, le dolía la boca.

"Estoy justo aquí." Se recargó sobre la cama y le beso la frente.

Los ojos de Helga se abrieron y se sentó, tomándose el estómago. "¡Duele!"

Arnold se estremeció al recordar cómo le había aplastado los dedos cuando tomaron la muestra de líquido amniótico. Suspiró y tomó su mano, la apretó como una prensa. Saltó cuando la puerta se abrió y sus padres entraron corriendo.

"¡Oh mi Dios!" Stella corrió hacia ella. "¡Helga! Cariño, ¿Qué te hizo ese monstruo?" Se inclinó sobre la cama y le quitó el flequillo a Helga del rostro.

Miles fue hacia el otro lado de la cama. "¿Se lastimó el bebé?"

La contracción se relajó y Helga se recostó en la cama. "¡Creo que estoy muriendo!" gimió.

"Ustedes deben de ser la familia." La enfermera había regresado.

Stella se giró hacia la enfermera. "¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo ese bruto?"

"Ambos, madre e hijo, están bien. El agresor causó que entrara en trabajo de parto, pero solo se adelantó diez días, no debe de haber ninguna complicación."

"Así que, ¿Helga esta solo en labor?" Pregunto Miles, el alivió en su voz era claro.

Helga lo miró fijamente. "¡Oh _claro_! ¡_Solo_ en labor por aquí!" gruñó.

Arnold le acarició la mano, ya había aceptado que ella le iba a romper los dedos. "Solo respira, recuerdas, ¿cómo en la clase?"

Helga se sentó. "Si vas a hacer que reviva esta _estúpida_ clase yo voy a…. ¡Ay!" gritó, apretando su mano fuertemente.

"¿Es normal que ella este tan enojada?" Le preguntó Arnold a la enfermera. Estaba aterrorizado de que Helga pudiera asesinar a alguien si estaba en trabajo de parto por mucho más tiempo.

La enfermera asintió. "Es común que las mujeres griten y griten. Dar a luz es un proceso muy doloroso."

_¡Oh genial!_ Arnold suspiró. Estaba acostumbrado a Helga gritando y haciendo amenazas de muerte, pero combinados con dolor extremo, estaba preocupado de que pudiera hacerle bien.

"Por los espacios entre contracciones, diría que el paciente aún tiene unas cuantas horas. Caminar le ayudará." Salió de la habitación.

Las entrañas de Arnold se sintieron congeladas. _¿Unas cuantas horas más de esto?_ Se giró hacia Helga. Estaba acostada de nuevo, jadeando. Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Quieres caminar algo, Helga?"

"¡No!" gimió.

Stella le palmeo la mano a Helga. "Voy a conseguirte un paño frió, eso te ayudará." Desapareció en el baño.

Helga soltó la mano de Arnold y se froto los ojos. "Creo que sacar a este bebé con una cuchara de pomelo _ayudaría_."

Miles se encogió de hombros y miró a Arnold. Se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello. "Voy a ir a llamar a la casa de huéspedes…" desapareció por la puerta.

Arnold sintió una punzada de celos mientras su padre escapaba. Stella salió del baño con un pañuelo húmedo doblado. Miró alrededor. "¿A dónde fue tu padre?"

Él suspiro. "Fue a llamarle al abuelo y a la abuela."

"Oh," Stella limpió suavemente la cara de Helga con la toalla, estaba fría. "Ahora…." Dijo de manera cantarina. "¿Se siente mejor?"

Helga asintió. Su breve tregua se rompió cuando sonó el teléfono de Arnold. Contestó.

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hola, Arnold! ¡Acabo de escuchar las noticias! ¡Mami y yo vamos en camino, dile a mi hermanita bebé que estaremos allí pronto!"

Arnold se pasó la mano por el cabello. _Porque Helga no está ya lo suficiente enojada…_"Esta bien… yo le diré… adiós." Colgó y miró hacia Helga. Estaba gritando de nuevo, arrugando las sabanas mientras tenía otra contracción. Él espero a que se relajara de nuevo.

"Um… Helga…" _Ella me va a arrancar la cabeza_… "Olga y tu mamá están en camino…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Helga se lanzó hacia él, agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa. "¡Diles que den la media vuelta ahora mismo!"

Stella suavemente quitó a Helga de Arnold y la incitó a acostarse de nuevo. "Ahora, cariño, todo va a estar bien. Podemos hacer que esperen en la sala de espera si eso te hace sentir mejor."

Arnold asintió, con la esperanza de animarla. Estaba seguro de que si Olga estaba en la habitación, Helga la golpearía con el soporte del suero. "Aja, ellas solo quieren estar aquí para ti, pero no tienen que estar realmente aquí contigo."

Helga gritó de nuevo, agitando la cabeza. El teléfono de Arnold sonó y el contestó de nuevo. Se puso un dedo en el otro oído para intentar escuchar mejor.

"¡Estamos en el estacionamiento del hospital!" anunció la voz alegre de Olga. "¿En qué habitación están?"

Arnold se encogió mientras Helga seguía gritando. "Um… en realidad… Helga preferiría que ustedes estuvieran en la sala de espera…"

"¿Qué?" la voz de Olga decayó. "¡Pero yo necesito estar allí para mi hermanita bebé!" Su voz se quebraba al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡Arnulllld!" gritó Helga. "¡Cuelga el teléfono!"

Saltó y miró hacia Helga, estaba encorvada, temblando. "Mira, ¡Realmente tengo que irme!" Colgó el teléfono y agarró la mano de Helga. "¡Respira, Helga! Deja de aguantar la respiración, estás haciendo que empeore."

Helga le apretó la mano, aplastándole los dedos. "¡Cállate!"

La mano de Arnold le comenzaba a doler realmente. La enfermera entró de nuevo.

Levantó las sabanas de la cama. "Voy a comprobar que tan dilatada estas." La enfermera presionó su mano en el hombro de Helga. "Por favor recuéstate y abre las piernas."

Arnold tuvo que sostener a Helga hacia abajo para evitar que se lanzara contra la enfermera. "¿Qué soy? ¡¿Una prostituta?!"

Stella tomó la mano de Helga. "Está bien, cariño." Le acarició el cabello. "Sé que esto da miedo, pero sé que puedes hacerlo."

Helga estaba erizada por el dolor y el enojo. Apretó los dientes cuando la enfermera insertó sus dedos.

"Tienes todavía algunos centímetros más por llegar." La enfermera se quitó los guantes y los tiró a la basura. "Como te dije, caminar ayudará. Volveré a revisarte en una hora."

Helga gritó de nuevo, el dolor se disparó en la mano y el brazo de Arnold cuando ella la apretó. Su rostro estaba rojo. Stella le limpio el rostro de nuevo con el pañuelo y regresó al baño para mojarlo y hacerlo frío de nuevo. Helga se giró para mirar a Arnold a la cara.

"Quiero irme a casa." Se quejó.

Arnold le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre. "Vamos a ir a casa pronto."

Stella regresó con la toalla y le secó la cara a Helga. "Lo estás haciendo muy bien. ¿Quieres levantarte y caminar un poco?"

Helga asintió. Stella dejó el pañuelo en la mesita de lado y ayudó a Arnold a levantar a Helga de la cama. Helga se apoyó pesadamente en Arnold. Stella los siguió con el soporte del suero por la habitación. El teléfono de Arnold sonó de nuevo, lo había dejado en la cama.

"¡Contesta el teléfono y haré que te lo comas!" le gruñó Helga.

Arnold suspiró. "¿Quieres que lo apague?"

A Helga se le doblaron las rodillas y Arnold la atrapó. La contracción le quitó el aliento. La abrazó, esperando a que se relajara.

Se prolongó por más de tres horas, Arnold ayudando a Helga a caminar lentamente por la habitación. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más enojada se ponía. Cuando la enfermera proclamó que Helga finalmente estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para comenzar a pujar, Arnold pudo haber saltado de alegría. Sus dedos estaban aplastados por Helga aferrándose a él. Ella ya le había dicho que cuando el bebé saliera lo iba a ahorcar a él con el cordón umbilical como castigo por el dolor que estaba pasando.

El Doctor Marvin entró rápidamente a la habitación con dos enfermeras. Sonrió cuando vio a Helga erizada por la rabia. "Bueno, parece que mamá tiene un montón de energía para pujar. ¿Estamos listos?"

"No, ¡Pensé que primero iríamos por un maldito paseo!" gruñó Helga.

"Bueno, está bien entonces." Sacó los estribos de la cama y guió los pies de Helga hacia ellos. "Aquí vamos. Bonito y sencillo…"

Arnold se sintió abrumado, el cuarto estaba lleno con las dos enfermeras y el Doctor Marvin alrededor de Helga. Las enfermeras desempaquetaron varias herramientas. Arnold observó la cara pálida con terror de Helga. Él mismo estaba asustado, preguntándose para qué diablos eran.

"Está bien, Helga." El Doctor Marvin miró hacia sus piernas. "Es tiempo de pujar."

"¡No! ¡No quiero!" le gritó Helga de regreso.

Arnold puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "¡Puedes hacerlo!"

Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza. "¡No! ¡Estoy asustada!"

Él le secó las lágrimas. "¿No quieres conocer a Angie? ¿No quieres ver a nuestro bebé?"

Helga asintió. Arnold puso su mano entre la de ella, a pesar de que ya estaba profundamente herida.

"Está bien, Helga." El doctor Marvin le acarició el pie. "Dame un gran empujón."

_¡Esto es por mi dulce niña...! _Helga arrugó los ojos y pujó, aplastando la mano de Arnold. Gritó cuando sintió algo grande y pesado abajo, desgarrando sus entrañas. "¡Me duele!" Gritó Helga.

Stella tomó la otra mano de Helga. "Respira profundo… eso es…"

"¡Puja de nuevo!" le ordenó el Doctor Marvin.

Helga se sintió como si estuviera en llamas, como si su cuerpo estuviera enojado con ella. Respiró hondo, como si se estuviera hundiendo bajo el agua. _¡Esto es por esas perras que me empujaron!_ Pujó de nuevo, el bebé deslizándose un poco más abajo, podía sentir la sangre que fluía lentamente en sus entrañas. Helga gritó, sentía como si alguien la estuviera partiendo a la mitad. "¡Haz que pare!"

"¡Puedo ver la cabeza!" El doctor Marvin exclamó. "¡Ya casi llegamos!"

Stella le secó la secó la frente a Helga con una toalla. "¡Solo un poco más, cariño!"

Arnold vio como el pecho de Helga saltaba, con los ojos bien cerrados. Podía ver una pequeña vena latiendo en su frente mientras pujaba, apretando los dientes. Se sentía culpable. _Yo le hice esto… Está sufriendo porque yo me equivoque… _Su mano apretaba la suya, estaba seguro que sus dedos se iban a caer. "¡Te amo, Helga!"

Ella regresó de nuevo hacia las almohadas, sudor y lágrimas hacían que su rostro, ya colorado, brillara. Stella le limpio la cara con la toalla de nuevo. Helga abrió los ojos, estaban llorosos. Una de las enfermeras le pasó a Arnold una botella de agua.

"Dásela de tomar, estamos comenzando a perderla."

El pánico le apuñaló el corazón a Arnold. "¿Qué?"

La enfermera le empujo la mano, y Arnold le sostuvo la botella a Helga sobre los labios. "Helga, ¿puedes tomar un sorbo por mí?"

Stella le puso la mano detrás de la cabeza a Helga ayudándola a incorporarse. Dio unos cuantos sorbos desordenados antes de apártalo y jadear por aire. Stella le limpio el rostro y el cuello, su cabello estaba empapado por sudor.

Arnold entrecerró las manos alrededor de la mano de Helga. _¡Por favor, que estés bien!_ Miró su pecho subir y bajar. Podía sentir su mano temblar.

"Tomate otro minuto." Le dijo el doctor Marvin. "Necesitamos un último gran pujido. Puja cuando estés lista."

Arnold trató de sonreír para darle valor a Helga. "¿Vez? Solo uno más. ¡Puedes hacerlo!"

Helga asintió, sus ojos nadando en sus lágrimas contenidas. "Más…" gimió.

"¿Agua? ¡Oh!" Arnold tomó la botella de agua de nuevo y le ayudo a tomarla. Cuando la dejo de nuevo, ella tomó un largo suspiro tembloroso.

"Está bien…" suspiró. Entrecerró los ojos. "Vamos a hacer esto."

Helga reunió todas sus fuerzas. Se alimentó a si misma con toda la rabia –Todas la veces que Miriam había olvidado empaquetar su almuerzo, todas las veces que se había quedado sola en casa mientras el resto de su familia estaban de vacaciones, todas las veces que sus compañeros de clase se burlaron de ella… Gritó con todas sus fueras mientras pujaba. Podía sentir al bebé deslizarse hacia fuera y todo mundo empezó a gritar. Helga se derrumbó sobre la cama, su visión estaba borrosa. Jadeó en busca de aire, todos sonaban tan distantes. Luego lo escucho, un bebé llorando. Helga sonrió. _Mamá te ama…_

Las enfermeras corrieron alrededor, limpiando al bebé. Arnold se congeló, todo había pasado tan rápido. Un minuto Helga estaba gritando como una banshee del infierno, y al siguiente minuto estaba en silenció y había un bebé.

"¡Arnold!" giró la cabeza cuando su madre le grito. Ella estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Helga. "¡Dale algo de agua! ¡Se está desmayando!"

Él agarro la botella de agua y la vertió en la toalla. Le limpio con ella el rostro de Helga, estaba ardiendo. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y Arnold sostuvo la botella de agua contra sus labios. "Bebe algo por mí, Helga."

Ella obedeció y tragó unos cuantos bocados de agua llenos. En la apartó para dejarla respirar. Tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre, se giró para encontrar la mirada de Arnold. "¿Arnold?"

"Estoy justo aquí." Le cantó. "¿Puedes beber algo más por mí?"

Helga asintió y él le dio el resto del agua. Las enfermeras regresaron, estaban sonriendo y sostenían un pequeño bulto.

"¿Estamos listos?" preguntaron dulcemente.

La manta cálida fue colocada en los brazos de Arnold.

Las enfermeras soltaron una risita. "Dile hola a tu pequeña niña."

Arnold sintió que le sacaban el aliento fuera de los pulmones. Dos grandes ojos azules lo miraban. Le tocó su pequeña mejilla con el dedo. Ella sonrió. Su corazón salto. "¡E_s hermosa!"_

Levantó la mirada hacia Helga, empezaba a recobrar la conciencia. Se inclinó sobre la cama y le beso la frente. "Hay alguien que necesitas conocer." Le sostuvo el bebé a Helga. Arnold ayudo a Helga a envolver los brazos alrededor del bulto.

Su corazón casi sale por su garganta. "¡Mi bebé!" Helga sollozó. Le besó la cabeza a la niña. "¡Nuestro bebé!"

Arnold se sentó en la cama y envolvió con su brazo los hombros de Helga, ayudando a cargar al bebé con el otro brazo. "Es perfecta."

Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Helga. "Ella realmente está aquí…" Le acarició la mejilla al bebé.

Stella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Helga… es una bebé tan hermosa…" suspiró.

El Doctor Marvin se movía cerca. "Las enfermeras le han informado a su grupo que el bebé está aquí. Los dejaremos pasar cuando estén listos. Por ahora, necesitas alimentar al bebé."

Helga levantó su mirada hacia él. "¿Qué?"

Stella soltó una risita. "Aquí, yo te ayudo."

El doctor dejo la habitación para dirigirse al gran grupo que estaba esperando por Helga. Arnold se recargo en su silla por primera vez en horas. Miró hacia otro lado cuando Stella ayudó a Helga a bajarse la bata de hospital y posicionar al bebé. Miró de nuevo y vio a Angie aferrada y succionando alegremente. Helga veía hacia abajo al bebé, su rostro era la imagen perfecta del amor maternal. Arnold sonrió. _Sabía que ella podía hacerlo._

"Bueno, son casi las nueve de la noche…" Stella suspiró mientras revisaba su teléfono. "Estoy segura que aún hay algún lugar donde podremos ordenar algo para llevar."

Arnold asintió. "Estoy seguro que Helga esta hambrienta."

Helga los ignoró, estaba completamente absorta observando a su bebé.

"Voy a buscar un lugar y traeré comida." Stella se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a buscar en su teléfono.

Angie se retiró un poco y miró hacia Helga, Helga sonrió y puso al bebé en su hombro para hacerla eructar. Arnold no pudo decidirse si era meramente instinto, o las clases le habían servido. Helga suspiró y giró hacia él.

"Está bien, deja que la multitud entre." Rodó los ojos.

Arnold se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sus piernas estaban entumidas. Gruñó al estirarlas. Cuando salió al pasillo, vio una pequeña multitud se había reunido. Estaba Miles, Miriam, Olga, Phil, Pookie, los inquilinos, Gerald y Phoebe. Platicaban a la vista de Arnold.

Se agruparon en torno a él, dándole palmadas en la espalda y gritando sus felicitaciones. Phoebe le entregó un grueso sobre estampado.

Se giró y lo abrió. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Es de Rhonda" explicó Phoebe.

Arnold desdobló la carta y vio que Rhonda había escrito sus felicitaciones y sus disculpas por no estar presente ya que estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en Bermuda. Rodó los ojos y se la regreso a Phoebe. "¿Puedes sostener esto por mí?"

Phoebe la puso de nuevo en su bolso. "Por supuesto."

Phil puso su mano en el hombro de Arnold. "¡Quiero ser el primero en ver al bebé! ¡Soy el abuelo!"

Arnold gruñó mientras todos peleaban sobre quien iba a ser el primero en ver al bebé. "¡Esta bien! ¡_Todos_ van a pasar, pero tendrán que estar en silencio!" Todos se callaron y Arnold suspiro. "Helga está realmente _feliz_ ahora, así que por favor no lo arruinen."

Siguieron a Arnold a través de la puerta de cristal hacia el final del pasillo. Se apretaron en una pequeña habitación donde Helga estaba hablando con Stella. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio a la multitud.

"¡Arnold!" se quejó Stella. "¡No se suponía que los dejaras pasar a todos al mismo tiempo!"

El negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba del camino para que todos pudieran apapachar a Helga y Angie. Miles se hizo a empujones su camino hacia el frente. Helga le pasó el bebé, viéndolo como un halcón.

"Oh, Helga…" arrullo al bebé. "¡Es tan hermosa!"

Phil miró sobre el hombro de Miles. "Aw… me recuerda cuando Arnold llegó a casa con nosotros…" miró hacia Helga. "¿Así que como ustedes niños han decidido llamarla?"

Arnold había peleado por regresar a su lugar y estaba de pie al lado de la cama con Helga. Le tomó la mano. "La nombramos Angelina. ¿Recuerdas, Abuelo?"

Phil se encogió mientras Suzie tomaba su turno de mirar al bebé. "¡Bien no lo sé! ¡A veces la gente tiene elegido el nombre y deciden cambiarlo al último momento!"

Helga comenzó a ponerse inquieta, no le gustaba que tantas personas estuvieran cargando a su bebé alrededor. Stella notó el cambio de humor en Helga.

"Está bien, todos. Creo que es el turno de Helga ahora."

Miles tomó al bebé de los brazos de Pookie y dejó a Angie en los brazos de Helga. Ella suspiró meciendo a su bebe cerca de su rostro_. ¡Te amo, mi pequeño y dulce angelito!_

Arnold se acercó más y puso sus brazos alrededor de Helga, sonriendo hacia el bebé. _Lo hicimos, finalmente somos una familia._

**FIN**


End file.
